Without our love - JIKOOK - BTS
by Churicat
Summary: Je ne veux plus rien savoir. Je ne veux pas savoir si tu l'aimes comme tu m'as aimé. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il t'enlaces comme je l'ai fais. Je ne veux même pas savoir comme il t'appelle. Tout ce dont je veux être sûr, c'est de savoir si tu es heureux. Alors Jimin, je pourrais te dire que tout ira bien.
1. Without this one love

**\- WITHOUT THIS ONE LOVE -**

Je me prend souvent à me demander si à présent tu es heureux. Parce que le manque s'est fait ressentir à peine étais-tu partis et que mes regrets n'ont pas tardé à suivre, mesquins et douloureux.

Il y a peu, nous étions là. Dans cet appartement qui a longtemps abrité notre histoire, notre amour, nos disputes et qui fut le dernier théâtre de notre relation. Parce que tu n'es plus là, je ne trouve plus le sommeil. Parce que les souvenirs sont partout je ne vis presque plus ici.

Alors j'erre dans cette ville dans laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés, dans cette ville qui a vu naître nos sentiments et qui a vu mourir notre relation, bien trop vite, bien trop tôt. Peut être étais-ce trop rapide, peut être avons nous été trop vite, peut être avons nous été étouffé par cette passion qui grandissait et qui nous emprisonnée. Alors oui, j'erre dans cette ville dans l'espoir inavouable de te croiser au détour d'une rue, durant les nuits fraîches, durant les jours qui ne cessent de se rallonger alors que je devrais tout simplement tourner cette page à moitié déchirée, celle qui tu as marqué de ta colère.

Je me prend souvent à imaginer ce que tu deviens, loin de moi, loin de ce nous en lequel je croyais tant, en lequel je mettais tant d'espoir, en ce nous qui finalement s'est détruit et qui m'a laissé sans rien. Et alors que je regarde tes dessins animés préférés, que je mange ces plats que tu aimais me préparer, que je promène dans nos endroits préférés, que j'observe les vitrines de tes magasins fétiches, toute joie et envie ont finalement disparut. Tu as tout pris avec toi en disparaissant bien trop soudainement.

Je n'aime pas être celui qui se plaint, je n'aime pas être celui qui pleure un autre. Je n'aime pas être aussi faible, je n'aime pas me traîner et ramper derrière des souvenirs qui, plus le temps passe, deviennent de plus en plus douloureux, comme si chaque pensée pour toi était armée d'une lame aiguisée et cruelle.

Tu sais Jimin, j'étais prêt à le faire. Quitter mon boulot, quitter ma famille, laisser mes amis derrière moi. J'étais prêt à changer de vie, partir loin d'ici juste pour toi. Pour tes beaux yeux, pour ta bonne humeur, pour tes rêves. J'étais prêt à agir au grès de tes envies quand bien même je ne le montrais pas. Tu sais Jimin, j'étais à genou devant toi mais tu ne le voyais pas. Peut être m'étais trop abaissé et que tu ne pouvais plus m'apercevoir, peut être en ai-je trop fais. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais y faire ? Alors que la peur de te perdre se faisait si forte. Alors que je te voyais partir, toujours plus loin, alors que je voyais ton esprit ne plus être en accord avec le mien, alors que je voyais ton corps s'éloigner du mien.

Et tandis que je croise un couple, main dans la main, en cette nuit d'hiver, je me prend à imaginer toi avec cette autre personne, celle avec laquelle tu étais lorsque je t'ai recroisé pour la première fois.

Et tandis que je les vois s'éloigner, observant leur dos tandis que leur visage se regarde, amoureux et lié, je me prend à repenser à cette époque. Celle où tu m'observais avec envie et tendresse, celle où tu t'es battu pour que notre relation naisse. Celle où j'avais peur d'être avec toi vis à vis du regard des autres. Cette époque où finalement j'ai accepté, j'ai craqué. Cette époque où nous nous vendions du rêve, allongé sur notre lit alors que la chaleur de l'été faisait bouillir nos corps. Cette époque où tu me comptais le moindre de tes envies. Celle de voyager, celle d'écrire, celle de t'évader, celle de profiter au maximum de cette jeunesse rêvée.

Te rappelle tu de cette époque faite de promesses ? Faite d'un seul sentiment, le bonheur ?

Moi je m'en souviens, Jimin. Parce que je ne cesse de regarder derrière moi et de te voir, alors que tu n'as jamais cessé de regarder vers l'avant et de m'oublier.

Mais maintenant, comme si je voulais me punir de t'avoir laissé t'en aller, mon esprit ne cesse de t'imaginer avec cet homme, celui à qui tu tenais la main, celui à qui tu souriais si brillamment. Je l'imagine t'enlacer comme je le faisais tant de fois. Je l'imagine te gâter comme je prenais plaisir à le faire. Je l'imaginer t'aimer, tout comme je le faisais autrefois. Je l'imagine te murmurer des « je t'aime » d'une voix qui te feras craquer, je l'imagine être la pour toi alors que moi je ne peux plus l'être. Parce que j'en ai perdu le droit, parce que tu ne veux tout simplement plus de moi.

Jimin. J'ai compris bien trop tard que je n'étais qu'un idiot amoureux. Que j'étais devenu aveugle à la réalité, que j'avais perdu pied alors que tu n'as fais que suivre cette vie que tu avais décidé de mener.

Jimin. Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé derrière toi, d'avoir fait de moi une partie de ton passé.

Jimin. Jimin. Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fais de moi ?

Jimin. Juste. Une dernière fois. Dis moi quoi faire pour enfin, cesser cet amour que j'ai pour toi.

* * *

Petit O.S. qui peut convenir pour bien des personnes et bien des personnages, mais que j'ai écris en écoutant ces dudes chanter à deux.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier, au plaisir de vous revoir et peut être d'avoir quelques petites traces de votre passage


	2. Without our story

**\- WITHOUT OUR STORY -**

Que serions nous devenu si jamais … si jamais j'étais resté ? Où serions nous aujourd'hui si jamais je ne t'avais pas laissé ? Si jamais j'avais continué à croire en notre histoire quand bien même la fin n'attendait que de nous faucher au moindre faux pas ? Si jamais j'avais eu la folie de continuer de croire en ces mots que nous ne cessions de nous dire, comme pour nous persuader de la véracité de nos pensées, de nos sentiments ? Si jamais je t'avais laisser faire ? Si jamais tu avais tout quitté comme tu le disais tant de fois pour mon bonheur ? Si j'avais agis égoïstement sans même penser un seul instant à ce que tu pouvais ressentir ?

Jungkook, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me pose toutes ces questions. Parce que chaque petit signe de la vie me fait penser à cet ancien nous que nous avions tenté avec force et passion de construire. Parce que chaque détail de ma vie me rappelle celle que nous vivions ensemble. Parce que chaque odeur me rappelle les plats que tu préparais. Parce que chacun parfum me fait penser que le tien était le meilleur. Parce que chaque sourire me rappelle combien le tien était magnifique, quand bien même il était moqueur et sarcastique. Parce que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever toutes ces fois où nous nous parlions, ta voix résonnant encore dans mon esprit lorsque le silence m'entoure, rendant celui-ci trop oppressant. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je me suis assourdit de musique pour tenter de faire disparaître le souvenir de tes rires. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où ton prénom a faillit m'échapper alors qu'à présent je partage ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Parce ta présence me manque. Parce que tu me manques, terriblement, mais que je ne peux rien faire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

Mais tu sais, parfois l'envie de t'entendre est insoutenable. L'envie de t'appeler devient si forte, l'envie de te voir se fait oppressante et l'envie de m'excuser me prend aux tripes. Mais je ne fais rien … Et la raison est simple. Simple mais tellement difficile à endurer. J'ai tout bêtement perdu le droit. Le droit de venir vers toi alors que je me suis éloigné, le droit de te supplier de me pardonner alors que je t'ai fais souffrir, le droit de revoir une joie qui n'existe plus chez toi. J'ai perdu la chance d'évoluer à tes côtés dès que j'ai quitté ce paradis que nous avions formé, dans l'espoir d'y rester ensemble à jamais. Un paradis qui m'a fait l'effet d'un enfer dans lequel petit à petit, toutes traces de joies disparaissaient. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis le diable qui a créé cette descente aux enfer. Celui qui, par sa jalousie, a fait naître les tensions. Celui qui, par son égoïsme, t'as enfermé dans cette cage dorée et invisible dans laquelle tu pensais être heureux alors que je te voyais dépérir. J'étais celui qui te détruisais de mon amour, parce que je ne savais pas gérer ces sentiments que j'avais pour toi et qui ne cessais de déborder à chaque instant.

Alors oui, j'ai fuis au lieu d'essayer de régler les problèmes. J'ai tout essayé, j'ai échoué et tu paie cet échec cuisant. J'ai disparut de ta vie en pensant que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. J'ai tenté d'oublier en pensant que ça pourrait être facile alors que je n'avais pas conscience de la difficulté. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai mal en pensant à nous, encore aujourd'hui j'ai mal en regardant devant moi, en essayant tant bien que mal d'avancer comme je l'ai toujours fais. Parce que même si je ne suis pas seul, même si j'ai trouvé cet homme, il ne fait que remplacer une ombre qui ne veut pas partir. Il ne fait qu'essayer de te remplacer, toi, l'irremplaçable.

Jungkook, aujourd'hui je prends conscience de mon erreur, seulement … Qu'aurais je pu faire d'autre ? Dis le moi, dis moi ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Te regarder sombrer à mes pieds ? Te regarder devenir l'ombre de toi même sous le prétexte de mon bonheur ?

Alors chaque jour, chaque nuit, j'évite de sortir. Je reste enfermé dans ce nouvel appartement, vide de ta présence et vide de nos souvenirs. Je reste enfermé parce que j'ai trop peur de te croiser et de craquer. J'ai trop peur de te voir de nouveau heureux, sans moi. J'ai trop peur de t'apercevoir et que les douleurs deviennent plus fortes et insoutenables encore.

Et tandis que je repense à ce que j'étais avant, avant ce nous, avant cette séparation, avant cette relation, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Parce que j'ai tant bataillé pour t'avoir. Tu étais si distant, tu étais si joueur, tu malmenais celui que j'étais à l'époque dans l'espoir de te tenir éloigné de moi. Mais j'étais là, j'ai persisté, sans même penser que je puisse faire une erreur.

Aujourd'hui, je me demande si je peux qualifier notre histoire d'erreur ou bien de magnifique. Je ne sais pas si nos souvenirs ensembles sont bons ou mauvais, je ne sais même pas si notre relation fut plus rempli de joie ou de tristesse.

Jungkook. J'ai compris bien trop tard que j'avais fais de toi l'esclave de notre relation et de ma jalousie. J'étais devenu aveugle de ce manque de confiance qui ne cessait de me poursuivre, j'avais perdu pied alors que tu avais tout accepté de moi.

Jungkook. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier alors même que je l'ai fait pour toi, pour nous, alors même que tu devrai faire partir de mon passé.

Jungkook. Jungkook. Te rends tu compte de la place que tu as pris en moi ?

Jungkook. Juste. Une dernière fois. Dis moi si j'ai fais une erreur, montre moi ton sourire, fais moi écouter ton rire. Juste une dernière fois, dis moi que j'ai bien fais de te laisser.


	3. Without your presence

**\- WITHOUT YOUR PRESENCE -**

Il se lève de son lit, glissant ses pieds hors de la couette chaude et confortable et les déposant contre le tapis aussi doux qu'agréable au pied de son lit. La pénombre de la pièce empêche quiconque de remarquer ses cheveux en bataille, son visage fatigué, ses quelques cernes et cette mine dépourvue de sourire, habillée de lassitude et de sommeil. Un coup d'oeil vers le réveil après avoir éteint celui-ci lui indique qu'il est sept heures du matin. Une nouvelle journée commence, une journée qui ressemblera assurément à celle de la veille. Un modèle qui se répète, une routine qui s'était installé.

Faisant le tour du lit pour rejoindre la sortie de la pièce, il ne fait même pas attention à la silhouette encore endormit et avec laquelle il partage chacune de ses nuits, préférant penser à son chocolat chaud qui attendait patiemment d'être préparé. Depuis quand s'était il enfermé ainsi dans cette cage donnant l'illusion d'être confortable ? Celle dans laquelle on retrouve le mot routine gravé un peu partout, mot caché par l'enthousiasme et les lueurs d'espoirs un peu trop lumineuses. Un piège, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un piège qui s'était abattu un peu trop vite sur lui, sans même qu'il ait pu réagir. Et alors qu'auparavant il n'aspirait qu'à la paix, au jour calme et remplit d'apaisement, aujourd'hui il en venait à maudire ces souhaits.

Du bruit dans la chambre lui indiqua que l'autre habitant des lieux se réveillait à son tour. Plus lentement, plus paresseusement, non dérangé par le goût fade de la vie, aussi fade que ce café qu'il prépare pour lui, comme tout les matins, parce que la routine l'avait forgé ainsi. Le nez dans sa tasse, il observe l'homme sortir de leur pièce, s'approcher de lui d'un pas lent encore imbibé de sommeil. Il remarque bien vite le sourire attendrit sur son visage alors qu'il l'aperçoit, il remarque ses bras qu'il tend vers lui et comme chaque matin, il se glisse dans son étreinte, glissant un « bonjour » qu'il veut affectueux mais qui perd toutes couleurs au fil du temps qui ne semble vouloir cesser cet ennuie. Un baiser plus tard et il disparaît de sa vue, s'engouffrant dans leur salle de bain et le laissant seul. Soupire, le bruit des aiguilles de l'horloge, le jour qui doucement se lève, les rayons du soleil éclairant peu à peu le résultat de ses maigres efforts.

\- Mon coeur ? T'en fais une tête, tout va bien ?

Il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être resté planté dans la cuisine, sa tasse de chocolat à moitié vide dans la main. Combien de temps … ? Un baiser sur la tempe l'empêche d'y réfléchir plus longtemps alors que l'odeur du frais et du propre lui parvient, indiquant que Seyun est déjà sortit de sa douche, venant lui servir de l'affection, de l'inquiétude et un surnom qui ne lui donne envie que d'une chose … vomir. « Mon coeur ». Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais que pouvait il lui dire ? Il ne faisait rien de mal, il était presque le petit ami parfait. Affectueux, attentif, avec suffisamment de jugeote pour alimenter des discutions plus ou moins intéressante et en plus de ça, il était pas mal du tout. Un peu plus grand que lui, d'une bonne corpulence, brun et un visage agréable, une ossature marquée, un charme indéniable mais il manquait quelque chose. Il n'était pas … Il n'était pas celui qu'il voulait. Quand bien même il avait chercher l'être aimé en lui, il ne pouvait pu continuer à se l'imaginer.

Jimin secoua alors la tête, conscient que laisser planer le silence n'allait pas arranger la situation et n'ayant aucune envie de gérer quelqu'un d'inquiet, trop effrayé à l'idée même de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa langue et de tout dévoiler.

\- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste encore un peu … endormit.

\- Hm. Si tu le dit. Merci pour le café, t'es un amour.

Seyun prend sa tasse, l'embrassant de nouveau mais déposant cette fois-ci ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser des plus légers avant de s'éloigner pour s'asseoir à la table de leur cuisine. Il l'observe, ne réagissant même pas à cet échange qui l'emballait pourtant auparavant, juste ennuyé et dégoutté par tout cet amour qui se dégage de lui et qu'il ne parvient plus à prendre et encore moins à donner avec autant d'intensité. Posant sa tasse vidée de tout chocolat chaud dans l'évier, il s'éloigne, allant dans la salle de bain après avoir prit quelques affaires. Et alors qu'il se glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude, tournant le robinet pour la rendre bouillante, la buée s'installant sur le miroir et recouvrant doucement la petite fenêtre de la pièce, il se demande depuis combien temps il n'arrive plus à se satisfaire de cette illusion qu'il s'est crée lui-même. Depuis quand il n'arrivait plus à voir en Seyun l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie mais juste un ultime substitut, celui de trop. Un homme à qui il a cru donné de l'importance, un homme qu'il ne mérite pas. Jusqu'à quand cette supercherie allait continuer … Jusqu'à quand allait il continuer à mentir ? Mentir à cet homme adorable qui partage sa vie, se mentir à lui même.

Il resta un peu trop longtemps sous l'eau brûlante, sa peau devenant rouge sous la chaleur et sensible au moindre frottement. Il se sèche rapidement et ne jette qu'un bref coup d'oeil au miroir pour vérifier l'état de ses cheveux, mèches qu'il rabat vers l'arrière de manière négligée.

\- J'y vais. À ce soir.

Le tintement des clés qu'il glisse dans la poche de son manteau est la seule chose qu'il entend alors même qu'il quitte leur appartement sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Huit heures, les rues de Busan se remplissent de personnes partant au travail, tous plus pressés les uns que les autres de rejoindre un lieu sans âme où ils passeront leur journée avant de retourner chez eux, de dîner avec leur famille ou bien seul, patientant jusqu'au lendemain qui ressemblera à aujourd'hui. Il soupire de nouveau, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau sombre, l'automne ayant finit de rafraîchir l'air et de dégager la moindre once de chaleur que l'été avait apporté. Réajustant son sac, il se met en marche, se dirigeant vers son propre lieu de travail, une petite école de danse de quartier.

\- Monsieur Park ! J'ai eu peur de vous louper. L'un de vos cours est annulé, on l'a remplacé pour aujourd'hui et demain par une intervention d'un danseur de ballet, vous imaginez ? Celui en vogue du moment, je ne sais plus trop son nom mais il est tellement doué ! Une véritable perle.

Tiens donc. À peine était il arrivé que c'était le désordre. Des cours annulés pour une raison plutôt obscur, tout du moins, qu'il voulait garder obscur, refusant toujours de côtoyer ceux qui avait put réussir là où lui avait échoué, amer et mélancolique.

Et la journée passa ainsi, un peu lente, sans grande surprise, quand bien même les petits peuplant le cours junior étant adorables et énergiques, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à voir le bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Lui qui avait toujours été amoureux de la danse, vivant pour elle, vivant pour cette passion qui avait fait maintes fois vibrer son corps, le voilà bien loin de ses rêves d'avant, bien loin de cette amour débordant qu'il dédiait à ce talent à qui il avait tourné le dos il y a de cela quelques années.

Le soir bien avancé, la nuit tombée depuis presque une heure à présent, il erre dans les rues alors que l'envie de rentrer chez lui n'est pas présente dans son esprit. Pourtant il ne sait pas quoi faire, il est juste là, à marcher dans l'une des nombreuses allées de Busan, et alors que son esprit est ailleurs, son corps le mène quelque part, un chemin qu'il emprunte souvent depuis qu'il a trouvé au bout de celui-ci quelque chose d'interdit et de précieux. Et alors, devant ses yeux, à quelques mètres de là où il s'arrête, une devanture encore allumée mais aux portes fermées lui renvoi le nom d'une petites boutiques de fournitures d'arts dans laquelle s'affaire encore une personne. Un homme qu'il connaît bien, ou tout du moins qu'il connaissait bien. Un homme qu'il préférait à présent observer de loin alors qu'auparavant il pouvait le voir de si près, de trop près. Un homme vers qui son coeur se tend mais que son esprit fuit.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le fait sursauter alors qu'il était plongé dans la contemplation de son passé. Il soupire, lâche un juron, glissant la main dans la poche de son jogging pour prendre l'objet soudain de sa haine. Et le nom s'affichant sur l'écran ne le réjouis pas autant qu'il le devrait, décrochant cependant.

\- Seyun ?

\- Mon coeur ! J'ai flippé, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que tu rentrais plus tôt le vendredi.

\- Oh, rien de spécial, quelques questions à la fin d'un cours.  
\- … Et ça t'as pris deux heures.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive, je suis sur le chemin.

\- Attends Ji-

Il ne lui laisse pas plus de temps, raccrochant avant même qu'il ait finit de parler. Jimin savait que son attitude allait lui attirer des ennuies, il agissait ainsi depuis quelques semaines, voir quelques mois maintenant et il sentait que son petit ami commençait à saturer de ses secrets, de son éloignement et commençait à douter de sa sincérité ainsi que de sa fidélité. Mais que pouvait il faire alors que ce havre de paix qu'ils avaient construit à deux était à présent ce qu'il redoutait le plus en sortant de son travail ? Que pouvait il faire lorsque Seyun, bienveillant et amoureux, voulait montrer ses sentiments de la plus agréable des manières mais que même en faisant des efforts, il ne parvenait plus à mentir ?

Rien. Rien à part cesser tout ça. Toute cette histoire. Cette supercherie. Mais il était toujours là, à se plaindre silencieusement sans rien faire, comme toutes ces personnes qu'il trouvait insupportable étant plus jeune. Et il était devenue l'une d'elle, sans volonté, sans ambition, une foutue épave qui erre sans trouver de quoi se ressourcer, se laissant submerger par l'ennui et le manque de vie.

Alors oui, il restait avec lui, celui qui trouvait encore la force de le supporter dans le maigre espoir qu'un jour, une petite flamme apparaisse. Comme celle qui, il y a des années, est venu ravager sa vie de bonheur puis de douleur.

Ce soir là, il rentre avec une humeur maussade, tentant pourtant de faire naître un sourire naturel sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pénètre dans l'appartement dont l'atmosphère est plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumé. Pourtant, Jimin ne se démonte pas et rejoints l'homme qui partage sa vie dans l'espoir vain de ressentir de nouveau ces petits papillons qui étaient venus chatouiller son ventre au début de leur relation. Marcher l'avait fait réfléchir, cet appel, l'accusation et le doute perceptible dans la voix de Seyun de l'autre côté de son téléphone l'avait poussé à penser à leur relation, à ce qu'elle avait été, à ce qu'elle devenait, à ce qu'il voulait.

Son compagnon, allongé sur le canapé devant la télévision qu'il ne regarde qu'à moitié ne relève pas la tête lorsqu'il l'entend s'approcher. Il semble fermé, comme vexé ce qui était plus que compréhensible. Il laisse son sac au bout du canapé, défait son manteau qu'il laisse sur le dossier du petit fauteuil attenant au sofa et s'approche, s'accroupissant devant l'homme allongé, devant son visage mécontent, aux traits virils et tirés par une mauvaise humeur certaine.

\- … Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir.

\- C'est pas le sujet Jimin.

Il soupira alors qu'à peine avait il fait un effort qu'il se sentait déjà découragé, comme s'il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se battre pour améliorer leur situation. Et pourtant il devait le faire, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait, il ne voulait pas d'un quotidien morose où il pleurera chaque jour pour ses regrets et ses erreurs.

\- Je sais. Je sais …

\- On peut pas continuer ainsi, ça aussi tu le sais ?

Le ton n'était pas agressif mais légèrement mordant alors que son homme se redresse pour s'asseoir, Jimin en profitant alors pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi et c'est pour cela qu'il venait s'excuser, qu'il venait lui parler, qu'il tentait une dernière fois d'arranger les choses.

\- Seyun, je … je suis conscient que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été particulièrement … agréable.  
\- Penses-tu.

\- Hé, j'essaie de t'expliquer.

Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu lorsqu'il s'y mettait. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qu'il avait tout de suite apprécié chez lui, ce caractère au premier abords un peu dur, brusque et surtout cette allure indomptable qu'il s'était donné. Et pourtant il s'était avéré être quelqu'un de beaucoup plus doux et d'attentionné et quand bien même ça l'avait charmé, il n'arrivait plus à s'en satisfaire. Parce que ce qu'il cherchait était ailleurs, ce qu'il voulait il l'avait déjà trouvé il y a des années mais …

Glissant sa main dans l'une des siennes, il entrelaça leurs doigts en espérant qu'il ne le rejettera pas.

\- Je remet en doute plusieurs choses et … ce n'est pas forcément agréable.

\- Dont nous ?

\- Arrête de me couper.

\- Excuse moi mais j'ai le droit il me semble ! Tu passes ton temps à faire la gueule, à me raccrocher au nez. T'es hyper distant et froid et je sais même pas pourquoi. Si j'ai fais quelque chose tu pourrais me le dire, me semble pas que je sois horrible au point de t'effrayer.

Le ton montait, doucement mais sûrement alors que l'énervement de Seyun n'était pas feint, loin de là. Jimin semblait avoir usé la moindre miette de patience qu'il pouvait encore avoir en lui et à présent il explosait. Mais … mais que pouvait il lui dire au juste ? Qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal mais que le problème venait de lui ? Cliché mais c'était la vérité. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas de lui expliquer les véritables raisons de son comportement, sinon tout allait s'arrêter et il n'allait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul, ils étaient bien, tous les deux, la vie était plus ou moins confortable sans aucun réel soucis à l'horizon.

\- Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Tu es … parfait. Et j'essaie juste d'être un peu mieux de mon côté ? Je me suis laissé envahir par les problèmes que mon boulot apporte, ça ne se passe pas très très bien en ce moment et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas trop su gérer mes humeurs. Je suis vraiment désolé. Crois moi.

Jimin cherche son regard du sien, plongeant alors ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son compagnon, cherchant à le convaincre de sa bonne fois. Un silence les entoure doucement alors que l'autre finit par détourner le regard, ne supportant visiblement plus ce contact visuel, ne supportant que peu le visage attristé et désolé du danseur. Il avait toujours été faible face à lui et … quand bien même son attitude avait été plus que désagréable, l'entendre s'excuser ainsi le faisait fondre. Il se laissa alors aller à un sourire doux, passant une main sur son visage et serrant sa main dans la sienne avec tendresse.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser une dernière chance ?

\- … Je suppose oui.

Un large sourire prend place sur le visage du professeur de danse quand bien même ses yeux restent éteints, pris d'une joie qui malheureusement n'est pas bien vraie. Il semblait être devenu plutôt doué dans le mensonge, faire croire à l'autre qu'il pouvait changer, faire des efforts, avec un sourire, des bonnes paroles et des excuses, et pourtant, ce n'était pas à Seyun qu'il dédiait son plus gros mensonge. Bien loin de là. Celui à qui il mentait le plus, chaque jour passant était lui même. Et ça, depuis cinq ans maintenant. Mais qu'importe, tant que ça lui permettait de rétablir son illusion et de vivre un peu mieux. Tant que ça lui permettait de continuer à avancer, quand bien même le chemin qu'il emprunte soit un peu trop sombre, quand bien même ses pas l'éloigne de la réalité, il préfère s'enfoncer dans un futur incertain que reculer et rester bloquer.

Doucement, il rapproche son visage du sien, son front venant se poser contre sa tempe. L'hésitation présente au plus profond de son esprit, les questions toujours présentes mais auxquelles il reste sourd, préfère s'aveugler d'une assurance futile que de voir en face cette réalité qui l'effraie.

Alors, sa main quitte celle de son petit ami, se glissant sur la cuisse proche de de ses doigts faussement curieux, menant ses lèvres vers les siennes pour y déposer un baiser doux et chaste, comme pour sceller leur réconciliation.

Allait il faire suffisamment d'efforts ? Peut être. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en être capable, seul l'avenir le lui dira. Alors en attendant, il donne un peu de sa personne, s'occupant de cajoler le coeur de l'homme avec lequel il vit, s'occupant avec lenteur et sans réelle passion de ce corps accueillant, se plongeant dans un plaisir qui n'est pourtant pas complet, s'embourbant un peu plus dans cette utopie factice.

* * *

Ce qui ne devait être qu'un O.S. à la base se rallonge de plus en plus, si bien que derrière les deux premiers chapitres un contexte s'est imposé dans mon esprit et peu à peu j'écris.

Je ne promet pas de publication rapide, ni même une histoire qui sort des sentiers battus. J'ai juste voulu raconter quelque chose où la joie n'est pas forcément présente mais qui je l'espère plaira.

A bientôt pour la suite, si le coeur vous en dit


	4. Without your smile

**\- WITHOUT YOUR SMILE -**

« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour rendre quelqu'un heureux, mais avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être capable de tout. Putain, c'est génial ! »

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il déposait sur une étagère en métal quelques cahiers de feuilles blanches et épaisses, destinés à être utiliser pour divers dessins et œuvres amateurs ou professionnelles. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçoit un duo attendrissant, déclencheur de son expression bien douce, couple capable de faire vomir des coeurs à n'importe qui croisant leur route. C'était le jeune homme qui s'était exclamé, se foutant apparemment que quiconque entende leur conversation alors que la jeune fille elle, rougissait à n'en plus pouvoir, lui faisant signe de se taire tout en déposant ses mains fines contre cette bouche au sourire heureux et pourtant rempli de l'arrogance sauvage de la jeunesse. Ils étaient peut être au lycée, ou alors au début de leur années universitaires, ils avaient le temps de voir venir, il étaient remplit d'espoir mais aussi d'ignorance et les voir ainsi le ramener quelques années dans le passé. Ils le ramenèrent à l'époque où lui aussi était plein d'espérance, de projet et d'amour. Où il pensait pouvoir tout faire, à cet époque ou tout semblait lui tendre les bras.

\- Parfait.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure qui ne parvient pas à briser la quiétude des lieux à peine perturbée par la musique donc qui évolue dans le petit commerce. Tout était parfaitement rangé, mis en rayon, propre et prêt pour attaquer ce samedi après midi avec aplomb. Même lui. Abordant son sourire calme, sa mine engageante et un savoir à tout épreuve, connaissant son magasin sur le bout des doigts ainsi que chaque rayon, faisant de lui un vendeur capable de conseiller n'importe qui et un patron accomplit. Cela faisant maintenant trois bonnes années qu'il avait ouvert sa boutique d'art qui ne payait pas de mine mais dont il restait fier, les étudiants prenant plaisir à venir ici pour se réapprovisionner et demander quelques conseils. Ici et là il avait exposé quelques uns de ses tableaux, rien de bien extraordinaire, trois petites toiles de couleurs claires et pimpantes représentant une silhouette mystérieuse et gracieuse, une silhouette masculine et facilement reconnaissable pour lui, seul souvenir de ces instants passés. Il les avait peinte il y a plusieurs années maintenant, peu après la naissance de son plus grand chagrin et d'une obsession qui n'avait cessé de grandir durant des mois, jusqu'à lui pourrir la vie. Il y eu un moment où rien que d'observer ces toiles aussi belle qu'étrange lui faisait mal, douleur de cette absence forcée et quand bien même les peindre semblait l'avoir aidé à passer au dessus rien qu'un peu, il ne pouvait pas les observer sans souffrir. À présent, son regard glissait dessus sans vraiment s'y attarder, préférant n'y porter que peu d'importance, les exposant dans un lieux impersonnels et aux jugements faibles comme une thérapie, dans l'espoir qu'elles l'aident à y voir plus claires, chaque jours un peu plus.

\- Et bien je vois que ça ne chôme pas par ici.

Jungkook ne manque pas de sursauter à cette voix masculine qui le surprend alors qu'il s'était plongé en pleine contemplation du décor de son magasin. Il se retourne rapidement, cherchant du regard le client qu'il maudit alors intérieurement pour l'avoir accosté de cette façon, oubliant toute politesse mais lorsqu'il découvre l'identité de la personne, son regard s'adoucit instantanément et son visage s'habille d'un sourire plus heureux et sincère.

\- Sérieux, t'es inconscient de me faire flipper comme ça 'Jin. Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Voir son ami avait suffit à éclairer quelque peu sa journée et à lui faire oublier un mince instant la mélancolie dans laquelle il s'était plongé bien malgré lui. Le sourire lumineux qui lui fut retourné n'y était pas pour rien dans l'amélioration de son humeur et le plus âgé ne put retenir un élan d'affection, le prenant dans ses bras quelques secondes dans une étreinte virile et réconfortante, finissant par lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux, attirant les foudres du vendeur.

\- J'étais entrain de promener mon gosse et on passait dans les environs, je me suis dis qu'on pouvait bien passer prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Je t'entends Kim Seokjin !

Grogne alors le dit gosse, un peu plus loin, dépassant le mètre quatre vingt, âgé de trente ans, possédant une chevelure sombre aux reflets verdâtres et présentement entrain de se poser des questions quant à l'utilité de ce nombre infini de pinceaux à la fois différents et pourtant si ressemblants. Le vendeur les observa tour à tour avant qu'une lueur moqueuse de prenne place dans son regard sombre. Ces deux là étaient à la fois adorables et insupportables lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, crevant l'atmosphère de leur amour unique mais aussi de leurs taquineries incessantes. Deux personnalités qui, à l'époque, ne présageaient en rien une si bonne entente et une telle relation. Et pourtant, voilà bien sept ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, sept ans mouvementés mais n'ayant fait que renforcer leurs liens. Et Jungkook avait été un spectateur attentif tout en servant bien souvent de conseiller personnel à son visiteur du jour. Ironie lorsqu'il repense à l'échec cuisant de sa propre relation.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fais pour le mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur hm ?

\- Rien de spécial. Enfin, je me suis peut être endormit un peu vite hier soir alors que c'était l'une de nos rares soirées tranquilles et qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé depuis quelques jours ...

Le second grognement qu'il entend ne fait que prouver les dires, devinant alors sans grand mal ce qui avait pu rendre l'autre ainsi. Une soirée qui se finit un peu trop vite parce que le plus vieux d'entre eux n'avait su rester éveiller. Traduction, Namjoon n'avait pas eu son dessert tant attendu et c'était donc serré la ceinture, une fois de plus. Cette situation amena un rire chez Jungkook qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux, enfin, surtout du grognon qui ne daignait même pas venir le saluer correctement, faisant juste acte de présence. Un client rentra dans la petit boutique, faisant tinter la petit clochette automatique. Il détourna alors son attention de ses deux amis, saluant avec un sourire poli le nouveau venu ou plutôt la nouvelle venue.

\- Bon on va pas te monopoliser plus longtemps.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas.

\- Peut être mais la jeune femme là bas à l'air d'attendre que tu sois délivré de notre présence.

Il haussa alors simplement les épaules, et après un au revoir simple mais chaleureux, ils quittent son magasin, Namjoon ne manquant pas de lui tapoter l'épaule et de lui souffler un « bon courage » tout sauf encourageant, son visage contrarié inspirant plus la peur qu'un quelconque réconfort. Tapotant dans ses mains pour s'insuffler un peu de motivation, il laisse son rayon propre et rangé pour rejoindre la dite jeune femme qui attendait patiemment devant la caisse, petite chemise en main et l'air tout sauf rassurée. Serait ce enfin une réponse à son annonce ?

L'après midi passe, d'une tranquillité peu surprenante alors même que la semaine arrive à sa fin, son samedi n'ayant pas été très animé, son magasin n'était pas assez connu et bien placé pour attirer du monde. La nuit est déjà tombée, l'hiver sévissant depuis quelques semaines déjà tandis qu'il est l'heure de fermer sa modeste boutique. Et comme chaque jour, il fait le tour du magasin, réarrangeant ce qui avait pu être mis en désordre, nettoyant rapidement le sol et toutes autres taches de dernière minutes pour que son lundi puisse commencer simplement.

De l'extérieur, les passants pouvait voir une vitrine et une porte en verre d'où pendouillait ventousé un panneau de bois indiquant un « fermé » écrit à la peinture blanche. Une musique douce venant perturber les lieux habités de la douce torpeur de cette saison glacée, des paroles fredonnées par le propriétaire de la boutique avant que tout s'éteignent, celui ci attrapant son sac, enfilant son manteau, prêt à partir. Il repensait avec un mince sourire aux lèvres à cette jeune femme venu lui demander un emploi, se disant que l'embaucher pourrait être une bonne idée. Il repensait à cette visite surprise de ses amis, se disant qu'il devrait au moins un jour visiter leur petite maison dans laquelle il refusait obstinément d'aller, trop effrayé de cette mélancolie et de ses regrets qui pourrait l'attaquer à peine il remarquera combien tous deux ont réussi là où lui n'a brillé que par un échec cuisant.

Peu de temps après il arrive chez lui, dans cet appartement un peu trop grand pour une seule personne dans lequel il ne peut s'empêcher de souhaiter un retour impossible alors même qu'il est conscient que cela perturberait la stabilité nouvelle qu'il s'était construit. À peine est il arrivé qu'il allume son ordinateur portable traînant sur la table basse de son salon, brisant le silence angoissant des lieux avec une musique quelconque d'une playlist créée quelques semaines auparavant, et rien que d'entendre les premières notes il se détend. L'absence du moindre bruit était devenu une de ses hantises avec le temps, trop habitués dans le passé à entendre sans cesse la même personne parler encore et encore, au point où il en était venu à bénir les moments de silence, ces nuits où il était le derniers à s'endormir et pouvait profiter du calme des lieux, la pipelette ambulante dormant alors paisiblement à ses côtés.

\- En voilà une semaine de travail en plus de terminée …

Souffle-t-il en sortant de la douche, la peau légèrement rougies par les trop longues minutes pendant lesquelles l'eau brûlante n'a cessé d'agresser son épiderme. C'est habillé d'un simple pull de laine et d'un jogging qu'il se dirige vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un dîner simple mais équilibré.

Cette routine qui effrayait nombre de gens était pour lui une torture déguisée en réconfort, s'enfonçant chaque jour dans une monotonie certaine qui semblait pourtant le rassurer, comme s'il avait la sensation qu'ainsi il ne pourrait plus jamais être blessé. Alors chaque jour il répète des gestes qu'il pense réconfortant, respectant certaines heures, ne sortant que peu, ne voyant personne, mangeant les mêmes choses, ainsi, c'était éviter de penser à lui, c'était éviter de le croiser, c'était éviter tout simplement les mauvaises surprises et les déviances. C'était permettre à son esprit de ne pas s'égarer plus que nécessaire, de ne pas se souvenirs de toutes les fois où il se couchait tard à ses côtés, de ne pas penser à toutes ces soirées qu'ils ont passé en compagnie de leurs amis communs. C'était oublier ces petits plats qu'il ne cessait de lui préparer parce qu'il les adorait, oublier ces envies surprenantes, cette vie trépidante rythmée de cris, de joie, de larmes quelques fois, rythmées d'émotions et d'insouciance.

Armée de son assiette fumante, il vient s'asseoir sur son canapé, n'ayant aucune envie de manger seul à la table de cuisine pourtant prévu à cet effet. Après avoir coupé sa musique et allumé la télévision, il va chercher le petit dossier que la jeune femme venu lui rendre visite au magasin lui avait donné dans l'espoir qu'il lui confie un travail. Tout juste sortie de son école d'art, elle cherchait depuis de longs mois un travail lui avait elle expliquer, avec des mimiques timides mais une motivation sans limite dans le regard. Jungkook s'était fait un petit nom dans le milieu et avait son petit cercle de « fan », des personnes qui connaissaient ses œuvres, qui les avait critiqué, aimé et parfois détesté, des personnes qui avait su voir le meilleur de lui dans ses peintures et avait compris son univers. Il n'était certes pas un peintre renommé, ni même un artiste cité dans les cours d'arts plastiques mais il se contentait de ce qu'il avait accomplit. Et la nouvelle venue semblait avoir déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer son travail, sujet sur lequel ils s'étaient attardés une bonne heure avec des avis constructif et finalement, quand bien même elle n'aime pas spécialement ses œuvres, il avait décidé de l'embaucher. Il lui annoncera la nouvelle le lendemain, rejetant le dossier au coin de la table et picorant dans son assiette alors que la soirée avance peu à peu, sans le brouhaha léger de la télévision et une monotonie bien trop présente.

Affalé sur son canapé, les pieds sur sa table basse après avoir débarrassé les restes de son repas, il s'entoure d'un plaid chaud et confortable le regard rivé sur les images qu'il ne suit pas vraiment. Il pense, il s'égare et tourne son visage vers le reste du sofa, sa gorge se serrant en se voyant seul, encore une fois. Aussi seul que la veille, aussi seul que depuis ces cinq dernières années. Et le lendemain soir, de nouveau, il pourra profiter à son aise d'un canapé long et large, d'un canapé qu'il aurait aimé partager avec quelqu'un sans avoir la force d'y remédier, sans avoir le courage de se trouver une personne, se sachant bien incapable de le remplacé comme lui l'avait si bien fait.

* * *

Quatrième chapitre qui n'avance pas vraiment l'histoire, juste un petit bout de vie qui met en place le cadre dans lequel ils évoluent. Il me semblait important de le définir un peu.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même, à bientôt


	5. Without your bravery

\- WITHOUT YOUR BRAVERY -

\- Dis, j'ai l'impression que la personne que je voyais souvent a finalement terminée de nous espionner.

\- Pardon ?

En plein inventaire, le regard rivé sur son ordinateur posé sur le comptoir d'accueil et de caisse, il relève son regard sombre sur la jeune femme à ses côtés occupées à rendre à un de leurs rares clients sa monnaie. Minutieuse, elle recompte avec lui puis lui souhaite une bonne journée, le sourire aux lèvres et la mine réjouie. Son visage pâle possédant encore quelques marques enfantines semble rayonner, ses yeux fins se posant alors sur l'homme surpris qui n'arrête pas de la dévisager depuis qu'elle lui a parler. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son attitude alors qu'il semblait, une nouvelle fois, qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce dont elle parlait plutôt souvent. Un homme qui plusieurs fois par semaine, restait bien une heure en face de la boutique ne cessant de les observer sans qu'elle n'ait pu réellement voir à quoi il ressemblait.

\- La dernière fois, je t'ai parlé d'un homme qui venait souvent devant le magasin, ça me faisait flippé mais tu m'as dit que je devais rêver. Et bien il a continué puis … ces derniers temps je ne vois plus.

\- Et donc … ?

\- Rien de spécial, je t'informais juste.

\- … Ana, je ne te paie pas pour que tu regarde des soi-disant espions à l'extérieur du magasin, mais pour que tu t'occupes du magasin en question.  
\- Je sais bien, mais avoue que c'est vraiment suspect, le mec s'enfuit à peine je sors pour venir vers lui.

\- En même temps qui ne fuirait pas en te voyant … ?

Un léger rire ponctue sa phrase devant la mine offusqué de son employée à temps-partiels. Il s'amusait peut être un peu trop souvent à la taquiner, à se jouer d'elle mais elle était parfois si naïve qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Qui plus est, elle n'était en rien intimidante du haut de son mètre soixante cinq, sa longues tignasse blonde relevée chaque jour en un chignon fait à la va-vite, elle avait une bouille loin d'être effrayante, plus adorable qu'autre chose. Mais jamais Jungkook ne se lassera de la faire tourner en bourrique, gentiment.

En l'espace de quelques mois à travailler ensemble, le patron des lieux ayant prit le pari de bouleverser rien qu'un peu cette routine dans laquelle il était en engageant la seule candidate qui s'était présenté, une amitié était née entre eux, faite d'entente, de centre d'intérêt communs mais aussi de nombreuses vacheries. Alors aujourd'hui, il affirmait sans aucun problème qu'il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Il retourna alors à son inventaire, se concentrant sur les possibles pertes et sur tout un tas d'autres données qui importait pour le bon fonctionnement de son échoppe, ignorant le son indigné de son employé qui avait décidé – semblerait il – de bouder dans son coin, quittant la caisse désormais vide de client pour faire un tour des rayons, cherchant s'il n'y avait pas un client perdu dans les environs pour pouvoir l'aider dans l'espoir de s'occuper. Elle revient cependant, bredouille et s'affalant sur le petit siège devant l'écran en veille. S'affalant sur le comptoir et tournant son visage vers l'autre personne, seul être vivant en plus d'elle-même dans la pièce, Jungkook sent les questions arrivées, incessantes, répétitives, presque lassantes si elle n'était pas aussi innocentes.

\- Patron … Tu n'as jamais voulu présenter ces tableaux dans des expositions ? Je crois que c'est ceux que je préfère.

\- En même temps tu n'aimes pas mes travaux habituels.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Parce qu'ils sont personnels.

Cette demande l'avait surpris, et sans même le montrer, le regard toujours sur l'écran aux milles données, il réfléchissait à la meilleur façon de le dire, d'expliquer la raison. Levant un instant les yeux vers les dits tableaux décorant son magasin, il soupire doucement, soupir ne passant pas inaperçu et attirant un peu plus la curiosité de la jeune femme, assoiffée de secrets et d'histoires.

Certes, elle n'aimait pas les tableaux du gérant, ils en avaient parlés un nombre incalculable de foi, ne comprenant pas ses choix de couleur, ses choix de sujet, de thème et n'aimant pas particulièrement son sens de l'esthétisme, et pourtant … Ceux qu'il avait accroché sur ces murs étaient différent, toute en légèreté, toute en simplicité et remplit d'émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais rien qu'entrevue sur ses autres toiles. Ils étaient aussi habité d'un mystère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éclaircir, cause de ses attaques devenues redondantes au fil des semaines, bien trop curieuse pour laisser tomber, s'imaginant sans mal de nombreuses histoires à leurs propos.

\- Pourquoi sont ils si personnels ?

\- Ana …

\- C'est à cause de la personne que tu as peintes ? On ne voit même pas son visage.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on le voit.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira à son tour, fermant un instant son regard dans une tentative de calmer cet énervement qui pointait le bout de son nez et qui échauffait sa patience. Ana était une employé active, pleine de bonne volonté et adorable mais elle réussissait bien trop facilement à l'énervée, bouffée par une curiosité qui commençait à l'exaspérer. Il ferma alors son ordinateur portable d'un mouvement sec, se tournant vers elle avec un regard réprobateur, son sourire ayant disparut tout comme les traces de moqueries ou d'un quelconque humour.

\- Arrête maintenant, ça me fatigue.

\- Mais t'es trop mystérieux à ce sujet …

\- Je tiens à le rester.

\- C'est si douloureux que ça ?

C'était soudain, surprenant si bien que Jungkook resta juste là, à la regarder comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de fou. Il déglutit, passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que son regard se détourne, plus vraiment capable de supporter celui soudainement concerné de son amie et employée. Il était conscient de fait qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, voir jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais invité dans son appartement, se voyant toujours à l'extérieur que ce soit dans un petit bar ou chez ses amis - avec lesquels elle s'entendait à merveille – lorsqu'il avait l'envie et le rare courage de sortir le soir. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son enfance, à peine avait il énoncé une fois cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il pouvait avoir adolescent de séduire la moindre fille à peu près mignonne qui se présentait à lui. Il restait secret, maudissant parfois son ami d'enfance de parler de lui lorsqu'il était absent du magasin tout en sachant qu'Ana était friande de ce genre de chose. Il ne s'était jamais confié, il n'avait jamais parlé de ses expériences, tout juste de ses études, de ses résultats et de son parcours professionnel.

Pourtant, inversement, il avait appris à connaître la jeune femme un peu plus, ayant connaissance de ses projets, de ses rêves, de son parcours, de son enfance, de ses amours et même de ses problèmes de familles. Il était un peu son défouloir et quand bien même cela ne le gêne pas, il restait le seul à ne rien dire sur lui-même, dans un souhait de se protéger, égoïstement. Et même s'il était à l'écoute, quand bien même il pouvait être l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer et demander conseil, il n'était pas de ceux qui appréciait s'étendre sur ses problèmes, ne voyant pas en quoi la jeune femme pourrait y trouver son compte. Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas voir une quelconque pitié s'installer dans son regard aux teintes claires, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'apitoie sur son histoire, bien trop fier pour cela.

\- Tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça ?

\- Autant qu'il le faudra.

\- Je restes ton supérieur Ana, comment penses tu m-

\- Je m'en fiches. Tu penses vraiment que je suis aveugle ? On est ami non ? Pourquoi tu refuses obstinément d'en parler ? Même Seokjin détourne la conversation dès que je veux essayer d'en savoir plus.

Elle semble s'emporter contre lui comme jamais elle n'avait osée le faire. D'abord bouffée par son envie d'en apprendre plus, elle l'avait interrogée. Mais face à ce manque de réponse constant, face à ses réactions plus vives qu'elle n'aurait penser, face à cette porte qui ne cesse de se fermer à peine entamait elle le sujet, ce n'est plus une simple envie égoïste de savoir qui habitait ses questions, mais une inquiétude qui s'était installée au fil des semaines. Était-ce vraiment si étrange de vouloir en apprendre plus sur une personne que l'on apprécie ? Était-ce si invraisemblable que cela qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter à propos de ce qui semble peser sur son coeur ? Au fur et à mesure, elle avait appris à le connaître, que ce soit ses mimiques, ses expressions, son caractère à la fois invivable et hilarant, sur ce manque flagrant de modestie qui elle en était sûr n'était qu'une façade. Elle avait appris à apprécier ce patron qui avait été maladroit au départ avec sa nouvelle employé, cet homme qui avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle venait de se faire larguer, lorsqu'elle venait de se disputer violemment avec sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait de mauvaises passe. Voilà bien six mois qu'elle travaillait avec lui, qu'ils sortait dans des endroits pour s'amusait, qu'elle avait appris à connaître jusqu'à ses amis, voilà six mois qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie tout comme il faisait partit de la sienne et pourtant .. Parfois, elle avait cette impression dérangeante qu'il ne cessait de la repousser, elle avait cette impression d'avoir en face d'elle un étranger.

\- T'es même aller en parler à Jin ?

\- Oui, j'ai essayé mais lui, comparé à toi, il cache moins bien ce qu'il pense et ressent figure toi. Du haut de vos tentes balais vous volez pas bien loin non plus, surtout toi. Tu fais le dur mais je vois bien quand je parle avec lui qu'y a un truc. Il devient tout rouge, il bégaie et se met à parler de nouilles comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

\- Tu peux pas juste me laisser tranquille … ?

\- Non.

\- Ana, je déconne pas d'accord ? Fou moi la paix avec ça.

\- Mais moi non plus, je suis inquiète, tu peux le comprendre ça ?

Cette conversation allait trop loin pour lui, il sentait qu'il en perdait le contrôle, il se sentait à deux doigts de lâcher prise alors même que parler de tout ça fait remonter en lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Se détournant complètement d'elle, il part dans leur petite salle de repos pour attraper son sac ainsi que sa veste légère quand bien même le mois de juin est suffisamment avancé pour que les températures chaudes de l'été se soient installées. Il entend Ana bondir de siège pour le rejoindre, s'arrêtant au pas de la porte alors qu'il revient vers elle, passant à ses côtés sans la regarder, prêt à partir.

\- Jungkook attends, t'énerves pas comme ça.

\- Fou moi la paix. Je reviens dans deux petites heures, histoire de t'aider à fermer. Mais juste … je veux plus te voir d'ici là.

Sans un mot de plus il quitte la boutique, son sac sur l'épaule et l'air fermé, bien plus sombre qu'à son habitude, laissant la porte de l'échoppe se refermer toute seule sans un bruit, laissant derrière lui la jeune femme à la culpabilité grandissante. Elle n'avait en aucun cas voulu que ça aille jusque là, elle n'avait pas voulu l'énerver même si en y réfléchissant ce n'était qu'une suite logique à cet harcèlement qu'elle lui faisait subir. Elle retourna alors s'occuper des rayons, la responsabilité de la boutique entre les mains comme une punition pour son insistance perpétuelle.

La fin d'après midi tardait à venir, elle voyait les heures s'écouler avec lenteur, quelques clients venant à peine briser son ennui. Peu d'acheteurs, aucune question, aucun conseil, juste le temps bien trop long et ces remords bien présent. Pourtant, alors que le désespoir semblait vouloir la prendre en otage, un nouveau client fit tinter la petit clochette de l'entrée attirant son attention et faisant naître sur son visage un sourire agréable. Lentement, pour ne pas effrayé le pauvre client qui subira sa trop grande disponibilité elle s'approche de lui, s'étonnant de le voir resté proche de l'accueil sans chercher à se promener. Il tourne son visage autour de lui, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un, et lorsqu'elle se présente à lui de la surprise peut aisément se lire sur son visage.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour … Un certain Jeon Jungkook travaille-t-il ici ?

Ce n'était donc pas un client mais quelqu'un de directement intéressé par son patron et ami, quelqu'un qui l'observe avec un air indescriptible et qui lui laisse une drôle d'impression. Légèrement plus grand qu'elle, peut être de la même taille que Jungkook sans forcément en être sûre, brun et un visage avenant si on en oublie ce regard perçant qu'elle ne saurait interprêter.

\- Il n'est pas là en ce moment, il revient un peu plus tard. D'ailleurs … il ne devrait pas tarder si vous voulez l'attendre.

\- Non non je voulais juste savoir, je repasserai.

\- Je peux lui laisser un message ? Vous venez pour ses œuvres ?

La curiosité, l'inquiétude, voilà ce qui motivait ses questions, désireuse de savoir pourquoi cet homme venait sans avoir téléphoné si jamais il voulait un entretien avec le patron du magasin, se demandant à propos de quoi il voulait le voir en espérant qu'il n'était pas l'un de ceux voulant démonter son travail. Un blanc s'était installé, si bien qu'elle en vient à se poser des questions sur la sincérité de l'homme qui met bien du temps à lui répondre, le ton hésitant ne faisant qu'attiser sa curiosité.

\- … Oui voilà. Pas la peine de lui faire passer un message, je reviendrai.

Sur ces mots, il ne tarde pas à quitter la boutique sans laisser l'occasion à la jeune employée de répondre. Celle-ci soupire, observant encore quelques instants la silhouette de cet inconnu disparaître dans les rues vides et encore claires de cette fin de journée. Regardant sa montre, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était temps pour elle de faire un dernier tour dans le magasin pour vérifier que rien ne manquait à l'appel autre que les maigres articles vendus de la journée, remettant en place ce qui devait être rangé et allant finalement compter rapidement la caisse bien trop peu utilisées. Le carillon de l'entrée se fit de nouveau entendre et elle releva son beau visage, prête à accueillir un potentiel client mais son sourire se fana en remarquant le retour de son patron.

\- On ferme la boutique et on va boire un verre. J'ai deux-trois trucs à te dire.

Ça promettait un soirée mouvementée.

Et peut être un nouveau boulot à trouver.

* * *

Encore du côté de Jungkook cette fois-ci, quelques petites précisions en vue alors que le contexte se met doucement (trop doucement ?) en place

Je suis du genre a aimé prendre du temps sur ce genre de choses, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop ennuyant pour vous.

Bonne lecture, avec l'espoir de vous revoir


	6. Without our memories

**\- WITHOUT OUR MEMORIES -**

Un brouhaha léger enveloppait l'endroit, crée par les diverses discussions, par les rires et les larmes de certains quand d'autres eux restent silencieux. L'ambiance tamisée donne un effet cotonneux et agréable à l'espace accompagnée d'une musique qui parfois se fait entendre lorsque le calme reprend son droit sur l'espace. Assis face au comptoir, les mains contre la surface de bois claire et vernie, Jungkook se perd quelques instants dans la contemplation de la conception de son verre, observant d'un regard absent les mains du barman s'occupant des différentes bouteilles et prenant les verres avec assurance. À ses côtés, son employée n'en mène pas large, jetant des coups d'oeil fréquent à celui l'ayant traînée ici sans qu'elle n'ait eu véritablement le choix. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état, tout à l'heure à la boutique. Aussi froid, directif et sombre, l'ayant toujours connu plus ou moins souriant, d'humeur changeante sans être désagréable. Elle avait peut être poussé trop loin aujourd'hui, se permettant des choses qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas du se permettre et prenant conscience trop tard d'avoir dépasser les limites.

\- Et voici vos verres.

Le barman dépose devant eux leur boisson respective, sortant Ana de sa contemplation tandis que son patron lui semble se réveiller de ses pensées plus ou moins mornes. Comme pour se donner du courage, il se permet de boire deux ou trois gorgées de cette boisson alcoolisée et doucement sucrée, un petit jägerbomb qui lui faisait le plus grand bien en ce début de soirée qui s'annonçait difficile, pour lui, aucunement conscient de ce qui peut traverser l'esprit de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Un soupir, une hésitation et enfin il pose son regard sombre sur elle, tournant légèrement son tabouret pour se tourner et mieux l'observer.

\- Tu sais Ana, il y a vraiment très peu de personne capable de me pousser à bout comme tu l'a fais.

Commence-t-il d'un ton neutre alors que son visage ne reflète aucune émotion. Il détaille la jeune femme qui lui fait face et un fin sourire prend place sur ses lèvres. Il se fait la réflexion qu'il avait finalement connu bien pire et bien plus insistant que cette employée un peu trop curieuse. Il se rappelle de toutes les fois où il avait pu péter les plombs et s'emporter aux moindres paroles de Jimin, toutes ces fois où il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds alors même que celui ci le faisait tourner en bourrique sans même s'en rendre compte tout comme il savait qu'il le lui rendait bien, n'étant pas un homme évidant à vivre.

\- Mais le pire c'est le gars qu'il y a sur mes peintures et qui attire tant ta curiosité. C'est … mon ex. On s'est séparé il y a bien … cinq ans maintenant après avoir été ensemble durant trois ans. Trois années où j'ai cru que c'était « la » personne avec laquelle je devais être mais il en a décidé autrement. Et … si je suis réticent à l'idée d'en parler c'est parce que je ne suis toujours pas passé à autre chose et que même si j'ai l'air d'un vieux con cynique et railleur, ça me fait encore terriblement mal.

Parler de Jimin semblait plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Seuls ses amis présent à l'époque de leur relation sont au courant et le peu de connaissance qu'il avait pu se faire tout au long de ces dernières années n'était pas au fait de cette partie de sa vie. Étrangement, en parler avec Ana semblait lui faire du bien. Il ne s'était plus confié depuis des années, et il n'avait jamais cru que ça puisse soulager rien qu'un peu le poids qui pesait inlassablement sur ses épaules.

Ana de son côté, voyait pour la première fois le côté sentimental de son patron et mai. Plus habitué à ses vacheries qu'à ce côté plus doux et … amoureux. Car c'était effectivement ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait trouvé cela adorable mais c'était sans compter la peine qui en ressortait également. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il vient de lui avouer, elle sent sa culpabilité grandir alors qu'elle repense à toutes les fois où elle a lourdement insisté, se doutant un peu de ce genre d'histoire sans en avoir imaginer la profondeur émotionnelle.

\- Je suis désolé, je me rendais pas compte que .. Enfin ..

\- Tu pouvais pas vraiment savoir. Mais au moins je suis sûr d'une chose maintenant, c'est que quand t'as une idée en tête ou un souhait, on te le retire pas !

Il semblait plus doux et compréhensif que lorsqu'il était revenu au magasin un peu plus tôt.

Lors de son absence de quelques heures, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, de se calmer et de peser le pour et le contre. Il avait ressasser des souvenirs, il s'était simplement posé sur un banc du parc le plus proche, au calme, et avait repenser au pourquoi des tableaux, aux circonstances et à cette personne qu'il avait peinte et dessiné un nombre incalculable de fois. La seule solution qui lui était venue alors en tête était de tout lui avouer, de raconter enfin l'histoire de ces toiles à cette jeune fille venu mine de rien rajouter un vent de fraîcheur dans sa petite vie monotone.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais te virer hm ?

Au vu des joues rougissantes et de son regard détourné, Jungkook su qu'il avait tapé dans le mille et il ne put retenir son rire face aux marmonnements de la jeune femme qui tente tant bien que mal de s'expliquer avant d'avouer qu'effectivement elle y avait pensé. Elle décide alors de noyer son embarras dans son monaco d'un rouge délicat. Pourtant elle retrouve bien vite son entrain alors que la surprise d'inscrit sur son visage.

\- Mais ça veut dire que … tu es gay ?!

\- Et bien … oui ?

\- Ow, c'est pour ça qu'aucune cliente te plaisaient alors !

Jungkook lâche un soupir, fatigué par son amie à la bonne humeur retrouvée et à l'énergie inépuisable. Qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ? Pour avoir une enfant comme subordonnée et comme compagnie de soirée. Quelle idée il avait eu de lui raconter sa vie et de lui avouer qu'en effet, il avait été en couple avec un homme. Peut être aurait il du rester plus évasif, plus ... secret, mais au vu de sa capacité à insister pour avoir ce qu'elle désire, il se dit que finalement, il avait bien fait.

À son grand soulagement – ce qui le surprend – Ana n'est pas plus choquée que cela par la nouvelle alors qu'une lueur malicieuse prend place dans son regard et il sut qu'il était mal partit pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

\- De toute manière je ne cherche personne, donc pas la peine de te fatiguer à tenter de me trouver quelqu'un.

\- Mais …

Elle semble quelque peu dépité par la nouvelle, apparemment prête à se plier en quatre pour lui trouver un homme digne de lui, comme elle avait pu le faire avec les femmes quelque semaines plus tôt. Il venait de lui couper l'air sous le pied, plutôt fier de lui alors qu'il boit quelques gorgées de sa boisson alcoolisée. La jeune femme commande un deuxième verre pour elle, ayant finit le premier bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle reporte son attention sur Jungkook, montrant du doigt tout en discrétion le jeune barman.

\- Il te plaît lui ?

\- Ana …

\- Mais quoi ? C'est juste une question. Ton Jimin était si génial et beau gosse que ça ?

Demande-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse et croisant les bras, remerciant tout de même le barman qu'elle trouve à son goût sans pour autant vouloir quoi que ce soit. Après tout, on peut trouver quelqu'un d'attirant sans vouloir le mettre dans son lit. L'artiste qu'il était avait beau vouloir paraître menaçant il fallait qu'il se mette en tête que ses intonations ne semblent avoir aucun effet sur son employée. Il repensa alors à Jimin, à ses mimiques, à son apparence passée, à son caractère alors un léger sourire prend place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il hausse les épaules. Que pouvait il lui répondre … ?

\- Jimin ? Il était beau oui, vraiment, même avec un peu de graisse autour des hanches et un petit bidou je le trouvais beau. Mais en ce qui concerne son caractère … Il était chiant, collant, trop romantique, moqueur aussi quand il s'y mettait. Il adorait me faire tourner en bourrique, me soufflant souvent le froid pour me souffler plus chaud juste après, il me rendait complètement dingue. Il était trop sentimental aussi … Il pleurait un peu trop souvent, il prenait les choses trop à coeur et en plus de ça il avait des problèmes alimentaires qui revenaient dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était un homme fatiguant. C'est le mot. Fatiguant et … bien trop gentil, adorable, attentionné. Affectueux aussi … et bien trop patient.

Jungkook voulait énuméré les pires défauts, comme pour se persuader que son ex n'avait été qu'un beau connard et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'aimer encore maintenant et pourtant … Alors même qu'il repense à lui, qu'il se perd dans ses souvenirs, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir ses plus belles qualités, ce qui faisait qu'il l'avait tant aimé sans être toujours capable de le lui montrer.

Passant une main sur sa nuque, il s'éclaircit la gorge en prenant conscience qu'il avait peut être un peu trop parlé, avec bien trop de douceur et de niaiserie et peu à peu la honte montait en lui. Il détestait être ainsi.

\- Ah ouais. T'es encore sacrément mordu enfaîte …

Lâche-t-elle finalement à son plus grand désespoir tandis qu'il noyait son embarras dans la fin de son verre, remuant alors les glaçons pour occuper ses mains et tenter de calme ses souvenirs qui lui reviennent en tête.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontré comment du coup ?

Son regard était remplit d'étoile, éternelle romantique qu'elle pouvait être, fleur bleue au possible et friande d'histoires adorables.

\- On s'est rencontré à une bête soirée qu'un de mes meilleurs amis organisait. Jimin et Yugyeom se connaissaient car ils partageaient certains entraînement de danse. Je suis arrivé un peu à la bourre à cause d'une après midi avec un pote qui s'était éternisé et quand je suis arrivé, Jimin était déjà bien entamé, mémorable.

Jungkook parlait encore, et encore, racontant cette soirée sans omettre le moindre détail, comme si c'était hier. Que ce soit l'ambiance festive et bon enfant, ou bien l'air angélique de Jimin, son attitude adorable, la manière dont il lui avait prit son numéro, ses premières impression, ce qu'il avait pensé de ses sourires, de ses rires et tout cela avec un ton qu'Ana n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui, très doux alors que son expression se faisait nostalgique.

\- Ce con le lendemain se souvenait même pas de moi. « T'es qui ? » il m'a envoyé. Du coup j'en ai profité un peu, j'ai joué et … ça a déparé.

\- C'est pas hyper romantique quand même …

\- J'ai une tête à être romantique peut être ?

Elle l'observe ayant dit cela avec humeur et elle ne peut retenir un rire devantcet air revêche, presque vexé, qu'il abordait à présent. Elle secoue alors la tête, levant ses mains en signe de paix.

\- Mais du coup … danseur tu as dis ? Quelle chance tu as eu ~

\- Ouais. Et avant que tu ne me poses tout plein de questions, oui. Oui il avait un beau corps et oui, très doué.

\- Très doué pour … ?

\- La danse, évidemment.

\- Évidemment.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel alors que le sous entendu était évident, son patron lâchant un éclat de rire chaud et adorable. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette soirée qui marque finalement un nouveau pas dans son amitié avec Jungkook. Celui-ci ne regrette pas son choix, appréciant de plus en plus la compagnie d'Ana, tout en se faisant la réflexion que leur amitié lui faisait vraiment du bien, légère et agréable, sans aucune prise de tête inutile.

\- Jungkook … Vu comment tu en parles, je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui a rompu mais … qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en soyez là aujourd'hui ?

Il s'était attendu à cette question, tout comme il s'était attendu à ressentir un pincement au coeur désagréable rien qu'en repensant à ce qui avait mis fin à son couple.

\- C'est toujours aussi flou si tu veux tout savoir. Je nous pensais heureux ensemble, on songeait même à vivre dans le même appartement après trois ans à squatter l'un chez l'autre. Seulement, du jour au lendemain, il est juste … partit. Ça faisait quelques temps que je le sentait étrange mais il ne me disait rien. Un soir on s'est disputé pour quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas vraiment à l'époque et le lendemain matin en me réveillant, j'ai trouvé un mot d'excuse sur notre table de nuit. Je l'ai jamais revu, il était injoignable. Il avait changé son numéro de téléphone, son adresse et j'ai eu beau contacter ses parents ils n'ont rien voulu me dire, tout comme Namjoon qui est resté muet comme une carpe et qui m'a mentit pendant un moment d'ailleurs. Je n'ai du coup jamais eu la moindre explication, je me disait qu'il faisait peut être ça pour sa carrière en tant que danseur mais je n'ai jamais vu son nom nulle part. Ou alors peut être qu'il en avait marre d'être avec un homme vu qu'il était hétéro' avant moi mais je l'ai vu bien deux ans plus tard au bras d'un mec en le croisant par hasard dans la rue sans même réellement m'en rendre compte. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris consciente que j'avais vraiment merdé à l'époque et que j'avais été bien con pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant.

Son regard s'était figé dans la contemplation du fond de son verre alors que les douleurs passées lui reviennent au fil de ses mots comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à tourner la page malgré ces cinq ans sans lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et n'ose pas la regarder, persuadé qu'il pourrait lire dans son regard une pitié qu'il ne supporterait pas. Il décida alors de changer de sujet, partant sur quelque chose de plus léger sans même laisser le temps ç la jeune femme de rajouter quelque chose.

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée dans une meilleure humeur que l'après-midi, autour de plusieurs verres et sans voir l'heure passer. Jungkook ramena la jeune femme sous les coups d'un heure du matin, se quittant alors après un chaste baiser sur la joue de l'homme qui part en souriant et rentrant chez lui, il se couche aussitôt pour se plonger dans un sommeil remplit de rêve qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais faire. Des rêves remplit d'un sourire angélique et d'un futur qui lui avait échappé il y a déjà longtemps.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire mais que heureusement j'ai réussit à terminé sans trop tarder.

J'espère que vous apprécierait l'avancement - certes lent - de l'histoire, surtout qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur leur relation d'avant ~

Au plaisir de vous revoir


	7. Without our childhood friends

**\- WITHOUT OUR CHILDHOOD FRIENDS -**

Jungkook avait repris sa petit routine, se levant tôt, prenant son petit café matinal ainsi qu'une bonne demi-heure sous la douche pour commencer des journées tranquilles au magasin dans lequel les clients se font doucement plus nombreux. C'est en faisant ses comptes et son inventaire qu'il avait remarqué une hausse de la fréquentation et de ses ventes quand bien même elle soit encore minime. Il commençait à avoir quelques habitués avec lesquels il prenait plaisir à discuter de tout et de rien, donnant des conseils avisés en matière d'art et parfois les clients eux-mêmes enrichissant son savoir. Et depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il avait affaire à un collectionneur forcené voulant absolument acquérir les tableaux qu'il avait exposé dans sa boutique. Des tableaux qu'il ne souhaitait pas vendre, des toiles bien trop personnelles pour qu'il songe à s'en séparer.

Ce matin là, la température encore fraîche et le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages, il était d'une bonne humeur rare et avait ouvert son magasin avec entrain. Tout était propre, rangé, bien présenté et admirer les clients matinaux lui donnait l'impression que cette journée allait être parfaite. Tout du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée faussement indésirable d'un homme un peu insistant qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil de ses visites.

\- Jeon ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, je m'attendais à rencontrer votre employée. J'ai toujours cette mauvaise manie de penser que les patrons font toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Et au vu du temps qu'il fait, je vous imaginais ailleurs qu'enfermer ici entouré de vos pinceaux et feuilles blanches.

\- Monsieur Kim, navré de vous décevoir mais Ana ne travaille que cette après-midi donc vous ne pourrez pas tenter de l'amadouer pour me convaincre de vous vendre mes œuvres.

\- Sauf si je reviens plus tard ?

\- Je me verrai dans l'obligation de rester jusqu'à la fin.

\- Zut !

Les deux hommes s'observent un instant avant de rire de bon coeur, tout du moins là où ce client un peu spécial riait, Jungkook lui étirant un large sourire amusé.

\- Je suppose que je suis toujours face à un non catégorique ?

\- En effet.

\- Mais vous savez, j'ai vraiment eu un coup de coeur, et je suis prêt à y mettre le prix !

\- Vous me l'avez déjà dit mais l'argent ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Voyons … l'argent intéresse tout le monde.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas tout le monde.

Son sourire se fait plus arrogant et le collectionneur ne peut retenir un rire de plus malgré sa déception devenue habituelle. L'homme regarde autour de lui en lâchant un soupir de tristesse.

\- C'est dommage tout de même … Mais vous n'en vendez vraiment aucunes ?

\- Si, elles sont exposés dans une galerie d'ailleurs, en centre-ville.

\- Je voulais parler de ce genre de toiles, celles que vous exposez ici même.

\- Je ne partage pas ce genre de travaux.

\- Quel gâchis. Vos autres productions sont intéressantes mais bien plus sombre et lourds si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Je sais, et c'est mon style. Mes acheteurs y trouvent leur compte.

\- Je n'en doute pas, seulement ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

\- Je suis persuadé que d'autres artistes sauront répondre à vos attentes.

\- Vous avez réponse à tout ma parole …

\- Ou presque.

\- Vous ne vous laissez pas faire, c'est divertissant. Au début, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit un homme comme vous qui puisses peindre ce genre de tableaux.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je donne l'air d'être un … Hm …

\- Un jeune branleur ?

\- Vous n'avez pas tord, bien que je ne sois plus si jeune.

Ce franc parler n'était pas quelque chose qui le rebutait, au contraire et cela le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose, ne pouvant de toute manière pas le contredire. Effectivement il était de ceux qui vivait leur vie comme il l'entendait sans se soucier de ce que pourrait penser les autres quand bien même il pourrait passer pour un vieux con un peu arrogant et à la modestie franchement discutable.

\- Vous n'avez même pas encore trente ans, j'en suis certain.

\- En effet, mais je m'y approche, dans trois ans je serais cuit.

\- Voyez vous ça. Du haut de mes trente et un ans, je me porte pas si mal pourtant moi.

\- Je devrais vous présenter des amis, entre trentenaires vous devriez vous entendre.

\- Que moqueur vous faites. Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus du sale gosse ?

\- Oui, sans arrêt.

Jungkook avait parfois cette impression étrange que ce Kim cherchait à le séduire, jouant de caresses parfois un peu trop lentes sur son bras, de sourires enjôleurs alors que ses paroles les plus souvent taquines se teinte de douceur et de chaleur.

Et cela lui semblait à la fois plaisant – il ne pouvait cacher qu'il aimait plaire – mais aussi déplacé, persuadé que ce flirt – certes léger et amusant – n'était destiné qu'à le faire céder face à ses demandes incessantes de ventes. Il sentit d'ailleurs la main de l'homme se poser sur son épaule, ses doigts fins la serrant doucement pour se glisser le long de son bras.

\- Je ne fais que vous taquiner. Je commence à vous apprécier Jeon, malgré ce nombres de refus que je compte même plus. J'ai cependant espoir de pouvoir discuter avec vous autour d'un verre. Qu'en pensez vous ?

\- À une seule condition. Que mes tableaux n'entre pas dans nos discussions.

\- Promis. Je saurais vous divertir sans vous parlez de vos toiles ou de vos talents artistiques.

\- Mon talent, vous pouvez, c'est toujours agréable de recevoir des compliments.

\- Parfait. Je vous laissez mon numéro alors, vous me contacterez pour me dire vos disponibilités. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

Jungkook sort alors son téléphone portable, notant directement sur celui-ci le numéro. Quelques banalités de plus échangées et l'homme quitte la boutique avec un étrange sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres. Quant à lui, il retourne faire un tour dans son magasin après avoir remarqué qu'il avait passé plus de temps à discuter que travailler dans cette dernière demi-heure ? Ce qui se révèle sans grande importance au vu du manque total de client, ce qui n'est guère étonnant au vu de l'heure. Seul, devant son ordinateur, au comptoir d'accueil, il se laisse aller à ses pensées, celle-ci dérivant sur ce fameux Kim tout a fait sympathique et pourtant tout aussi étrange. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui à part son nom de famille, sa soi-disant passion pour la peinture, sa patience et sa persévérance. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom, ni même son âge ou son emploi quand bien même celui-ci devait être plutôt bien payé au vu des prix exorbitants qu'il lui avait proposé pour les représentations de Jimin. L'artiste semblait plutôt septique quant à ses intentions, suite à leur précédente discussion qui lui laisse une impression étrange, comme si sa personne était devenue peu à peu plus intéressante que le but premier de ses visites. Il voulait d'abord s'assurer de la véracité de ses impressions avant de lui mettre un arrêt qu'il imagine déjà brutal, n'ayant pas vraiment l'envie de se ridiculiser si jamais l'homme s'avérait être naturellement ainsi, charmeur et agréable sans avoir d'arrières pensées. Il le trouvait même plutôt intéressant et divertissant, doté d'un certain humour. Seulement quelque chose chez cet homme le dérangeait sans savoir ce que ça pouvait bien être.

C'est l'arrivée d'Ana qui le tire de ses songes, lumineuse et pleine d'énergie. La jeune fille ne tarde pas à cerner l'humeur de son patron et après avoir posé ses affaires dans leur petite salle de repos, elle se fait un devoir de le questionner l'air de rien sur ce qui semble le perturber. Elle n'aura d'ailleurs pas besoin de beaucoup insister pour deviner la cause de son léger trouble.

\- Il est repassé en fin de matinée et cette fois j'ai l'impression que c'est pas les tableaux qu'il est venu chercher.

\- Tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'il en avait après toi ?

\- Comment ça « enfin » ?

\- Rien, continue ton histoire.

Il la jaugea, cherchant à comprendre ce quelle avait voulu dire. Insinuait elle qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de ses œuvres et que depuis le début sa personne était son objectif ? C'était absurde.

\- Il m'a filé son numéro pour que je le contacte afin d'aller boire un verre un soir avec lui.

\- Et tu vas le contacter ?

\- Non. T'es stupide ou … ?

\- Bah quoi ? Je vois pas où est le problème. Il a l'air sympa, il est plutôt beau gosse, qu'est ce que t'as à perdre ?

\- J'en ai juste pas envie. Je te l'ai dis, ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas et ce type me fou mal à l'aise.

\- Pourtant je suis sûr que ça pourrait te faire du bien. Au pire vous pouvez juste déjeuner ensemble si aller dans un bar avec lui te semble trop intime. Comme ça tu vois ses intentions et tu avises. Mais voir quelqu'un d'autre que Seokjin, Namjoon ou moi pourrait t'être bénéfique.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mes seuls amis tu sais.

\- Peut être mais nous sommes les seuls que tu vois « régulièrement ».

Il avait conscience que les paroles de la jeune femme avait du sens et qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette mauvaise impression qui lui collait aux pompes depuis que cet homme ne cessait de faire des allers et retours au magasin. Et il n'était clairement pas prêt à se lancer dans une drague prolongé qui pourrait découler sur une histoire aussi bien courte que longue. Il ne se sentait en aucun cas capable de vivre quelque chose, il avait trop de souvenirs, trop de sensations passées, trop … trop d'attentes.

Il se met alors à marmonner en pianotant sur le petit ordinateur dans l'espoir de faire cesser la discussion, mal à l'aise et sentant son humeur s'assombrir au fil des secondes.

\- C'est comme tu le sens après. J'ai pas à te dire quoi faire, je te donne juste mon avis.

\- Je sais. Merci.

Il lui fait un petit sourire et regarde rapidement sa montre, voyant qu'il était tant pour lui de quitter les lieux. Il se redresse et s'étire rapidement, le corps fourbu d'être resté trop longtemps avachit sur son ordinateur.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser pour aujourd'hui. 'Jin m'a demandé de passer dans l'après-midi. Je suis invité à boire le thé pour tester ses nouvelles pâtisseries aux goûts – paraît il – exotique.

\- Veinard ! Aller, va-t-en, tu bosses assez comme ça de toute façon, tu peux bien prendre ton après-midi. Puis c'est toi le patron. Je gère pour la fermeture !

\- Permet moi d'en douter.

\- Hé ! Sérieux, t'abuses. Depuis le temps qu-

\- Je rigole Ana, je rigole. Je te laisserai pas la boutique si je n'avais pas confiance en toi.

Elle se tait, remarquant alors son sourire moqueur et cette lueur amusée dans son regard sombre. Cette mine fière ne lui donne qu'une envie, se venger, ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre, trop peu violent pour réellement lui faire mal. Il s'enfuit alors dans l'arrière boutique en espérant qu'elle cesse de le martyriser ainsi, récupérer son sac en bandoulière, souhaitant bon courage à cette employé bien trop énergique et prête à lui sauter dessus, quittant la boutique sans un regard en arrière. Il prend alors le chemin de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour rejoindre la petite maison de ville qu'avait acheté ses amis il y a quelques mois.

\- Et il ne te plaît pas du tout ?

Jungkook venait de raconter les derniers événement de la journée à Seokjin qui l'écoutait avec attention dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'aider. Son verre de thé glacé entre les mains, il regardait les deux glaçons qui se battaient en duel dans le liquide brun et frais.

\- C'est pas le sujet. Je me suis même pas posé la question en vérité. Je pense que je vais juste y aller, et faire comme Ana m'a conseiller, lui proposer un déjeuner. On s'entend bien après tout, il y a un bon feeling entre nous.

Jin resta simplement à l'observer pendant de longues secondes, prenant une pâtisserie à la mangue de sa propre confection pour la grignoter, pensif. Le plus jeune lui posa son verre sur la petite table en bois de jardin, réceptionnant Min, la toute jeune chienne du couple. Un labrador plein d'énergie qui ne cessait de traîner dans ses pattes depuis son arrivée dans la maison.

\- Ana va bien d'ailleurs ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne la pas vu.

\- Ça fait quelque temps que vous en venez plus au magasin il faut dire.

\- C'est vrai. Elle a dit à 'joonie la dernière fois qu'il l'a eu au téléphone il y a quoi … deux-trois semaines, que tu lui avait parlé de Jimin.

\- C'est effectivement le cas.

\- Et … ça a été ?

Jungkook pouvait aisément sentir l'inquiétude dans la voix de son aîné et il lui jette alors un bref coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur la boule de poils en attente de grattouilles et jappant joyeusement à ses pieds. En y réfléchissant, il pouvait effectivement dire que cette soirée s'était bien passée même si se remémorer certains passages de sa vie n'avait pas été sans douleur. Se rappeler leur rencontre lui avait fait oublier l'espace d'un instant la réalité et lorsqu'il avait repris conscience de sa situation présente, il avait été bien heureux d'avoir un verre d'alcool à portée de main pour affronter sa déception et son cruel célibat.

\- Ouais … je suppose.

\- Tu suppose ?

\- Et bien, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler, c'est sûr. Mais c'était pas évident non plus. Elle est plutôt ouverte donc c'est passé plus facilement puis … je pouvais plus supporter ses questions incessantes de toute façon.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

Jungkook fut plutôt surpris par cette affirmation, observant son ami d'enfance sans comprendre en quoi cela pouvait être une bonne chose et il surpris son regard attendrit et protecteur sur lui. Seokjin avait toujours été son ami le plus proche, celui qui l'épaulait en toutes circonstances et qui l'avait toujours accepté malgré ses périodes où il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune con égoïste. Il se connaissait depuis combien de temps maintenant … il ne saurait le dire. Depuis toujours ? Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il l'avait toujours eu à ses côtés, voisins pendant de nombreuses années, il avait grandit avec lui, Seokjin l'ayant même gardé plus jeune pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche sous les conseils de leurs parents respectifs, ce qui leur permettait de sortir entre adultes pendant que les jeunes restaient ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Il avait donc grandit sous son aile et il l'avait d'autant plus couvé lorsque ses parents avaient soudainement disparut lors d'un accident de voiture. Il était donc ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille à ses yeux et il lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

\- Comment ça une bonne chose ?

\- Tu recommences à t'ouvrir un peu aux autres et t'es un peu plus souriant ces derniers temps. Ana te fait vraiment du bien et c'est plaisant à voir. Je me dis que finalement tu commences peut être à passer à autre chose.

\- 'jin … Je ne passe pas à autre chose, j'essaie juste … de …

\- C'est pas un drame de vouloir tourner la page Jungkook. Ça ira beaucoup mieux après, tu verras. Tu peux pas continuer à passer à côté de ta vie comme tu le fais.

\- Je ne passe pas à côt-

\- Si. Tu le fais.

Un « J'suis là ! » dit haut et fort venant de l'intérieur de la maison coupe leur conversation, signe que Namjoon venait de rentrer. Seokjin adresse alors un sourire fondant à son ami, se levant de son siège pour s'en approcher et se baisser à sa hauteur, venant passer sa main dans ses cheveux sombres et dégager son front pour y déposer un baiser aussi doux que tendre.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre et le nouvel arrivant débarque sur la terrasse ombragée grâce aux quelques arbres haut et aux feuilles abondantes habillant le jardin, venant se rapprocher du duo fraternel pour glisser sa main sur la taille du plus âgé, et sourire largement à Jungkook, le saluant avec entrain visiblement heureux de le voir.

\- Bah c'quoi ces têtes que vous tirez ?

\- Rien 'joonie, rien. Ça a été le travail ?

Un baiser sur les lèvres et Namjoon oublie son inquiétude, commençant à raconter les quelques histoires de la journée, les différentes folies de ses clients aux demandes les plus loufoques les unes que les autres, parlant aussi de cet incroyable tatouage qu'il avait finalisé ce matin même, une fierté qu'il n'avait pas oublié de prendre en photo pour le leur montrer. Jungkook se leva alors pour regarder sur le téléphone portable la nouvelle œuvre d'art, ses yeux s'égarant un instant sur les bras halés de son ami décoré de tatouages eux aussi, une passion qui lui était venu bien jeune paraît il, l'ayant rencontré alors qu'il exerçait déjà ce métier en tant qu'apprenti. Le temps passait plus vite qu'il ne pouvait le penser, huit ans déjà qu'il le connaissait, huit ans qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Jimin. Huit ans que sa vie et la vision qu'il pouvait en avoir avait considérablement changée et il repensa alors aux paroles de Seokjin. « Tourner la page ». Peut être devrait il le faire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'en sentait capable, son âme habité d'un espoir vain de voir Jimin revenir dans sa vie.

* * *

Un nouveau personnage rentre en jeu, le mystèrieux ~ ( Et Min )

Et aussi quelques précisions sur la petite vie que mène Jin aux côtés de Namjoon.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours et qu'elle n'est pas trop lassante. Personnellement grâce à elle je reprend plaisir à écrire et ça fait vraiment du bien.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Without your last words

**\- WITHOUT YOUR LAST WORDS -**

Le sommeil n'était pas venu tout comme le repos de son esprit en ébullition et de son coeur se tordant de douleur à la simple pensée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Face à lui, confortablement allongé dans leur lit alors que la pénombre de la pièce l'empêche de voir clairement, il s'obstine à l'observer comme pour graver dans sa mémoire ce visage si parfait à ses yeux qu'il connaît par coeur. Le dos de sa main se glisse sur sa joue, caressant la peau chaude avec douceur en se disant que toutes ces attentions allaient bien lui manquer.

Il ressent encore la chaleur de ses mains sur lui alors même que ses bras entourent sa taille avec douceur, son être profondément plongé dans un sommeil réparateur et apaisé, en total contradiction avec sa propre humeur. Il repense à ses baisers fiévreux et affamés qu'ils se sont échangés quelques heures plus tôt alors que leur corps s'unissaient dans une vaine tentative de le retenir, dans une étreinte désespérée, trop forte et sûrement trop brusque mais à laquelle il n'avait su dire non. Il sent son épiderme frissonner de nouveau au simple souvenir de son souffle contre sa peau, souvenir qui ne semble pas vouloir le quitter, tout comme celui de sa bouche contre son corps, dévorant la moindre parcelle de celui-ci, le perdant dans un plaisir douloureux d'un au revoir silencieux et fourbe.

Il repense de nouveau aux paroles qu'il se sont échangées et qui l'avait amené à prendre sa décision, lui disant adieu avec son corps alors même que ses lèvres ne pouvait murmurer et faire entendre les mots qu'il aurait dû lui dire, alors même qu'il aurait dû lui faire comprendre et persévérer. Seulement il n'a pas eu la force de le confronter un peu plus alors que leur dispute ne menait à rien, preuve irréfutable qu'il ne se comprenaient plus, qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde, comme s'il s'étaient perdus de vue depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Ce soir là, il avait comprit que leur relation ne donnerait plus rien de bon, peinant difficilement à ressentir bonheur et joie là où les sourires et les rires devraient se faire fréquents et naturels.

Il en vient à se demander comment les choses ont pu déraper de cette manière, comment ils en sont arrivés à se déchirer sans même s'en rendre compte, comment ils en sont arrivés à ne plus s'écouter et s'attaquer l'un l'autre, comment leur relation qui semblait si parfaite à pu devenir un enfer que seul lui semblait percevoir.

Chaque jour il avait eu cette impression cruelle que tout lui échappait, sa vie, lui, leur amour, ce qu'il partageait, pour le laisser vide de tout. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus rien, de n'être qu'un spectre effacé et sans plus aucun intérêt, bouffé par la peur de le voir partir pour quelqu'un d'autre, de le voir s'éloigner, bouffé par l'inquiétude de ne plus rien déclencher chez lui, amour, désir, sentiments, colère, tristesse, avec la sensation paralysante de ne plus compter, de n'être rien d'autre qu'une habitude de plus. Les « je t'aime » ne le rassuraient plus, leurs étreintes chaudes et agréables ne parvenaient plus à l'apaiser, la jalousie dévorant son être.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de croire en ces promesses, en ces paroles mais cette attitude qu'il avait eu, ces gestes, ces manies, ce désintéressement de plus en plus flagrant qui était en totale contradiction avec ses mots et il ne savait plus quoi croire, ni même quoi faire pour que tout s'arrange. « Je te suivrai partout s'il le faut » disait il sans cesse, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux mais alors … pourquoi ? Pourquoi semblait il si … distant ? Si je-m'en-foutiste ? Prenant les choses bien trop à la légère, sans aucun doute, sans aucune peur, sans aucune jalousie, comme s'il le considérait comme un acquis pur et simple. Il avait alors cette impression d'être le seul à douter, le seul à croire qu'il pouvait le perdre le lendemain à la moindre erreur, terrifié à la simple idée d'être finalement le seul à se battre pour quelque chose d'aussi important que leur couple. Puis il avait eu les réponses à ses questions, il avait finalement comprit et se rendre compte de ce faussé immense qui s'était creusé entre eux sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte

Un an que cette situation dure, un an qu'il lutte dans le vide depuis son retour de France qui semble l'avoir changé plus qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer. Foutues études, foutu départ, foutue relation, foutus sentiments.

Il ferme un instant les yeux, inspirant profondément et relâchant le tout avec lenteur dans l'espoir de calmer ses émotions et alors, il s'éloigne doucement, seul le bruissement léger des draps venant rompre le silence. Ses doigts se détachent du visage endormit, quittant le lit dans lequel il ne dormira plus et, profitant du sommeil profond de sa moitié, il ouvre le placard pour s'habiller rapidement des quelques affaires qu'il laissait traîner ici pour toutes les fois où il venait, prenant ce qui restait, enfonçant le tout dans un large sac de sport qui s'était perdu au fin fond du meuble après y avoir été déposé, trois ans auparavant. Il quitte alors la chambre à coucher, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond décoloré, la mine défaite. Son teint pâle traduit sa fatigue et son dépit face à cette décision qu'il avait prise, face à ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il regarde ce salon ayant abrité nombre de leur moment à deux ou en compagnie de cette bande d'amis qu'ils s'étaient fais, déposant son sac dans l'entée alors qu'une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Il s'approche ensuite du petit bureau proche de la télévision soutenant ordinateur et papeterie pour y prendre une feuille et un stylo tout en redoutant ce moment où il écrira ses excuses, simples et uniques preuves de son départ et de sa culpabilité. D'une main tremblante, il met en forme sa peine à l'aide de l'encre noire, ses remords commençant déjà à l'attaquer sans pour autant l'arrêter dans son élan, bien décidé à aller au bout des choses, bien décidé à arrêter ce manège qui ne cesse de leur faire du mal. Son regard se brouille peu à peu sans qu'il n'y prête attention et lorsqu'il appose le dernier mot sur cette page auparavant vierge de toute tristesse et de tous sentiments, il remarque enfin les quelques tâches que ses larmes ont faites, floutant et tâchant par endroit son écriture. Il n'a pourtant pas le coeur à recommencer, voulant juste partir de cet endroit qui semble vouloir le retenir.

Rapidement mais tout en silence, essuyant rageusement ses joues noyées de larmes, il dépose la feuille sur la table de nuit, laissant un instant son regard dériver sur le petit cadre contenant une photo d'eux deux prise il y a bien deux ans déjà. Cadre qu'il couche à côté du mot, cachant l'image du couple heureux qu'ils représentaient et qu'il ne supporte pas d'observer plus longtemps, déposant son double des clés en suivant. Ses yeux se glisse sur la silhouette encore endormit et totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passe autour de lui et … il part ainsi, dans un silence qui ne peut qu'être angoissant, refermant la porte sur trois ans d'histoire avec des hauts et des bas, quittant une vie qu'il regrettera sûrement mais qu'il ne peut continuer à lui faire endurer.

Il ne se doute qu'à moitié de la réaction qu'il aura à son réveil. Il imagine sans mal sa colère sans pour autant se douter de ses larmes. Il n'imagine pas un seul instant les recherches qu'il entamera, tous ces appels qu'il passera et tous ces kilomètres qu'il parcourra afin de le trouver sans y parvenir. Il n'imagine pas sa ténacité ni même l'ampleur réel de ses sentiments. Il se doute de sa tristesse sans penser qu'elle durera des années et pense un instant au futur meilleur qu'il croit lui offre sans même supposer qu'il lui a créer un enfer.

 _Je sais que des excuses ne servent à rien mais je me dois de te les dires._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Désolé de t'avoir aimé ainsi, avec un peu trop de force._

 _Je suis désolé, tellement désolé de t'abandonner comme ça, sans prévenir mais ça ne peux plus continuer._

 _Je t'aime et je pense que ça ne changera jamais ..._

 _J'espère que tu mènera une vie heureuse loin de mon égoïsme et de mes reproches._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à te rendre heureux, alors que tu mérites tellement de l'être._

 _\- Jimin -_

* * *

Hello !

Un chapitre bien moins léger que les précédents je vous l'accorde mais ça me tenais à coeur de montrer ce moment-là, un moment de leur passé, le moment fatidique ou tout à basculé.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de vous le poster maintenant, il est prêt depuis quelques jours déjà et j'ai du mal à garder une avance, lorsque j'écris je veux vous publier les nouveautés tout de suite, une véritable torture !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit retour en arrière et que la raison de son départ ne vous semblera pas trop trop flou ni surréaliste ou exagérée.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite


	9. Without my stupidity

**\- WITHOUT MY STUPIDITY -**

Jungkook était arrivé depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, en avance par rapport à leur heure de rendez vous et quelque peu stressé face à ce qui l'attend. Après y avoir réfléchit, il s'était décidé à envoyer un message à ce Kim une bonne semaine après leur discussion. Une simple proposition de déjeuner dans une brasserie pas très éloignée de sa boutique, lieu qu'il connaît plutôt bien pour y avoir mangé souvent en compagnie de Jin ou d'Ana. Il regarde une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son téléphone portable et finit par s'attarder sur un jeu quelconque pour occuper son esprit et éviter de penser un peu trop à l'homme avec lequel il allait passer son temps, essayant par la même occasion d'oublier cette chaleur qui l'étouffait de plus en plus

Habillé d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un simple jean sombre, la chaleur parvenait tout de même à l'atteindre malgré l'ombre que le store de la petit brasserie lui donnait.

\- Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une place pour me garer.

La voix masculine le fait sursauter et il relève le nez de son téléphone pour tomber dans les orbes sombres de l'homme qu'il attendait.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suit en avance, ne vous en faites pas.

Il range rapidement son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, déglutissant devant le regard perçant de l'homme qui semble détailler sa tenue avec attention, Jungkook voyant aisément ce mince sourire étirant ses lèvres grandir un peu plus. Il se sentait rarement mal à l'aise face a autrui mais lui avait le don de lui l'impression de marcher sur des œufs à la moindre de ses actions ou paroles. Et … il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

\- Allons y.

\- Je vous suis.

Et tout en lui emboîtant le pas pour entrer dans le eptit restaurant, il réfléchissant à ce malaise qui le prenait de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce flirt léger mais bien présent qui le rendait fébrile ou ce regard noir et dérangeant qu'il posait sur lui, en total contradiction avec ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Paroles chaudes et regard pourtant tellement froid.

Ils se font mener à une table et s'y installe, l'heure tardive de leur rendez vous leur permettant d'éviter le rush du midi et donc le monde qu'il y avait avec. Les yeux posés sur la carte, il ne remarque pas que l'homme l'observe de nouveau avec attention, comme s'il étudiait ses moindres réactions et expressions.

\- Vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce que vous voulez prendre ?

\- Plat du jour, comme à mon d'habitude.

\- Oh, vous avez votre petite routine.

\- En effet. Mais celle ci révèle toujours une petite surprise, ce qui fait que je ne m'en lasse pas.

\- Et vous n'avez pas peur de ne pas aimer ?

\- Découvrir de nouvelles choses de temps en temps ne m'a jamais effrayé.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, l'un se plongeant dans ses pensées et l'autre hésitant entre deux plats de choix. Un serveur arrive avec un large sourire et ils passent commande, leur ventre commençant à protester contre la faim qui les tiraillait depuis de longues minutes. Le serveur leur propose un apéritif mais le plus jeune refuse sous l'excuse du travail qui l'attends juste après, ce que l'autre homme comprend sans pour autant se priver de prendre une petite bière pression bien fraîche.

\- En parlant de travail, dans quoi vous exercer ? Je me rend compte que je connais bien peu de chose sur vous.

\- C'est vrai, j'aime cultiver un brin de mystère, pour ne pas perdre le peu de mon charme à la première rencontre.

Il se met à rire de bon coeur face à un Jungkook n'esquissant qu'un mince sourire, pas bien sûr d'aimer ce « brin » de mystère qui était bien plus gros qu'un simple brin à son humble avis.

\- Je suis journaliste à mon nom, je bosse en free-lance sur le terrain mais aussi chez moi sans avoir la contrainte du patron derrière moi. Je vends mes articles au meilleur offrant si vous voulez.

Journaliste hein … la méfiance de Jungkook ne fait que grandir un peu plus face à cette nouvelle. Il n'était pas des plus rassuré face à quelqu'un pouvant raconter à des milliers de gens la moindre de ses erreurs. Et en tant qu'artiste ayant tout juste commencé à se faire un nom dans son milieu, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une faute, aussi petite soit elle.

\- Journaliste hm ? Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer.

\- Ah ça non ! Chaque jour est différent et m'apporte son lot de surprises. Ça me permet de faire des rencontres étonnantes en plus de ça.

Jungkook ne le sentait plus vraiment et l'idée même d'avoir fait une erreur en proposant ce déjeuner grandissait en lui à une vitesse folle. Il aurait du suivre ses premières impressions qui lui faisaient bien peu souvent défaut et par la même occasion coupé court à ce flirt étrange et dérangeant.

Il regarde alors l'homme devant lui sans vraiment le voir, son regard sombre s'attardant sur ses mains masculines qui ne cesse de remuer au fil des paroles de cet homme apparemment passionné par son travail. Leur plat leur sont amenés, coupant un bref instant le journaliste dans ce qui semble être un souvenir fort amusant mais que Jungkook n'écoute que d'une oreille.

\- Dites moi … juste pour que les choses soient … claires ? Ce déjeuner, vos nombreuses visites, c'est pour quoi exactement ? Pour les tableaux que vous vouliez tant m'acheter ? Pour votre boulot de journaliste ? J'avoue ne pas être très à l'aise avec tout ce mystère que vous prenez plaisir à entretenir.

Il avait garder un ton neutre, comme s'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, goûtant juste après ses questions un morceau de son plat qui, comme d'habitude, lui ravit les papilles. Il leva finalement son regard vers le journaliste qui l'observait avec surprise, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à se faire ainsi interrogés. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment douté du fait que Jungkook devait posséder un certain caractère mais il ne s'était pas attention a avoir affaire à cette soudaine méfiance, pensant que le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux et qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade où chacun restait sur ses arrières, peu sûr de savoir ce que voulait l'autre. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je vous savais franc mais autant, décidément, je vais de surprise en surprise avec vous. D'abord ce message avec cette invitation puis ces questions … Un pas en avant et trois en arrière ?

Un mince sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait vainement de dérider le visage du plus jeune, fermé quand bien même il semblait vouloir paraître détendu. Il ne vit cependant pas l'ombre d'un sourire étirer les coins de sa bouche, juste un regard froid avant de reporter son attention sur le contenue de son assiette.

\- J'ai découvert votre boutique par le biais … d'un ami qui m'a justement parlé des œuvres exposé sur vos murs. Et, déformation professionnelles, j'ai été curieux. Par la suite je suis tombé amoureux de vos peintures tout en découvrant peu à peu au fil de mes visites l'homme derrière leur création pour finir par être plus intéressé par vous que par ce que vous avez peint, aussi beaux soient vos tableaux.

\- … Vous vous intéressez à moi ? En tant que journaliste ou personnellement ?

\- Personnellement. Je pensais que cette proposition de sortie et ce rendez-vous que nous avons à prés-

\- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

Le silence s'installe devant la réponse immédiate de Jungkook plus que désireux de mettre les choses au clair sur ce qui lui semblait bien trop flou dès le départ. Ces mots eu le don de faire taire l'homme, à la surpris et dépité de cette mise au point plutôt brusque.

\- Je dois avouer que ça ne se déroule pas vraiment comme je l'avais espéré.

\- Qu'aviez vous imaginé au juste ?

\- Quelque chose de plus agréable et … romantique ? Au lieu de ça e me fais brusquement rejeté sans même en connaître la raison.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison particulière, je ne vous ai juste jamais vu de cette manière là.

\- Alors pourquoi flirtiez vous avec moi ?

L'artiste déglutit difficilement, levant son regard vers l'autre homme qui cherchait des réponses quand bien même même il n'avait aucune intention de le lui en donner. Il l'observait avec attention, attendant visiblement une explication.

\- Navré si vous avez cru quoi que ce soit mais je n'ai jamais cherché à vous faire un quelconque rentre-dedans.

\- Alors pourquoi ce déjeuner ?

\- Je voulais savoir vos motivations et … c'est chose faite.

\- Je ne vous plais donc pas ?

Jungkook soupira doucement, posant ses baguettes à côté de son assiette alors même que la situation commençait doucement mais sûrement à l'agacer. Il regrettait cette invitation et n'attendait qu'une chose, que ce repas se termine pour retourner à sa petite routine qu'il avait eu tord de lâcher.

\- Kim, vous êtes sympa, vous avez de l'humour aussi, pas de doute que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intéressant mais je n'ai jamais pensé à vous de cette manière.

Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur la question, juste un peu avant de l'invité lorsque Jin avait eu le malheur de lui demander la même chose. Ses yeux se laissent alors aller à la contemplation de l'homme face à lui bien plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. Il se prit alors à penser, pour la première fois qu'il était attirant. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le regarder, ni même de se demander s'il pouvait être assez attirant pour retenir son attention et déclencher en lui quelque chose. Pourtant il avait tout pour plaire ce visage carré, ces yeux sombres, ces cheveux noirs qui ne cessent de se balader sur son front, une peau pâle très légèrement déformées par des marques d'expression aux coins des lèvres fines et rosées, des épaules larges, une ossature apparente alors même qu'une certaine musculature peut se faire voir à travers les vêtements, son corps légèrement plus grand que le sien. Son sourire était lumineux et charmant, sa voix était douce et laissait glisser la moindre de ses paroles avec légèreté, il avait des mimiques à la fois adorables et masculines. Ce Kim avait en effet de nombreux atouts mais … qui ne semble pas capable de l'attirer plus que cela, bloqué depuis des années maintenant pas une seule et même personne.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire dès à présent ? Ça ne vous coûte rien, à moins que je ne sois pas du tout votre genre.

Le journaliste lui sourit, charmeur et ne perdant pas de son aplomb malgré sa légère déception. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter, bien au contraire, un nouveau challenge se présentait à lui et il semblait plutôt motivé à le relever.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je … Je n'en ai tout simplement pas l'envie. Je ne recherche rien pour le moment et ce n'est pas près de changer si vous voulez savoir.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à vous faire changer d'avis dans ce cas.

\- Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprend-

\- Si je comprends très bien. Vous ne regardez plus les hommes ni les femmes autour de vous à cause d'une histoire qui vous à profondément marqué et je ne me trompe pas, c'est l'homme que vous avez peints sur vos tableaux qui en est à l'origine.

\- Qu'est ce qu-

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Déduire ce genre de choses n'est pas difficile. Votre acharnement à les garder auprès de vous, cette mélancolie qu'on peut y voir, vos rejet, cette solution qui semble vous entourer.

\- Att-

\- Jungkook, je n'attends rien de vous, et je comprend votre situation – du peu que j'en sais – et une chose est sûr, j'ai tapé dans le mile au vu de votre réaction. Cependant j'aimerai que l'on continue à se voir malgré tout, juste amicalement ? On s'entend bien, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, avouez le. Puis je suis persuadé que nous avons des choses à partager outre quelques flirts.

Le plus jeune reste ébahit par ces paroles et cette assurance qu'il lui jette au visage. Il semblait déterminé à continuer de le côtoyer malgré ce râteau qu'il venait de lui mettre. Et pire, il l'avait découvert et mis à nu, énonçant une vérité qu'il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'intention de lui dévoiler. Ses arguments étaient criant de réalité et de vérité et Jungkook ne sut tout simplement pas quoi dire pour réfuter ses propos.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, un léger sourire habille son visage alors qu'il s'avoue vaincu. L'homme avait su choisir ses mots et finalement le convaincre un peu pour qu'il tente de croire en cette possible amitié qu'il semblait vouloir lui servir. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Maintenant il était au courant, il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas et quand bien même ils continuent de jouer, de faire ce flirt léger et finalement amusant, ça ne lui coûtait rien il était vrai de le voir de temps en temps, d'apprendre à le connaître et de s'en faire un ami. Il ne lui faisait peut être pas encore complètement confiance, il restait sur ses gardes mais seul l'avenir pouvait finalement savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux.

Reprenant ses baguettes, il se remet à manger avec plaisir, un peu plus détendu, un peu plus souriant et moins froid, amical et descendant de ce mur de défense sur lequel il avait grimpé dans l'espoir de se protéger.

\- Je suppose que nous pouvons essayer … Du moment que vous n'usez pas de votre métier de journaliste pour me faire chanter.

\- Aucunement voyons, je ne suis pas le diable en personne, s'il vous plaît.

\- Pour commencer … Pouvons nous arrêter ce vouvoiement ? Je ne parles pas ainsi avec mes « amis ».

\- Bien entendu.

\- Je ne connais même pas vot-… ton prénom en y réfléchissant …

L'ambiance semblait bien plus détendu, Jungkook plus apte à passer un bon moment en sa compagnie et se faisant alors plus curieux et ouvert.

Ce déjeuner s'était bien terminé, dans une ambiance agréable une fois les non-dits expliqués et les zones sombres de leurs souhaits respectifs mis en lumière. Le repas s'était révélé délicieux et les discussions plus légères, les rires plus fréquents et peu à peu, ils apprenaient à connaître l'autre sans arrière-pensées. Des petits détails de leur vie, des petites blagues, des histoires sans grandes importances, leurs premières expériences, embarrassantes et parfois pleines de fiertés. Ce jour là avait marqué un début d'amitié qui se révélait prometteur. Ils s'étaient quitté avec le sourire au lèvres, chacun repartant à ses propres occupations et Jungkook avait été de bonne humeur pour le reste de sa journée, surprenant et ravissant Ana qui n'avait cessé de lui poser multiples questions et qui avait été bien déçu de la tournure amicale des choses.

Ce soir là, en rentrant chez lui, Jungkook n'avait pas cet éternel goût amer, il retrouvait son chez lui avec plaisir, appréciant la quiétude des lieux. Ce soir là, il se prépare un petit plat en suivant une des nombreuses recette de son ami d'enfance tout en sifflotant un air d'une musique qui était sûrement passé en fond dans son magasin. Ce soir là, il mange devant sa télévision et n'oublia pas de changer le nom de contact de son nouvel « ami », content de mettre un prénom sur ce visage amicale et charmeur. Ce soir là, il s'endort un peu plus léger, quand bien même le lendemain pourrait être un peu moins heureux, quand bien même sa joie pourrait vite retomber, il profite simplement de son euphorie présente et passera une nuit reposante, comme rarement depuis des années.

 _\- Seyun. Kim Seyun. Heureux ?_

* * *

Hello !

Je suis faible et je n'ai pas tenu ce que je m'étais dis ... c'est à dire ne pas tout poster d'un coup et perdre l'avance que je pouvais avoir dans ce qui était déjà écrit. Mais tant pis, j'avais bien trop hâte de vous poster celui-ci qui j'espère vous plaira aussi. Surtout qu'il y a un petit avancement et une petite révélation.

Avez vous été surpris ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était évident et possiblement devinable, j'espère que j'ai su vous surprendre !

J'ai déjà la suite en tête et elle promet d'être un peu différente de ce que je vous propose depuis quelques chapitres. J'essaie de faire en sorte que ce qui se passe dans mon esprit soit clair sur le "papier".

Cette fois-ci je vous dis vraiment à bientôt pour la suite de leur aventure.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, suppositions, théories etc !

Au plaisir de vous revoir


	10. Without our past

**\- WITHOUT OUR PAST -**

\- Vous semblez avoir besoin d'un bon café. Dure journée ?

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas sursauté, que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas écarquillés et qu'il n'avait pas regardé cet inconnu avec un air totalement stupide sur le visage dont l'expression dépité s'était envolée à peine s'était-il fait couper dans ses réflexions plus ou moins mornes.

Assis sur un banc en bois inconfortable dans ce vieux parc de quartier, il s'était laissé aller à la contemplation de ces arbres dépourvus de feuilles en cet hiver froid. Son écharpe en laine pâle lui mangeait la moitié du visage, sa tenue de sport cachée par son épais et long manteau dans l'espoir que celui-ci le protège suffisamment de la température négative. À aucun moment il aurait cru se faire ainsi accoster après s'être perdu de trop long minutes dans ses pensées en revenant de son boulot. Bien peu de gens se permettaient se genre de chose, venir parler à un inconnu, lui demander son état et Jimin ne pensait pas être de ceux pouvant inquiéter autrui. Il regarde rapidement autour pour vérifier que c'était bien à lui que cet homme s'adressait ce qui déclenche un rire léger chez celui-ci qui ne cessait de l'observer avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Oui c'est bien à vous que je parle. Je vous invite dans un petit café si le coeur vous en dit, vous avez l'air frigorifié et je pense que quelque chose de chaud vous ferez le plus grand bien.

Il se redresse alors rapidement, passant une main dans ses mèches redevenues sombres au fil des mois, chassant les décolorations trop nombreuses et les couleurs peu naturelles de sa chevelure jusqu'à présent bien abîmés par ses folies de jeunesse et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'embarras et de la gêne face à l'invitation aimable mais étrange. Qui de nos jours proposait ce genre de chose sans craindre quoi que ce soit ? Un sourire timide étire ses lèvres légèrement gercées par le froid alors qu'il s'apprête à refuser, cherchant milles et unes excuses dans son esprit sans en trouver une de crédible sur l'instant. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, personne ne l'attendait, son travail était terminé, le week-end l'attendait et … le froid l'empêchera de toute manière de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'intéressant que de se poser devant sa petite télévision à l'écran de mauvaises qualités et qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement des programmes aussi ennuyeux soient ils proposés sur les chaînes basiques.

\- Ne cherchez pas d'excuses. Si vous êtes là, seul à la fin de votre journée alors que le week-end ouvre ses portes c'est que vous n'avez rien à faire d'autre. Je connais un endroit vraiment sympa pas loin.

Jimin dû lever légèrement son visage pour observer le sien, l'homme plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, et il vit sur le sien un large sourire avenant, un regard chaud, une mine amicale et pleine de bonté, bien loin de ce qui pourrait l'inquiéter. Il se tâte, il hésite. Suivre ou non ? Accepté ou juste partir ? Il n'avait pas décrocher un mot depuis son arrivée et semblait avoir du mal à le faire. Il se racla alors doucement la gorge, dégageant ses lèvres de son écharpe et laissant ainsi voir sa mine souriante quoi qu'un peu embarrassée par l'invitation surprise de cet inconnu.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser. Sachez que je sais me défendre cependant !

Sa voix est légèrement cassante, ayant parlé pratiquement tout le long de la journée et son restant de rhume semblait faire encore quelques ravages sur son corps. L'inconnu lâche un rire, amusé de sa réponse alors même qu'il avait du mal à imaginer ce bonhomme lui mettre la raclée de sa vie au moindre faux pas. Jimin ne se vexe pas, trouvant ce son agréable et lui emboîtant alors le pas vers ce café dont il lui avait parlé quelques secondes auparavant. Le silence s'était installé entre eux, chacun n'osant vraiment le brisé alors même qu'ils cherchaient quoi dire. Tout du moins, Jimin semblait se torturer les méninges quant au pourquoi du comment de cette invitation et se demandant comment tout cela allait finir tandis que l'autre homme lui semblait décontracté, comme si ce qui se passait en cet instant était des plus normal. Ils ne marchèrent pas bien longtemps au plus grand bonheur de Jimin qui put s'engouffrer dans un endroit chauffé et cosy, presque vide au vu de l'heure. Il regarda autour de lui, découvrant le lieu décoré de bois et de couleurs pâles agréables. L'inconnu l'emmena vers une table pour deux, leur permettant d'être l'un en face de l'autre et donnant une dimension étrange à la situation. Bien vite le serveur – sûrement dans l'attente d'un quelconque client – vint les accueillir et leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient. L'homme décida bien rapidement, son choix se portant sur un café simple et une part de tarte au citron. Le serveur porta alors son attention sur lui et il déglutit, n'ayant pas vraiment réfléchit et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se permettre au vu de ses moyens, déliant finalement ses lèvres pour demander un chocolat chaud tout bête. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, le serveur repartit préparer leur boisson, les laissant de nouveau seul, dans un silence que Jimin trouva bien rapidement pesant.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent de faire ce genre de chose ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Inviter des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas à boire un café en votre compagnie …

\- Du tout.

L'homme lui sourit une nouvelle fois, retirant finalement son long manteau pour laisser voir sous celui-ci une tenue décontractée, un jean sombre accompagnée d'une chemise à manche longue grise rentrée dans le pantalon refermé par une ceinture de cuir noir. Une tenue quelque peu classe et passe partout d'un homme à l'apparence respectable et plutôt agréable à regarder, sûrement. Il fait alors de même, se défaisant de son écharpe en laine et de son manteau épais qu'il dépose sur le dossier de la chaise, laissant voir sa tenue de sport, sweat-shirt épais et jogging simple. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il va pour dire quelque chose mais le serveur revient vers eux avec leur commande, déposant alors le chocolat chaud devant lui, tasse contre laquelle il glisse ses mains en soupirant d'aise, la chaleur réchauffant ses doigts gelés.

\- Vous êtes étrange.

\- Parce que je vous invites ?

\- Entre autre.

L'inconnu ne semble même pas vexé de s'être fait qualifier d'étrange, gardant son sourire avenant tandis qu'il boit une gorgée de son café, respirant le calme et la confiance. Le total contraire de Jimin en ce moment même qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser alors même que l'homme ne parlait que peu comme si finalement il n'avait que trop l'habitude d'agir ainsi avec d'autre.

\- J'ai juste été curieux. Vous étiez seul, sur ce banc, perdu dans vos pensées et grelottant de froid. Je me suis dis que quelque chose de chaud aurait pu vous faire du bien. J'ai juste suivit mon … instinct ?

Explique-t-il d'une voix calme et grave, un ton agréable aux oreilles de Jimin qui observa l'homme quelques secondes avant de baisser son regard sur sa boisson chocolaté, quelque peu perturbé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il était son premier contact « humain » en dehors du travail depuis son déménagement il y a quelque mois et cette situation était étrange quand bien même il n'était pas si mal à l'aise que cela. Timide, c'est certain mais plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je peux savoir à qui j'ai le plaisir d'offrir un chocolat chaud ?

\- Je … Je m'appelle Jimin. Et vous ?

\- Seyun.

Ils se sourirent et Jimin se laisse peu à peu aller, se détendant doucement alors que l'inconnu lui semble de plus en plus sympathique. Dehors, la nuit tombe peu à peu, assombrissant les rues pourtant éclairées des quelques lampadaires mis en marche et doucement, les flocons se mettent à tomber du ciel en silence. Il n'y a pas de tempêtes, ni même de vent ou alors de nuages menaçant, juste quelques cotons blanc se baladant dans le ciel et dispersant leur douceur avec lenteur, ravissant les personnes se retrouvant en dessous sans les inquiéter. Ce mois de décembre semble vouloir se vêtir d'un blanc pure et agréable.

\- C'est rare de voir quelqu'un traîner dans ce parc en plein hiver, surtout en fin de journée, il fait vraiment froid à cette période de l'année. Vous rentriez d'un … entraînement ?

\- Oui et j'ai tout simplement eu l'envie de me poser quelques minutes avant de rentrer chez moi.

\- D'habitude les gens se hâtent chez eux après leur activité, vous me rendez curieux.

\- C'est que …

\- Ne vous justifiez pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez et je ne suis personne pour vous pousser à vous confier, nous ne nous connaissons pas après tout.

C'était vrai. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais pourtant, il arrivait à le mettre à l'aise, à faire naître une sorte de petite bulle dans lequel il se sentait bien et qui sans vraiment le vouloir, le poussait à s'ouvrir, rien qu'un peu. Après tout, ils ne se reverront peut être jamais alors pourquoi pas parler ? Sans raconter les détails, sans être agaçant juste … avoir un avis, un réconfort que Seyun semblait vouloir lui donner avec son invitation sans pour autant le forcer et … il lui en était mine de rien très reconnaissant.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie de rentrer chez moi, personne ne m'attends de toute manière.

\- Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas de petite amie à inviter ?

\- Je n'ai plus personne depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

\- Je vois.

Un nouveau silence s'installe entre eux, Jimin s'en voulant presque instantanément d'entre être la cause avec ses dires peu joyeux et ce manque cruel d'entrain quand bien même il n'y pouvait rien, n'ayant ni l'envie ni la force même de penser autrement. Il vivait au jour le jour depuis de longs mois maintenant, incapable de prévoir quoi que ce soit, incapable de lever ce brouillard épais qui entourait sa conscience et son coeur. Il ne voyait plus grand monde, sortait peu, se plongeant dans un travail qui ne le passionnait qu'à moitié, forcé d'abandonner ses rêves peu de temps après avoir déménagé, payant depuis lors ses erreurs et son inconscience.

Plongeant son nez dans son chocolat, il observe de coin de l'oeil l'homme manger sa tarte au citron, dégustant celle-ci comme pour faire durer le plaisir, alternant entre sa pâtisserie et son café apparemment bien peu perturbé par la situation.

\- Que faites vous dans la vie ?

\- Je suis professeur de danse. Depuis à peu près ... une semaine ?

\- Oh, de la danse ? Ce qui explique votre tenue. Vous en faites depuis longtemps je suppose pour être professeur.

\- Oui, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, voir plus loin encore. J'avais atteint un niveau pro' et j'ai eu la chance de faire partie de spectacle impressionnant et très enrichissant puis … il y a quelques mois j'ai du faire face à une blessure et à mon inconscience. J'ai aggravé les choses en ne voulant pas accepter la situation, j'étais dans une … sale période et maintenant … Et bien je dois enseigner pour gagner ma vie.

\- Vous parlez comme si c'était une finalité que d'enseigner la danse.

\- Et bien oui ? Je rêvais d'autre chose, je voulais vivre de ma passion autrement et finalement j'ai tout gâché. L'enseignement c'est intéressant mais … Ce n'est pas la dedans que je suis le plus doué.

\- Je suis sûr que vous aurez de nombreuses autres opportunités.

\- J'en doute.

La conversation ne s'améliorait pas mais Seyun ne semblait pas en être dérangé, à la fois curieux de l'histoire de ce jeune homme mais aussi peiné par ce qu'il apprend. Peiné de cette lueur profondément triste qui semble habiter sans cesse son regard sombre et fins, assombrissant son visage qu'il imagine sans mal s'illuminer aux moindres vrais sourires. Cette conversation finalement ne faisait que confirmer cette première impression qu'il avait eu en le voyant assis, voûté, sur ce banc, à grelotter sans s'en rendre compte, à se faire bouffer par le froid sans chercher à se réchauffer.

\- Vous avez quoi … aller, tout juste vingt-cinq ans.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et déjà bien pessimiste quant au reste de votre vie.

\- Comm-

\- Je ne vous juge pas. Loin de là. Chacun à ses raisons d'être comme il est, et vous avez sûrement vécu des choses qui font que vous pensez ainsi maintenant. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver ça triste. Vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous. Je conçois que devoir dire au revoir à un rêve qui a bercé toute votre vie doit être difficile, vraiment difficile. Seulement … je pense que vous avez donné tout ce que vous aviez et c'est le plus important. Certes une page se ferme mais votre bouquin n'est pas terminé. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le visage de Seyun perd un peu de sa lumière, ne laissant qu'un mince sourire peiné sur ses lèvres, une lueur étrange brillant dans son regard. Son invité avait prit une moue renfrognée et il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en parlant aussi franchement. Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'étendue de son histoire, que ce soit ses peines ou ses déception mais en y réfléchissant, il n'aurait rien changé à ses dires s'il en avait eu la possibilité car il était pleinement conscient que parfois, un peu de paroles abruptes peuvent suffire à provoquer un déclic.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il était aisé d'avancer malgré le poids du passé Jimin.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- En effet. Et plus les minutes passent et plus j'en ai l'envie.

Au moins, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer le fait qu'il était franc et disait ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il le pensait quand bien même il ne soit pas pourvu d'un grand tact. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à prendre des pincettes pour dire quoi que ce soit habituellement mais cette fois-ci il faisait pourtant un certain effort.

Jimin n'en semblait pourtant pas vexé ou même spécialement touché, comme habitué à côtoyer ce genre de personne. Il ne se fait juste pas à cette franchise le concernant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet homme l'avait approché, ni même ce qui pouvait lui donner envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Ça ne le perturbe que plus et il ne peut soutenir plus longtemps son regard, passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, une habitude dont il ne semble pas prêt à se défaire.

\- Je ne vous connais peut être pas mais n'importe qui peut lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Seyun, vous êt-

\- Je m'excuse si ma franchise vous dérange ou vous effraie, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli et déplacé, je ne vous ai pas invité ici pour vous embêter après tout.

\- Et pourquoi alors ?

Demande alors Jimin sur la défensive, les yeux plissés et remplis de questionnement en espérant comprendre enfin le réel pourquoi de cette invitation surprenant et sortit de nulle part. Et quand bien même il n'avait aucun mauvais pressentiments le concernant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant envers ceux qui devinaient bien trop facilement ses pensées et ses émotions. Il se savait peu doué pour cacher ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour accepter que chacun interprète ses sentiments comme bon lui semble.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, vous sembliez en avoir besoin.

Et bizarrement c'était le cas, il en avait réellement eu besoin, son corps gelé réclamant chaleur et son esprit perdu et seul s'abreuvant de cette présence alors même qu'il n'en avait conscience.

Après sa blessure qui lui avait coûté sa passion, il avait peu à peu arrêté de voir son entourage. Il appelait sa famille de temps en temps – tout du moins, ils l'appelaient le plus souvent – et quand bien même ses amis ne cessaient de se rappeler à lui, il refusait de plus en plus souvent de les voir. Il ne s'assumait plus, avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu en l'espace d'un an, ne se relevant qu'avec peine de ces chutes à répétition qu'il subissait, faisant de sa vie quelque chose de morne et douloureux. Il avait appris à haïr chaque matin se présentant à lui, le forçant à vivre de nouveau toutes ces heures pénibles et sans goût. Tout comme il avait appris à bénir ses heures de sommeil qu'il peinait pourtant à trouver et dans lesquelles il se perdait, oubliant durant un court moment les difficultés qui avaient imprégné sa routine.

\- Merci.

Jimin n'avait put s'en empêcher. De ressentir cet élan soudain de reconnaissance et de l'exprimer, se rendant bien compte qu'il n'avait pas été des plus aimables et faciles depuis le premier pas de l'homme face à lui. Il lui sourire timidement, touillant son chocolat avec lenteur tandis qu'il cherche ses mots, espérant réussir à s'exprimer. Seyun est surpris mais ne parle pas, il attend la suite, il la sent venir et ne voudrait pas couper l'élan qu'il attendait tant.

Et enfin, le plus jeune des deux se met à parler et il ne cessera de l'écouter tout le long de la soirée qu'il passera en sa compagnie. Il le voit se crisper lorsque les émotions se font trop fortes, il le voit sourire tendrement lorsqu'il lui compte un passage heureux de sa vie, il peut lire sur son visage une palette d'émotion qui ne faisait que le ravir un peu plus au fil des minutes qui passent à une vitesse folle. Il ne regrette pas de l'avoir abordé, de l'avoir inviter, n'ayant suivit qu'une simple envie alors même qu'il l'avait vu seul, sur ce banc glaciale au milieu de se parc désert tandis que lui même rentrait d'une journée harassante. Il l'avait vu, blottit dans son écharpe de laine épaisse et sûrement très confortable, caché par se manteau large et chaud mais grelottant pourtant de froid, le regard perdu dans le vague comme s'il attendait quelque chose qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Seyun avait été charmé par ce tableau, charmé par cette mélancolie qui se dégager de cet homme et par cette douceur qui ressortait de son être. À présent, il sut que ses impressions avait été juste. Mélange de douceur et de blessure, Jimin n'en était que plus attendrissant et adorable et il aimait en apprendre un peu plus, même si certaines choses dites sans grands détails sont tristes, même si il a affaire à quelqu'un ayant perdu toute envie, ce soir là il se fait la promesse de le revoir.

La neige ne semble vouloir s'arrêter lorsque quelques heures plus tard ils se décident à quitter les lieux. Comme promis, Seyun lui offre sa boisson et avant de sortir, il l'arrête d'une main se glissant sur le bras de nouveau recouvert de ce manteau bien trop épais pour lui. Un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur et il sait que leur chemin se sépare, chacun retournant à leur vie monotone.

\- Je peux avoir ton numéro ?

Jimin lève son visage vers lui, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux alors que l'information monte doucement mais sûrement, lui tirant un autre de ses sourires timides qui lui font à chaque fois plisser les yeux et attendrir son regard sombre. Ils avaient abandonné le vouvoiement depuis un petit moment et ce n'est donc pas cela qui le perturbe mais plutôt la perspective de revoir cet homme à qui il s'était vaguement confié et qui lui avait plus de bien qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il prend alors le téléphone que lui tend Seyun, notant rapidement son numéro et son prénom avant de le lui rendre, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- On se reverra alors … je suppose.

\- J'aimerais.

\- Bien. Alors … Encore merci et à bientôt ?

\- Oui, à bientôt Jimin.

Son sourire est plus large, plus franc et suffit à réchauffer l'espace d'un instant la poitrine de Jimin qui lui répond, plus réservé avant de cacher la moitié de son visage derrière son écharpe. Un signe de tête et il sort de la chaleur du café pour plonger dans le froid glaciale de cette nuit d'hiver qui se présente à lui. La neige ne semble pas le déranger dans sa marche, plus légère qu'en début de soirée, moins précipitée. Il met un petit moment avant de rentrer dans son petit studio, profitant de la vue urbaine sous les flocons, simplement éclairée de quelques lampadaires et qui donne une atmosphère étrange et envoûtante. Plus tard, il reçoit un message sur son téléphone portable d'un numéro qu'il ne connaît pas. Il sourit légèrement en voyant le nom signé du destinataire de ce « Bonne nuit » et l'enregistre rapidement, répondant simplement sans s'y attarder alors que finalement, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser.

Ce soir là, il ne se doutait pas que cette rencontre aurait pu être le début d'une guérison.

Ce soir là, il ne se doutait pas que ça ne lui suffirait pas et que finalement … fuir ne servait à rien.

* * *

Hello !

Voilà le petit dernier que je viens tout juste de terminer sans avoir la patience d'attendre pour vous le partager.

Un peu de Jimin encore une fois, en espérant - comme toujours - que cela vous plaise. C'est un autre point de vue, un petit retour dans le passé que je voulais exploiter pour montrer ce début improbable de relation après sa séparation de Jungkook.

J'espère aussi qu'après le chapitre d'avant vous n'êtes pas trooooop en colère envers Seyun qui finalement s'adonne à un jeu encore étrange à vos yeux. Il n'est pas bien méchant le garçon, il a ses raisons, il est juste ... amoureux ?

Enfin, vous verrez ~

Je vous dis à bientôt


	11. Without my mistake

**\- WITHOUT MY MISTAKE -**

Des œufs. Du beurre. Des yaourts. Gâteaux. Des nouilles … C'était tout ce qui lui manquait. Il avait déjà ce qu'il lui fallait pour le repas du soir dans ses placards et parcourait alors le supermarché avec lenteur, profitant de son temps libre de la journée pour regarder ce qui pourrait lui faire envie et plaisir bien qu'il n'ait plus un aussi grand appétit qu'auparavant. En fin de journée il recevait son meilleur ami pour le goûter et cet homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques longs mois auparavant avec qui il s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, se téléphonait parfois sans oublier quelques messages au fil des heures de la journée comme pour se tenir au courant de ce que l'autre fait. Ainsi, de longs mois étaient passé depuis ce fameux café au détour du parc qu'il traversait chaque jour pour rentrer chez lui, de longs mois qui se sont transformés en une année et plus. Il avait continué sa vie aussi tranquillement que possible, aussi sainement, en tentant plutôt vainement de ne plus penser au passé, de ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui sans pour autant réussir à croire en ce lendemain qu'on ne cesse de lui projeter. Même si Seyun avait réussit à lui ramener une petite touche de lumière, une petite touche de nouveauté et de gaieté capable de changer peu à peu sa routine et de le garder sur le droit chemin, s'étant imaginé sans aucune difficulté finir bien mal et peut être abandonner le combat avant même d'avoir pu commencer réellement à le mener, un combat contre ses propres remords, contre le regret de ses choix.

Tranquillement, il passe en caisse, poli, courtois et souriant et retourne chez lui avec ses petites courses, établissant son programme de l'après midi tout en sachant très bien que réussir à le respecter serait un miracle. Il s'attelle à la préparation du repas du soin, un petit plat occidental qu'il avait appris à cuisiner dans ses jeunes années d'études pour épater les amis et la famille. Cette fois-ci, il voulait faire briller les yeux de son ami et le surprendre, lui qui lui avait toujours plus ou moins cacher sa facilité à cuisiner et son amour à préparer de bons petits plats, ce qu'il tient de sa chère maman.

En fin d'après midi, Namjoon vient lui rendre visite comme prévu et il eut le plaisir de lui servir un café comme il les aime ainsi qu'un gâteau encore un peu chaud qu'il avait prit plaisir à préparer un peu plus tôt. À le voir ainsi évoluer dans son petit appartement, Jimin se rend compte qu'il ne se voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Entre le travail de l'aîné et son propre boulot de professeur, ils avaient bien du mal à trouver des horaires qui correspondaient. Sans parler du fait que le plus jeune refuse obstinément de venir lui rendre visite, n'ayant pas vraiment s'inciser dans sa petite vie de couple quand bien même il adore Seokjin. Celui-ci lui manquait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il sentait qu'en le voyant certaines informations pourraient lui parvenir, des informations dont il ne voulait pas et qui le poussaient à garder ses distances, à ne prendre aucun risque. Ça ne l'empêche pourtant pas de demander de ses nouvelles et Namjoon ne manque pas de le faire rire en entendant les anecdotes et toutes ces fois où ils ont pu se disputer pour des broutilles, par petites jalousies ou juste pour le plaisir de taquiner l'autre. Jimin voyait ces deux hommes et le couple qu'ils formaient comme un modèle, un exemple à suivre malgré quelques cafouillages et quelques maladresses qu'ils trouvaient à présent adorables et hilarantes. C'était en partie la cause de ses non-visites. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à eux, face à cet amour flamboyant qu'il ne cessait de vivre.

Heureusement pour lui, son meilleur ami ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et se contentait donc de le voir seul ou parfois entouré de quelques autres amis qu'il s'était fait de son côté, passant de simples et bons moments quand bien même il soit bouffé par l'inquiétude de le voir dépérir. Mais il avait bien vu ces derniers mois son moral se porter un peu mieux. Il trouvait Jimin plus lumineux, possédant peut être un petit espoir de mieux vivre et semblait reprendre doucement goût à la vie, tout simplement. D'ailleurs il ne manqua pas de le questionner sur cet ami si mystérieux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré mais dont il entendait si souvent parler, comme si le cadet voulait le garder pour lui, le temps d'être sûr de ce qu'ils sont réellement, de ce qu'il pense, comme si … comme si finalement il avait un peu peur du jugement que ses amis pourrait avoir de ce « sauveur » inconnu.

La soirée arrive trop vite à son goût, et quand bien même il soit prêt physiquement, habillé comme il se doit pour une soirée entre ami, il ne l'était pas mentalement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait tenu à être présentable, mettant de trop longues minutes à décider des vêtements qu'il allait porter, passant trop de temps dans sa salle de bain pour tenter de faire quelque chose de sa tignasse. Il avait goûté plusieurs fois la sauce de son plat pour être sûr qu'elle était toujours mangeable et il attendait depuis une demi-heure que son invité débarque, assis sur son canapé et fixant l'écran noir de sa télévision éteinte. La sonnette de l'appartement se fait entendre, le faisant bondir et soupirer de surprise, partant ouvrir à Seyun – toujours aussi présentable, agréable et souriant – avec un semblant de nonchalance.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première soirée qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais comme à chaque fois, une petite étincelle faisait naître son angoisse, un stresse qu'il avait peur d'interpréter et qui pourtant disparaissait bien vite, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La présence de Seyun n'y était définitivement pas pour rien. Il avait toujours les bons mots, ces petites boutades qui le faisait sourire, ces attentions qui réchauffait son coeur et des sujets de discussion qui le changeait de ses relations de travail.

Et encore une fois, la soirée se passa plus que bien. Jimin se détendit bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ, répondant aisément aux taquineries de son ami. Vient alors un sujet qu'ils abordent pourtant peu, celui du travail du plus âgé. Le journaliste parlait que très rarement de ses missions, préférant ne pas se disperser et garder un maximum de surprise pour ses articles et en tant que professionnel très pris par son travail et très investit, il ne se voyait pas divulguer ses informations à qui voulait bien l'entende avant le jour J. Il se réservait les exclusivités et toutes les petites surprises, ce qui faisait de lui un journaliste doué et alerte.

\- Mon chef m'a confié un projet et je voulais savoir si tu accepterai de m'aider.

\- … Tout dépend du projet. Tu veux que je t'accompagne quelque part ?

\- Enfaîte, c'est toi que j'accompagnerai.

\- Hein ?

Jimin ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire par « l'accompagner » alors qu'il ne faisait pas le même travail et ne faisait rien de bien passionnant de ses journées. Son ami lâcha alors un léger rire devant sa mine confuse et il se renfrogne un peu face à la moquerie évidente bien que gentille.

\- Te fou pas de moi. C'est pas clair, normal que je ne comprenne pas. Arrête de faire ton mystérieux et dis moi.

\- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerves pas. Je dois étudier les professions artistiques « mises de côtés » et … professeur de danse en fait partit. À mes yeux tout du moins. Toujours caché derrière la renommée des danseurs qu'ils forment et bien souvent on imagine peu ce qui les amène à n'être « que » professeur. J'ai pensé à toi du coup.

\- C'est non.

Le froid venait d'être jeté, impitoyable et sec, si bien que Seyun relève la tête de son repas avec une mine surprise, presque choquée tant il avait espéré et cru à une réponse positive de sa part. C'était à son tour de ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi ce non si ferme et définitif ? Plus que froid qui plus est.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu exhibes aux autres la vie que je mène.

\- Jimin, ça sera anonyme et je ne parlerai pas de toute ta vie. Juste de tes conditions de travail, ta manière s'enseigner, ton rapport avec la danse et ce qui t'as poussé à devenir professeur. Rien de très très personnel si tu le souhaite et tu pourras répondre des choses simples. En plus, l'école pour laquelle tu travail commence à se faire connaître et c'est ce qui a interpellé mon chef de projet.

\- Peut être. Mais-

\- Aller, je te promet que je ne citerai pas ton nom et que je ne dirai rien que tu ne veuille bien divulguer. Ça pourrait même être amusant, j'ai vraiment envie de découvrir ton univers en plus …

L'ancien danseur hésite. Il l'observe alors même que Seyun semble l'implorer du regard, son visage masculin fondant en une expression adorable. Il détestait quant il agissait ainsi, faisant tout pour le faire céder – et encore heureux qu'il ne profitait pas de cette technique trop souvent – avec son regard sombre bien trop tendre et ce sourire contrit qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Pourtant il était faible face à ce genre de choses et il remit en doute sa réponse, s'en voulant même d'avoir été aussi cassant et catégorique. Il joue avec sa canette de bière presque vide, faisant tourner le liquide à l'intérieur de celle-ci tandis qu'il cherche à occuper ses mains trahissant alors son embarras et sa réflexion.

Si Seyun lui promettait de faire en fonction de ses conditions, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser et pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de lui rendre service, lui qui profitait toujours de la gentillesse et des attentions du journaliste, il n'eut pas le coeur de lui refuser cette demande plus longtemps.

\- Bon, tu restera sage et tu ne me dérange pas en plein milieu de mes cours. T'observes et c'est tout. Ok ? Et je te dirais ce que je veux bien que tu écrives sur ce que tu sais déjà. Mais plus tard …

\- Bien entendu.

\- Et il faut que tu penses à demander une autorisation pour l'école aussi.

\- C'est fait. J'ai eu l'autorisation cette semaine.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis efficace, je sais.

Mais quel enfoirée, pensa-t-il sur l'instant alors même qu'il comprenait peu à peu comment Seyun avait organisé tout ça. Il avait confirmé le moindre petit détail avant même de lui demandé, persuadé de sa réponse positive ou alors sachant pertinemment comment le faire changer d'avis si jamais il n'était pas d'accord.

\- Tu réfléchis trop Jimin.

\- Ouais et ce que je remarque c'est que tu commences à me connaître un peu trop si tu veux mon avis.

Seyun lâche alors un rire à sa remarque. Après un peu plus d'un an à se côtoyer il était normal qu'ils aient appris à se connaître. Et comme il le lui avait bien dit à leur rencontre, Jimin était bien trop facile à lire pour quiconque s'intéresse réellement à lui. Il se remet à manger, trouvant la cuisine de son ami délicieuse. Un talent qu'il lui avait caché durant un long moment en prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas le voir tout le temps chez lui à se servir dans sa petite réserve de nourriture.

\- J'aime bien moi, commencer à te connaître sur le bout des doigts.

\- N'en profites pas !

\- Moi ? Jamais.

Ils se regardent et un sourire naît sur leurs lèvres, incontrôlable et amusé, chacun attendrit par l'autre. L'orage passe, adoucit par l'humour de Seyun tandis qu'une pensée récurrente ces dernières semaines revient dans l'esprit du danseur. Quelque chose changeait, il le sentait, doucement mais sûrement sans parvenir à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Ce soir là, ils se sont mis d'accord, passant un bon moment qui marqua une sorte de tournant inconscient, un début de confiance et de confort.

La semaine suivante, leur échange des plus professionnel commence, permettant au journaliste d'assister aux cours de danse, de l'observer en ce lieu de travail dans lequel Jimin ne se sent pas encore tout à fait à sa place malgré les efforts qu'il fournit. Il est sérieux tout en étant adorable avec ses élèves, à l'écoute tout en sachant rester ferme, possédant la discipline caractéristique d'un danseur professionnel. Et cette vision ne séduit que plus le l'observateur qui sent son coeur se gonfler de plus en plus au fil des jours, au fil de ses sourires, de ses danses, de ses mimiques, de ce caractère à la fois doux et rigoureux. Parfois dans ses notes se glissent quelques mots trahissant ses pensées du moment et il peine de plus en plus souvent à faire abstractions de ses sentiments qu'il sait déplacés et vains. Cette période d'observation ne dure pas éternellement – fort heureusement pour lui – se devant de partir à la rencontre des autres professeurs et des élèves, tout comme du directeur de l'établissement.

Son article paraît de longues semaines après le commencement de son enquête et il se trouve être bien accueillit par les lecteurs, l'école remarquant bien vite une affluence toute nouvelle de visiteurs venu s'informer en vu de prochaines inscriptions.

Seyun était plutôt fier de lui et pour fêter sa petite prime bien méritée, il profite de pouvoir aprtir un peu plus tôt en ce vendredi pour aller chercher son ami et danseur à son travail qu'il connaît bien à présent, saluant quelques professeurs passant dans les couloirs et qu'il croise avant de rejoindre la petite salle de danse des élèves de la catégorie junior. Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre, le cour se finissant après quelques petites minutes et le flot d'élèves manquant de l'envahir disparaît heureusement bien rapidement dans un joyeux brouhaha au bout du couloir.

La salle vidée de tout élève, il se permet d'y entre, remarquant immédiatement Jimin dans un coin de la pièce occupé à rassembler ses affaires dans le but de quitter les lieux à son tour et de sûrement rentrer chez lui.

\- Enfin terminé ?

\- Oh seigneur ! Seyun !

Jimin fait un bond, son ami lui ayant causé une frayeur certaine en surgissant ainsi de nul part alors qu'il se pensait enfin seul. Il décolle la main qu'il avait posé sur son coeur aux battements bien trop rapides sous la surprise et attrape son sac à dos, rejoignant en quelques maigres foulées le journaliste qui l'observe avec un large sourire, tout prêt à se moquer de son cri bien peu masculin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais te terroriser un peu.

\- Oh, arrête de te foutre de moi veux tu ?

\- Je voulais juste te voir Jimin.

\- Oh …

« Nous y voilà … » pensa-t-il en détournant honteusement le regard sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Étrangement, entendre ce genre de chose le mettait mal à l'aise mais faisait battre son coeur plus rapidement, le rendant fébrile et heureux. Cependant il n'était pas bien sûr d'être capable d'accepter de nouveau de genre de sentiment et surtout pas envers un autre homme.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce week-end ? Obligé de m'attaquer dès la sortie du travail ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, j'aurais aimé qu'on sorte tous les deux ce soir. Qu'on se balade et qu'on dîne ensemble, qu'en penses tu ? Je t'invites, tu ne peux pas refuser !

\- Je t'avoue que je suis crevé.

\- Oh … juste un peu ? Au pire, je t'emmène à la maison et je prends soin de toi toute la soirée.

\- Bon si tu veux … j'aurais le week-end pour me reposer.

Totalement impuissant, voilà ce qu'il était devenu au fil des mots. Impuissant face à son sourire, face à ses attentions, face à cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder et qui ressemblait presque à ce qu'il avait connu et tant aimé par le passé. C'était chaud, doux et réconfortant tout comme ce bras venant lui entourer les épaules pour le ramener contre un corps fin et bien trop grand. Un sourire habille son visage et tous deux se dirige vers l'appartement de Jimin pour que celui-ci puisse se doucher et se changer afin d'être plus à l'aise sous le bavardage incessant de Seyun qui semble avoir toujours quelque chose à lui raconter.

Ils dînèrent un plat préparé avec soin par un restaurant livrant à domicile et en fin de soirée, Jimin montrant des signes certains de fatigues, le journaliste le raccompagne après avoir longuement insisté face au refus du jeune homme qui comme à son habitude craque et le laisse faire, de toute manière bien trop éreinté pour se battre plus longtemps contre lui. La température de ce début d'été se fait plus clémente et douce, et le chemin du retour se fait lent, agréable et sa fatigue s'évapore légèrement, l'air frais réussissant à le réveiller un peu ainsi que les commentaires parfois hilarants de Seyun sur les différents passants qu'ils peuvent croiser alors que ceux-ci n'ont rien demandés. Ils finissent par déboucher sur un petit parc, celui même qui avait été le spectateur de leur première rencontre.

\- C'était il y a quoi … Un an ? Un an et demi ?

\- Hum ? De quoi ?

Jimin redresse la tête pour le regarder, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il semble lui demander. Il était partit dans la contemplation des arbres commençant peu à peu a retrouver leur feuillage, l'hiver laissant place au printemps depuis quelques longs jours déjà quand bien même la température encore fraîche ne leur laisse pas cette impression.

\- Notre rencontre.

\- Oh. Euh. Un an et demi oui … Pourquoi ? Tu nous la joue nostalgique tout à coup ?

\- Ouais, carrément. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier et pourtant … non.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je suis content mine de rien.

\- De ?

Seyun lève les yeux au ciel alors que son ami ne semble pas vouloir y mettre du sien, comme s'il ne suivait qu'à moitié leur conversation. Il vient alors lui pincer la joue, juste vengeance de cette ignorance dont il fait preuve et qui attire immédiatement une plainte et une fuite du danseur, celui-ci lui lançant un regard outré.

\- De t'avoir rencontré, d'être venu vers toi, ce genre de chose là.

\- Oui et bien ça ne justifie pas que tu me pince.

\- Pauvre petit.

Sans vraiment le prévenir, le journaliste lui attrape la main, serrant avec douceur entre ses doigts celle plus petite et menue de Jimin dont le visage est empreint d'une certaine surprise qu'il fait disparaître pourtant bien vite. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir ce genre de geste d'affection au point où il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras ou simplement glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il lui parle, prendre sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il regarde un film ensemble, ce genre de petite chose discrète mais agréable qu'il ne cessait de lui servir depuis leur rencontre. Il ne cessait de le couvrir d'attention et jusqu'à présent ça ne lui avait jamais semblé étrange, lui même ayant été très tactile et l'était encore un peu avec ses plus proches amis, comme Namjoon à qui il réclamait bien souvent une étreinte ou encore Hoseok avec qui il n'était pas vraiment possible de faire autrement.

Mais à présent, alors qu'il le ramène gentiment chez lui comme s'il était une faible chose à qui le pire pouvait arriver, il n'avait plus cette sérénité qu'il avait acquis au fil des mois sans savoir pourquoi. Il le regarde, prit d'un trouble remplit d'une culpabilité secrète tandis qu'il se prend à l'observer avec un peu trop d'insistance, alors qu'il se surprend à aimer cette situation.

Finalement, il ne sait plus quoi penser, il n'est plus sûr de rien alors même que la déception grandit en lui en apercevant l'immeuble dans lequel il vit.

\- C'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais là ?

\- Hm ? Rien rien.

\- Triste de rentrer chez toi ?

\- Un peu j'avoue.

\- Tu commences à aimer ma présence finalement ?

Fit son ami avec un léger rire dans la voix, taquin.

\- Ça fait un moment tu sais. Depuis ce fameux chocolat même.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui Seyun …

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes, fais gaffe.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

Jimin ne le regarde même pas, observant la porte de son immeuble devant laquelle ils viennent de s'arrêter, comme gêné et perturbé parce ce qu'il vient lui même de dire et de supposer.

\- Jimin, ne dis pas ce genre de chose si-

\- À la prochaine.

Lâchant la main de son ami pour tenter de s'enfuir de cette situation qu'il venait pourtant de créer, il voulut rentrer dans ce vieil immeuble mais l'emprise sur son bras lui fait comprendre que sa fuite était impossible et inutile.

\- Laisse moi monter et on en discute. S'il te plaît.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire » pensa-t-il sans pour autant lui répondre, se contentant de se défaire de sa prise pour pénétrer dans le couloir froid et sombre, gardant la porte ouverte pour le laisser entrer à son tour et répondre à sa demande.

Le temps passé dans l'ascenseur lui semble durer une éternité alors qu'ils ne monte que cinq étages, le silence pesant, l'espace semblant bien trop petit et Jimin fuyant le regard du journaliste, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Il a la désagréable impression que les battements de son coeur s'entendent dans ce petit espace alors même qu'il sent le regard de Seyun constamment posé sur lui.

Fort heureusement l'ascenseur s'arrete enfin et c'est un soupire de soulagement qui traverse la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'est pourtant pas au bout de ses peines, mettant un peu trop de temps à son goût pour trouver ses clés perdues au fin fond de son sac de sport. Il se sent stupide et ridicule sous le regard bien trop calme et posé de celui qui se retrouve être de manière surprenante la source de ses troubles.

Un cri de soulagement intérieur retentit en lui lorsqu'il trouve enfin le Graal – ses clés – et il ouvre la porte de son studio avec précipitation. Seyun ne retient plus le léger rire qui ne cesse de le chatouiller depuis le début de sa lutte et refermant la porte derrière eux, il ne prend pas la peine de se déchausser, persuadé qu'il ne tardera pas à repartir.

\- Jimi-

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai … du soda, de l'eau fraîche et il doit bien me rester quelques bières. Attends, je vais voir.

\- Jiminie, je n'ai pas soif. Viens plutôt t'installer sur le canapé avec moi.

\- Seyun …

\- Oui ?

Le journaliste l'observe, encore et toujours, de ses yeux sombres et bien trop doux. Jimin s'approche de lui alors que dans son esprit tourne mille et une façon de dire les choses qu'il ressent, ces mêmes choses qu'il a bien trop peur de comprendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste … oublier ?

\- Non.

\- C'est pas important. J'ai dis ça comme ça …

\- J'y crois pas. C'est loin d'être ton genre.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout.

Il regretterait presque ses paroles en voyant le visage de son ami s'assombrir s'il n'avait pas aussi peur de la vérité qui était entrain de faire surface et qu'il n'acceptait pas. Bien trop effrayé par la tournure que les choses prennent peu à peu.

\- Arrête de te mentir comme ça. C'est exaspérant.

La tête basse, il ne le voit pas s'approcher et réduire les derniers centimètres qui les séparent, sentant juste une main se saisir de son menton pour lever son visage. Non pas pour l'observer comme il pourrait le penser et il le comprit lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur se presser contre ses lèvres. Une chaleur qui ne dure pas bien longtemps mais qu'il retient contre lui, ses mains venant saisir le manteau contre lequel il atterrit en rapprochant son corps du sien, ses lèvres fondant sur les siennes à peine se séparent elles, ce simple contact suffisant à le faire frissonner.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas eu ce genre d'échange ? Ce genre de contact ?

Il en avait presque oublier les sensations, se refusant chaque jour et chaque nuit d'y repenser, d'y songer encore en sachant pertinemment à quelle personne cela pourrait le ramener.

\- Atta-

\- Non.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, ses mains se chargeant de le libérer de son manteau, ses doigts se glissant sous son pull épais, sous son t-shirt bien trop gênant, entrant en contact avec son épiderme bouillant. Il sait ses mains froides et au sursaut de Seyun, il ne peut retenir un léger rire contre ses lèvres. Un rire qui se charge d'effacer l'angoisse précédente alors même qu'il ne semble pas vouloir cesser de lui dévorer les lèvres des siennes.

Lentement, sûrement, il l'emmène jusqu'à son lit, Seyun répondant depuis de longues secondes maintenant aux moindres de ses attentions, et il le pousse sur le matelas dans un regain d'énergie et d'adrénaline.

Il ne sait pas s'il agit comme il le faut ou non, il ne sait pas s'il le regrettera ou pas. Il n'en peux plus de réfléchir sans arrêt, de penser pendant de trop longues heures au point où ça ne lui apporte que douleur. Il ne veut penser à rien d'autre, rien d'autre à part ce moment présent, mettre son passé de côté, ne plus avoir peur du futur, rien qu'un instant où ses doutes s'envolent pour ne laisser place qu'à la satisfaction, qu'au plaisir d'entendre des soupirs, des gémissements, qu'à cette sensation si plaisante de sentir quelqu'un contre soi, de sentir la chaleur envahir la pièce, de perdre ses moyens de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Ce soir là, le danseur lui fait simplement l'amour alors même que Seyun n'avait plus le moindre espoir, se contentant de vivre à ses côtés, se contentant de son amitié. Ce soir là leur relation change, une histoire nouvelle se forme.

Ce soir là, ce que Jimin prit pour de l'amour était tout autre …

Un voyait en Seyun un être capable de combler ce vide immense en lui, pour un instant, pour une période, prenant un chemin qui ne tardera pas à les faire souffrir sans même en avoir conscience.

* * *

Bonsoir, bonjour, je sais plus !

Enfin ! Enfin je vous poste ce chapitre que j'ai commencé avant même de reprendre les cours. Et depuis ... je n'ai juste plus le temps d'écrire. Deux trois phrases par-ci par-là pas de quoi pondre un chapitre en quatre jours ...

Mais il est enfin là, clôturant (normalement) le mini arc du début de la relation Seyun-Jimin, qui j'en suis sûre doit en faire rager plus d'un(e) ... J'espère qu'il saura vous faire apprécier Seyun tout comme moi je l'apprécie.

J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous aura plu même s'il n'avance pas vraiment l'histoire principale et que je n'en suis pas vraiment fière.

Je vous préviens, pendant que je vous tiens, que je ne posterai pas avant un long moment à cause de mon emploi du temps vraiment ... chargé.

Je vous dis à bientôt !

Des mamours


	12. Without your bastard

**\- WITHOUT YOUR BASTARD -**

 _Jimin, je me rend compte au fil du temps qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Nous vivons ensemble, nous partageons beaucoup de choses, nous étions heureux. Tout du moins, nous semblions l'être mais … je ne sais rien de toi à part ce que tu as bien pu me dire._

 _Je connais tes sourires par coeur, j'ai en mémoire le moindre de tes rires, j'ai appris à apprécier tes maladresse et à te couver plus que de raison à cause de cette fragilité que je pouvais voir dans tes yeux, parce qu'à peine t'ai-je rencontré que je t'aimais déjà._

 _C'est bête Jimin mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur. J'ai peur de comprendre ce que tu me caches depuis des années maintenant, j'ai peur de connaître ton passé, j'ai peur de prendre conscience de la réalité factice que nous nous sommes créé en pensant que c'était la bonne solution._

 _Je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu t'éloigne de plus en plus sans même vouloir me dire pourquoi. J'ai cru au début que tout était de ma faute mais après bien trop de remises en question, des changements, des efforts … rien n'a changé. J'étais là, te courant après tandis que tu glissais entre mes doigts sans raisons visible._

 _C'est alors que j'ai compris que l'erreur_ _ne_ _venait pas de moi. Ce qui te hante depuis le début semble devenir de plus en plus fort, incontrôlable et j'ai finis pas accepter que je ne pourrais pas lutter plus longtemps après cette curiosité qui ne cessait de me bouffer, par cette envie de savoir et de comprendre._

Il est silencieux, autant que possible pour être discret et ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un faux pas, ce n'était pas le moment de foirer. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il n'aimait pas agir de cette manière mais il était à bout, sa confiance usée et sa patience l'ayant quitté depuis un long moment. Plus loin devant lui marche avec lenteur son petit ami qui, en sortant du travail, n'avait pas prit la direction de leur appartement, allant à l'opposé de celui-ci en se dirigeant dans des petites rues qu'il n'avait jamais arpenté. Petites rues qui débouchent sur un petit quartier commercial ancien dont la plupart des boutiques sont fermées définitivement mais dont une, neuve, est encore ouverte et en activité à cette heure de la journée. Son compagnon s'arrête en retrait, sur le trottoir juste en face et reste ainsi, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, a observer les baies vitrées qui laissent voir à l'intérieur de l'échoppe vendant visiblement du matériel … d'art ? C'est ce qu'il aperçoit, de là où il se trouve.

Son regard retourne bien vite sur Jimin, observant sa mine où réside ne expression qu'il a bien du mal à comprendre, ou tout du moins, qu'il a peur d'interpréter. Ses petits yeux sombres sont emprunts d'une douleur qu'il avait cru avoir réussi à effacer mais qui apparemment était toujours là. Ses lèvres épaisses, en totale contradiction avec ce regard bien trop triste pour être supportable, sont étirées en un sourire mince et sincère. Un sourire qui ne tarde pas à trembler et bien vite des larmes pouvant être aperçues, roulant sur ses joues légèrement creuses alors même qu'aucun sanglots ne vient briser le silence de cette rue calme et peu fréquentée.

Seyun a bien du mal à supporter cette vision et il tourne son visage vers l'échoppe qui retient toute l'attention de son copain. Il y voit un homme, seul, semblant fermer boutique en rangeant quelques dernières choses. Son regard passe alors de celui-ci au danseur, faisant peu à peu le lien entre les secrets qu'il n'a jamais voulu dévoiler et ce vendeur totalement inconnu au bataillon.

Jimin essuie rageusement ses larmes et le journaliste se décide à bouger, à agir, incapable de rester là, inutile et invisible. Il fait demi-tour, le coeur lourd, attrapant son téléphone tandis qu'il prend le chemin de leur appartement.

\- Seyun ?

\- Mon coeur ! J'ai flippé, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que tu rentrais plus tôt le vendredi.

Une question qui peut sembler innocente mais qui ne l'est pas, bouffé par cette envie de comprendre, par cette envie de le tester pour savoir s'il lui ment depuis tout ce temps ou pas, savoir jusqu'où va ce qui semble le ronger. Rien qu'entendre sa voix fait naître un poids bien trop lourd sur sa poitrine, celle-ci pleine d'une amertume qu'il ne comprend pas.

\- Oh, rien de spécial, quelques questions à la fin d'un cours.

Un mensonge qui contracte sa poitrine et ses pas se font plus rapides tandis qu'il cherche une explication logique à leur relation, à cette soirée horrible, à cette douleur qui le prend bien trop soudainement.

\- … Et ça t'as pris deux heures.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive, je suis sur le chemin.

\- Attends Ji-

Ses doutes se révèlent vrais, son cauchemar réalité.

Il prend conscience du mensonge que constitue leur relation et du désastre qu'ont formé tous ces non-dits accumulés. Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui bien avant Jimin, il sait qu'il ne pourra rien lui refuser, qu'il lui pardonnera, il se sait bien trop faible face à lui et face à ses propres sentiments. Mais une idée germe dans son esprit, une idée un peu folle, presque cruelle, aussi bien pour lui que pour Jimin. Mais il ne peut plus se la sortir de la tête, parce que ne rien savoir finit de le rendre fou, parce qu'il est bien trop blessé par les mensonges pour réfléchir plus loin, pour être ramené à la raison.

« _Toujours ok pour le diner chez moi ?_ »

Voilà où il en était aujourd'hui, invitant chez eux Jungkook, l'homme responsable des larmes de son petit ami. Il n'est au courant de rien, persuadé que le journaliste vit seul, persuadé qu'il n'a personne et que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'a tant collé au début.

« _Ouais, bien sûr ! Je ramène même du vin. J'ai trouvé une petite boutique française, une pépite !_ »

Jungkook était motivé, emballé par ce dîner. C'était quelque chose de plus intime, une soirée agréable et réconfortante, loin du bruit des restaurants ou des pubs qu'ils ont pu essayer. Il était enjoué sans même savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Mon coeur, ça sent trop bon ! Si c'est avec la nourriture que tu veux m'aider à le convaincre, je pense qu'on a gagné !

\- Arrête un peu, je suis ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il acceptera de te les vendre juste en mangeant mes lasagnes.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le pari !

\- Et que veux tu parier, hm ?

Jimin était entre l'amusement et le dépit face à l'excitation mal contenue de son compagnon. Depuis quelques temps, Seyun semblait moins sombre, plus … souriant et gai, sortant quelques fois sans lui, avec cet ami mystérieux qui gérait, semble-t-il, une boutique en centre-ville. Ce soir, il lui présentait enfin, dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide à convaincre le soi-disant artiste de lui vendre des tableaux personnels. Le danseur n'avait pas vraiment écouté les détails, plus heureux de le voir aller mieux quand bien même ça ne soit pas grâce à lui ou à leur relation, n'en ressentant aucun malaise ou une quelconque jalousie, c'était tant mieux pour lui, il méritait de se sentir bien. Pourtant, son absence de jalousie ne pouvait que traduire ce manque cruel de sentiments, un manque que Seyun avait remarqué depuis de trop longs mois maintenant.

\- Ce soir c'est moi qui te fais l'amour, si je gagne.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Jiminie … Depuis le début, tu-

\- Je n'aime pas ça, dans l'autre sens.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? T'étais hétéro avant.

Ou l'art et la manière de mettre le doigt sur une zone sombre de leur relation, tout ce que le danseur n'avait cessé de lui cacher. Un voile de mystère qu'il mourrait d'envie de soulever, enfin, pour ne plus avoir à l'espionner pour grappiller des informations qui semblaient bien mal parties pour l'enchanter et lui redonner un quelconque espoirs, mais … il voulait savoir quand même et il était déterminé.

\- Seyun, commence pas.

\- Ouais, faudrait pas que notre invité de ce soir ressente et comprenne toutes les tensions qu'il peut y avoir entre nous, t'as raison.

Seyun mit fin à la discussion avant même que son petit ami puisse lui répondre, conscient d'avoir mis le doigt sur un sujet encore bien trop sensible. Il n'allait de toute façon pas tarder à avoir des réponses, il le savait. À peine Jungkook fera son entrée qu'il sera fixé.

Jimin ne cherche même pas à le rattraper ou à s'expliquer, restant devant son plat en pleine cuisson quand bien même ça ne soit d'aucune utilité. Il n'avait cependant aucune envie de rejoindre le journaliste qui s'était sûrement posé sur le canapé devant un programme télé sans intérêt, comme à son habitude.

\- Entre !

Seyun avait surgit à peine la sonnerie avait elle retentit dans l'appartement, ouvrant la porte avec énergie, le sourire aux lèvres tout en observant le plus jeune au pas de la porte, bouteille de vin en main qui lui est bien vite tendu

.

\- Sympa pour le vin, gardons le pour le dîner.

\- Oui, c'est mieux. Vraiment sympa chez toi. T'arrive à te payer ça tout seul ? Ça paie bien le journalisme on dirait, j'ai pas choisis le bon boulot on dirait.

Fit Jungkook avec humour en entrant dans l'appartement à la décoration sobre, épuré et d'une taille convenable pour deux personne. L'entée mène directement à la pièce à vivre, petit salon et salle à manger.

\- Avec le talent que tu as, ça aurait été du gâchis.

\- Mais oui mais oui. Bon, tu me fais visiter ? En tout cas ça sent super bon ! Qu'est ce que tu as préparé ?

L'artiste regardait le salon avec un regard curieux, se tournant alors vers son hôte qui s'était avancé lui aussi plus en avant dans la pièce à vivre, appréciant cette bonne humeur dont Jungkook semble faire preuve. Seyun se fait alors la réflexion qu'avec cette petite surprise qu'il lui réserve, ce si beau sourire n'allait pas tardé à disparaître, malheureusement.

Il entend d'ailleurs son petit ami quitter sa cuisine pour les rejoindre, commençant à saluer leur invité d'un bonsoir qui finit bien vite étrangler dans sa gorge. Il ne peut le voir, lui tournant le dos mais il n'échappe pas au peintre et au vu de son changement d'expression, il n'a plus aucun doute.

Ils se connaissent bel et bien et ils ont assurément partagé quelque chose.

\- Oh, mon coeur ! Tu arrives pile poil au bon moment, j'allais t'appeler pour te prévenir de son arrivée au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu la sonnette.

Il se tourne finalement vers Jimin, tentant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de son expression totalement défaite qui lui pince le coeur. Il l'avait rarement vu comme ça, si transparent, si figé et pâle, comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer face à une bien mauvaise surprise. Il agit pourtant comme si de rien n'était et se rapproche de lui, glissant une main contre le haut de son dos pour le faire avancer au centre de la pièce, pour le rapprocher de l'élément curieux et mystérieux de son passé.

\- Jungkook, je te présence Jimin, mon adorable moitié.

\- … Jimin ?

\- C'est ça. Jimin, c'est Jungkook ! L'artiste que tu dois convaincre avec ta cuisine.

\- Ah … En-.. enchanté.

\- De même. Tu m'avais pas dit que tu vivais avec quelqu'un, ni même que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie d'ailleurs. Aux dernières nouvelles tu m-

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime cultivé le mystère, la vie n'a plus de surprises sinon ~

\- J'ai toujours détesté les surprises.

Jungkook ne semblait plus aussi déstabilisé, reprenant bien trop rapidement contenance et abordant à présent un mince sourire que l'on pourrait croire mauvais alors même que ses yeux noirs glissent sur la silhouette du danseur tétanisé que Seyun garde précieusement contre lui.

\- Il ne faut pas voyons. Aller, assis toi, que je nous apporte à boire et les amuses-gueule. Ça va mon coeur ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Oui oui, ça va … je vous apporte ça, bougez pas.

Il retourne en cuisine, laissant Jungkook dans cette amertume qui naît avec trop de force en lui et sans tarder, il attrape son téléphone pour envoyer l'air de rien un message rempli d'angoisse à son meilleur ami dans l'espoir silencieux que celui-ci réussisse à calmer sa colère. Seyun s'installe à ses côtés, la tête pleine de questions et de suppositions.

Quant à Jimin, à peine s'était il enfermé dans la pièce qu'il se laisse glisser contre la porte, le regard écarquillé fixant le sol. Son esprit traversé par trop de pensées qui se bousculent, la panique le gagnant bien trop rapidement. Jamais il n'aurait cru le retrouver ainsi, le voir dans son nouvel appartement, avec Seyun, comme si tous deux étaient de vieux amis. Il se retrouver au pied d'un mur auquel il n'avait jamais voulu avoir affaire. Il se retrouvait pris au piège sans même avoir compris comment. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû s'intéresser un peu plus à l'identité de cet ami, il se dit qu'il aurait du demander à voir ces tableaux, à savoir quel magasin exactement il gérait. Il aurait du se renseigner pour que jamais cette situation n'arrive. Mais comment aurait il pu imaginer qu'ils se rencontrerait ? Comment cela était il possible ? Comment ? Pourquoi la vie semblait s'acharner sur lui ainsi, c'était ce qu'il se demandait.

Le danseur finit par se relever, conscient que son absence, si elle durait trop longtemps, pourrait paraître étrange et suspecte. Ses gestes tremblants préparent un plateau, rassemblant le nécessaire pour l'apéritif tandis qu'il ne parvient pas à tirer ce qui le hante, tandis qu'il est assaillit de bien trop de chose pour pouvoir faire semblant une fois de retour dans le salon, auprès de ces deux hommes, l'un faisant partit d'un passé dont il ne peut se défaire, l'autre tentant vainement de faire partit intégrante de son présent.

Jamais jusqu'à présent Jimin n'avait autant regretté son existence.

Ravalant ses larmes, ravalant son injustice, il se devait d'être correct, de jouer son rôle jusqu'à la fin. La soirée devait se dérouler à la perfection pour que jamais, ô grand jamais, Seyun ne se doute de la moindre de ses pensées, de ce qui avait pu lié Jungkook et lui auparavant. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le peu de stabilité qu'il avait pu acquérir.

Lorsqu'il revient auprès d'eux, il aborde un calme empreint d'une fausse sérénité. Mais les deux hommes ne sont pas dupes, après tout, Jimin est bien trop facile à lire, bien trop facile à comprendre, son regard ne pouvant mentir.

Jungkook ne cessera de le regarder à la dérober toute la soirée, durant l'apéritif, durant le dîner alors même qu'il se retrouve face à un repas qui le ramène des années en arrières, des lasagnes faites de saumon et d'épinards, des lasagnes qu'il se souvient lui avoir servit au début de leur relation. Celle qu'il goûte ce soir là sont bien meilleures que celles qu'il lui avait préparé à l'époque et la simple pensée que Seyun à le droit à ce genre de petits plats lui serre le coeur. Car avant c'était lui seul qui pouvait y goûter. C'était lui seul qui pouvait profiter de lui, de ses sourires, de son bonheur, de ses attentions, de cette intimité …

Et pourtant, il se retrouve face à une évidence qu'il n'avait jamais été prêt à accepter. Jimin l'avait quitté, voilà cinq ans, et avait refais sa vie.

Et lui, pauvre abruti, l'avait cherché toutes ces années, n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Obligé maintenant de le regarder se faire pourrir d'attention par cet ami en qui il avait voulut croire. Seyun ne cessait de toucher son ex devant lui, ne cessait de porter ses mains à ses cheveux pour les recoiffer avec tendresse, ne cessait de lui sourire avec bien trop de lumière et de bonheur. Comme s'il … comme s'il lui balançait ce qu'il n'avait plus en pleine tête.

Jungkook n'était pas stupide. Ces visites incessantes, cet intérêt pour les tableaux mettant en scène le danseur, cette invitation, ce mystère sur sa vie et ce mensonge sur sa relation … Il n'était pas dupe. Et même s'il reste poli et agréable tout le long de cette soirée où réside en fond un lourd malaise et des non-dits étouffants, il rumine, il n'accepte pas, il souffre et la colère qu'il gardait en lui durant tout ce temps ne cesse d'augmenter. Contre Seyun qui semblait avoir préparé ça depuis le début. Contre Jimin, qui lui donnait cette impression de trahison insupportable. Il voulait des explications, il voulait connaître cette foutue vérité, il voulait comprendre ce pauvre mot griffonné au milieu de la nuit qu'il avait retrouvé le lendemain matin, à son réveil, signant le glas de sa foutue solitude et de son désarroi.

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fais tout ça, Jimin. Je ne saurais t'expliquer plus profondément la nature de mon geste, de ma folie mais … peut être ai-je voulu me venger de ces mensonges que tu m'as fait subir._ _Ou simplement … simplement mettre fin à cette souffrance que tu semble t'imposer comme si tu te punissais de quelque chose que tu ne veux pas dire, que tu ne veux pas avouer, comme si tu tenais à oublier ton passé sans y parvenir._

 _Tu sais … Ce jour là j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la solution. Que dans tout les cas, je ne pouvais pas rester là, à ne rien faire, à te regarder sombrer peu à peu malgré notre histoire dans des remords, dans des regrets qui te tuent à petit feu._

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Petite surprise du jour, j'ai réussi à terminer mon chapitre entre deux cours et quelques heures d'ennuis au travail !

C'est un chapitre bien peu réjouissant mais qui fait enfin bouger les choses, ce n'est pas plus mal non ?

C'est pas vraiment le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière, je le trouve assez mal écrit sans avoir réussis pour autant à faire mieux quand bine même je me sois relu beaucoup - beaucoup - trop de fois.

J'espère en tout cas que vous l'avez apprécier !

N'hésitez pas à me partager vos pensées et vos réactions !

See you soon


	13. Without these lies

**\- WITHOUT THESE LIES -**

Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber la quiétude des lieux. Le fond sonore d'une série télévisé habillait la pièce, les deux hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé truffé de coussins et plus que confortable. Leurs genoux se touchent par moment, lorsqu'il bouge ou lorsque leur position se fait inconfortable. Plus loin, dans son petit lit douillé, leur chien dort profondément, la lumière tamisé mais claire de la pièce ne troublant en rien son sommeil. Ni même la voix soudainement forte et surprenant de Seokjin dont la mine est recouverte par la surprise bien vite rejointe par la colère.

\- Que fait Jungkook chez Jimin ?

\- Hein ?

Namjoon relève son visage vers son compagnon, auparavant plongé dans la lecture de son bouquin – une triste histoire de disparition cachant un amour tragique, les énigmes étaient si fascinantes - lunettes sur le nez et n'avait rien demandé ni même causé un quelconque ennui pour mériter une telle agression.

\- Je te demande ce que Jungkook peut bien foutre chez Jimin !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! C'est pas toi qui m'avais dit qu'il était chez un ami ce soir ?

\- Oui ! Et cet ami c'est le foutu copain de Jimin apparemment !

\- … Seyun ?

Un silence s'abat dans la pièce seulement brisé par les rires faux venant du téléfilm de la soirée. Seokjin semble interdit, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Et Namjoon sut à ce moment là que la soirée paisible qu'il souhaitait tant venait de s'envoler. Il referme son livre avec le semblant de calme qu'il garde encore en lui malgré l'appréhension. L'appréhension de sa réaction, parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir un revirement de situation là, maintenant, alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir à faire à un jour comme les autres. Il venait de perdre tout sourire, son regard se perdant sur la couverture de son livre alors qu'il cherche une explication logique à leur situation.

\- T'étais au courant ?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, bien sûr que je suis au courant.

Le tatoueur n'était pas stupide, bien loin de là, parfaitement conscient de la tournure que la discussion n'allait pas tarder à prendre et il tentait de rester le plus calme possible, sa voix basse et lente et plongeant finalement son regard dans celui de son petit ami, jaugeant la situation.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Tu penses pas que ça aurait pu être utile ? Histoire d'empêcher cette situation ?

\- J'vois pas en quoi ça aurait changé quelque chose, il n'y a pas qu'un Seyun dans le pays !

\- Peut être mais il aurait pu se méfier. Et si tu me l'avais dit j'aurais pu fa-

\- Le dire à Jungkook, remuer le couteau dans la plaie et tout faire capoter.

\- Tu penses pas que le prévenir que Jimin avait refait sa vie aurait pu lui faire tourner la page ? ENFIN ?

\- Il m'a demandé de rien dire. Qu'est ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse hein ?

\- Le bon choix.

Jin se lève alors presque immédiatement avec le but évident de quitter la pièce. Le ton montait, les esprits s'échauffaient d'une bien mauvaise manière et le plus âgé avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire sous l'énervement. Mais c'était sans compter l'insistance de son petit ami et la volonté de celui-ci à éclaircir les choses, à calmer la situation. Il se lève à son tour, attrapant son poignet avec force pour l'empêcher de fuir alors qu'à ses yeux, cette discussion n'avait aucun sens, aucun but, à part remettre sur lui une faute dont il n'était en aucun cas coupable, se devant de faire face à Seokjin, énervé, troublé, qui se sent à coup sûr trahit et dans l'incapacité de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Jungkook.

\- T'es bien mignon mais j'ai pas la science infuse ! Il y a un moment donné ou les choix peuvent pas rendre tout le monde heureux. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir respecté ce que voulait mon meilleur pote.

\- Si, je peux t'en vouloir, d'avoir préférer le laisser faire sans essayer de le ramener à la raison

\- J'hallucine … Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais insinuer l'espace d'un instant que j'aurais du privilégier le bonheur de Jungkook au détriment de Minnie. Ils pouvaient plus continuer comme ça et tu le sais très bien. Et de toute manière, c'est leurs histoires, toi comme moi on avait pas à s'en mêler.

Seokjin se dégage de sa prise, frottant son avant bras où s'était incrusté la chaleur brûlante du tatouer. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait raison, que Namjoon avait finalement prit la bonne décision même si un détail le dérangeait et sa fierté l'empêchait pour le moment d'avouer ses tords, d'avouer qu'il surréagissait, qu'il s'était emporté pour rien, aveuglé de toute manière par l'inquiétude.

\- Peut être mais ça prouve bien que t'as pas entièrement confiance en moi.

\- Pardon ?

Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme et le ton dédaigneux qu'il avait employé pour lui énoncer cette absurdité n'avait pas aidé. Le visage de Namjoon se durcit quelque peu alors que ses attaques non plus de sens, n'ont plus de rapport.

\- Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que j'aurais tout balancé à Jungkook si tu m'en avais parlé. Ça veut tout dire !

\- Parce que ça aurait pas été le cas ? Même moi je l'aurais fais.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Ça prouve juste que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça.

\- Arrête tes conneries 'Jin, te fou pas de ma gueule ! T'essaie de faire quoi ? J'suis désolé pour Jungkook, vraiment. J'te rappelle qu'au fil du temps c'est devenu un très bon ami et je tiens moi aussi beaucoup à lui. Et j'te rappelle aussi que c'est pas le seul à avoir souffert dans cette histoire. Alors si t'essaie de me faire culpabiliser …

\- Evites pas la question Namjoon.

\- J'te connais par coeur Chéri. Tu réagis comme ça juste parce que t'es inquiet, que tu sais pas quoi faire et que je suis la seule personne sur laquelle tu peux déverser ton angoisse. T'es déçu et tu te sens trahit parce que je ne t'ai rien dit mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai pris la bonne décision. J'ai pris le risque et je ne le regrette pas, t'es parfaitement conscient qu'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Alors ne me dis pas que je ne te connais pas, parce que c'est faux.

Le plus âgé reste devant lui, jouant avec le téléphone entre ses doigts et finissant par baisser la tête alors qu'il prend conscience que Namjoon a entièrement raison. Il ne veut pas l'avouer, pas alors que l'inquiétude lui bouffe les entrailles, une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas revivre ces mois où il n'avait cessé d'avoir peur que son protéger lui file entre les doigts, celui-ci se tuant au travail pour tenter de ne plus penser, ne se nourrissant presque plus. Trop préoccupé pour dormir, trop peiné pour avoir envie de quoi que ce soit.

\- … Décidément, t'es doué pour me cacher des choses hein ? Ça fait combien de temps que cette situation dure ? Un an ? Deux ?

\- Tr-

\- J'ai pas envie de savoir. Je … Je vais aller me coucher et attendre simplement que Jungkook m'appelle. J'irais le chercher, il dormira ici, que tu le veuilles ou pas, avec moi.

Namjoon voulut dire quelque chose, il voulut se défendre, l'empêcher de partir une nouvelle fois mais son téléphone portable sonna à son tour et le nom sur l'écran ne laissait pas de doute à la raison de cet appel. 'Jin ne cache pas son soupir, allant s'enfermer dans leur chambre et claquant la porte délibérément tandis que l'autre répond, lâchant un « Minnie, calme toi ... » des plus doux et inquiet alors que les sanglots qu'il entend à l'autre bout du fil ne lui plaisent guère.

S'il venait à rencontrer ce Seyun un jour, assurément, il lui fera bouffer ses dents, pour avoir créé cette situation, pour avoir mis encore plus de désordre dans leur vie, pour faire ainsi pleurer son meilleur ami et mettre son couple en péril avec ces conneries.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est le bruit de la serrure qui sort Namjoon de sa contemplation de la télévision, ayant abandonné son livre depuis leur dispute et n'ayant en aucun cas trouver la force de s'y replonger alors même qu'il avait vu partir Seokjin il y a de cela une bonne heure et demi. La petite boule de poils qui leur sert d'animal de compagnie se rue vers la porte d'entrée, déclenchant un rire faible mais bien reconnaissable de Jungkook. À son tour il les rejoint, prenant le plus jeune d'entre eux dans ses bras tout en s'excusant. Malgré cette assurance dont il fait preuve, malgré ce calme qu'il aborde en tout temps, Namjoon avait eu tout son temps pour cultiver une certaine culpabilité et un grand nombre de remords, son altercation avec son compagnon ne l'ayant pas aidé. Pourtant, le nouvel arrivant ne le laisse pas faire, heureux de le voir, se plongeant de longues secondes dans cette étreinte réconfortante avant de s'en éloigner, bien vite attiré par Jin vers la chambre à couché, laissant ainsi Namjoon seul avec pour seul source de chaleur un plaid négligemment posé sur le canapé.

\- Bon et bien … Min, on dort ensemble ce soir, t'en penses quoi ?

Seul un léger aboiement lui répond, leur chienne remuant la queue comme simple démonstration de joie et d'entrain, faisant doucement rire son propriétaire qui la flatte, grattouillant le haut de sa tête.

Il retourne simplement s'installer sur le canapé, allongé sous le plaid quand bien même il étouffe sous les restant de chaleur de cette fin d'été, le labrador tendrement lové entre ses bras. Son regard se perds sur les images que diffuse entre la télévision, le son trop bas pour qu'il puisse s'y attarder.

Plus loin dans la chambre à coucher, les deux hommes se glissent sous la couette chacun venant d'enfiler leur pyjama. La petite lampe de chevet éclaire un peu la pièce, Seokjin tendant ses bras vers le plus jeune pour l'inciter à venir s'y blottir, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. Ces instants de tendresse étaient une source de confort dont il ne se lassait pas. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait vingt-sept et trente ans qu'ils allaient s'en priver.

\- Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant. Namjoon ne m'en avait jamais parlé et … je pense qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fais si ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ne s'était pas passé.

\- Oh ? Ce n'est plus « Joonie » ?

Le petit air futé et moqueur de Jungkook le fait lever les yeux vers le plafond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui pincer la joue en représailles de ses railleries. Depuis qu'il appelait Namjoon ainsi, Jungkook se faisait un malin plaisir de se moquer d'eux, de leur couple trop mielleux et niais par moment quand bien même il les admirait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer et Jin le savait. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en retrouver un peu peiné. Leur relation était bien loin d'être parfaite, ils avaient eux aussi eu des hauts et des bas, des disputes, un peu de vaisselle cassée – Namjoon, évidemment – mais ils tenaient bons comme ils pouvaient. Même si il y a quelques années, Seokjin avait bien cru que tout était finis … Ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir. Encore une fois quelque chose venait briser le peu de tranquillité qu'ils arrivaient à installer, encore une fois le comportement de son compagnon l'avait déçu.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Jungkook ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, qu'importe que son ami s'énerve contre lui, lui pince les joues ou se mette à bouder. Il ne se doutait que trop bien de la raison de ce différent qui semblait les avoir mis à mal.

\- À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ?

\- Il ne m'en avait pas parlé. On aurait pu éviter ce genre de chose. Si tu l'avais su, tu n'aurais peut être pas eu à vivre cette soirée ni même à pleurer dans ma bagnole pendant quinze ans.

\- Je n'ai pas pleurer.

\- … Bon, ok, j'ai pleuré. Mais c'est pas le sujet.

Cette fois-ci il ne peut retenir un rire, doux et franc devant la mine enfantine que prend son vieil ami. La trentaine mais toujours un enfant dans l'âme.

\- Arrête de rire.

\- Il avait raison tu sais. Moi je pense qu'il a bien fait.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Nam' …

Il pouffe de nouveau de rire alors qu'un simple « Ah … lui … » sort d'entre les lèvres de Jin, celui-ci détournant le regard comme s'il cherchait un endroit où fuir.

\- Tu vas lui en vouloir longtemps ? Hm ?

Il penche doucement sa tête sur le côté, se redressant pour chercher son regard du sien, pour tenter de capter son attention, être sûr qu'il l'écoute.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu lui en veuilles mais … Ce n'était pas contre toi et il ne pensait pas à mal. J'aurais fais la même tu sais. Et je pense que dans ton cas … j'aurais réagit comme toi, mais je suis pas une référence alors …

\- Ah bah ça oui, tu parles d'une référence.

\- 'Jin …

\- Oui oui, je t'entends, j'écoute, je prends note. Juste … pour l'instant je le laisse mariner.

\- … Le pauvre. T'imagines dans quel état il doit être ?

\- Et moi alors ?! Il me mens, c'est pas la première fois, et tu voudrais que je laisse passer ça comme ça ?! Je suis suffisamment sympa avec lui tout le reste du temps, une vraie crème ! « Joonie, tiens ton café », « Joonie, te couche pas trop tard », « Joonie, je t'aime ». Ce con, je suis sûr qu'il s'y est habitué. Bah tiens, ça lui fera les pieds un peu.

C'est un éclat de rire qui coupe Jin dans sa tirade fiévreuse et passionnée, pleine d'une fausse colère et d'exagération. Trop de théâtralité en une seule personne et c'est ce qui faisait fondre Jungkook de rire dès qu'il passait plus de deux minutes ensemble. Cet homme avait le don de réchauffer son coeur et d'améliorer son humeur au point où il se demande vraiment ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été là, tout au long de sa vie … Sûrement ne serait il qu'une petite épave sous un pont à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Ne ris pas !

\- Je ne ris pas.

\- C'est ça oui …

Son hilarité réussit à lui rendre son sourire et il le serre un peu plus entre ses bras, les paroles du plus jeune n'arrêtant pas de repasser encore et encore dans son esprit. Il prit cependant la décision de voir ça le lendemain, voulant seulement profiter de son protéger, le chouchouter et le rendre de meilleure humeur. Il avait toute la journée ensuite pour y réfléchir, pour se prendre la tête et … penser à l'avenir.


	14. Without this doubt

**\- WITHOUT THIS DOUBT -**

Le moment fatidique était finalement arrivé et le danseur n'était pas certain de pouvoir y faire face .

Jungkook était partit depuis bientôt une heure et il n'avait cessé d'appréhender ce moment où lui et Seyun allait se retrouver couché l'un à côté de l'autre pour certainement passer la nuit la plus désagréable et froide de toute leur relation. Il mis le plus longtemps possible pour prendre sa douche, avait compté les minutes pendant qu'il se brossait les dents et il avait prétexté avoir quelques petites choses à ranger dans la cuisine avant d'aller de rejoindre la chambre. Seulement il n'avait pu éviter l'inévitable et le voilà donc au pied du mur, entouré par l'obscurité de la pièce et l'impatience de son compagnon.

\- Tu comptes me cacher des choses encore longtemps ?

\- … Quelle choses ?

\- Putain.

Le bruissement des draps se fait entendre après un lourd soupir et la petite lampe de chevet s'allume, l'éblouissant l'espace d'un instant. Seyun s'était redressé et pousse Jimin à en faire de même, le tirant de cette cachette de couverture dans laquelle il camouflait son visage défait.

\- C'est ton ex c'est ça ?

\- … Je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Arrête ça. Je suis loin d'être le premier mec dans ta vie hein, tu t'es bien moqué de moi. Je veux tout savoir, ça fait trop longtemps que tu me caches toutes ces merdes.

\- … Ces merdes ?

\- Ouais ! À partir du moment où ça pourri notre relation, j'appelle ça de la merde Jimin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va me donner envie de t'en parler alors que tu traites mon passé de cette manière ?

\- Donc tu le connaissait bel et bien.

Jimin garde obstinément son regard baissé vers la couverture qu'il tripote du bout des doigts, sourcils froncés et les yeux rougis d'avoir lâcher quelques grosses larmes au cours de la soirée. S'il n'avait pas appelé son meilleur ami, sûrement serait il encore dans un coin de sa cuisine à s'en vouloir de tous ses choix.

\- T'as vraiment envie de parler de tout ça maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Il soupire, passant l'une de ses mimines sur son visage fatigué et creusé, ses doigts glissant dans ses mèches décolorées aux racines sombres et naturelles. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était il pas occupé de lui ? De son apparence ? Il ne sait même plus à quand remonte ses réflexions à propos de ses envies capillaires, vestimentaires. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit faire les magasins, qu'il n'avait pas prit du temps pour lui.

\- Jimin. Je te jure que si jamais tu-

\- C'est en effet mon ex. On est sortit ensemble et on a rompu il y a cinq ans. Content ?

\- … Pourquoi tu me l'a caché ?

\- Parce que je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler. Ça a très mal finit et je n'avais aucune envie de le revoir. C'est … c'est comme ça.

\- Tu me dis que tu ne veux pas le revoir mais tu te pointe devant sa boutique à le regarder pendant des plombes. Je comprends pas trop.

Cette information a au moins le mérite de lui faire relever la tête, le regard sombre et agrandit de Jimin fouillant celui de son petit ami. Comment … ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Comment tu … ?

\- Je t'ai suivit un jour. Je t'ai même appelé, je m'inquiétais de ce qui te prenais tant de temps à chaque fois pour rentrer et … de ce qui semblait t'éloigner de moi. Et je t'ai vu. Planté sur le trottoir d'en face, à le regarder ranger sa boutique avant de fermer et je t'ai vu totalement défait.

\- … Attends, j'ai peur de comprendre là.

\- Quoi ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre. T'es encore amoureux de lui ?

\- Seyun, essaie pas de m'embrouiller.

\- T'es encore amoureux de lui. Putain.

Le plus âgé ne tient plus et sort de leur lit, s'éloignant de celui-ci et de Jimin par la même occasion, les traits de son visage tirés par la fatigue et ce début d'agacement qui pointe le bout de son nez. Il s'avance vers leur fenêtre et appuie son dos contre celle-ci, observant son petit ami de loin, le jaugeant, cherchant la vérité dans cette masse de mensonge sur laquelle leur relation était bâtie.

\- T'étais déjà au courant au moment où tu l'as connu ?

\- C'est pas important. Ce qui importe là, maintenant, c'est que tu m'as trompé depuis le début.

\- Réponds moi !

La voix de Jimin s'élève, l'énervement augmentant peu à peu, son corps bien peu apte en cet instant à contenir cette masse de stresse qui le prend d'assaut. Cette soirée ne voulait pas se finir, la douleur qu'elle apportait semblant se satisfaire de son esprit faible.

\- Tu ne nie même pas. Donc depuis le début tu me mènes en bateau.

\- Non ! J'y ai cru. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi Seyun. T'es arrivé dans un moment de ma vie où … Où je pensais que je pouvais pas tomber plus bas. T'es arrivé avec ton sourire, ton réconfort, ta gentillesse … J'avais rien demandé. J'étais tout seul, j'avais quitté Jungkook depuis des mois et ma vie semblait me le faire regretter de plus en plus au fil du temps. Tu m'as tendu la main et je l'ai attrapé. Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Tu n'as pas été honnête avec moi Jimin.

\- À quel moment ?

\- Tout le long. Tu dis que tu m'aimes alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Si ! Si c'est le cas.

\- Arrête. C'est plus la peine de mentir, j'en ai eu la preuve ce soir. Suffisait de te regarder pour savoir la vérité. Je t'ai jamais vu me regarder comme tu as pu le regarder. T'as pleuré, t'as appelé Namjoon, t'étais totalement défait. Je te l'ai dis à notre rencontre. On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Le silence reprend ses droits, naviguant entre la tension du moment, entre les réflexions de chacun, entre les décisions qu'ils ont envie de prendre sans s'y résoudre, entre les vérités qui doivent être dites mais qui sont bien trop douloureuses pour être balancées l'air de rien.

\- … T'étais conscient de tout ça avant même de l'inviter ?

\- Je voulais en être sûr. Et le meilleur moyen était de le faire venir ici.

\- Tu … Réponds moi alors. Tu l'as rencontré après ou avant m'avoir vu devant sa boutique ?

\- … Après.

\- Comment ?

\- Jimin …

\- Je t'ai demandé comment.

\- C'est vraiment important ?

\- Oui. Oui parce que j'ai bien peur de la réponse que tu vas me filer. Parce que si jamais tu me dis que tu l'as rencontré exprès pour connaître toute la vérité, je sais pas comment je vais réagir. Alors OUI. Oui c'est important.

Seyun détourne le regard, soudainement bien faible face au regard rouge et colérique de son petit ami dont les joues creuses et rouges font de ce tableau quelque chose de triste, alors que ce qu'il voit, cet énervement, ces questionnements, cette peine dans ses yeux sombres qui ne fait que lui serrer un peu plus le coeur.

\- Après. J'étais curieux de la personne qui te mettait dans cet état et … et je suis aller dans sa boutique quelques temps après. Puis j'ai vu les tableaux qu'il avait exposé pour la décoration et … et j'ai compris. Je suis pas stupide, c'était facile de déduire. Et alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'approcher en utilisant ses œuvres comme excuse et … de fil en aiguille je suppose qu'on est devenu ami.

\- Bien entendu.

\- C'est alors que m'est venu l'idée de ce dîner. Histoire que les choses soient claires, j'étais certain que tu ne pourrais pas cacher tes émotions et … ça n'a pas loupé. Jungkook est plus doué que toi cependant.

Un léger rire se fait entendre dans la pièce, un rire sans joie, presque moqueur venant du journaliste. Un rire que Jimin n'apprécie pas, trop moqueur pour lui, ayant la mauvaise impression que l'on s'est joué de lui de la plus mauvaise des manières.

\- T'es content de ce que tu as trouvé ? C'est bon ?

\- J'imagine. C'est douloureux mais au moins je suis fixé.

Les bras croisé, il regarde le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, n'entendant plus qu'il ne le voit sur le moment Jimin bouger et se lever du lit. C'est lorsque celui-ci atteint la porte qu'enfin il reporte son attention sur lui, pour le voir quitter la pièce et revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un sac qui devait traîner dans l'un des placards de l'entrée. Il le voit y mettre quelques vêtements, le nécessaire pour survivre ailleurs qu'ici durant quelques jours.

\- … Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Mes affaires.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faut que je digère ce qui vient de se passer. Jungkook, toi, ton manège…

\- Attends, t'es pas sérieux là.

\- Si, je suis sérieux.

Il s'habille, simple, enfonçant son pyjama dans son sac à présent remplit d'affaire avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain, bien vite suivit par Seyun, cette fois-ci inquiet et mécontent de la tournure des choses.

\- Tu peux pas partir comme ça, on a pas finit de discuter.

\- Si je peux. J'ai quitté Jungkook il y a cinq quand en partant sans prévenir, tu crois que je peux pas recommencer ? Pas la peine de tirer cette tête, je viens d'apprendre que t'as utilisé mon ex pour en découvrir plus sur mon passé sans même penser une seconde que ça puisse me faire du mal ou pire, que tu puisse le blesser lui. Va me falloir du temps pour avaler ça.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'y ai pas réfléchit ? On pouvait pas continuer comme ça, t'étais … tu …

\- Ouais je sais, j'ai déconné encore. C'est ma faute si t'as agis comme un connard, pardon.

Ses paroles sont sèches, tranchantes et Seyun en était certain, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Aussi furieux, aussi sombre et fermé. Ses yeux n'était plus que deux fentes retenant tant bien que mal de gros flots de larmes qu'il ne pouvait laisser couler par fierté, parce qu'il en avait assez de pleurer sans arrêt, parce qu'il était fatigué, la mâchoire contractée et les gestes pressés, fébriles, ayant hâte de quitter les lieux. Il part mettre ses chaussures, enfiler son manteau, fait attention à avoir son téléphone, chargeur et tout autres objets ou affaires pouvant avoir son importance, ignorant les paroles et les vaines tentatives de Seyun de le retenir.

Il est tard, le vent frais mais agréable de la fin de l'été lui fouette le visage et le corps avec douceur alors qu'il s'éloigne de chez lui avec la ferme intention de ne pas y retourner durant quelques jours. Il a agit sous le coup d'une impulsion, cette fois con départ n'est pas réfléchit mais il n'y a pas une once de regret à l'horizon. Parce qu'il lui faut du temps pour réfléchir posément, pour comprendre.

Le danseur marche un long moment, arrivant au pied d'un immense immeuble en plein centre-ville, proche d'un label de musique connu et sonnant à l'un des nombreux interphones. Il attends de longues secondes, le temps de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone et d'y voir écrit deux heures du matin avant qu'une voix endormit ne se fasse entendre. Un simple « C'est moi » dévoile son identité et on le laisse entrer.

Les six étages en ascenseur semble durer une éternité et finalement il se retrouve devant la porte de l'appartement d'un de ses meilleurs amis, qu'il ne voyait que trop peu et il toque timidement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre presque immédiatement sur une silhouette toute endormi, la mine froissée, la chevelure aux mèches rosées toute décoiffée.

\- Jiminie … ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Hoseok …

Sa voix se brise et son ami comprend, attrapant son sac d'une main, l'autre s'occuper de l'attraper pour le tirer à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux. Une étreinte, du réconfort, là, il était bien.

Le lendemain matin fut bien plus doux que cette soirée mouvementé que chacun venait de vivre, à part peut être pour le journaliste qui n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Que ce soit pour Jimin qui dort profondément pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ou bien pour Jungkook qui se réveille dans les bras de Jin et qui s'en extirpe après une bonne heure à simplement profiter de sa présence, qu'importe la lourdeur de leur coeur, cette journée semble plus lumineuse que la veille.

À la recherche d'un café, il traverse le salon, attardant son regard sur la silhouette endormit contre Min qui ne semble pas prête à se réveiller, installé bien trop confortablement entre les bras de son maître pour vouloir s'en séparer. Ce tableau fait naître un sourire sur son visage encore barbouillé par la nuit, disparaissant derrière la porte de la cuisine dans laquelle il se sert un café, discret.

Il ne tarde cependant pas à être rejoint par son ami d'enfance, visiblement réveillé par l'absence de présence et de chaleur contre lui. Installé autour d'un café et d'un thé, il papote à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le dernier endormir sur le canapé.

\- J'ai pris une photo !

\- Hum ?

Jungkook cligne plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Seokjin lui place son téléphone juste en face des yeux, reculant légèrement son visage pour mieux voir la photo de Namjoon enlaçant leur chienne et dormant tous deux à point fermé.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Tu vas la mettre en fond d'écran ? Adorable ~

\- T'es mal placé pour te moquer de moi à ce niveau là.

Le petit sourire en coin qu'aborde le plus âgé ne le rassure pas et il ne continue donc pas sur ce chemin, conscient de ce dont il parle. Quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il sortait encore avec Jimin … lorsqu'il devait partir pour Paris pour ses études après une petite année de relation, le danseur et lui avait prit un nombre incalculable de photo d'eux deux pour combler le futur manque de présence et Jungkook s'était fait une joie de toutes les mettre en fond d'écran de son téléphone, ce qui avait ravi son petit ami à l'époque qui trouvait ça « Si mignon et romantique » …

Et dire que tout était partit de là … Que tout avait commencé à partir de travers quelques mois après son départ. Après la peur de l'éloignement, parce que leur relation était trop intense, trop fusionnelle, parce qu'ils avaient vécu au jour le jour dans la peur de se retrouver séparer durant un an, chacun devant se jeter à corps perdu dans leurs études … Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que leur histoire se terminerait ainsi. Il n'avait cessé d'y réfléchir toutes ses années, il n'avait cessé de chercher la raison de ce départ, ses erreurs, leurs erreurs et il en était venu à plusieurs conclusions. Durant tous ces mois passés en France il s'était construit un nouveau mur, une nouvelle barrière pour éviter de souffrir de la distance et … Jimin ne l'avait pas supporter, cette éloignement au sein même de leur relation, autre que physique mais sentimentale aussi. Et alors Jungkook était redevenu ce petit con qu'il était avant de connaître Jimin. Condescendant, ne mâchant pas ses mots au risque de blesser les autres, menant son petit bonhomme de chemin sans faire attention aux désirs de son petit ami. Le danseur avait tenu un an, vivant au rythme de leur dispute, impuissant et amoureux et Jungkook lui sentait les brisures sans vouloir y croire. « Jimin m'aime. Je l'aime. Rien ne peut nous arriver. Tout va bien » pensait-il alors, se persuadant lui même qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette tristesse qui envahissait de jour en jour le regard qu'il aimait tant.

Et les voilà aujourd'hui. Si seulement il avait compris … Si seulement il s'était rendu compte avant de ses erreurs, peut être vivraient ils tous les deux heureux en ce jour, buvant leur boisson chaude matinale ensemble, dans leur cuisine, dans leur chez eux, dans une intimité qu'il a perdu il y a trop longtemps à présent.

\- 'jour …

La voix rauque et mal réveillé du dernier levé se fait entendre et a le mérite de le faire légèrement sursauter. Ses doigts se resserre autour de la tasse encore un peu chaude de son café à moitié bu et son regard perdu reprend vie pour se lever vers Namjoon, le visage froissée et aux joues marquées de traces des coussins durs de leur canapé. Du coin de l'oeil il voit son ami se tendre et lever un regard timide vers son compagnon qui ne lui porte pas attention, celle-ci fixée sur la machine à café faisant couler le liquide noir dans une petit tasse. Et alors, il repart comme il est venu, les laissant seul dans un nouveau silence plus tendu, rempli d'un malaise que Jungkook comprend bien vite.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, maintenant.

Seokjin ne répond pas, hochant simplement la tête après un soupir, parfaitement conscient qu'il se doit d'aller lui parler, d'arranger les choses. Parfaitement conscient de l'exagération de ses propos et de son emportement de la veille. Quelques instants plus tard, le plus jeune se retrouve seul, face à une tasse de thé vide et abandonnée. Il se décide alors à débarrasser la table des vestiges de leur petit déjeuner, entendant vaguement des bruits de discussion, de fins filets de voix lui parvenant malgré la porte de cuisine fermée. Il leur laisse quelques minutes puis avec discrétion et silence, ouvre cette porte qui le séparait des deux autres, tombant sur une scène adorable et tendre.

Il voit aisément la main du tatoueur se glisser sur la joue tendre de son ami d'enfance, le bout de ses doigts se faufilant parmi les mèches rosées de celui-ci alors que leur lèvres se rejoignent dans un baiser chaste et pourtant respirant l'amour. Il voit les bras de Jin entourer la taille fine contre lui, il voit son sourire étirer ses lèvres pleines contre celles de son petit ami et Jungkook ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe au coeur. Parce que ce n'est plus Namjoon qu'il imagine mais lui, enlacé par Jimin comme il aimait tant le faire, collant au possible, lui servant un sourire qui faisait fondre son coeur comme chaque fois.

\- Je préfère ça ! Mais évitez de vous bouffer la langue quand je suis là, mon innocence en prend un coup à chaque fois.

Il les rejoint sous leur rire et les railleries de Seokjin qui ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, les poussant doucement pour s'installer sur le canapé et couper court à leur moment de tendresse tel un enfant capricieux demandant attention. Aujourd'hui il délaissait sa boutique à Ana, profitant pleinement des deux hommes, de ses parents de substitution, dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à cette affreuse soirée, dans l'espoir de reprendre la vie qu'il avait durement construit. Il fera comme si le départ de Namjoon en début d'après midi n'existait pas, ignorant cette petite conscience qui lui souffle qu'il s'absente pour aller voir Jimin qui ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état que lui. Il ignore le souvenir de ses larmes stagnant aux coins de ses yeux. Après tout, c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il le verrait, parce qu'à présent il est heureux, avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de stable, quelqu'un qui le couve, qui le protège et qui l'aime.

C'est ça, il est heureux maintenant.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

Me revoilà ! Double update ! (pour me faire pardonner)

Bon .. je vous ai fait attendre un mois, je m'en excuse.

J'ai eu ma période d'examens et finalement les vacances sont arrivées avant que je ne décède, fort heureusement !

J'ai finalement pu me pencher sur cette histoire en espérant vous servir quelque chose de bien, de beau, et d'intéressant. C'est toujours un peu compliqué étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de mal à valider mon propre travail mais ... il faut bien se lancer à un moment ou à un autre.

J'espère en tout cas que ces deux nouveaux chapitres vous plaira autant que les autres vous ont plus - s'ils vous ont plu bien entendu - et je vous dis à très bientôt !

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos pensées et vos suggestions !

Merci encore d'être là

G

M

T

Détecter la langue Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou

Fonction Sound est limitée à 200 caractères

Options : Historique : Commentaires : Donate Fermer


	15. Without this sensibility

**\- WITHOUT THIS SENSIBILITY -**

\- Putain, pourquoi il fait aussi chaud dans c'putain d'pays ? « Je suis pris pour Busan ! » Ouais bah cool hein ! « Yah ! Je suis tellement heureux qu'on habite ensemble enfin. » Mon cul. Bordel. C'que je ferais pas par amour hein …. Merde, qu'est c'que c'est niais.

Ses pas lasses le mènent dans les rues de Busan avec lenteur jusqu'à son arrivée face à un large et haut immeuble parfaitement entretenu et trahissant la richesse des locataires – ou propriétaires. À l'aide de son badge d'entrée, il ne tarde pas à se retrouver chez lui après un court passage dans l'ascenseur. Il lèves les yeux au ciel lorsque la voix féminine et morne annonce l'étage de son pallier et avec tout autant de lassitude, il déverrouille la porte d'entrée après un rapide regard sur sa montre portée au poignet gauche et qui semble à l'instant lui peser une tonne.

Cinq heures du matin. Il allait encore se faire remonter les bretelles à coup de mine endormie et de regard courroucé absolument adorable, il le savait, il en était certain et au vu de sa fatigue il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maintenir son masque – de toute manière inutile, puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques longues années maintenant et que l'autre le connaissait par coeur. Huit, neuf ans ? qu'il habitait ensemble. Il ne comptait plus, son compagnon s'en chargeait pour lui de toute manière.

Il referme à double tour la porte derrière lui une fois dans la fraîcheur de son appartement climatisé mais bien trop sombre pour qu'il puisse détailler son intérieur d'un simple coup d'oeil. Après avoir défait ses chaussures qu'il abandonne dans l'entrée, il avance à tâtons dans le couloir, trouvant rapidement sa salle de bain dans laquelle il se change rapidement et se fait un brin de toilette avant de rejoindre la chambre à coucher, se glissant sous la couette et soupirant de bonheur en retrouvant le confort de son lit et … des bras de son petit ami qui se glissent presque immédiatement autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre un corps bouillant et demi nu, tout comme le sien d'ailleurs, simplement vêtu d'un boxer.

\- … quelle heure ?

\- Cinq heures.

Seul un léger grognement lui répond, rauque et endormit et le souffle brûlant de l'autre homme vint s'écraser au creux de son cou contre lequel il se blottit sans même lui demander son avis. Bien trop vite à son goût son corps se retrouve à moitié recouvert d'un autre, une jambe entre les siennes, le torse entouré de bras collant et fermement accrochés.

Il lâche un semblant de juron face à cet homme comparable à un pot de glu mais il est bien trop attendrit pour lutter plus longtemps, répondant à son étreinte tandis que ses doigts se glissent dans les mèches mélange de roses et de gris.

\- … tard. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mis trente ans à terminé ma chanson.

\- T'es chiant … je suis rentré tout juste hier et on a pas pu avoir un moment à deux encore …

\- J'sais. Désolé. Aller, pionce, j'te consacre ma journée de demain. Et d'après demain.

\- Je préfère ça.

\- Après deux trois arrangements.

Une douleur dans les côtes le fait grimacer et il ronchonne une nouvelle fois à cette attaque soudaine et non méritée à ses yeux. Il venait de le pincer avec force, bien trop de force pour quelqu'un venant de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Pourtant un léger rire lui parvient, endormit, lent, adorable et il peut imaginer sans mal la lumière qui doit envahir le visage de son petit ami. Le rire s'évanouit doucement et il sent son corps s'alourdir, sachant pertinemment l'effet que peuvent avoir les caresses tendres qu'il lui donne contre sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés. Le sommeil finit par les gagner les plongeant dans un repos bien mérité.

C'est la douce odeur du café qui le tire de son profond repos, le jetant dans une hésitation telle qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux immédiatement. Se lever et se ruer sur cette boisson chaude qui semble l'appeler ou … profiter encore de longs instants des draps qui l'entourent comme un cocon, du confort du matelas sous son corps et de cet oreiller moelleux dans lequel se perd sa tignasse corbeau.

\- 'Gigi ! Debouuuuut ! J'ai fais des crêpes. Enfin, c'était censé être des crêpes mais c'est pas mauvais. Allleeeerr, t'avais promiiiiiis.

Le lit remue et le dit « 'Gigi » gronde pour la forme, rattrapant la couette qui manque d'être retiré par la tornade avec laquelle il vit. Des lèvres taquines se posent sur sa joue descendant le long de sa mâchoire pour finir contre son cou. Un réveil comme il les aime même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Un réveil qui a le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et son regard tombe sur le sourire de son petit ami, éblouissant comme à son habitude, promesse d'une bonne journée.

\- Bae … j'suis crevé, t'abuses. J'ai bossé toute la nuit, t'aurais pu m'laisser pioncer.

\- Il est quinze heures, j'ai assez attendu non ?

Vu de cette façon … Il n'a de toute manière pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une bouche se glisse contre la sienne dans un tendre et doux baiser auquel il ne peut pas résister. Il fond, doucement mais sûrement et tout deux baptisent leurs retrouvailles comme il se doit après un long, trop long moment sans se voir, le café pouvait attendre de toute façon.

\- Alors, cette tournée ?

Manger des crêpes ratées à l'heure du dîner n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel mais les deux hommes appréciait ce moment, confortablement installé sur le large canapé crème, le sol recouvert d'un tapis chaud et épais, proche d'une cheminée de pierre électrique non allumée – l'été, la cheminée n'était pas des plus indispensable – et la pièce était seulement éclairée de quelques lumières tamisées tandis que la télévision accrochée sur le mur non loin diffuse des images de divers clips du moment en fond sonore.

Enfournant une crêpes au sucre entre ses lèvres, Yoongi écoutait le récit passionné de son petit ami qui parlait avec ses mains, faisant de grands gestes, les paroles rapides et parfois fortes et si le musicien n'était pas habitué à cette énergie, assurément serait il déjà essoufflé à la place de son compagnon tant celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir respirer entre ses phrases.

\- Bae, respire.

-La prochaine fois il faut absolument que tu nous accompagne ! Vraiment ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire « J'ai du boulot, moi aussi j'ai mon album à préparer, j'ai plein de choses à faire, des chansons à écrire, des artistes à rendre célèbres grâce à mon génie musicale blablabla » MAIS ! Pour une fois … je veux que tu viennes nous voir. T'es jamais venu encore. Je sais je sais, les gens ne sont pas au courant pour nous, il n'y a pas de raison que tu viennes, ça pourrait paraître suspect tout ça mais on va trouver une solution. S'il te plaît, Yugyeom, Soonyoung et les autres veulent vraiment que tu viennes aussi.

Hoseok le connaissait par coeur. Que ce soit ce qui le faisait craquer, ce qu'il allait dire, ses excuses, ses contraintes, ses pensées … tout. Il connaissait tout et … ça l'emmerdait bien souvent.

Il lutte, il tente tout du moins et le musicien finit par lui promettre d'y réfléchir, d'en parler à son manager, de s'arranger pour l'une des nombreuses prochaines tournées qu'ils auront, ça lui laissait le temps de s'organiser et de convaincre ses supérieurs.

Comme il le lui avait promis, ils passent le reste du temps ensemble, se regardant un film avant d'aller se coucher de nouveau, reprenant un semblant de routine qui n'en était pas vraiment une mais qu'il chérissait. Leur vie partagée entre leur histoire, leur musique, leurs amis, une vie qui ne leur laisse que peu de temps pour se poser mais qu'ils n'échangeraient pour rien au monde.

Mais la quiétude de leur nuit fut perturbée une sonnette stridente, celle de leur interphone.

\- J'y vais … reste dormir.

Hoseok l'embrasse avec légèreté avant de se lever, d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama, avisant l'heure tardive de la nuit sur le réveil avant d'interroger l'horrible personne venu les déranger. Il n'attends pas pour lui ouvrir à l'entente des mots fatigué et craquelant et l'attente lui semble interminable si bien qu'il commençait à désespéré d'entendre un jour les quelques coups contre sa porte d'entrée, prêt à sortir d'un moment à l'autre pour aller chercher son visiteur nocturne.

\- Jiminie … ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Hoseok …

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour l'attirer contre lui, l'emmenant dans l'appartement après avoir délaissé le sac de son ami dans l'entrée et enfin le couvrir d'un réconfort dont il semble avoir besoin. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il entend, les sanglots que le danseur ne parvient pas à retenir, il n'aime pas le sentir trembler contre lui de cette manière, il n'aime pas le savoir dans cet état et il a bien trop peur de comprendre ce qui se passe à la vue de ce sac pour lui demander maintenant la raison de sa visite et prendre ainsi le risque de ne pas pouvoir le calmer avant un long, trop long moment.

Il entend plus qu'il ne voit son compagnon sortir de la chambre, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il se passe, tout comme il sent aisément les mains de Jimin s'accrocher à son dos nu tout en venant se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

\- … Jimin ?

\- 'Gigi, tu veux bien nous faire … deux chocolats chauds ? S'il de plaît ?

Yoongi ne bronche pas, s'exécutant sans réfléchir et son compagnon l'en remercie silencieusement, retournant pleinement son attention sur l'homme qui ne semble pas vouloir se détacher de lui, accroché à son être comme à une bouée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant de longs mois et voilà qu'il récupérait l'un de ses meilleurs amis dans un bien mauvais état et … Hoseok, qui se doutait de la personne en cause de ces problèmes, n'était pas sûr de garder son calme très longtemps.

Avec douceur, il l'emmène dans la cuisine ouverte, le poussant à s'installer à table et déposant un bol de chocolat chaud devant sa mine défaite et barbouillée. La vue de ses yeux rouges, de ses joues creuses et de son air perdu fait monter en lui une colère silencieuse.

\- J'ai jamais pu l'voir de toute façon cet enculé !

\- Ton langage 'Gigi.

\- On s'en balance. J'ai jamais pu le sentir ton Seyun, pour l'peu qu'on l'a vu y avait un truc qui m'gênait. Je l'avais dis Bae.

\- C'est peut être pas ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre en ce moment.

Après un long récapitulatif de la soirée entrecoupé de commentaire pour le moins agressifs venant de Yoongi et de câlin affectueux venant d'Hoseok, le danseur avait finit par se taire, le nez baissé vers son chocolat devenu plus tiède que chaud. Le compositeur présentement grondait dans son coin, appuyé contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés et l'air bien peu aimable. S'il n'avait pas l'air aussi moelleux avec sa chevelure sombre décoiffé habillé d'un pyjama simple aux dessins de voitures diverses et variées, on aurait pu le croire prêt à faire manger à chaque personne trop téméraire chacune de leurs erreurs.

\- Et … Jungkook ?

La question était finalement posée et même si l'idol marchait sur des œufs, il fallait mettre sur la table le sujet principal : l'ex qui posait tant problème et dont Jimin ne semblait pas capable de se défaire. Ils s'étaient connus et ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien à l'époque où Jimin et lui formait encore un couple seulement il avait vu les revers de leur relation, il avait vu l'état de son ami et toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient, il avait vécu à ses côtés les moindres hauts et les moindres bas de leur amitié puis de leur amour et même s'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec l'artiste aujourd'hui, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait certes eu qu'une version de l'histoire mais le regard amoureux du cadet ne l'avait jamais trompé. Il suffisait de le voir regarder Jimin pour se rendre compte qu'il était épris de lui, et fortement qui plus est. Puis Yugyeom en parlait quelques fois et il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre certaines allusions ou alors les bouts de conversations téléphoniques qu'ils avaient ensemble.

\- Ah bah tiens, lui aussi si j'le croise je lui fais bouffer ses dents.

\- Yoongi, tu la ferme.

Hoseok lève les yeux au ciel, l'air bien peu aimable en zieutant un maigre instant sa moitié avec énervement ce qui eu l'effet de le faire taire et ronchonner. Cet homme était né pour ronchonner et fort heureusement, il s'y était fait. Pourtant, le doux rire de Jimin – très léger et disparaissant bien trop vite, mais un rire quand même qui suffit à le dérider.

\- J'en sais trop rien … Il est resté impassible toute la soirée, il donnait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Et … il n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi fier et … beau. J'ai tenté de ne pas m'attarder sur lui, j'étais bien trop … bien trop paralysé pour vraiment faire attention. Je voulais juste partir.

\- J'en serais pas si sûr à ta place.

\- … De quoi ?

\- Que Jungkook en ai eu rien à faire.

Jimin reste pensif un instant, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson le regard perdu sur la table. Il tente de se rappeler les détails de la soirée, le peu de fois qu'il l'avait observer à la recherche d'informations. « Comment va-t-il ? » s'était il demandé un nombre incalculable de fois. « Que fait-il ici ? » « Comment est ce qu'il vit nos … retrouvailles ? » Et à ce moment il aurait aimé être pourvu d'un quelconque pouvoir lui permettant de lire un tant soit peu dans les pensées, juste une foi, pour l'aider à comprendre, pour l'aider tout simplement. Mais comme il savait si bien le faire, son ex-petit-ami n'avait rien montré de ses sentiments, à part un sens aigu de la répartie, une facilité à renvoyer paître certaines remarques de Seyun ou encore ces sourires arrogants qui faisaient pourtant battre son coeur d'une bien douloureuse façon. Il se rappelle finalement ce moment de flottement lorsqu'ils se sont découvert chacun dans le salon, face à face et Jimin avait, durant quelques secondes, totalement oublié la présence de son petit ami, ne voyant que Jungkook, comme … comme auparavant. Parce qu'il n'avait pas tant changé à part quelques traits marquant de maturité qu'il n'avait pas plus jeune. Parce que … parce qu'il avait finalement retrouvé l'original et que ce n'était pas un rêve, cette scène alors plus proche de ses fameux cauchemars qui reviennent sans cesse le hanter durant ses courtes nuits. Parce qu'il s'est rendu compte aussi que Seyun n'était qu'une pâle copie de celui qu'il avait quitté des années plus tôt. Mais le plus marquant, le plus effrayant ce fut cet arrêt que chacun avait fait, ce regard qu'ils avaient échangé et ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux sombres sans en comprendre sur l'instant la raison.

\- … Enfin, ce n'est pas … le sujet. Je … Jungkook a sûrement du être surpris, apparemment Seyun ne lui avait rien dit et ça se trouve il voulait juste avoir un rendez vous et peut être passer la nuit avec lui hein. Ça serait bien son genre ! Jungkook était comme ça avant no-… avant.

\- Avant votre histoire oui mais tu sais pas comment il a vécu après. J'avais deux-trois vagues nouvelles de lui par Yug' et j'ai jamais entendu qu'il reprenait ce genre d'activité. Au contraire.

\- … Au contraire ?

\- Ouais, Yug' désespérait la dernière fois à propos de son meilleur pote qui reste sans activités et qui finira tout seul avec ses peintures.

La nouvelle fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit et il ne sait trop quoi en penser. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à présent ? Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire l'un avec l'autre, ils ne se parlaient plus et il avait perdu depuis longtemps le droit d'espérer quoi que ce soit … Il n'était pas en position d'espérer ou de croire quoi que ce soit à son encontre. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrête d'y penser mais dès qu'il essayait, son regard pénétrant se rappelle à lui, l'empêchant de faire autre chose que de retomber peu à peu dans ce qui l'a détruit à son départ.

\- Ça change rien. Faut juste que je trouve une solution.

\- Une solution ?

\- Je … je vais devoir tout recommencer. Encore. Je vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Je peux pas continuer avec Seyun comme si de rien n'était, pas après … tout ça. Il a utilisé Jungkook et … Je peux juste plus. Je me rend compte que je me mentais jusqu'à maintenant … Merde.

Il laisse son chocolat de côté et cache son visage de ses mains en tentant vainement de calmer ce début de sanglot qui traverse son corps, sa gorge se nouant trop fort, trop vite à la simple idée de devoir tout abandonné, à la simple idée de … à la simple idée de devoir refaire face à cette masse de regrets. Depuis cinq ans, chaque seconde, il avait regretté son choix tout comme il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution. Il prend une grande inspiration, refoulant ses larmes qui ont déjà bien trop coulées tandis que ses doigts se glissent dans ses cheveux les rejetant un instant vers l'arrière.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, attirant l'attention de son regard rougis sur Hoseok qui l'observe avec un léger sourire, ses yeux criant de tendresse et alors la chaleur quitte son épaule et se glisse sur sa joue, caressant la peau rougie par les larmes passées.

\- Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment. Je te propose quelque chose. Tu reste avec nous quelques jours, t'iras voir Namjoon aussi parce que je pense qu'il doit être mort d'inquiétude. Et pendant ce temps là, tu vas reprendre un peu de force, je vais te faire manger, on va prendre soin de toi et … on avisera. Pas vrai 'Gigi ? D'ailleurs je vais dormir avec Jiminie dans la chambre d'ami, t'as le lit pour toi tout seul cette nuit ~

\- Trop d'chance …

Yoongi n'avait de toute manière pas son mot à dire visiblement et au vu de l'état de Jimin … lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser repartir de si tôt. Il hoche alors simplement la tête et s'occupe de débarrasser ce qu'i débarrasser, faisant une rapide vaisselle pendant qu'Hoseok s'occupe de l'emmener dans la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il disparaissent pendant de longues minutes. Il éteint alors les lumières et les rejoints, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte tout en les observant avec fatigue. Jimin dormait déjà, recouvert de la couverture sous les caresses lentes sur son visage et dans ses cheveux du propriétaire des lieux qui semble le couver du regard. Un tableau adorable et attendrissant aux yeux de n'importe qui mais qui aurait fait rager le compositeur des années plus tôt tant la relation entre lui et le jeune danseur était compliquée et conflictuelle. Il avait toujours eu du mal a accepter cette … relation. Si naturelle, proche, tactile, comme deux frères mais lui n'y voyait au début que provocation et risque de perdre sa si lumineuse moitié.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- J'en sais rien … Désolé de te l'imposer mais je voyais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Il est tellement …

\- Désemparé.

\- C'est ça. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça. Et à tous les coups Jungkook est partit chez Seokjin et Namjoon donc …

\- Donc il s'retrouve tout seul comme un con. T'penses vraiment que l'autre est allé chialer chez eux ?

Hoseok lâche un léger rire devant les paroles bien loin d'être tendres et affectueuses. Le jour où Yoongi allait s'exprimer avec douceur dans la vie quotidienne était un jour qu'il n'attendait plus. Mais il préférait cent fois son homme aussi bourru que vrai.

\- Je pense oui. Même si je vois mal Jungkook réagir comme tu le dis. Mais, c'est l'idée.

\- Ouais … Bon je vais me pieuter. Bonne nuit Bae.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

Il entend plus qu'il ne voit le coussin s'abattre sur la porte qu'il a refermé aussi vite que possible et un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres, retournant alors retrouver le confort de son lit quand bien même il soit un peu trop vide à son goût. Le sommeil ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à l'accueillir au contraire d'Hoseok qui rumine cette nuit étrange, cette visite impromptue et qui veille sur le sommeil de son ami. Il avait la solution mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle plaise à l'homme profondément endormi contre lui.

Tout devait enfin s'éclaircir, c'était certain et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule option …

Que Jimin aille voir Jungkook et qu'ils aient enfin une discussion à coeur ouvert.

Et ainsi, ils pourront enfin avancer.

* * *

Hello !

Je post souvent ces derniers temps non ? Je maudis mon impatience, seigneur ... Je fais cependant attention à toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance, c'est plus sécurisant.

L'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages ... Vous vous y attendiez, avouez. Je crois bien que c'est l'un des chapitres que j'ai le plus aimer écrire. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde rempli de tristesse ça fait parfois un peu de bien, pas vrai ? J'espère que vous l'aimerez vous aussi même si l'intrigue n'avance pas énormément dans celui-ci ...

N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à me laisser vos impressions, j'adore vous lire !

Je vous dis à bientôt,


	16. Without this first move

**\- WITHOUT THIS FIRST MOVE -**

Ce jour là semblait faire partit de ceux qui semblent meilleur. Le soleil brille fort et haut dans le ciel bleu dénué de quelconque nuage, aucun problème n'est aperçut à l'horizon, aucune maladresse n'est commise depuis que ses deux pieds foulent le sol. Son café avait eu une température parfaite au moment de le porter à ses lèvres, il ne s'était pas coupé en se rasant, ses cheveux n'avaient pas eu d'épis et il n'avait pas mis deux heures à trouver sa tenue du jour. Son bus était arrivé à l'heure et pour une fois les personnes le prenant avec lui ne faisait pas forcément la gueule et était aussi poli qu'il fallait l'être au public. Le rideau en fer de sa boutique n'était pas resté coincé comme ça peut arriver si souvent et le peu de client qu'il avait eu dans la matinée avait été des plus respectable, ayant même eu quelques discussions intéressantes voire passionnantes avec certains. La visite habituelle de la petite dame âgée venant lui offrir une petite assiette de cookies sous prétexte « Qu'il faut bien commencer sa semaine » n'avait pas manqué à l'appelle et leur goût semblait même meilleur qu'auparavant. Ana, pour une fois, était en avance et ils avaient terminé l'inventaire tôt, si bien que ce début d'après midi se révélait d'un calme bienvenu, d'une sérénité recherchée, lui permettant de s'adonner au rangement de sa boutique déjà parfaitement propre et ordonnée, flânant avec bonheur dans les rayons aux douces senteurs de peinture et de papiers neufs sous le regard tendre mais interrogateur de son employée et amie.

Ana se posait tout un tas de questions et cela depuis quelques jours maintenant. Jungkook était passé d'une bonne humeur permanente à un mutisme inquiétant, l'ayant vu revenir un jour l'air sombre et sans explication de son état pour le moins étrange. Elle avait eu beau tenté quelques approches, deux trois questions, cherchant à savoir la cause de sa soudaine mauvaise humeur mais rien, il n'avait rien voulu lui dire, pas un mot sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu remarqué au fil des jours, ce sont les visites fréquentes de Seokjin accompagné parfois de Namjoon et l'absence marquante d'un visiteur devenu régulier, habituel : Monsieur Kim.

La seule explication plausible qu'elle avait alors mis sur pied est la suivante : Quelque chose s'était passé entre Jungkook et lui. Quelque chose qui visiblement l'avait touché et pas forcément du bon côté et … le couple était au courant et s'inquiétait. Mais qu'avait il bien pu y avoir pour que son patron ait le moral aussi miné ? Lui qui semblait aller de mieux en mieux … Avait elle fait une erreur en le poussant à parler à cet inconnu ? À ce Seyun qui était sortit de nulle part.

\- Jungko-

\- Bonjour !

La porte de l'échoppe venait se s'ouvrir, faisant tinter avec douceur le carillon de l'entrée prévenant ainsi toute personne présente à l'intérieur et attirant par ailleurs l'attention de la jeune femme, coupé dans son élan alors qu'elle semblait plus que déterminée à avoir une discussion avec son supérieur.

Son regard se porte sur le nouveau venu, un client qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et … qui n'était pas le genre qu'elle attendait. Plus habitué des étudiants au style marqué et aux artistes à l'âge avancé qui continuent de vivre dans leur monde et non pas à un … homme à l'allure athlétique malgré une certaine minceur, un visage aux traits fins, des lèvres pulpeuses et soignées, un regard mince et sombre surplombé de quelques mèches légèrement ondulées d'un blond cendré qui semble être fait pour lui. Ses pas sont silencieux et assuré, son sourire doux et le regard qu'il lance autour de lui tandis qu'il se rapproche de la jeune femme se fait curieux, s'arrêtant l'espace d'un instant sur les tableaux décorant la boutique avant de se poser sur l'employée à la mine aimable bien que surprise.

\- Vous êtes seule aujourd'hui ? Votre patron n'est pas là ?

\- Et bien si mais …

\- … Jimin ?

Le dit patron venait de se prononcer, ayant entendu le carillon d'entrée, prêt à saluer avec calme et un semblant d'entrain le visiteur du moment sans même imaginer un instant l'identité de celui-ci. Le coeur de Jungkook semblait ne plus vouloir l'écouter, comme ce soir là où il l'avait découvert chez Seyun, dans cet appartement qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais connaître, comme à ce moment là, son coeur battait bien trop fort, l'assourdissant un instant de trop alors que son corps se fige à quelques pas de son amie et de son … ex-petit-ami. Il déglutit difficilement, peu sûr quant à l'attitude qu'il doit adopter face à cet homme qui semble prendre plaisir à apparaître au moment où il s'y attends le moins, comme à son habitude. Il avait fait irruption dans sa vie sans prévenir, il avait ravager son coeur sans même qu'il n'en est conscience tout comme il avait disparut sans même qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Et voilà qu'il réapparaissait après cinq ans de silence, après deux semaines passées dans un flou totale où il n'avait toujours pas réussit à faire le tri entre ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses sentiment, ce qui serait bon de faire et ce qu'il souhaitait réellement. Le regard du danseur se pose alors sur lui, et un élan d'angoisse semble les traverser alors que le silence s'abat dans l'échoppe, implacable et à peine perturbé par la musique de fond.

\- Salut.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il venait de balancer cette interrogation avec une hargne qu'il ne pensait pas exposer tout de suite, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean sombre tout en se rapprochant, débloquant son corps de son immobilité et venant alors se poster au côté de son employée qui semblait perdue, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre alors que son esprit tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Et alors, elle comprit. Celui qui venait de faire son apparition était l'homme des tableaux, le fameux Jimin dont il lui avait parlé ce soir là, autour de leur tout premier verre.

\- J'espérais qu'on puisse parler, tous les deux.

\- T'as pas l'impression que je travaille là ? T'as pas trouvé un meilleur créneau ?

L'attaque était la meilleure défense aux yeux d'un Jungkook paniqué et surtout la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit à l'instant même. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter les battements sourds de son coeur, mélange de douleur et d'excitation. Parce que le voir ainsi ramenait bien trop de souvenirs. Parce que le voir débarqué après cette soirée horrible faisait naître en lui quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt d'accepter, sortant doucement du fin fond de son coeur des sentiments qu'il veut garder enfoui à jamais.

Il fait tout pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce sourire plus timide qu'à son arriver, il fait tout pour ne pas faire attention à ce regard embêté et désolé ni même à cette mine faussement lumineuse, comme s'il avait enfilé un masque pour venir, comme … comme il l'avait tant de fois fait auparavant pour tenter vainement de cacher son désarroi, enfilant cet habit de jeune homme amusé, enjôleur et rieur.

\- C'est surtout le seul endroit où je suis sûr de te trouver.

\- Ouais bah j'ai pas de temps à t'accorder.

\- Jimin ?

C'est la jeune femme qui prend la parole cette fois-ci, les coupant dans ce début de discussion qui ne pouvait être que houleuse. Elle affiche une moue pleine de surprise et d'incompréhension alors que son regard perdu passe de l'un à l'autre, observant un instant le visage fermé et sombre de Jungkook puis celui du nouveau venu alors qu'elle se rend compte que devant elle se tient LA personne. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginer ainsi, elle n'avait de toute manière pas pu l'imaginer tout court, ayant bien du mal à se faire une image de l'homme ayant ravagé le coeur de son ami qui semblait pourtant si fier et fort.

\- Ce Jimin ? Celui dont tu-

\- Ana. Je suis persuadé qu'il reste deux-trois trucs à ranger en réserve.

\- Hein ? Mais non on a to-

\- Ana.

Cette fois-ci, la noirceur glaciale de son regard se dépose sur elle et … elle comprend alors qu'elle ne doit pas continuer d'insister et que si elle veut pouvoir continuer de vivre, il valait pour elle qu'elle trouve de quoi s'occuper dans la dite réserve le temps que la tempête … passe. La voilà qui fuit ce qui vient de se transformer en champ de bataille, disparaissant derrière la porte qu'elle laisse entre ouverte de la réserve pour observer avec toute la discrétion du monde les deux hommes.

\- Je te demande que quelques minutes. S'il te plaît.

\- Et moi je te demande de quitter ma boutique. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

\- Il faut que l'on parle, Jungkook.

« Ne dis pas mon nom de cette manière » pense-t-il fortement alors que la voix de Jimin n'avait été qu'un souffle sur son prénom, un souffle puant le désarroi et la supplication. Il voit alors l'une de ces mains qu'il avait tenu tant de fois dans les siennes se glisser dans les mèches blondes, chahutant les ondulations de sa chevelure semblant si soyeuse, dégageant son visage tiré par des restants de fatigue qu'il avait déjà aperçut la dernière fois mais face auxquels il était resté indifférent. Après tout, Jimin se devait d'être heureux, il l'avait abandonné pour cette recherche de bonheur qu'il n'avait apparemment pas su lui donner alors … il n'avait pas le droit d'être mal en point.

\- Et pour dire quoi ?

\- Ce que j'aurais du te dire à l'époque déjà.

\- T'es en retard de cinq ans.

\- Par pitié Jungkook ! Tu peux m'accorder une dizaine de minutes au moins non ? Juste dix putains de minutes et ensuite je m'en vais si tu le souhaites.

Ils se jaugent, le temps semblant s'arrêter autour d'eux alors que qu'aucun d'eux ne semble vouloir lâcher du regard celui de l'autre. Et finalement, le propriétaire de l'échoppe s'éloigne, brisant le contact visuel et lâchant un long soupire tandis qu'il ouvre la porte d'une petite pièce qui leur serre de salle de pause et de détente, invitant Jimin à le suivre.

\- Ana, tu peux revenir, je sais que tu nous espionnes. Occupe toi du magasin pendant qu'on … discute. Merci ..

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de cet invité surprise, il lui lance un petit sourire, rempli d'excuse, pleinement conscient de ne pas lui avoir parlé de la meilleure des façons juste avant, conscient de son attitude rude et trop froide alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Celle-ci ne lui en veut pas, hochant simplement la tête après un clin d'oeil complice en sortant de sa cachette. Et alors il referme la porte, les cachant du monde extérieur, appuyant son dos comme celle-ci tout en observant l'homme à quelques pas qui regarde avec curiosité la petite pièce cosy et confortable où flotte une agréable odeur de café.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser d'abord pour l'attitude de Seyun. Je n'étais pas au courant que c'était toi qui venait, il m'avait totalement caché son identité et j'avoue ne pas avoir cherché plus loin.

\- Des excuses, encore et toujours … Tu sais faire que ça ? Hm ?

\- Jungkook …

\- Quoi ? J'ai tord ? Tu viens, tu t'excuses parce que ton mec s'est bien amusé à gigoter une fausse sincérité devant mon nez. Et il y a quoi … cinq ans ? Ouais, cinq longues années, tu m'as largué par écrit, avec une pauvre lettre posée sur notre table de nuit juste avant que tu t'évapore et devine quoi, tu t'excuses encore sur ce foutu morceau de papier. Tu crois que c'est suffisant ?

Jimin se tourne pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face alors que ses attaques ne sont pas sans effet sur sa personne. Il se rend compte que la tâche ne sera pas simple même s'il s'en doutait avant de venir à sa rencontre. Il prend conscience de toute l'amertume que Jungkook a cultiver toutes ces années durant lesquelles ils ne se sont plus vu et ses remords grandissent plus fort encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, augmentant le poids qui pèse sur son coeur. Jungkook lui ne peut qu'observe le dos qui lui fait à présent face avant qu'enfin son visage apparaisse de nouveau, mettant en évidence un regard qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, dur et sauvage derrière ses paupières plissées.

\- C'est facile de m'attaquer pour les erreurs que j'ai faites mais t'es pas mieux non plus ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis partit parce que j'en avais véritablement l'envie ?! Arrête, juste … arrête de m'attaquer comme ça alors que toutes les fautes ne me reviennent pas ! Alors oui, en effet, ce que j'ai fais … la manière dont je l'ai fait, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux mais -

\- Non, tu crois ?

\- MAIS ! Mais tu m'as pas laissé le choix.

\- Bien entendu.

\- J'étais entrain de crever sous ton égoïsme permanent Jungkook. Tu vivais ta vie comme bon te semblait, tu m'avais à tes côtés et tout te semblait normal, comme si ce bonheur dans lequel tu te complaisait te revenait de droit. Tu agissais comme si je t'étais acquis et ça depuis ton retour de France et pendant un an j'ai tenté de faire avec. De vivre avec le Jungkook que j'avais connu au début, celui qui prenait et jetait comme si rien n'avait de valeur, celui qui ne s'embarrassait pas de discussion inutile, de sentiments encombrants et qui ne voyait en moi qu'un challenge de plus. Et lorsqu'on arrivait enfin à parler des problèmes de notre couple, tu faisais comme s'il n'existait pas. Laisse moi finir.

Il le coupe avant même que le plus jeune allait parler, comme pour se défendre et réfuter ses paroles qui lui vont droit au coeur, agissant comme un couperet sur cette barrière qu'il avait construit durement depuis son départ. Les mots de Jimin était remplit d'une vérité féroce et douloureuse tandis qu'il se rend compte que ses soupçons s'avèrent vrai. Son assurance s'envole doucement pour le laisser seul face à ses erreurs, face aux conséquences de celles-ci.

Il se rappelle alors d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous deux lors de son retour de France, durant une fête que Jimin et ses amis avaient organisé pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Seokjin était venu le voir avant que celles-ci ne débute en lui confiant avoir parler avec son petit-ami et s'être inquiété de ses mots, lui conseillant alors d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Seulement il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion avant que la petite fête commence et c'est Jimin, après quelques verres et ne tenant pas très bien l'alcool qui avait laisser couler à flot ses pensées.

« - Tu sais … Avec Jin tout à l'heure on a discuté un peu et … On parlait du fait que t'avais retrouvé ton attitude d'avant. On parlait de l'impression que j'avais que ... que t'en avais rien à foutre en faite, que ... Que j'ai la sensation que notre relation ne t'importe plus autant qu'avant. J'ai l'impression que tu me prend pour acquis parce que je t'ai sauté dans les bras à peine tu étais de retour. Mais tu sais ... J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à douté, d'être le seul à croire que je peux te perdre demain à la moindre erreur. Et c'est terrifiant d'avoir l'impression d'être tout seul à se battre pour quelque chose d'aussi important que "nous". »

Et il se souvient de sa propre réaction, de ses pensées sur l'instant alors que, comme aujourd'hui, il se sentait attaquer, il se sentait en position de faiblesse alors qu'on lui balançait au visage son attitude, ses actes, ses erreurs. Il se souvient s'être énervé intérieurement, montrant à Jimin se côté froid et condescendant qu'il enfilait comme un masque dès qu'une dispute éclatait, masque dont il s'était débarrassé avec le temps mais qu'il avait récupéré en revenant, après cette longue séparation d'un an.

Il n'avait pas compris à l'époque que ce n'était pas nécessairement un problème de confiance mutuel, mais simplement que Jimin avait peur. Peur de le perdre à cause de ses propres erreurs. Il n'avait pas compris que son petit ami essayait vainement de lui faire comprendre cette impression immonde de n'être rien aux yeux de celui que l'on aime. Parce qu'un an de séparation pouvait fragiliser une relation et que l'artiste n'y avait tout simplement pas cru, remplit d'une trop grande confiance égoïste et stupide, persuadé que rien ne pouvait changer, que rien ne pouvait se briser.

Jungkook n'avait rien compris du tout et malheureusement, il lui avait fallut cinq ans pour l'admettre.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu ne m'aimais pas. Je ne dis pas que tu ne me chérissais pas mais … Je suis pas stupide Jungkook. J'ai compris bien vite que ce que j'attendais n'était plus ce que toi tu attendais. J'ai compris que … j'ai compris que mes crises de jalousie te pesaient, j'ai compris que mes craintes et mes doutes nous éloignaient et j'étais bien trop effrayé de te voir malheureux par ma faute pour continuer comme ça.

Tout était dis. Il avait fallut qu'il attende cinq ans, cinq putain d'année pour avoir une explication et tout ça parce que le type qui se tape Jimin avec bonheur était venu foutre le bordel dans sa vie. Devait il le remercier pour ça ? Non.  
Parce qu'en cet instant son esprit est en ébullition et qu'il réapprend tout juste à respirer après avoir retenu son souffle durant toute cette explication douloureusement vraie. Et pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles pesante et pleine de non-dits, il détourne son regard, préférant le poser sur le sol carrelé de la petite climatisée pour ne plus avoir à supporter l'expression mélancolique et peinée du danseur.

Sa main se porte à sa nuque qu'il masse légèrement tout en lâchant un murmure, un juron exprimant son état psychologique, un « putain » révélateur de son état perdu et totalement déchiré. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé. Durant ses recherches, il se prenait à penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire après l'avoir retrouvé. Il se prenait à imaginer des retrouvailles pleines de sentiments et de joie pourtant bien vite rattrapée par la réalité de la situation qui transformait son rêve en cauchemars alors qu'il se voyait lui tendre la main sans jamais réussir à rattraper cette silhouette qui ne cessait de disparaître, morceau par morceau juste devant ses yeux.

Il avait réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, à ce qu'ils pourraient faire sans finalement trouver une réponse plausible et encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils sont de nouveau l'un en face de l'autre, à parler, à s'observer et à s'échanger des explications pareilles à un couteau remuant dans la plaie de son passé, il ne sait plus quoi penser ni quoi dire.

\- Et maintenant ?

Et maintenant, que font ils ? Que devraient ils faire alors qu'enfin tout est dit, tout est expliqué et que pourtant rien ne semble vouloir changer. Il a toujours mal en penser à lui, en le regardant, fantôme d'un passé qu'il aimerait oublié. Ils sont toujours si loin l'un de l'autre. Ils sont toujours rempli d'amertume et de souvenirs qu'ils chérissent et maudissent à la fois. Ils sont toujours séparés finalement par cinq ans d'absence, par cinq ans de rupture pendant lesquels chacun avait fait sa vie.

\- À quoi ça mène tout ça ? Tu peux me le dire ? Tu veux que je m'excuse ? Et bien je suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir été celui que j'ai été, désolé d'avoir été le connard qui t'as poussé à mettre un terme à la seule chose qui me rendait heureux.

Jimin sent son coeur se serré à ces mots, s'approchant alors de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Ses pas ne font aucun bruit, rien ne vient perturber la quiétude du lieu à part peut être les battements fous qui s'échappent de sa poitrine et qui semble l'assourdir de secondes en secondes.  
Un « Jungkook ... » lui échappe, plus proche du murmure que d'une voix claire, un murmure timide, cassé alors qu'il a face à lui la seule et unique conséquence de son acte, de leurs actes passés.

\- Maintenant c'est finit ? C'est bon ? Retourne jouer à ton petit bonheur avec Seyun et on en parle plus. On se voit plus. C'était bien ce que tu voulais non ?

Le plus jeune ne cesse de poser ce genre de question dans l'espoir qu'il réponde que oui, c'était finit, que oui, il était heureux avec le journaliste, qu'effectivement c'était ce qu'il voulait et qu'à présent, leur vie allait pouvoir reprendre aussi fade et sans intérêt soit elle.

Cependant, Jimin n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions. Il ne pouvait pas dire que tout était fini alors même qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie. C'était ce qu'il avait voulut, avant, mais maintenant … ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien, il ne savais plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus quoi faire, tout aussi perdu après cette discussion qu'il avait tant de fois rêver d'avoir.

\- T'es heureux comme ça pas vrai ?

Il se fige et fouille dans son regard à la recherche d'une réponse, d'une réponse qui satisfera l'homme acculé contre cette porte, comme s'il était prêt à fuir à tout moment. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparent l'un de l'autre, de nouveau proche, bien trop proche.

Jimin déglutit péniblement alors qu'entre-ouvrant ses lèvres, le « oui » qu'il voulut lui donner ne sort pas, comme coincé dans sa gorge, refusant de se faire entendre tant il aurait été criant de mensonge.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?! Réponds moi.

La colère pouvait se sentir dans ses mots et cette voix pleine d'obscurité et de tension le fit trembler l'espace d'un instant. Le danseur, totalement perdu secoua simplement la tête et Jungkook ne put que ressentir une frustration trop grande, un énervement plus profond, une impuissant incomparable.

\- Bon, puisque tu-

\- Jungkook. Si tu t'attends à ce que j'ai les réponses à toutes les questions que tu viens de me poser, désolé mais … tu vas être déçu. Encore. Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est finit ou non. J'imagine qu'on devrait terminer toute cette histoire maintenant, tout de suite mais … j'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Pas alors que je te revois enfin après toutes ces années, pas alors que … je t'observais de loin en espérant stupidement que tu me remarque et que tu m'accueilles à bras ouverts et que tout recommences. Tu comprends ? Il m'est arrivé de me perdre pendant des heures dans la contemplation de ta vitrine dans l'espoir de te voir passer, dans l'espoir de t'apercevoir, vivant et en pleine forme, heureux. Tu me demandes si je suis heureux ? J'aimerais te répondre positivement, j'aimerai te dire que oui, maintenant que tu es loin de moi je suis heureux. J'aimerais tellement te laisser tranquille et arrêter tout ça mais … Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas reproduire la même erreur qu'il y a cinq ans, tu comprends ?

\- Qu'est ce que … ? Tu crois vrai-

\- Je suis pas heureux ok ?! Je me crève depuis le début. En partant j'ai tout perdu… Je me suis accroché à Seyun parce qu'il me tendait la main au bon moment, il représentait juste ce putain de mirage dans lequel je voulais me complaire parce que c'était plus simple de me mentir que d'accepter la vérité.

\- Ça suffit. Juste … ferme là.

Posant une main sur le torse de Jimin, il l'éloigne de lui en détournant le regard, ses yeux brillant d'un trop plein de sentiment où se mêlent tristesse, dépit, joie et bien d'autres choses qu'aucun d'eux ne serait distinguer. Il se décolle alors de la porte et ouvre celle-ci, brisant leur bulle d'intimité pour les jeter à nouveau dans le véritable monde et, attrapant le bras plus fin qu'il ne l'aurait cru du danseur, il le pousse à l'extérieur de la pièce sous l'exclamation de celui-ci.

\- Attends, tu peux pas-

\- Si je peux, tu dégages maintenant.

Et alors il lui claque la porte au nez, le laissant pantois derrière celle-ci sous le regard surpris d'Ana qui ne s'attendait pas à assister à ce genre de scène. Elle s'approche doucement de Jimin qui est bien trop prit par son désarroi pour la remarquer et elle glisse alors ses doigts fins sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et se retourner vers elle. En voyant l'humidité dans ses yeux, elle lui sert un sourire doux et réconfortant, une idée germant alors dans son esprit.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le corps de Jungkook se laisse glisser contre celle-ci jusqu'à poser ses fesses contre le sol, affalé, le dos voûté et le visage baissé vers le sol. Il repasse en boucle ses paroles, il cherche à démêler le vrai du faux, il cherche vainement le mensonge dans tout ce qu'il vient de lui balancer, dans ce bordel qu'il vient de créer en revenant dans sa vie au moment même où il avait cesser de le chercher, où il s'était fait à l'idée. Un juron lui échappe. Puis un second, ses mains s'enfouissant dans ses mèches brunes et épaisses avec hargne.

Décidément … Jimin était bien trop doué pour chambouler sa vie. Il était arrivé il y a huit ans, détruisant ses principes, sa routine, le rangeant sur ce droit chemin de la vie de couple et de fidélité dans laquelle il n'avait pourtant aucune envie d'être à l'époque. Il avait déclencher des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir, il lui avait ouvert un monde dans lequel il se sentait bien puis … puis aujourd'hui, il recherchait en vain la clé de ce bonheur qu'il avait perdu.

Une clé que seul Jimin détient et peut lui offrir.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, sorry !

J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas en tout cas, et sachez que j'ai deux/trois chapitres d'avance que j'ai déjà publié depuis quelques jours sur un autre site, ff étant un site plus difficile d'accès pour moi ces derniers temps !

Mais n'ayez crainte, je posterai la suite sous peu ;)

Je vous fais un gros poutou, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ou me faire part de vos remarques


	17. Without Ana

**\- WITHOUT ... ANA -**

Ce qui est beau dans une vie, c'est finalement les surprises qu'elle nous réserve un peu chaque jour. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, un petit moment de bonheur ou une légère douleur, un événement que l'on attendait pas ou bien voir que tout se passe comme prévu pour une fois. Des rencontres, des amitiés, des sentiments. La vie était faite de bien des choses qui n'était pourtant en rien prédestiné aux yeux de ceux peuplant le monde. Et suivant cette règle, la vie avait prouvé maintes fois à Jungkook que rien n'arrivait comme il le souhaitait et qu'une journée commençant d'une bonne manière ne finissait pas forcément bien. Et … vice-versa.

Le doux bruit d'une perceuse parvient ce matin là à ses oreilles, réveillant sa conscience encore endormit jusqu'alors et ne loupant pas de le faire pester contre ce bruit trop strident pour le mettre de bonne humeur au lever. Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui apprend qu'il est à peine huit heures du matin et qu'une nouvelle fois alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir après sa courte nuit faite de crises d'insomnies, il était dérangé et ne pouvait tout simplement pas se reposer en paix.

Énervé d'entendre son voisin faire des travaux de si bonne heure un samedi matin, il se lève avec rage, prêt à aller sonner chez celui-ci pour lui faire comprendre les choses de la vie mais c'était avant que son petit orteil ne rencontre son ami la porte. Et alors, un cri rempli de rage et de douleur envahit l'appartement, couvrant l'espace d'un instant l'horrible bruit l'ayant tiré de son sommeil.

Toute envie de régler son compte à quelqu'un s'évapore sur l'instant, l'artiste s'avançant en sautillant douloureusement vers sa cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans son café routinier, café qui lui permet de s'éveiller et qui – normalement – le met un tant soit peu de bonne humeur. Pourtant, son pied se glisse dans une flaque qu'il n'avait pas vu, ses yeux restant mi-clos sous l'agression du soleil d'été qui déjà inondait la pièce de ses rayons, son attention bien trop portée sur la cafetière qu'il avait presque atteinte s'il n'avait pas remarqué la pataugeoire qu'était devenu le sol de sa cuisine durant la nuit.

\- … C'est une blague hein ?

Marmonne-t-il alors pour lui même, personne ne pouvant de toute manière lui répondre tandis qu'il ouvre le placard juste sous son évier et voir les dégâts. Il n'était pas doué en plomberie et bien qu'il bricolait un peu, il était persuadé sur l'instant que toucher quoi que ce soit ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses au vu de la poisse qu'il semble se coltiner comme un boulet à peine est il réveillé.

Après avoir nettoyer le carrelage, c'est à dire éponger l'eau, il s'enferme dans sa salle de bain dans l'espoir cette fois-ci – ayant abandonné l'idée du café pour le moment – de pouvoir profiter d'une douche chaude et longue, capable de détendre son corps bien trop crispé.

Un second cri ainsi qu'un fracas se fait entendre dans l'appartement désert de toute autre présence, Jungkook sortant bien vite de sa cabine de douche alors qu'il vient de se faire promptement agresser par une eau glaciale qui ne semble pas vouloir se réchauffer au fil des secondes, puis des minutes qui passent. Il se résout à une simple toilette, son humeur devenant de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que cette journée se dévoile.

En sortant de chez lui un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il s'aperçoit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les bruits de pluie de cette nuit et qu'effectivement l'orage n'avait pas été le simple fruit de son imagination, les rues trempées dont certaines possèdent des crevasses encore plus inondées que sa cuisine un peu plus tôt. Il se reprend, ou tout du moins il tente de se reprendre, de se détendre en profitant de la fraîcheur de la matinée, ses pas le menant calmement jusqu'à son magasin. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le contrarier un peu plus, rien ne semblait capable de lui donner cette impression de danger mais c'était sans compter sur cette voiture un peu trop rapide, qui se précipite dans cette flaque trop proche de son trottoir. Non. Impossible.

\- … Je veux mourir.

Fait il en entrant dans la boutique déjà ouverte par son employée assise tranquillement derrière la caisse, le magasin propre, rangé, parfait pour les yeux et pour les oreilles alors que la musique d'ambiance s'écoule dans la pièce avec douceur. La jeune femme relève la tête de son ordinateur, prête à lancer un bonjour rempli de bonne humeur avant de voir l'état de son patron, le pantalon trempé et la mine presque aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Sans attendre, elle se glisse dans la salle de repos, prépare du café, sort quelques viennoiseries qu'elle était aller chercher juste avant de venir au magasin et dispose le tout sur la petite table entourée de deux chaises.

\- Je sens que tu en as besoin.

Finit elle par dire avec un petit sourire, l'invitant à prendre place tandis qu'il attendait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises, attrapant la tasse de café qu'elle lui tend en la remerciant, reconnaissant. Qu'avait il bien pu faire pour avoir une employée et amie si attentionnée et parfaite ?

\- Jungkook … Je crois que tu as mis ton pull à l'envers.

Ana glousse doucement alors que son sourire se faire plus moqueur et son regard doux face au grognement presque instantané de l'homme qui visiblement est destiné à n'être que mauvaise humeur en ce jour. « 'manquait plus que ça ... » lâche-t-il dans un murmure énervé en se déshabillant sans aucune gêne devant elle pour remettre son vêtement dans le bon sens et l'enfiler de nouveau, la jeune femme ne profitant pas du tout – du tout – de la vision qu'il lui offre l'espace de quelques secondes. Il grignote, boit son café avec lenteur, laissant la jeune femme s'occuper de la boutique le temps que son pantalon sèche pour qu'il redevienne un patron présentable et capable d'un minimum d'amabilité, ce qui lui demandera des efforts plus grands qu'il ne le croit.

Sa journée de travaille commence doucement, les clients n'affluant qu'en début d'après midi. Avant cela, une livraison leur fut amenée et ils s'occupèrent à deux de tout ranger dans la réserve, la jeune femme réussissant à détendre le propriétaire du magasin avec les derniers potins de son quartier, racontant tout et rien dans une humeur enjouée et d'un ton secret, comme si elle lui confiait les solutions des plus grands mystères de l'univers. Et même si Jungkook se fichait bien de savoir que Madame A avait trompé son mari, Monsieur B avec Monsieur C et que cela avait presque déclencher l'apocalypse dans son petit pavillon tranquille, il ne pouvait que sourire devant la passion de son amie, bien trop prise par son récit.

Cette nouvelle bonne humeur est pourtant de courte durée, bien malheureusement, des clients peut être un peu trop embêtant et sans gêne sans parler du manque flagrant de respect se frottent le mauvais jour au gérant peu capable de contenir son énervement. Il bouillonne à l'intérieur, son sourire se crispant au fil des secondes et des demandes improbables, sans parler de leurs critiques non fondées sur sa modeste boutique qui n'avait rien demandée à personne.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Quelle déception »

« Dieu, c'est quoi cette qualité médiocre ? Vous savez, la grande boutique en plein centre-ville possèdent bien plus de modèle de haute marque. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à …. cela. Vraiment. »

Et ça n'en finissait pas, le couple ayant décidé au préalable de le tuer sur place d'une frustration sans nom alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, sur l'instant, les mettre à la porte avec un petit « Aller vous faire foutre » qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas leur dire, imaginant sans mal leur réaction outrée face à son visage dédaigneux et mauvais.

Après leur départ, d'autres arrivent et comme s'ils s'étaient donné le mot, aucun d'eux n'attirent sa sympathie ou une quelconque bonne humeur et c'est en fin d'après midi qu'il craque, s'enfermant dans leur petite salle personnelle et laissant Ana gérer avec son sourire apaisant les derniers emmerdeurs en date.

Affalé sur le canapé qui ne paie pas de mine, son regard sombre fixe un point sur le mur, se perdant dans la contemplation de celui-ci sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se demandant comment il pourrait réussir à se calmer en ce jour maudit. Sa tête s'appuie contre le dossier, fermant ses yeux noirs pour éviter d'avoir à contempler le plafond décrépit et tenter vainement tout d'abord de penser à quelque chose d'agréable, à quelque chose qui pourrait le détendre, l'apaiser. Un sourire fondant et lumineux lui vient à l'esprit, un sourire fait de dents blanches dont celles de devant se chevauchent légèrement. Un sourire qui accompagne une bouille adorable au regard si fin qu'il disparaît à la moindre expression de joie. Un sourire bien souvent suivit d'un rire chaud et agréable, un rire communicatif qui lui a tant de fois fait bondir son coeur. Quelque chose qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des lustres et qui lui manque terriblement. Sa main se porte à son épaule qu'il masse légèrement au simple souvenir de ses nombreux coups sans force qu'il a pu recevoir alors même que ce rire adorable et enfantin emplissait la pièce.

Jungkook, vaincu, finit par sortir son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon, observant un petit moment l'écran noir de celui-ci comme s'il allait lui apporter une réponse, comme si celui-ci allait s'illuminer et lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, décidé, il le porte à son oreille et les bip régulier de l'appel en cours augmentent doucement la tension de son corps, son esprit se vidant à peine la voix claire à l'autre bout du fil se fait entendre. Quelques « Allo ? » se font entendre avant qu'une pointe d'énervement ne lui parvienne, l'enlevant à cette léthargie dans laquelle il s'était plongé bien malgré lui, de peur d'avoir faire une erreur, comme toujours.

\- C'est moi …

\- Je sais. Ton nom s'est affiché sur mon téléphone.

Toute trace de colère semble disparaître du ton de son interlocuteur et s'il avait été en face de lui, assurément il aurait vu ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire amusé. Il ferme les yeux, soupirant de soulagement à l'entente de ce timbre dont il ne parvient pas à se lasser.

\- Comment … ?

\- Ana.

\- Bien entendu.

Quelle petite futée … et quelle fouine. Elle avait bien jouer son coup, à donner son numéro à son ex-petit-ami et venant lui donner le sien comme si c'était la Graal … un Graal qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser et dont il n'avait finalement pas tardé à utiliser. Il allait lui en toucher deux mots et … la remercier, pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui depuis le début même si la plupart du temps, tout était fait avec maladresse. Ah, la jeunesse.

\- Sinon, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je pensais qu'après notre discussion tu ne voudrai plus jamais que l'on se parle.

\- J'aimerai qu'on se voit … aujourd'hui. Si possible.

\- Je me trompais apparemment.

Un rire bas et doux lui parvient, un rire dans lequel il décèle sans difficulté une once de gêne qu'il comprend parfaitement, tout aussi embarrassé par la situation compte tenue de leur dernière entrevue plutôt houleuse à la fin de laquelle il l'avait cordialement viré de son magasin.

\- Je termine mes cours à seize heures si tu veux.

\- Parfait. Je t'offrirai un chocolat chaud.

\- C'est gentil. On se dit à tout à l'heure alors ?

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure Jimin.

De nouveau un élan de soulagement envahit son esprit, détendant son corps tandis que la conversation se termine sur ses mots, sur le prénom soufflé peut être trop bas pour être entendu par d'autres qu'eux. Il en va de même pour le danseur, qui attends quelques longues secondes avant d'abaisser son téléphone et de le ranger dans son sac, encore bien peu sûr de savoir quoi penser de ce qui vient de se dérouler.

La journée continue, dans la tension pour les deux hommes, le stresse s'amusant d'eux comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que Jungkook reçoivent un message, le lieu n'ayant pas été décidé lors de leur conversation téléphone, tout deux un peu pris de court par la tournure des événements. Il l'avait appelé sans réel espoir et le danseur n'attendait pas non plus cet appel, aucun des deux hommes n'avait finalement imaginé qu'ils se retrouveraient autour d'un café pour l'un, et d'un chocolat chaud pour l'autre, en fin d'après midi, dans l'atmosphère accueillante d'un coffee-shop. Jimin l'avait rejoint à la boutique, encore habillé de ses vêtements de sport souples et confortables, ses cheveux blonds un peu décoiffés encadrant un visage empreint d'une certaine timidité. Jungkook n'était pas mieux, mais son masque fier cachait tant bien que mal cette boule de nerf qu'il était devenu au cours de la journée. Il avait laissé son employée seule, employée qui l'avait de toute manière presque poussée dehors avec le sourire au lèvre, le regard malicieux, peut être un peu trop heureuse de se voir confier la fermeture du magasin.

\- Alors, pourquoi cette invitation soudaine ? J'ai vraiment cru la dernière fois que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi.

\- C'était le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi … ?

Jimin tournait sa cuillère dans son chocolat fumant, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait attendre, apprendre et ressentir en conséquence. Son coeur subissait des montagnes russes depuis quelques semaines et il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que ce soit une bonne chose. Il n'ose pas le regarder, trop effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait discerner dans ce regard sombre et bien trop expressifs lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce, lorsqu'ils sont chacun face à l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher, fatalement. Il était trop effrayé de le laissait entrevoir ses batailles intérieur et cette myriade intenable de sentiments qui déferlait en lui à peine le savait il devant lui, l'entendait il parler, à peine naissait l'espoir infime et ridicule d'un renouveau.

\- J'étais en colère la dernière fois, je ne savais pas comment gérer tout ce que tu m'avouais, enfin … tu sais comment je suis.

\- Je savais ..

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment changé.

Un silence gênant prend place entre eux, un échange de regard se faisant sans qu'ils n'en prennent réellement conscience et lorsqu'ils s'en rendent compte, chacun détourne les yeux sur sa boisson. Il avait perdu l'habitude de se regarder, de partager … Partager quoi exactement ? Partageaient ils vraiment quelque chose aujourd'hui ? À part peut être, leurs regrets … et leur douleur.

\- Tu vas me dire qu'en cinq ans, tu es toujours le même petit branleur qu'auparavant ?

Jungkook lève les yeux au ciel, son visage se teintant d'un amusement qu'il ne peut contenir alors même que ce côté « petit branleur » ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitter, bien au contraire. Et tout comme l'artiste ne peut contenir son léger sourire, la timidité de Jimin laisse place à ce même amusement qui caractérisait leurs échanges auparavant.

\- Toujours. Je suis peut être devenu un peu plus parfait avec le temps. Devant les clients tout du moins.

\- Je me disais aussi.

La discussion devient plus légère au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulent et peu à peu, ils se découvrent à nouveau, se racontant ces cinq années passées où ils ne faisaient plus partis de la vie l'un de l'autre, relégué au stade de souvenir douloureux et amer.

Jungkook lui parle de ses nombreux mois pendant lesquels il n'a cessé de le chercher sans réussir à le trouver, de l'état dans lequel il était pour finalement abandonné sous le conseil de ses amis pour espérer avoir une vie convenable et ne pas ruiner tous ses efforts passés. Il s'était alors plongé dans son travail, finissant ses études et décidant quelques temps plus tard d'ouvrir une boutique d'art à côté de son activité de peintre-dessinateur, pour gagner sa vie par lui même et ainsi arrêter de s'appuyant sur l'héritage de ses parents.

Jimin quant à lui, lui raconte sa lente descente aux enfers, les yeux plongé dans son chocolat devenu tiède, voire presque froid, submergé par la honte alors même que son ex-petit-ami s'était battu de son côté pour remonter la pente. Il lui comte ses entraînements trop durs et intensifs, cette manière dont il s'était perdu dans la danse au point où son corps avait lâché prise et comment il n'avait pas voulut renoncer à la seule chose qui lui restait alors même que sa blessure lui demandait patience et repos. Il avait aggravé les choses et s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de pouvoir continuer la danse de manière professionnelle et intensive. Il avait brisé ce rêve qui le maintenait en vie depuis qu'il était enfant et devenir professeur était finalement sa seule option de survie. Peut après, Seyun était entré dans sa vie et alors … Jimin lui explique la manière dont tout s'est fait. Cette main tendue, cette promesse inconsciente de lui rendre la vie meilleure. La fébrilité habitant son corps et son esprit durant les longs mois où ils ont fait connaissance, cette erreur commise en pensant que tout s'arrangeait, en se noyant dans un mensonge plus gros que lui dans lequel ses remords et ses regrets ne pouvaient que grossir, encore et encore.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant parlé, qu'il ne s'était pas confié de cette manière et Jimin en éprouva un soulagement sans nom, comme si sa conscience le laissait enfin en paix, comme si son âme le remerciait de cette effort, comme si … comme si la présence de Jungkook le faisait aller mieux, l'aidait finalement alors qu'avant il se sentait mourir à petit feu. Il retrouvait ses sourires aussi craquant que charmeur, cette arrogance qui faisait de cet homme quelqu'un de sauvage, aux allures indomptable mais qu'il savait tendre et aimant lorsqu'il le fallait, lorsqu'il se trouvait avec la bonne personne entre les bras. Il retrouvait avec plaisir l'éclat de son regard, joueur et impétueux tout comme il se plaisait à l'entendre parler avec cette voix mélodieuse, ce ton sarcastique et ses paroles pleines de franchises et de moqueries.

Il était juste de dire que … Jungkook lui avait considérablement manqué.

Et celui-ci d'ailleurs l'écoutait avec calme, découvrant ce qui lui était jusqu'à présent inconnu de la vie du danseur, non sans douleur. Son café bien vite terminé, il en recommanda un second, puis un troisième, l'heure défilant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trop plongé dans leur discussion, dans leurs aveux pour se rendre compte qu'ils restent seuls dans le coffe-shop sur le point de fermer jusqu'à ce que le serveur viennent vers eux, s'excusant de les renvoyer chez eux tandis que l'endroit doit fermer. Ils règlent leur consommation et finissent pas se retrouver dehors sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Tu veux venir dîner à la maison … ?

\- Tu vas cuisiner ? Je ne voudrai pas louper un tel exploit ~

Ses yeux se lèvent une nouvelle fois vers le ciel, sous le rire tendre du danseur à qui il promet d'étonner les papilles avec ses nouveaux talents de cuisinier. Le trajet étonnement silencieux alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de parler durant des heures autour de leurs boissons chaudes. Une tension fébrile semble les lier, comme si chacun redoutait le reste de la soirée, comme s'ils doutaient de la bonne continuation des choses tandis que tout semble bien se passer depuis cet appel plein d'espoir.

De longues minutes plus tard, il fait entrer Jimin dans son appartement propre et rangé – si l'on omet le désordre de croquis sur la table basse du salon, croquis qu'il s'empresse de remettre dans la pièce lui servant de bureau et d'atelier pour les cacher des yeux curieux du danseur qui déjà, examinait son lieu de vie.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

« Comme au bon vieux temps » voulut-il rajouter en se retenant au dernier moment de prononcer ces mots, conscient que ça n'aurait fait que rajouter un froid de plus dans cette ambiance pas si mauvaise pour des retrouvailles à deux, plus intimes que toutes les autres et dénué à présent d'une quelconque colère ou d'une once d'amertume.

Jimin s'installe après avoir retiré ses chaussures, posé sagement sur le canapé pendant que Jungkook se glisse dans sa cuisine – ouverte sur le salon, permettant discussion et échanges tout en préparant un bon dîner. La télévision finit par être allumée, permettant un bruit de fond agréable pendant qu'ils discutent encore et encore, sous l'odeur de plus en plus appuyée du dîner qui se forme. Prenant la décision de dîner sur la table basse, tranquillement et sans mettre de forme inutile à leur soirée, il apporte les deux assiettes de nouilles sautées au bœuf mariné dans une sauce caramélisée accompagnées de divers légumes. L'odeur donne l'eau à la boucher et le danseur ne manque pas de loucher sur le plat en attendant que son hôte ramène pour finir deux paire de baguette pour qu'ils puisent, enfin, dîner. C'est alors que le cuisinier du soir remarque le programme télé mis un peu plus tôt, une chaîne de dessins-animés passant ceux de son super-héros favoris, un homme de métal richissime et à l'ego aussi surdimensionné que fut le sien durant ses jeunes années. Les deux hommes s'échange un regard, lourd de sens et à la nostalgie omniprésente, une nostalgie qu'il pourrait toucher du doigts tant elle était semblait palpable mais vers laquelle ils ne tentent pas la main, encore trop incertain, encore trop effrayé par les conséquences possibles de leurs actions irréfléchies et spontanées. Ils s'autorisent un sourire entendu, rempli d'une grande douceur et ils se mettent à manger tout en commentant les actions héroïque et parfois stupides du héro en armure.

\- Il est deux heures du matin, tu devrais peut être rester dormir ici.

\- … On vient tout juste de se retrouver, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Je te propose juste une place dans mon lit trop grand pour une seule personne pour y passer une nuit, histoire que tu puisses dormir, te reposer et laisser tes lapins de colocataires être un peu tout les deux. Aller … j'ai même du chocolat pour demain matin.

Comment résister à Jungkook l'observant avec une mine partagée entre l'abattement et la supplique, tout en gardant cette allure de sale gosse. Comment pouvait il lui dire non alors même qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir et de retrouver un lieu qui n'est pas le sien, alors qu'il n'a finalement plus de chez lui et qu'en cet instant, l'appartement de Jungkook semble être le lieu dans lequel il se sent bien. Il ne sait pas si c'est la décoration sobre, les nombreuses petites lumières tamisées qui éclairent le lieux ou alors la simple présence de l'homme face à lui qui lui fait penser cela mais une chose est sûre, il ne peut lui dire non alors même qu'il ne désire qu'une chose : rester encore un peu, juste un peu à ses côtés et profiter de cette petite chance et de cette petite source de bonheur qu'on lui offre. Parce qu'enfin, il se sent un peu plus léger, comme si le poids de ces dernières années semblait disparaître peu à peu, arrêtant de lui serrer le coeur, le laissant peu à peu respirer un nouvel air, un air à la douce odeur du pardon.

\- Tu dois pas t'ennuyer en squattant chez eux maintenant que j'y pense.

Ils sont tous deux couchés, entouré du noir de la pièce dans laquelle Jungkook vient de les plonger dans le but évident de dormir sans pourtant s'y résoudre.

\- En réalité ils sont plutôt calme. Ils échangent peu de parole, tout passe par le regard, tu vois ?

\- Hum … ouais, je vois …

\- Non tu vois rien du tout, tu te fou juste de ma gueule.

Au ton de Jimin, l'artiste put deviner aisément l'air boudeur que venait de prendre celui-ci, les joues légèrement gonflé, le regard courroucé dirigé assurément vers lui et le bruit des draps lui informe qu'il vient de se tourner dans sa direction, comme si cela allait changer ce ricanement qu'il ne peut retenir et qui se perd dans le calme de la pièce.

\- Je te jure, après onze ans de relation ils sont encore tout .. tout ..

\- Ouais, ils jouent pas les vieux couples quoi. Pas comme Namjoon et Jin.

\- Oh arrête, je suis sûr qu'ils sont … adorables, même encore maintenant.

\- C'est vrai … Tu devrais aller les voir, Jin serait vraiment content de te revoir après tout ce temps.

\- Permet moi d'en douter.

\- Jimin …

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Jungkook sent un frisson glacial et désagréable remonter le long de son échine, l'atmosphère se rafraîchissant alors que le danseur s'éloigne, se retranchant dans ses barrières qu'il avait peiné à dépassé, gardant cependant espoir. Avec douceur, il se tourne à son tour vers lui, chacun allongé face à l'autre sans réussir à se voir, l'obscurité maîtresse de la pièce et seule témoin de leur nuit à deux.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se donne l'air stupide qu'il l'est réellement. Il est peut être un peu un peu impulsif mais … il comprend plus que tu ne l'imagine ton point de vue. Namjoon y a veillé, crois moi.

Le petit rire qui s'en suit, bas et pourtant si chaud, suffit à détendre de nouveau Jimin qui n'est pourtant pas convaincu à cent pourcent, bien conscient des ressentiments que le plus âgé pour avoir envers sa personne, pour avoir blessé son protéger, pour avoir briser le peu de stabilité qu'ils avaient réussi à acquérir, pour l'avoir finalement mis en danger sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas aller les voir chez eux, qu'il ne s'était pas précipiter dans leur maison en apprenant que leur déménagement venait de s'être terminer ou encore lorsque Namjoon lui a annoncé avec bonheur l'adoption de leur chienne si adorable qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tard, lors d'une longue promenade.

\- Je préfère y aller doucement … J'essaie déjà de voir quoi faire pour le moment. Je cherche un nouveau logement. Ensuite, on verra. Parce que là, ça commence à faire beaucoup. La séparation, le déménagement, toi …

\- … séparation ?

Malgré leurs nombreuses discussions, ils n'avaient pas osé aborder cette fameuse relation, enfin, la relation que Jimin entretient présentement avec Seyun, pas ce qu'elle fut auparavant, au début. Jungkook n'avait pas osé poser les questions qui lui brûlaient pourtant les lèvres depuis leur première boisson chaud, en début d'après midi, sûrement trop effrayé par les réponses qu'il pourrait avoir, aussi fatalistes que douloureuses à ses yeux. Et Jimin lui n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour en parler, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de briser cette bonne entente presque retrouvée, cette ambiance chaleureuse et agréable, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tout briser une nouvelle fois.

\- .. Oui ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que tu es venu dîner à la maison.

\- Je pensais que vous faisiez juste un break, que vous … Enfin … Il a l'air vraiment très amoureux de toi.

Et ça le tuait de l'avouer. D'avouer avoir aperçu cet amour fou qu'il voyait auparavant dans ses propres prunelles sombres, cet amour qui rendait totalement accro et dépendant.

« Et je pensais que toi aussi ... » voulut-il continuer sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, pas alors qu'il pourrait recevoir un « Oui, je l'aime ». Pourtant il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste, d'espérer, de vouloir que Jimin soit encore et toujours amoureux de lui, autant qu'avant, comme si tout pouvais recommencer. Il sentait son coeur s'emballer à cette simple idée mais il se força à se calmer, conscient de s'emballer trop vite, de penser trop loin, une petite partie de lui encore ronger par la douleur et la haine. Ses pensées s'emmêlent, comme toujours dès qu'il s'agit de lui, incapable d'y réfléchir posément et avec objectivité.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer à mentir comme je l'ai fais tout ce temps … Par respect pour lui. Et surtout pas après ce qu'il a fait. Me suivre … t'inviter en étant conscient de qui tu pouvais être pour moi … c'est jouer avec le coeur des gens et pour le moment, je n'ai aucune envie de lui pardonner.

Jungkook garde dans un coin de son esprit les informations qu'il vient d'apprendre, se promettant de mettre les choses au clair avec cet « ami » qui finalement n'avait pas été un symbole de sincérité avec lui, se félicitant sur l'instant de ne lui avoir rien confié de personnel. Comme quoi, il aurait dû suivre son instinct. Seulement … s'il n'avait pas pris en compte les conseils d'Ana, il n'aurait pas revu celui qui partage son lit – innocemment – cette nuit et … il n'arrivait pas à se dire que continuer comme ils avaient fait durant ces cinq années aurait été ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pas alors qu'il pouvait le revoir quand bien même ils allaient leur falloir du temps pour ne serais-ce que redevenir ami, pour se refaire confiance, pour construire quelque chose … pour reconstruire une amitié dont il devra se contenter.

\- Lui pardonne pas, t'as pas besoin d'un mec aussi tordu que ça et qui en plus te fais souffrir.

\- Je n'ai donc pas besoin de toi, si on part de cette logique ?

Il pouvait clairement percevoir le ton moqueur du professeur du danse dans ses paroles piquantes et blessantes qu'il décide de prendre avec humour, lâchant un léger rire sans réelle joie. Jimin savait où frapper pour le titiller et lui faire du mal tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il le méritait au bout du compte. Il se contente de lâche un « Petit con » auquel il lui répond comme il l'avait imaginé un « Je ne suis pas si petit ! » et alors la discussion se fait un peu plus légère, oubliant pour le reste du temps la sérieux de leur propos, de la situation et de l'avenir auquel chacun allait devoir penser le lendemain, l'un devant se reconstruire, l'autre se devant de continuer autant qu'il le peut sa petite routine bienveillante et confortable. Une routine qui pourtant se brise depuis leur retrouvaille, une routine qu'il perd de vue et vers qui, finalement, il n'a pas vraiment l'envie de retourner.

Après une petite heure encore, ils s'endorment, changeant de position pour se mettre dos à dos, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Assez pour sentir une présence, mais trop peu pour partager leur chaleur, se contentant de se partager une couette et des sentiments restés secret, des sentiments restés tapis dans l'ombre et qu'ils ne sont pas prêt à assumer.

* * *

Bonsoir de nouveau !

Voilà le ... dernier chapitre que j'ai écris, j'ai cru que j'en avais plus mais ... je suis une boulette qui ne se retrouve plus dans les titres de ses chapitres, sorry !

Ce chapitre fait avancer les choses, enfin ! Et j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plu. Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'aime tout ce qui est adorable ... ah, je fonds.

Je vous dis à bientôt, poutou !


	18. Without those surprises

**\- WITHOUT THOSE SURPRISES -**

Une vie simple, partagée entre ses passions, sa famille et ses amis. La vie, en somme, dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Son boulot était stable, loin de l'ennui tant chaque jours lui réservaient les dons amusants et distrayants de la vie. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de trouver cette petite boutique qui n'avait pas l'air de payer de mine et qui pourtant est d'une grande qualité, gérée par un patron qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé aussi amicale et « cool ».

\- Non je n'ai pas trop bu, je ne te permet pas. Mais par pitié, ne cris pas dans le téléphone (...) comment ça tu ne cris pas ? (...) J'ai peut être un peu trop bu, en effet.

La jeune femme parlait au téléphone tout en se promenant tranquillement dans son appartement, ses pieds nus glissant en silence sur le sol froid et carrelé de son petit studio dans lequel elle évolue, habillée d'un peignoir et une serviette enroulée autour de la tête afin d'essorer sa longue et épaisse chevelure.

Au téléphone, l'un de ses meilleurs amis se moque gentiment d'elle suite à leur soirée peut être un peu trop arrosée. Ana ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool si bien que deux bières et un verre légèrement plus fort avait suffit à l'atteindre suffisamment pour qu'elle soit totalement pompette et qu'elle deviennent bien rapidement incontrôlable, pleine d'amour et de tendresse. Un vrai pot de glu contrastant totalement avec celle qu'elle pouvait être lorsqu'elle était sobre. Plus calme, bien moins tactile, presque distance. Ana était le genre de femme qui se plaisait dans une certaine solitude et une certaine distance avec les autres même si elle adorait voir ses amis plus ou moins souvent. Il était donc plutôt étonnant de la voir demander plusieurs étreintes alors qu'habituellement elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de ce genre de choses. Tout comme il était surprenant d'entendre nombre de « Je t'aime si fort » sortir de ses douces lèvres rosées d'habitude plus prompt aux blagues, aux ragots et aux insultes qu'à des mots d'amour ou des déclarations enflammées comme elle avait pu en faire la nuit d'avant.

\- Comment ça Jun ? (…) J'ai pas embrassé Jun, arrête un peu (…) Merde je l'ai embrassé. (…) Mais non il n'a pas de « crush », ça suffit avec ça ! (…) Comment ça vous lui avez demandé avant la soirée ?! (…) Bande de fumiers, j'vous déteste.

C'est avec une note de tendresse qu'elle lui lance cela, plus amusée qu'autre chose par les enfants qui lui servent d'amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa conversation se termine en même temps qu'elle finit son thé et il ne lui faut qu'une petite demi heure pour se préparer et une autre pour se rendre à son travail, emmitouflée dans une large veste en laine d'un marron foncé dans laquelle sa silhouette se perd, affrontant ainsi cet automne déjà bien trop agressif avec eux, le vent froid ne cessant de souffler sur la ville depuis quelques jours.

La pluie fort heureusement ne vient pas assombrir le ciel ce jour là et elle arrive sans encombre en début d'après midi dans ce qui lui sert de lieux de travail depuis un an et demi à présent pour y voir son patron et ami en pleine discussion avec un homme qu'elle ne voit que de dos et dont la voix grave ne lui rappelle personne. Une telle voix ne s'oubliait pas qui plus est...

Jungkook l'aperçoit et lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rend en retour avant de s'engouffrer dans leur salle de repos afin d'y déposer ses affaires, sac et veste.

\- Encore désolé du coup pour ton anniversaire.

\- C'est pas un drame Tae'. Je sais ce que c'est que les impératifs, t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai juste dîné avec Nam', Jin et Ana. Yug' pouvait pas se libérer, la célébrité, tout ça.

Elle revient dans l'espace boutique et se rapproche des deux hommes qui riaient tranquillement ensemble, comme de vieux amis. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait loin de la réalité.

\- Ana ! Je te présente Taehyung, l'un de ceux qui m'ont fait faux bon pour mon anniversaire l'autre fois.

\- Oh ! L'un de ces fameux traîtres comme tu nous le disais si bien.

\- Traite ?! Comment ça des traîtres ? 'Kook, tu disais que tu comprenais ! Faux frère …

L'air totalement outré du dit Taehyung n'était en rien crédible mais Ana ne s'y attarde pas, trop occupé à regarder l'homme dans son ensemble. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à … ça. Plutôt grand, élancé, un visage aux traits fins mais indéniablement masculins habillé d'un sourire large et enfantin, d'un regard pétillant de malice partiellement caché au fil de ses mouvements par sa chevelure noire, son teint mate rendant l'ensemble bien trop harmonieux. Un visage ravageur dont le regard se pose sur elle, la déstabilisant un peu plus alors que le rire grave résonne une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles.

\- Ana ? Anaaaaa ! Anaaaaaa ~

La main devant son visage la tire finalement de ses rêveries et elle prend alors conscience des mines moqueuses qui lui font face tout en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. C'était elle réellement perdu dans la contemplation de ce nouvel arrivant sans même s'en rendre compte ?

\- Oui ! Quoi ?!

\- C'est ça de faire la fête alors qu'on travaille le lendemain.

\- Hein ? Mais … comment t'as su ?

\- Et bien … j'ai reçu des messages qui me prouvent assez bien que tu n'étais pas vraiment sobre au moment où tu me les as envoyé.

Sous ses yeux défilent les messages que Jungkook qualifient de « suspect » alors qu'elle lit l'un de ceux dans lesquels elle lui avoue un amour passionné entrecoupé de fautes d'orthographes et de blagues incompréhensible tant elles manquaient de sens. La jeune femme sent son visage chauffer avec bien trop de force, tentant vainement de retrouver ses souvenirs sans y parvenir afin de se justifier.

\- Ça et … le beau suçon que tu te trimbales dans le cou aussi. Tu devrai peut être ne pas t'attacher les cheveux aujourd'hui. Ça changera un peu en plus.

Le petit rictus qu'il abordait et la manière dont il ricanait ne la trompait pas. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle et de ses restants de soirée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué.

Ses mains viennent alors se plaquer contre son cou, empli de honte alors qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour avoir un suçon ou une quelconque marque par ailleurs.

Elle tente tant bien que mal de se souvenir des détails, de se souvenirs de possibles dérapages mais rien à part le baiser échangé avec l'un de ses plus proches amis ne lui revient en mémoire.

Elle ose l'espace d'un instant relever son regard vers Taehyung mais elle le détourne bien vite en voyant celui ci l'observer avec curiosité.

\- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Ana. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

\- Mais … Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Rien rien. C'est normal de se faire plaisir de temps en temps, tu fais bien.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fais !

La voix de la jeune femme s'élève, le visage rouge tandis qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire comme journée. Alors même qu'elle venait de rencontrer l'un des amis de Jungkook, pas des plus désagréable qui plus est et qui ne la laissait pas totalement indifférente en plus de ça. Jungkook laisse échapper un rire, bien trop amusé par l'embarras de son employé pour rester de marbre, bien vite suivit de Taehyung, plus attendrit qu'autre chose par leur relation.

\- Je rigole.

\- J'ai bien remarqué, merci !

\- Non mais pour le suçon. Je déconnais. Tu n'as rien, toujours aussi pâle et sans défaut.

Un moment de silence s'installe, seule la musique d'ambiance de la petit boutique et Ana en vient à se demander si c'était vraiment une blague ou …

Le rire de Jungkook se fait alors entendre, vrai, sortant du coeur et agréable à leurs oreilles, Taehyung se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis trop longtemps maintenant pendant que la jeune femme, elle, le maudit sur les sept générations qu'il n'aura jamais.

Seigneur. Un jour, elle allait finir par le tuer.

L'amour pour Ana avait toujours été quelque chose d'assez conceptuel. Surement l'avait elle déjà été et elle avait reconnu les symptômes à ces moments là. Elle était donc plus ou moins consciente de ses propres réactions et ce qu'elles trahissent pour savoir quand une personne lui plaisait ou non. Tout d'abord, son regard parvenait difficilement à se détacher de l'autre et cela bien souvent à cause d'un sourire ou alors d'un regard qui fera en sorte de la faire fondre sans même qu'elle n'en connaisse les raisons. Son trouble se manifestant alors des rougeurs disgracieuses sur ses joues, rendant parfois son visage comparable à une tomate bien mûre pendant que la température de son corps deviendra insupportable. Son corps se réchauffera et son coeur, lui, décidera de faire comme bon lui semble, c'est à dire bondir soudainement dans sa poitrine sans même prévenir. Et enfin, son cerveau la rendra incapable de faire la moindre action cohérente et voulue, la faisant agir avec maladresse tout en faisant disparaître sa repartie dont elle était si fière, rendant par ailleurs plus courant l'apparition de balbutiements et de bégaiements gênants et honteux.

Ana détestait avoir un faible pour quelqu'un et encore plus tomber amoureuse. Parce qu'alors elle se sentait ridicule, stupide et bien trop niaise pour être supportable tout en perdant totalement le contrôle d'elle même, de ses sentiments et de sa vie. Elle n'aimait l'amour que chez les autres.

« Arrête de sourire nom de dieu »

Pense-t-elle fortement en tentant vainement de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce sourire rectangulaire et bien trop enfantin pour cet homme de 30 ans face à elle.

La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps et après la fermeture de la boutique, Jungkook l'avait invité au restaurant avec son ami d'enfance. Parce qu'il voulait profiter de la présence de son ami et avait trouvé cela intelligent d'inviter son employé aussi afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce « Jun » dont elle avait parlé un peu plus tôt sans même y faire attention, ayant eu le malheur de prononcer son nom durant ses réflexions intenses.

« Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de parler ? »

Pense-t-elle alors en mâchouillant son morceau de pomme de terre frit – une frite en somme – tout en admirant la nappe en papier d'un blanc presque immaculé - on pouvait remercié Jungkook et son absence totale de talent pour se servir son cola favori.

\- Et du coup, avec Jimin ? Yeri m'a expliqué que vous aviez repris contact. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne l'ai pas soit tué, soit simplement ignoré. T'es pas un tendre habituellement. Oui oui, je sais : « C'est pas pareil avec Jimin, tu peut pas comprendre ».

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- Je sais.

Jamais son sourire ne disparaît de son visage lumineux, s'amusant visiblement des réactions de Jungkook. Quel plaisir d'être un ami d'enfance. Aucun doute sur les intentions de l'autre, une parfaite connaissance de son tempérament. Et même si l'artiste s'énervait réellement contre la perspicacité et les taquineries de son aîné, il savait parfaitement que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises et que de toute manière, il méritait bien qu'on le chahute de temps en temps, au vu de tout ce qu'il a pu leur faire subir plus jeune … et même encore maintenant.

Il part alors dans des explications plus ou moins précises sur les derniers événements, Taehyun y allant de ses propres petits commentaires. Il avait connu Jungkook enfant, et Jimin plus tard après un déménagement et un changement d'école. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pour autant à l'époque que les deux se rencontreraient et encore mois qu'ils sortiraient ensemble, suivant finalement leur histoire de près sans pour autant s'en mêler jusqu'à avoir trouvé lui même l'amour et s'être éloigné pour fonder sa petite famille.

Ana les écoute attentivement, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les mystères encore non résolu qui entoure son patron et appréciant tout particulièrement les entendre parler de leurs souvenirs en commun et de les voir agir avec tant d'aisance. Le sujet dérive alors sur Taehyung, sur sa femme et son petit garçon. Sa femme … Leur enfant … Seigneur.  
Une nouvelle qui l'assomme un maigre instant avant qu'elle ne se reprenne rapidement. Ce n'était pas étrange pour un homme de pratiquement trente ans d'avoir une vie établit et épanouie, dans une petite maison de campagne, entouré de sa femme et de son bambin, vivant un quotidien rangé et heureux. Alors pourquoi son coeur se sert-il à la simple idée qu'il puisse être déjà prit ? Qu'il puisse étreindre une femme bien trop chanceuse, qu'il puisse s'occuper d'enfant qui sont le fruit d'un amour de longue date. Un amour de jeunesse qui avait eu bien du mal à se concrétiser, quatre ans les séparant, des kilomètres les ayant empêcher de se voir et la peur de perdre l'autre les ayant souvent maintenu loin d'une confession heureuse.

\- Et toi alors Ana. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Sûrement que oui, jolie comme tu es. 'kook, t'es au courant d'un truc ? Parce que vu la tête qu'elle me fait elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se pencher sur la question.

\- Peut être ce Jun. Dis nous tout ~

Les deux hommes avaient épuisé les sujets principaux de leur vie et se tournaient à présent vers la présence féminine du dîner, déterminé semble-t-il à la torturer un peu et à luis sortir les vers du nez.

Elle grimace légèrement, touchant du bout de sa cuillère la crème anglaise restante dans son assiette et qui avait servi sans oser lever son regard vers ceux qui assurément l'observe avec attention et curiosité, dans les yeux de Jungkook brillant même une lueur malicieuse et taquine. Qu'il était plaisant à ses yeux de martyriser un peu la jeune fille qui le lui rendait que trop bien.

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un en effet. Mais …

\- Mais ?

Les deux hommes venait de parler au même moment, attendant la suite avec une impatience qu'elle découvre en les regardant enfin, surprise par l'attention dont il font preuve, tous deux pencher légèrement vers elle comme pour mieux entendre la voix étrangement basse et fluette de la jeune femme parlant habituellement si fort et avec bien plus d'aplomb.

\- Mais il est déjà prit. Enfin, c'est tout nouveau. Je l'ai rencontré il y a peu alors … ce n'est pas très important.

\- Jun est en couple ? Mais je pensais qu'il avait un faible pour toi.

Le rire de Taehyung se fait entendre de nouveau et avec affection, il tapote l'épaule de son ami, comme compatissant de son manque soudain de jugeote.

\- Je pense pas qu'elle soit attiré par ce Jun. Pauvre garçon …

Pauvre garçon ? Son ami était un rustre, un véritable boulet qui n'avait jamais sut y faire et qui ne saura jamais, elle en était certaine. Il pensait bien peu avec son cerveau et bien trop avec une certaine partie de son anatomie lorsqu'il n'était pas trop occupé à faire du sport – le volley-ball était toute sa vie. Il était très beau, oui mais pour le reste … Même s'ils s'entendaient bien, elle voulait un homme plus mûr, plus âgé, plus tendre et doux, affectueux et réfléchit, avec un sourire adorable, un rire craquant et … Elle maudissait Jungkook d'avoir de tels amis.

\- Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a aucune chance ? Vous vous entendez bien ?

Voir le père de famille si concerné, comme s'il cherchait une solution à ce tout nouveau problème exposé, la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle ne put que le trouver plus charmant encore. Discrètement, elle regarde l'heure sur son téléphone portable et cherche rapidement une excuse pour fuir ce dîner, fuir cette si bonne ambiance malgré la conversation qui l'a met peu à peu mal à l'aise.

\- Oui j'en suis sûre. Il est fou amoureux de sa petite amie.

Ana se contente de hausser les épaules, observant avec une attention qu'elle veut discrète le visage déçu de l'homme à sa gauche, de celui qui en l'espace de quelques heures avaient réussi à faire fondre son coeur. Elle en vient à se tapoter les joues, la main fine et délicate de son voisin venant se poser sur son bras avec douceur, serrant celui-ci entre ses longs doigts avec un air concerné, doigts qu'elle suit des yeux alors que la température de son corps augmente doucement mais sûrement à son contact.

\- Si vous apprenez à vous connaître et qu'il ne comprends pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir une si belle jeune femme pour lui et bien … tant pis. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un homme qui te mérites un jour, ne perds pas espoir !

Taehyung termine son petit discours avec un clin d'oeil complice et ce petit manège se passe sous les yeux de Jungkook qui n'en perds pas une miette, observant avec peut être trop d'attention les réactions de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu si … réservée. Était-ce la présence d'un inconnu qui la rendait ainsi ? Non … Avec Seokjin et Namjoon elle s'était directement montrée telle qu'elle était en réalité. Alors pourquoi … ? Peut être était-ce le sujet qui l'a rendait aussi gênée et discrète, elle qui était si extravertie.

\- C'est gentil … Bon je vais vous abandonner. Je suis crevée. Mais c'était vraiment cool de m'avoir invité.

\- On te suit alors. Taehyung va même te ramener hm? Vu qu'il a la bagnole, on peut bien faire ça.

Ils partent régler la note de leur dîner, le dit Taehyung payant pour tout le monde dans un élan de générosité faisant partit de ses bonnes actions de l'année comme il le disait si bien avant de retrouver bien rapidement le froid de l'automne bien avancé. Rapidement ils se retrouvent dans la voiture sous les discussions des deux hommes tandis que la jeune femme elle regarde le paysage, confortablement installée à l'arrière du véhicule.

De nouveau chez elle, au chaud, en pyjama et confortablement installé sous sa couette épaisse et moelleuse, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ruminer un long moment tout en observant le nouveau numéro enregistré dans son portable avec une photo d'elle et de ce Taehyung survenu de nulle part.

Chaque jours lui réservaient les dons amusants et distrayants de la vie pas vrai … de véritable surprise. Mais chaque surprise n'est pas forcément bonne à recevoir. Et celle qu'elle venait de se prendre sur le coin de la gueule n'était pas des plus plaisante à ses yeux. Vie de chien.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Je reviens ENFIN avec le nouveau chapitre. Je n'avais pas posté depuis longtemps ... Mais suite à une rude décision que je me suis forcée à prendre pour mon bien être et ma santé, je vais à nouveau pouvoir poster plus ou moins régulièrement sans vous faire attendre durant des mois - normalement ~

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, ne parlant pas vraiment de nos deux protagonistes principaux mais bel et bien d'Ana, cette employée aussi adorable qu'enquiquinante. J'avoue ne pas être particulièrement fier de ce chapitre, je pense qu'il est celui que j'aime le moins ... Il ne sert pas à grand chose pour l'intrigue principal mais je tenais - pour je ne sais quelle raison - à vous faire part d'un peu de sa vie et des possibles problèmes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans l'entourage de Jungkook. Puis, je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous présenter l'un de ses fameux amis d'enfance !

Assez parler ! Je ne sais même pas si vous avez tout lu. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et je vous dis à très bientôt


	19. Without this decision

**\- WITHOUT THIS DECISION -**

Le ciel gris semblait les menacer de cracher ses réserves d'eau glaciale à chaque moment tant les nuages étaient sombres, faisant barrière aux faibles rayons de soleil en ce début d'hiver.

Emmitouflé dans un épais manteau et dans une large et chaude écharpe, les deux hommes se dirigeait en silence vers l'ancien lieu de vie du danseur. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir parler, chacun bien trop plongé dans ses pensées.  
Jimin appréhendait le moment où il allait revoir – sans aucun doute – Seyun, priant sans trop y croire pour que celui-ci soit au bureau du journal pour lequel il travaille et non pas entrain d'écrire il ne sait quel article chez lui. S'il venait à le croiser, il n'avait aucun idée de la manière dont les choses pourraient se passer et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver embarquer dans une dispute qui ne pourra aboutir qu'à l'agrandissement d'une haine non voulue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénètrent dans l'appartement avec soulagement en remarquant celui-ci vide de toute présence. Et après avoir échangé un sourire, Jimin guide son ami jusqu'à la chambre pour récupérer la totalité de ses vêtements et des effets personnels qu'il aurait laissé traîner et qui étonnamment n'avait pas bougé de place. Jungkook l'aide de bon coeur, suivant les instructions de son ex-petit-ami en mettant bijoux, console portable, livres, et tout autres objets dans un sac avant de l'aider à ranger les masses de vêtements qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières années en profitant ainsi pour faire le tri.

\- Et ça, tu gardes ou tu jettes ?

Le ton amusé du plus jeune ne lui échappe pas, relevant le regard vers le vêtement exposé devant lui, ouvrant alors grand les yeux avant de lui arracher des mains pour le fourrer dans le sac des affaires à garder, un léger embarras perceptible sur son visage.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais gardé. Je pensais que tu l'avais brûler ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

\- Je ne vais sûrement pas me débarrasser du premier cadeau que tu m'as offert, ça va pas toi …

Jungkook ne peut empêcher un sourire à la fois tendre et moqueur de prendre place sur ses lèvres, son coeur se gonflant de joie à ses paroles adorables et criant d'une vérité en laquelle il n'osait pas croire. Son aîné avait gardé pendant toutes ces années ce bomber de marque aux couleurs de feu qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Celui de leur première année de relation, l'anniversaire auquel il n'avait pas pu être présent à cause de son départ pour Paris dans le but d'y passer une année de son cursus d'étude en art. Il se rappelle encore de sa réaction, de cet appel qu'il lui avait passé tout plein de colère, le traitant de fou et d'enfant sans conscience des valeurs des choses alors même que cette veste coûtait les yeux de la tête. Il se souvient aussi de la gêne de Jimin alors même que le cadeau que celui-ci lui avait offert avant son départ, pour son propre anniversaire, pouvait sembler plus ridicule et qu'il avait pourtant chéri toutes ces années, l'ayant toujours en sa possession aujourd'hui. Le cadre photo protégeant une photo d'eux deux peu de temps après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble était posé sur sa table de nuit encore maintenant. Et l'album photo qu'ils avaient remplit tout au long de leur relation reposait sagement dans un tiroir de cette même table de nuit.

\- Sois pas embarrassé comme ça. J'ai fais soft au moins le mois dernier t'as vu, j'ai calmé mes ardeurs.

\- Et pourtant ça m'a fait tout autant plaisir, c'était amplement suffisant.

\- Parfait alors.

Un petit dîner dans le restaurant de son choix, rien que tous les deux. Voilà ce qu'il lui avait offert. Un soirée posée, aux discussions légères, aux rires faciles alors même que leur relation n'allait qu'en s'améliorant. C'est d'ailleurs après de nombreux moment passés ensemble, quelques semaines après cette soirée en tête à tête, que Jungkook s'était décidé à lui proposer d'emménager chez lui pour soulager un peu le couple de musicien qui n'avait pas retrouver depuis l'arrivée de Jimin un semblant d'intimité, Hoseok s'occupant bien trop de son ami pour pouvoir accorder suffisamment d'attention à un Yoongi possessif et en manque d'attention qui finissait bien souvent par bouder dans son studio.

C'est en grande partie pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvent aujourd'hui dans l'ancien appartement du danseur, en secret pour récupérer des affaires qu'il avait laissé en ces lieux à l'abandon durant bien facilement deux mois, depuis son départ précipité. Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie à Seyun depuis même si celui ci avait tenté de le joindre, sur son téléphone puis à l'école de danse qui malheureusement lui bloquait tout accès. Le journaliste avait alors finit par lâché l'affaire, se concentrant sur son travail sans se douter qu'en rentrant chez lui il trouverait l'homme qui l'aime ainsi que l'ancien petit ami de celui-ci dans leur chambre à coucher, emballant des affaires qu'il avait prit le soin de ne pas toucher dans l'espoir de le voir revenir.

Les deux hommes de nouveau complice au possible ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer alors que la porte d'entrée avait fait le claquement habituel au moment où un éclat de rire spontané survint sous une blague idiote du plus jeune qui s'amusait bien trop à le voir rire et sourire pour s'en empêcher. Et c'est quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre qu'ils prennent alors conscience de la présence de l'homme qu'ils avaient espéré ne pas croiser. Toute expression de joie les quittes alors mêmes qu'ils se figent, l'un d'angoisse alors même qu'il lui fait dos.

Jungkook voit le désarroi dans le regard que son ami lui lance alors que l'impression insidieuse que la réalité les rattrape de plein fouet se fait sentir, comme si leur moment de gaieté devait forcément s'arrêter d'une manière bien trop abrupte pour les laisser de marbre, comme si la vie les mettait encore et toujours à l'épreuve.

\- Deux mois sans nouvelles et te voilà entrain de roucouler dans MON appartement avec ce con. Je rêve. T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu viendrais chercher tes affaires. Un texto c'est trop de demandé ? Visiblement, vu que tu n'as pas daigné répondre aux messages et aux appels. Enfin. À tous les coups tu as changé de téléphone, comme tu l'as fait avec lui avant hm ? C'est ta spécialité, disparaître sans laisser de traces. Tu devrais faire gaffe Jungkook, t'es pas à l'abri qu'il te refasse le coup, c'est pas parce qu'il à l'air d'un ange comme ça que s'en est un, il cache bi-

\- Et si tu fermais ta gueule ?

Intervint la voix sèche et le ton cassant de l'artiste qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'entendre parler et dire ce genre de choses qu'il qualifie de « conneries ». Vivement, il met les dernières affaires que Jimin venait de lui tendre dans le sac prévu à cet effet et fait glisser la fermeture de celui-ci pour le fermer, le lançant sur son épaule avec humeur alors que son regard sombre se relève pour s'ancrer dans celui du nouvel arrivant. Son humeur avait changé du tout au tout, n'ayant visiblement que très peu apprécié sa longue et inutile tirade. Pourtant, un étrange sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres, un rictus qui se veut suffisant, le regard méprisant.

\- Il est juste venu récupérer des affaires qui n'ont rien à faire ici. Pourquoi tu pète un plomb au juste ? T'espérais vraiment qu'il revienne du jour au lendemain avec le sourire en te disant « Seyun, je t'aime, continuons notre relation » ? Désolé, mais le con que je suis se permet de briser tes illusions dignent d'une gamine de quinze ans. T'as fais le pourri, t'assumes les conséquences. Il veut plus de toi, il a jamais voulut de toi, t'as pas celui qu'il lui faut, tu le mérites pas, point barre.

Jungkook s'était avancé, poussant avec une douceur contrastant avec ses paroles son ami qui observait leur joute verbal avec effarement. Ce qu'il avait voulut à tout prix éviter était entrain de se produire et il lui paraissait évident qu'une confrontation entre les deux hommes ne pouvait mener à quelque chose de bon. Le plus jeune se tenait à quelques centimètres de Seyun, l'air bien peu aimable et agréable, semblant regarder de haut l'homme qui lui fait fasse malgré ses quelques maigres centimètres en moins.

\- Parce que tu penses que toi, tu le mérites ? Laisse moi rire.

\- C'est ça, rigoles pendant que t'en es encore capable. En attendant il vient vivre chez moi, il me fait confiance et m'offre une amitié que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir.

Leur regard s'affronte et le danseur, à l'arrière, referme bien vite le second sac avant de se rapprocher d'eux, sa main se glissant dans celle bouillante d'un Jungkook sur les nerfs et à deux doigts de faire quelque chose de déraisonnable. Il avait l'impression d'assister à un combat de coq, ce qu'il trouvait aussi ridicule qu'inutile quand bien même il ne pouvait que remercier son ami de le défendre ainsi.

\- On devrait y aller, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut …

Laisse-t-il alors entendre entre deux paroles haineuses de sa voix plus douce où se laisse percevoir une inquiétude certaine, l'envie de déguerpir se faisant plus forte que tout le reste. Il voulait mettre fin à toute cette histoire, reprendre un nouveau départ qui il l'espère sera cette fois le bon, refaire sa vie loin des remords qui ont put le bouffer jusqu'à présent, en harmonie avec lui même, avec les autres. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver face à celui qu'il avait tromper sans le savoir durant trois ans, il voulait tourner la page d'un déni bien trop fort, d'un mensonge vil et sombre. Sûrement était il trop égoïste, sûrement exigeait il des choses impossible, peut être était-ce même l'exigence de trop que la vie ne pourra lui pardonner mais … il avait bien trop à gagner à tenter d'atteindre le bonheur.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire toi ? Sérieusement ? Tu penses pouvoir prendre tes affaires et partir comme si de rien n'était ?

\- ... Oui ? J'ai aucune envie de rester ici plus longtemps et on a des choses à faire. J'admets que j'aurais sûrement du te prévenir, et je m'en excuse mais c'est tout.

\- C'est tout … ?

Jimin le pousse pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre après lui avoir rendu les clés, tirant Jungkook à sa suite alors que sa main tient fermement la sienne et que sans un regard en arrière il passe la porte d'entrée pour ainsi sortir de ce qui fut son lieu de vie durant quelques années. La porte se referme derrière eux, le plus jeune ricanant pendant que résonne encore la voix de Seyun resté dans l'appartement et pestant avec rage contre ceux venu mettre sa vie sans dessus-dessous, son corps brisé en des milliers de morceaux.

Rapidement ils sortent de l'immeuble et traversent les différentes rues de la ville pour arriver au plus vite chez l'artiste qui ne bronche pas devant le rythme presque militaire que lui impose son ex-petit-ami. Il le suit, son regard ne cessant de revenir sur leurs mains liées que Jimin n'avait, semble-t-il, aucune intention de séparer et un sourire plus doux vient trahir ses pensées aussi tendres que niaises. Sa main paraissait si petite ainsi blottit contre la sienne, ses petits doigts s'accrochant aux siens avec une force qu'il n'imaginait pas. Son regard remonte le long du bras protéger d'un bomber épais pour finir par atteindre son visage qu'il ne voit que trop peu de là où il est, dans sa vision n'entrant qu'une chevelure dont les mèches blondes ne réussissent pas à défier le vent léger qui traîne autour d'eux, l'écharpe épaisse un peu plus bas menaçant de se défaire sous les mouvements rapides.

\- Jimin, attends … ralentit un peu.

Doucement il le force à s'arrêter, à ralentir le pas, à calmer cet empressement qui avait prit possession de lui sous un coup d'angoisse et tout en gardant sa main au chaud dans la sienne, il le tire vers lui, pour pouvoir le voir, pour pouvoir observer son visage rendu rouge par la course, son regard rendu brillant par le vent. Il semble un instant perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'arrête d'un coup alors qu'ils étaient si proche d'arriver, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il tenait tant à l'observer présentement. Il faisait froid, il ventait de plus en plus et Jimin n'avait qu'une hâte, se retrouver au chaud chez son ami, dans cet appartement qui à partir d'aujourd'hui les abritera tous les deux.

Avec attention, Jungkook remet en place l'écharpe qui n'attendait qu'un autre mouvement pour tomber sur le sol, ses doigts chauds frôlant à plusieurs reprises la nuque et le cou pâle du danseur qui se fige à se contact, se rendant alors compte de leur proximité, de leur complicité et de cette main qu'il tient fermement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans un sursaut il le lâche, se reculant d'un pas en portant ses mimines à son écharpe pour l'ajuster à sa guise tout en détournant le regard.

\- T'as les mains gelées …

Doux mensonge qu'il laisse échapper et qui fait doucement rire Jungkook et alors ils reprennent leur route, avec plus de calme cette fois-ci, arrivant dans le cocon de chaleur de l'appartement du plus jeune. Rapidement, le plus jeune s'introduit dans sa propre chambre et pose les deux sacs à côté de son lit se défait de son manteau et de son écharpe, Jimin faisant de même avant qu'il ne lui montre un meuble simple et assez grand, une armoire, disposée à côté d'une autre. Jungkook avait refait tout l'emplacement de la pièce à vivre afin de rendre le tout plus ergonomique et agréable quand bien même son aîné n'allait pas dormir avec lui.

\- Tu peux ranger toute tes affaires ici. Je t'ai acheté une couette épaisse, des oreillers et des draps que j'ai glissé sous le canapé lit, dans le petit bac prévu pour ça.

Il semble un peu embêter de ne pouvoir lui offrir que ça et non pas un espace totalement à lui mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, Jimin ayant refusé de partager son lit et sa chambre. « Ça fait trop couple » lui avait il dit avec un sourire si adorable qu'il n'avait pu aller à l'encontre de ses paroles et de son choix, ne pouvant qu'accepter cette éventualité tout en ignorant les souvenirs qui l'avait presque poussé à lui répondre « Et alors ? », ce qui aurait été plus que malvenu et qui aurait sûrement jeter un froid dans leur relation nouvellement amicale. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec des remarques déplacées, il ne voulait pas briser le peu de choses qu'ils avaient réussit à reconstruire. Pas encore, pas déjà.

\- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup. Mais j'aurais pu m'acheter les draps, les oreillers et tout le reste tout seul tu sais.

\- C'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Oui mais quand même, tu me permet déjà de rester chez toi, c'est pas pour que tu paie tout le reste.

\- Arrête tu sais très bien que j'ai les moyens …

\- Même, ça m'embête. C'est gentil mais t'as pas à faire tout ça pour moi.

Les voilà qu'ils s'observent alors que l'ambiance devient peu à peu électrique, le regard courroucé de Jimin se posant sur le plus jeune, tout mécontent. Il appréciait le geste mais s'en retrouvait bien trop embarrassé, ne trouvant pas qu'il mérite de telles attentions. Ils avaient beau s'être pardonné, tout semblait aller trop bien, être trop beau et il avait bien trop peur de la chute pour continuer comme ça, à avancer à l'aveuglette tout en pensant que rien d'autre ne pourrait ternir son avenir.

\- Jimin, c'est pas un drame ok ? De toute façon c'est fait alors accepte le et on en parle plus.

\- Mais att-

\- Stop. Tu veux vraiment qu'on joue à ça ?

Haussant un sourcil, Jungkook l'observe dans l'attente d'une réponse, l'air presque suffisant alors que son ami le regarde presque interdit avant que le souvenir de leurs innombrable disputes sans queue ni tête ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Leur vie à deux n'était jamais calme, loin de là, rythmée entre rires et chamailleries sur tout et n'importe quoi avec des réconciliations parfois agréables et d'autres plus compliquées. C'était leur manière de se parler, de fonctionner, se confrontant sans cesse pour se rapprocher, se rentrant dedans pour mieux se comprendre.

\- … Je vois pas où est le problème.

Jimin prend un petit air espiègle et la seconde suivant ils ne peuvent retenir plus longtemps un rire qui résonne agréablement dans la pièce à vivre et Jungkook se fait la réflexion que sa vie ne pourrait être que plus vivante avec ce visage souriant, cette bonne humeur, cette moue adorable et ce rire craquant sous son toit.

Retrouvant son calme, il finit par lui montrer l'intérieur du placard contenant plusieurs étagères ainsi que quelques tiroirs et il le laisse s'installer allant quant à lui dans la salle de bain pour faire un tri rapide et lui laisser de la place pour les futurs produits qu'il pourrait vouloir ranger avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour décider de leur dîner du soir. La tête dans son frigo, à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse, il lâche un soupire défaitiste alors qu'il se dit que commander est sûrement la meilleure option et au pire des cas ils iront faire les courses ensemble le lendemain lorsque Jimin sortira du travail. Voilà. Quelle fabuleuse idée.

Il quitte son réfrigérateur et reprend le chemin de la chambre dans le but de lui faire part de son idée lumineuse mais s'arrête à l'encadrement de la part pour observer son aîné durant de longues secondes, voire même quelques longues minutes, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son visage empreint d'un calme et d'une paix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Il pliait soigneusement les affaires emmenées à la va-vite, un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres de manière inconsciente alors qu'il découvrait avec curiosité l'armoire que Jungkook lui avait acheté, y plaçant ses affaires avec soin tout en chantonnant d'une voix basse une chanson dont l'air était méconnaissable et dont les paroles n'avaient pas de réel sens mais le tableau qu'il lui offrait en cet instant respirait la sérénité.

Et lorsqu'il se retourne, sursautant légèrement sûrement surpris de sa présence, il lui fait un large sourire, ses yeux disparaissant sous la manœuvre et faisant battre son coeur un peu trop vite à son goût.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ... » eut il envie de lui dire sans oser, se contentant de lui proposer sa solution miracle pour le repas et de se mettre d'accord sur l'heure des courses le lendemain, s'en retournant à sa cuisine bientôt rejoint par son nouveau colocataire bien décidé à mettre la main à la pâte et à l'éblouir de ses nouvelles recettes

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Lâche alors le danseur comme si de rien était, lui faisant un sourire éblouissant avant de retourner à la préparation de la viande comme s'il n'avait rien dit, comme s'il n'avait pas lancé une bombe dans le coeur d'un Jungkook bien peu serein tout à coup, les battements de son coeur semblant le rendre sourd et incapable de tout, ne répondant qu'un « Abruti » suivit d'un rire où se mêle une joie réelle et une certaine tension. Un coup de coude, une complicité pleinement revenue et voilà que l'artiste se retrouve totalement démuni fasse à l'explosion de sentiments dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler.

* * *

Hello !

Comme d'habitude ce chapitre est une petite scénette de vie, je ne sais écrire que ce genre de chose. Peut être est-ce mon style d'écriture ? Je sais pas trop, il faut croire que le rp J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécier ce que vous venez de lire, sachez en tout cas qu'il me font vraiment - vraiment - fondre. Sûrement ne serais-je qu'une petite gelée sur mon clavier à la fin de cette histoire (qui approche mine de rien ~)

Je ne pensais pas arriver jusque là, "Without our love" étant la première fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres que je tiens et que je mène à son terme avec toujours autant de motivation. Mais c'est avant tout grâce à votre soutient mine de rien

À bientôt pour la suite de leur aventure, love


	20. Without this nostalgia

**\- WITHOUT THIS NOSTALGIA -**

La douleur était toujours là, ancré dans son ancienne blessure, incapable de s'en échappée, enterré et recouverte par les années de rééducation, traitement et déni. La douleur était toujours présente à chacun de ses mouvements, comme pour ne pas se faire oublier, comme pour rappeler ses erreurs passées, ses mauvaises décisions, ces mauvais choix, cette souffrance lancinante qu'il n'a cessé de subir depuis alors même qu'il n'avait que son coeur de profondément blessé, son corps ne s'étant que fragilisé en faisant barrière et tampon entre son esprit devenu trop faible pour résister et les obstacles de la vie qui ne pouvaient que paraître insurmontables.

Cependant, malgré les tiraillements de ses muscles, de ses nerfs et de cette ancienne blessure, reprendre la danse lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible et à présent il refusait d'abandonner même si c'était difficile, aussi bien pour son corps que son esprit. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber une seconde fois alors que l'envie était plus que présente et qu'il était habité d'une motivation sans égal.

À chaque fin de journée depuis près de trois mois, il profitait encore deux heures des locaux de l'école pour s'y remettre, pour s'entraîner et ainsi retrouver goût en cette passion qui avait guidé sa vie durant plus de vingt et pour laquelle il ne lui était resté qu'un arrière goût désagréable. Chaque soir il suait et remettait peu à peu son corps en forme, retrouvant tant bien que mal la souplesse de sa jeunesse qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu, ressentant néanmoins certains raideurs qui s'étaient installées durant ses années d'inactivité. Avoir atteint la trentaine n'aidait pas qui plus est et c'était un constat qui au départ ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé.

Le week-end, il laissait le parquet et les miroirs de l'école en paix pour accompagner Jungkook à la salle de sport, ce dernier s'étant donné pour mission de le remplumer de ses petits plats et de l'endurcir par un coaching tout en douceur mais suffisamment ferme pour qu'il n'ait pas la possibilité de se laisser aller. Si bien qu'en quelques mois, ses côtes n'étaient plus aussi visibles et que ses muscles s'étaient raffermit, finement dessinés le long de son corps sous le regard fier de son colocataire.

Trois mois que durait cette petite routine sportive sans être dénuée de nombreux moments de détente, restant des heures le soir devant la télévision ou alors s'autorisant fréquemment des petites sorties qui ne font que les rapprocher un peu plus si bien qu'à présent, les personnes qui ne les connaissent pas ne pourrait jamais deviné les épreuves qu'ils ont tout les deux traversé.

Ce soir-là, à la sortir de ses cours habituels il ne reste pas pour s'entraîner mais se faufile dans les rues encore éclairées des quelques derniers rayons de soleil afin de rejoindre son colocataire sur son lieu de travail, faisant naître la surprise sur son visage en le voyant débarquer. Lui qui passait tranquillement un coup de balais en discutant calmement avec son employé, il ne pensait pas voir la tête blonde passer les portes vitrées de son magasin.

\- Je voulais te prévenir que je risquais de rentrer tard.

\- Tu as perdu ton téléphone ?

Jimin leva les yeux au ciel devant la répartie moqueuse de l'artiste qui ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi son aîné s'était déplacé jusqu'ici pour le prévenir. Après tout un message était plus pratique et rapide. Soit il l'avait véritablement perdu, soit il était devenu stupide. Et étrangement, aux yeux de Jungkook, les deux possibilités semblaient tout à fait plausibles.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir ici ? Oh, c'est parce que tu as des tableaux de moi un peu partout ? T'es embarrassé avoue.

\- Pas du tout, juste qu'un texto c'est bien plus rapide et moins contraignant. Et c'est plutôt toi qui est embarrassé de te voir sur les murs.

\- J'avais envie de te voir. T'étais déjà partis quand je me suis levé ce matin. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas entendu et pourtant je dors dans le salon, t'es trop fort ~

Jungkook ne peut que se retrouver attendrit devant l'attention innocente du danseur qui ne semble même pas conscient de l'ampleur de ses mots. « J'avais envie de te voir » n'était-ce pas quelque chose de plutôt surprenant alors même qu'ils vivaient ensemble ?

Ana, de son côté, se contente de prendre le balais des mains de son patron pour continuer la tâche qu'il avait mis en pause, les observant du coin de l'oeil sans louper une miette de leur échange. C'est au détour d'un rayon contenant paquet de feuilles et blocs à dessins en tout genre qu'elle les épies, suivant du regard la main de Jungkook qui vient avec une lenteur et une délicatesse qui lui était rare remettre en place une mèche blonde et indisciplinées de celui qui fut un jour son petit ami. Ancien petit ami qui ne manque pas de se figer sous le geste et dont le sourire éclatant se fait plus timide.

\- C'est gentil et ça me fait plaisir. Mais tu vas faire quoi du coup ? Boire un verre avec des amis ?

Simple curiosité dans laquelle la jeune fille décèle une pointe de jalousie qui ne fait que renforcer ce qu'elle pensait depuis des semaines. Jungkook n'était toujours pas remis de ses anciens sentiments. Et même si plus de six ans se sont écoulés, même si la rancœur et la tristesse blessent toujours son coeur, elle était persuadé qu'il était encore profondément amoureux de cet homme.

\- Non non, curieux va … J'ai rendez vous avec Hoseok à son agence. Je lui ai dis que j'avais repris la danse en dehors des cours que je donne et il m'a proposé de passer un soir pour qu'on pratique tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps. Ça me stresse un peu mais … j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer alors je lui ai proposé ce soir et ça lui convient. En plus il sera trop occupé pour faire quoi que ce soit lors de son anniversaire la semaine prochaine donc je me suis dis que c'était le bon moment pour se voir.

Son regard brillait d'une volonté toute nouvelle et Jungkook ne put que l'encourager, son coeur gonflé de joie mais aussi de fierté. Parce que Jimin se reprenait en main et semblait finalement reprendre vie après un trop long moment à s'apitoyer sur son sort et ses erreurs passées.

Ana, en petite souris cachée derrière son rayon, piétinait d'impatience, n'en pouvant plus de les voir se bouffer des yeux ainsi, n'attendait qu'un chose : que leur histoire d'amour puisse avoir un destin plus heureux que celui qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Seulement, elle était consciente que tout ne pouvait pas se dérouler aussi facilement, aussi simplement. Tout n'était pas totalement pardonné et cela se ressentait parfois dans les pics verbales de Jimin ou dans la distance que le plus jeune des deux mettait entre eux lorsqu'il se sentait faiblir, plus souvent qu'il ne l'imagine.

\- Tu vas y arriver. J'y crois. Aller, file, tu vas être en retard sinon et j'ai aucune envie d'avoir un Hoseok tout excité et énervé débarquer chez moi pour se venger de lui voler l'un de ses meilleurs copains.

Le rire de Jimin emplit l'espace quelques secondes tandis qu'il imagine aisément la scène, les années n'ayant bienheureusement rien changé à la lumière que son ami dégageait sans cesse, ni même à cette énergie qui le caractérisait tant.

Ils finissent par se dire au revoir, le danseur l'attaquant avec un sourire fondant alors que Jungkook se retient avec mal de l'étreindre, bien peu enchanté à l'idée de passer sa soirée tout seul … Sans Jimin. Et tout en finissant de nettoyer son magasin et de préparer la fermture, il s'imagine les deux amis danser comme ils le faisaient si bien auparavant, se rappelant de l'attitude qu'ils pouvaient avoir lorsqu'ils partageaient ce genre de moment et son coeur se gonfla de cette jalousie détestable qui l'éteignait depuis un long moment maintenant.

\- Et si j'appelais Mingyu ? Ça fait longtemps. Pizza, jeux vidéo … ça va être cool.

Sur cette idée murmurée pour lui même, il sort son téléphone pour contacter cet ami de longue date avec qui il avait partagé bien plus que quelques conversations et soirées dans leur adolescence et avec lequel il avait gardé de très bons contacts. Il se souvient par ailleurs des nombreuses crises de jalousie de Jimin à son propos après avoir su le type de relation qu'ils avaient pu avoir et il en vient à se demander quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant qu'il se fréquentait toujours, de manière cependant des plus amicales ? Sûrement s'en moquerait il. Après tout, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être bouffé de jalousie aujourd'hui.

Une petite heure plus tard, à l'autre bout de la ville, les deux danseurs s'installent dans une salle de danse spacieuse, nouvellement rénovée, les tons clairs et la lumière blanche ainsi que quelques plantes vertes proches d'un gigantesque canapé en cuir donne une ambiance posée et agréable. Le nouveau venu observe l'endroit d'un regard émerveillé, faisant rire Hoseok qui ne peut s'empêcher de rester humble alors qu'il se fait qualifié de « veinard ».

Rapidement ce dernier prend les choses en main, choisissant la musique et guidant le plus jeune sur leurs étirements pour le mettre en confiance et le défaire de cette tension qui semble habiter son corps depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Ils discutent, échangeant sur leur manière de faire, se parlant avec aisance quand bien même Jimin n'arrive pas à se défaire de son appréhension aussi bête qu'incontrôlable. Il avait peur d'être ridicule et dépassé malgré ses efforts. Il était encore effrayé par sa blessure, par ses échecs et même s'il parvenait à gérer ce sentiment lorsqu'il était seul, être accompagné de son ami, danseur professionnel et bourré de talent était une toute autre affaire. L'hésitation qui ne faisait que grandit en lui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard d'Hoseok.

\- J'ai oublié un truc dans mon vestiaire, commences sans moi, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Après un clin d'oeil qui se veut rassurant, il s'éclipse sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, laissant l'autre seul au milieu de cette salle où une musique douce et inspirante résonne.

Inconscient des manigances de son ami, il l'attend patiemment de longues minutes sans le voir pour autant revenir. Un coup d'oeil vers le canapé lui confirme que leurs affaires sont toujours présentes et qu'il ne s'est donc pas enfuit et alors un soupire lui échappe, dépité d'avoir été laissé ainsi à l'abandon.

La musique se termine et une autre du même genre commence. La décision de profiter de sa nouvelle solitude se fait petit à petit une place dans son esprit et avec lenteur, il se détend en faisant quelques pas de danse, de cette chorégraphie qu'il avait créé durant ces longues et nombreuses séances en tête à tête avec lui-même. Ses gestes sont fluides, dépourvus d'hésitation tandis que son visage empreint de concentration se détend doucement jusqu'à ce que son esprit se vide d'un quelconque sentiment négatif pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir.

C'est le moment que choisit Hoseok pour revenir tout en discrétion, sans bruit. Il n'était pas partit chercher quelque chose, il s'était contenté de rester derrière la porte en espérant que son absence soit utile, en espérant qu'il se mette en mouvement une fois débarrassé de son regard curieux et impatient. Et fort heureusement sa technique avait payé et à présent il pouvait l'admirer dans son élément et le rejoindre sans même qu'il ne le remarque après quelques minutes à le regarder, son esprit submergé l'espace de quelques minutes par la nostalgie, les souvenirs lui revenant alors soudainement en tête. Les souvenirs de cette période où ils se sont rencontrés alors qu'il n'était qu'un assistant de professeur de danse pour payer sa première année de fac, donnant cours au petit Jimin encore lycéen. Cette période où ils se mirent à côtoyer la même université, où ils firent les spectacles de fin d'année ensemble, où ils passaient leur journée ensemble, où … où aucun problème – ou presque – ne semblaient pouvoir perturber leur quotidien au point de ne plus pouvoir le voir, au point où le plus jeune l'avait presque rejeté, où leur amitié avait été remise en cause.

Mais tout cela était du passé et aujourd'hui, miraculeusement, Jimin reprenait du poil de la bête si bien qu'en le regardant danser ainsi, sans peur, avec plaisir et aisance, son coeur se gonfle de joie.

Il se décide à l'arrêter, ses mains se posent sur sa taille avant qu'il ne reparte dans un nouveau pas, ne manquant pas de le faire sursauter. Il le retourne, faisant face à son regard sombre et surpris, se faisant frapper en représailles de la frayeur qu'il vient de lui causer.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

\- C'était vraiment bon. Tu manques peut être un peu de souplesse mais c'est pas un gros drame, t'as vraiment bien récupéré. C'est presque inquiétant, tu n'en fais pas trop j'espère.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai appris de mes erreurs.

Jimin légèrement essoufflé lui sert un sourire timide devant les compliments qu'il reçoit et face à son inquiétude. Un poids semble quitter sa poitrine et il se sent tout à coup bien plus léger qu'à son arrivée, comme si finalement une simple phrase de son vieil ami suffisait à lui redonner confiance en ses capacités.

Enfin, ils peuvent s'y mettre réellement, sans peur, sans doute, sans appréhension ou sentiment de honte, partageant un agréable moment durant lequel ils dansent ensemble, ils rient de leurs maladresses et parlent du passé qu'ils ont en communs. Jimin réapprenant grâce à son ami le plaisir de danser à deux, le réel plaisir de danser tout court. Il prenait soin de lui, l'assaillant de paroles douces ainsi que d'affection comme il le faisait si bien depuis leur rencontre. Il le reprenait, touchant son corps pour le mettre dans une meilleure position, massant les muscles tendus par une demande constante d'effort et finalement, après de longues heures, ils quittent l'agence sans empressement avec chacun un sac sur l'épaule, une boisson chaude dans les mains et parlant encore et toujours comme si jamais leur flot de paroles de pouvait se tarir tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ? Vu que mon appartement est juste à côté.

\- Non non, c'est bon. Je vais rentrer, sinon Jungkook va s'inquiéter. Mais c'est gentil de proposé.

Hoseok se fait silencieux mais ne cesse d'observer le blond qui ne regardait lui rien d'autre que le liquide sombre et chocolaté qui traînait dans le petit verre en plastique. Il voit sur son visage encore un peu rosé de leurs exercices naître un sourire distrait et doux, la perspective de son retour tartif chez l'artiste semblant lui fait grand plaisir, ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées. Tout au long de leur séance, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Cette colocation, leur relation … il se doutait que les choses se passaient bien au vu de son humeur lumineuse et de tous ces efforts mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux quand à l'avancement de leur « amitié » et du pardon qu'ils semblent s'être accordé.

\- Pas de problème. Merci en tout cas d'être venu … Ça m'a fais un bien fou, t'imagines même pas.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu es celui qui m'a beaucoup aidé ce soir.

Jimin lui sourit, le ton de sa voix empreinte d'un rire tendre alors qu'il ne comprends pas comment sa présence avait pu lui faire autant de bien mais s'il se sentait en forme à présent, c'était le principal. Quelques pas plus tard, ils se quittent après une étreinte, Hoseok pénétrant dans son immeuble pendant que Jimin se dirige d'un pas un peu plus rapide et sportif vers l'appartement de Jungkook.

Le rouquin retrouve son compagnon peu après dans leur lit, glissant ses mains gelées contre le ventre de son homme grondant de mécontentant tandis qu'il l'enlace amoureusement tout en se blottissant tout contre son dos. Il se sentait bien, le corps épuisé mais serein. Plus serein qu'il n'avait pu l'être ces derniers temps sous toute la pression qu'il ne cesse d'avoir sur les épaules. Leader de son groupe, chorégraphe de celui-ci, il travaillait sans arrêt dans l'espoir que leurs albums et prestations futures soient meilleurs dans l'espoir même d'atteindre la perfection. Si bien qu'il avait presque perdu de vue sa passion première, ce pour quoi il dansait : l'amour simple de la danse. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que de danser sans but particulier, de juste se laisser porter par la musique sans devoir présenter quelque chose le lendemain, sans devoir rendre de compte à personne. Et il lui avait fallut cette petite séance avec Jimin pour comprendre les raisons de ses tensions, de ses angoisses que son petit ami ne parvenait plus à calmer tant elles étaient profondes et inconscientes.

Jimin quand à lui rentre de longues minutes plus tard, pénétrant dans l'appartement dénué de lumière en silence, faisant de son mieux pour ne cogner aucun meuble et ne pas réveiller son colocataire sûrement endormit depuis un petit moment maintenant. En entrant dans le salon il aperçoit le canapé déplié, la couette soigneusement mise sur le matelas, le lit n'attendant visiblement que lui et alors, un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres devant l'attention de Jungkook qui s'était douté de son retour plus tardif que prévu.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

Il sursaute en entendant la voix survenant de nulle part, son regard tombant sur le propriétaire des lieux, habillé d'un boxer noir pour simple pyjama. Certes le chauffage fonctionnait bien et il faisait bon dans l'appartement mais … ne pouvait il pas s'habiller la sortie du lit au lieu de se montrer à moitié nu ? Visiblement non.

\- Ouais, c'était super. On va se refaire ça bientôt normalement.

\- Cool. On en parlera demain devant _Supernatural_? Passe une bonne nuit.

Il lui sert un sourire craquant avant de se décoller de l'encadrement de la porte pour retourner se coucher dans sa chambre dont il ferme la porte, laissant un Jimin agréablement surpris et le coeur battant peut être un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine pour que ça ne soit « normal ». Qui réagissait ainsi à un simple bonne nuit d'un ami ? Tout le monde ? Oui, voilà. Il se rassure comme il le peut et se change rapidement pour se glisser sous la couette chaude, se blottissant contre son oreiller. Le sommeil l'emporte rapidement et ses rêves se font flous et agréables, un rêve dont il n'aura pas conscience à son réveil, rempli d'étreinte, d'une voix grave et prononçant des mots doux qu'il n'arrive pas à discerner dans une ambiance cotonneuse et bien trop agréable.

Cette soirée, cette nuit, ce rêve … tout cela avait eu un goût de « bon vieux temps » qui lui redonnait confiance et qui, de nouveau, lui faisait espérer à un lendemain plus rose.

* * *

Hop !

Nouveau chapitre en ce vendredi. Presque le week-end pour certain, début du travail pour moi ;-;

C'est un chapitre plutôt léger que je vous offre aujourd'hui, qui ne sert pas à grand chose pour l'histoire mais que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire. J'aime tellement l'amitié Hoseok-Jimin que je ne pouvais que faire un chapitre sur eux et leur passion commune. Comme ça vous en découvrez un peu plus sur la vie d'Hoseok et je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis et peut être vos suppositions sur son histoire à lui et Yoongi.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, en espérant que mes écrits vous comblent toujours


	21. Without this feelings

**\- WITHOUT THIS FEELINGS -**

L'air était légèrement plus chaud qu'habituellement, sûrement serait-ce la journée la plus chaude de leur hiver. Les écharpes et les manteaux étaient pourtant toujours de la partie même si les gants semblent pouvoir s'oublier en ce jour de soleil et de ciel bleu, dénué de quelconque nuage, le filet des avions pouvant être aperçu au milieu de cette lumière et de cet ambiance agréable qui mettrait quiconque de bonne humeur.

\- Jungkook !

\- … Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Il pensait avoir la paix aujourd'hui mais visiblement son employé avait décidé de venir lui faire le bonheur – malheur – de sa présence malgré son jour de congé. L'artiste préparait tranquillement son café, appuyé contre la table de la petite salle de repos de sa boutique et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger bond sous la surprise – la frayeur – que venait de lui faire subir la jeune femme en débarquant en ce lieu sans prévenir, criant son prénom comme si sa pauvre vie en dépendait.

\- Taehyung doit passer me chercher ici, apparemment il voulait venir te saluer avant qu'on aille en ville.

\- … Tae' est en ville ?

La surprise est parfaitement audible dans sa voix et même si personne ne l'entend, l'expression de son visage suffit à elle seule pour comprendre son état d'esprit. Son pote, son ami d'enfance, l'homme qu'il considérait comme son frère … il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahit. Sans excès, bien entendu. Le père de famille ne l'avait même pas prévenu d'une éventuelle visite mais il donnait rendez vous à son employé. Le monde fonctionnait à l'envers donc, quelle heureuse nouvelle.

\- Tu déconnes là.

\- Bah non, pourquoi ?

\- Depuis quand vous vous fréquentez tous les deux ?

Un silence s'installe, Ana tripotant le bas de son pull de ses doigts nerveux, surprenant Jungkook cette fois-ci par son attitude, plus habitué à une jeune femme franche, confiante et qui était rarement gêné de ses propres actes et encore mois par ses projets ou ses envies. Enfin c'était sans compter cette fois là où ils avaient longtemps parlé de ce fameux « Jun » qu'elle semblait avoir embrassé lors d'une soirée entre amis. Baiser qu'elle n'avait pas assumé sans réussir à en expliquer la raison.

\- Bah … on a pas mal discuté depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et on s'entend bien du coup je lui ai proposé d'aller voir avec moi l'exposition de photographie au musée. Tu sais celle qu-

\- Je sais, j'y suis aller avec Jimin en début de semaine.

\- Oh ~

\- Quoi « oh~ »

Son ton se fait légèrement plus agressif alors qu'il se met soudainement sur la défensive, le regard de la jeune femme se faisait plus curieux, plus malicieux. Et ce regard, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser mille questions et à exposer mille suppositions tout en insinuant des choses qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre et encore moins de croire.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller bien vous deux.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Enfin non, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Tae bouge pour toi et pas pour l'un de ses meilleurs potes.

\- Jaloux ?

Il voulut lui répondre avec froideur et véhémence mais le tintement de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre, Jungkook lâchant alors un juron tout en maudissant dans sa barbe inexistante le foutu client venu les déranger dans leur règlement de compte. Mais il se rend bien vite compte que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui vient de pénétrer dans son antre mais ni plus ni moins que l'ami dont ils parlent depuis quelques minutes.

\- Oh tien, le traître.

\- Ça suffit avec ça ? Tu m'en veux encore pour ton anniversaire ?

En entendant la voix grave et caractéristique de l'homme de sa v-.. de Taehyung, Ana sort de la salle de pause à la suite de son patron pour le rejoindre, souriante et visiblement plus qu'heureuse de le voir. Lui même ne cache pas sa joie de retrouver celle qu'il s'amusait à appeler affectueusement « gamine », oubliant l'espace d'un instant son vieil ami. Ce qui ne l'aide pas à dissiper sa fausse colère, plus vexé qu'autre chose de passer après une enfant qu'il connaissait à peine.

\- Ça va ? Je vous dérange pas ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe 'kook ? Pas content de me voir ?

\- Si si. j'ai juste été surpris d'entendre de la bouche de mon employé que tu te ramenai pour l'emmener à un expo'. Elle en dit quoi Yeri d'ailleurs ?

Taehyung laisse échapper un rire, ébouriffant avec affection les longs cheveux ondulés de la jeune femme postée à ses côtés. Ce geste attire une fois de plus le regard de l'artiste qui semble plutôt suspicieux, n'ayant jamais vraiment imaginer ce genre de dénouement. N'ayant même jamais cru possible un quelconque dénouement entre ces deux là. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'ils deviendraient amis ? Qu'ils se verraient de temps en temps, qu'ils s'entendraient si bien et qu'ils posséderaient même une complicité surprenante. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les relier pourtant. Taehyung était un passionné d'histoire là où Ana était une passionnée de dessin. Il avait la trentaine tandis qu'elle atteignait même pas le quart de siècle. Ils n'habitaient pas la même ville, n'avaient pas les mêmes occupations alors … comment ?! Certes, rien ne pouvait présagé que Yeri et lui finirait ensemble, mariés et parents mais c'était bien différent. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient grandit ensemble pendant de longues années.

\- Elle passe la semaine chez ses parents avec Sanha et comme j'ai une conférence à faire dans le coin, je me suis dit que je pouvais rester quelques jours.

\- … Si tu le dis.

\- On peut dîner ensemble ce soir si tu veux. J'invite.

\- C'est sympa mais avec Jimin on mange chez Nam' et 'Jin.

\- Oh ~

Le retour du fameux « Oh ~ » tant détesté et qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Face au regard inquisiteur de son ami, il ne peut retenir plus longtemps un mince sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir … après plus de vingt ans d'amitié, il ne doutait pas de leur liens et de ce qui les liait alors … il faisait son jaloux mais au fond, il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Ou peut être juste un peu. Surtout qu'il ne sauve pas sa peau en agissait ainsi avec lui, plein d'insinuations douteuses, lisant aisément dans son regard lumineux ce qu'il s'apprête à lui dire.

\- Commences pas.

\- Oui oui. Bon, nous on va y aller. On se fait un truc demain 'kook, promis.

\- C'est ça oui. Soyez sage.

\- Toujours.

Taehyung et Ana quitte alors la boutique et Jungkook les observe, le regard plissé alors que quelque chose lui semble étrange. Il était vrai qu'Ana lui parlait souvent du professeur : « Taehyung est si cool », « Taehyung a fait ci » « Taehyung est si gentil », « Sa femme a vraiment beaucoup de chance » et il s'était bien retenu de lui dire que son fameux Taehyung était sûrement l'un des plus gros emmerdeur de cette planète possédant en plus de son caractère imprévisible un humour plus que douteux et une modestie bien plus fausse que la sienne. Elle finirai bien par s'en rendre compte un jour même si au vu de son comportement … Si jamais cela continuait, si jamais elle s'accrochait à lui plus que de raison, il se faisait une promesse de lui en parler et de calmer son élan. Taehyung était un homme marié, fou amoureux, papa et très heureux et jamais … malheureusement pour elle, jamais il n'abandonnerait sa vie pour une jeune femme, aussi belle et pimpante soit elle. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Yeri était toujours éperdument amoureux de son époux, et cela depuis son enfance, il était alors évident que sans lui … Seigneur, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre l'informe qu'il est temps de préparer la fermeture du magasin ainsi que de préparer son mental aux retrouvailles qui promettent d'être électrique entre Seokjin et Jimin. Il avait hâte mais redoutait pourtant ce moment aussi. Convaincre Jimin n'avait pas été évident et il ne voulait pas regretter cette proposition ni même que ce dîner crée un froid entre eux, pas alors que tout allait pour le mieux. Peu à peu, la rancœur qu'il ressentait à son encontre se dissipait et il commençait peut être à s'attacher de nouveau à lui. C'était à la fois étrange et plaisant comme sensation … quand bien même ce soit totalement incontrôlable et bien peu conseillé. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun avenir sur ce chemin.

La sonnerie de son téléphone se fait entendre et il se dépêche d'y répondre en voyant le nom du danseur sur l'écran.

\- En retard hein ? (…) Pas de soucis. (…) T'inquiètes pas. Je te prend des affaires et je passe te récupérer. (…) Je sais que je suis le meilleur. (…) A tout à l'heure jolie coeur.

Jimin lui raccroche au nez et cela à pour conséquence d'augmenter son rire, un sourire benêt restant sur ses lèvres durant le reste du temps alors même que l'image d'un Jimin embarrassé et exaspéré a le don de l'attendrir.

La dernière heure passe rapidement et après un tour rapide chez lui pour prendre les vêtements demandé par le danseur, il rejoint l'école de danse non sans prévenir Jin de leur léger retard. Il parcourt les couloirs vident de monde et rejoint les vestiaires où Jimin lui a demandé de se rendre, entendant le bruit de l'eau derrière une porte qui doit sûrement menée aux douche, au vu du logo dessiné sur celle-ci.

Il va donc s'installer sur un banc non loin et patiente jusqu'à la sortie de son ami seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne profite pas de la vue qui s'offre à lui et il ne peux que ricaner à la réaction pudique de Jimin qui consiste à croiser les bras sur son torse dans l'espoir de se cacher tout en prenant un air courroucé.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre dehors ?

\- J'y avais pas pensé. Désolé ?

Il se relève en laissant sur le banc les affaires qu'il avait apporté avec lui, étirant un sourire loin d'être désolé qui fait soupirer le pauvre homme victime du regard perturbant que Jungkook semble prendre plaisir à poser sur lui.

\- Merci pour les affaires. Mais tu peux … ?

\- Je peux oui. Dépêche toi ou 'Jin te laissera dehors pour le dîner.

Jimin lui montre la porte du doigt et le voilà qu'il quitte la pièce en riant de nouveau, décidément de très bonne humeur.

Du moins, il l'était avant de se retrouver assis à table avec en face de lui le regard se voulant froid de celui qui se prend ni plus ni moins pour ses deux parents réunis. L'apéritif s'était pourtant bien déroulé. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une petite demi-heure de retard et Namjoon avait prit en charge son meilleur ami à peine celui-ci avait il pénétrer dans la petite maison de ville. Il lui avait fait visiter les lieux et Min avait été plus qu'heureuse de rencontrer une nouvelle tête qui prenait plaisir à la pourrir d'affection dès qu'elle se glissait dans ses jambes.

Vraiment, tout partait bien si l'on omettait les regards suspicieux et incessants de Seokjin sur un Jimin loin d'être vraiment à l'aise. Et si on ne faisait pas attention au manque total d'intérêt du plus âgé sur les dires du danseur. Puis le dîner était arrivé.

\- Et donc maintenant tu profites du canapé de Jungkook.

\- C'est ça oui. Il a insisté et je n'ai pas pu refusé plus longtemps.

\- Bien entendu. J'étais et je suis toujours persuadé que c'est une mauvaise idée cependant. Mais il n'en fais qu'à sa tête.

Succulent, les plats préparé par le maître de maison étant très bons et recherchés mais l'ambiance elle, n'était pas au beau fixe, pesante au possible. Une lourdeur causée par ces pics et les sourires en coin de l'aîné lorsqu'il vérité était établie, plus blessante que véritablement utile. Seokjin se montrait rarement teigneux et blessant et pourtant ce soir il semblait n'avoir qu'un objectif : faire regretter sa présence à celui qui perturbait la tranquillité durement acquise de son protéger.

\- Oui, il est têtu. Je pensais moi aussi que c'était une mauvaise idée ma-

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas été réglo par le passé ?

Le silence s'abat sur la tablée, Jimin se figeant tout comme les deux spectateurs de leur joute verbale tandis qu'il piochait un morceau de viande qui échappe malencontreusement à ses baguettes. Tout comme son sourire et son courage s'échappe peu à peu de son être.

Namjoon lâche un soupire et glisse sa main sur la cuisse de l'homme à ses côtés dans un maigre espoir de le calmer, lâchant un « chéri... » grave et tendre.

\- Entre autre, oui.

\- 'Jin, c'est bon,on en a déjà longuement parlé et cette histoire ne regarde que nous. C'est du passé. C'est notre passé.

\- On ne fait que parler entre adultes responsables qui assument leurs actes et leurs erreurs. Pas vrai Jimin ?

Celui-ci repose ses baguettes à côtés de son assiette et prend le temps de boire cul sec le verre d'eau qui lui fut servit au début du repas dans l'espoir de retrouver contenance et de garder toute la volonté qui s'échappe pourtant au fil du temps.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Vous voyez ? Bien. Du coup, t'as prévu quoi d'autres dans la vie à part squatter chez ton ex-petit-ami ?

\- Chéri, ça suffit maintenant.

La voix grondante de son homme fait comprendre à Seokjin qu'il n'était pas loin de dépasser les bornes. Et même si ce genre de ton lui plaisait tout particulièrement dans certaines situations, il n'était pas certain que celle fois-ci cela se termine de la meilleure des manières, c'est à dire sous leur couette, aussi belle et fleurie soit-elle. De puis, se disputer avec lui n'était pas son but, bien loin de là, ne voulant pas rendre cette soirée plus désagréable encore qu'elle ne l'était à ses yeux, rempli d'une bien mauvaise foi tout en restant consciemment aveugle aux efforts évidents et adorables de Jimin qu'il maintenait dans la case « ennemi ».

\- La compagnie d'Hoseok m'a contacté et je signe bientôt mon contrat chez eux pour devenir chorégraphe.

\- Sérieux ?!

L'exclamation de Namjoon se mêle à celle de Jungkook, tous deux surpris par la nouvelle. Aucun d'eux n'avait été mis au courant d'une telle avancée professionnelle, ils ne pouvaient donc que l'accueillir avec stupéfaction et sourire, faisant écho à celui fier et heureux de Jimin. Maintenir le secret n'avait pas été de tout repos, bien trop pressé de leur avoué la nouvelle mais il avait tenu bon et … il ne pouvait qu'être content de son petit effet.

\- Mais ça s'est fait quand ?!

\- T'abuses, t'aurais pu le dire hein.

\- Je voulais vous faire la surprise et profiter du dîner de ce soir pour vous l'annoncer. Je l'ai appris il y a trois jours et je signe la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux ne quitte pas son mai du regard, ses yeux détaillant ce visage qu'il avait à présent le bonheur de voir tous les jours et qui au fil du temps rayonnait de plus en plus. Naturellement, son bras vint entourer ses épaules et il le rapproche de lui, ses lèvres se posant sur sa tempe alors que son coeur se gonfle de fierté.

\- Du coup t'vas créer des chorégraphies pour ces gens qu'on voit à la télé' ? Mon Jiminie va devenir une star. Si jamais tu rencontres la danseuse dont on parlait la dernière fois, t'hésites pas à lui donner mon numéro hein.

Un gémissement de douleur l'empêche de continuer sa phrase, Seokjin lui pinçant la cuisse avec force alors que ses paroles ne semble pas lui plaire. Le tatoueur lâche un rire et se fait pardonner d'un baiser et d'une étreinte tendre et discrète, son bras se glissant autour de sa taille et taquinant sa hanche du bout des doigts.

\- Je déconne Chéri, tu sais bien.

\- Ouais ouais …

Jimin les regarde, attendrit, quand bien même l'aîné n'avait pas été des plus correct avec lui, son ami se chargeant de changer la donne en le comblant d'affection si bien qu'il ne parvient pas à le repousser comme il le fait tant habituellement. Peut être était-ce le cadre, le moment, les personnes qui l'entouraient, son état d'esprit et … pas seulement. Peut être que finalement, les contacts avec Jungkook ne l'effrayaient plus tant que cela et qu'il y trouvait même un certain réconfort.

Au moins, la nouvelle de ce nouveau travail plus que respectable a le mérite de faire taire Seokjin qui baisse son regard sur son assiette déjà vide depuis de longues minutes. Namjoon et Jungkook continuent quant à eux de poser mille et une questions au danseur, celui ci totalement aux anges de voir dans leurs yeux une certaine fierté. La main de Jungkook ne quitte pas sa cuisse du reste de la soirée tout comme son attention reste portée sur lui depuis leur arrivée.

La fin de soirée arrive plus vite que Jimin ne l'aurait imaginé, celle-ci s'était faites plus légère sans les commentaires assassins du plus âgé qui s'était calme et avait finalement su faire preuve d'écoute et d'indulgence sans forcément participer à la conversation. Il se quittent enfin sous les coups des vingt-trois heures tandis que Jimin ne parvenait plus à retenir ses bâillements sous le regard attendrit de l'artiste qui prit pour eux la décision de rentrer. Des papouilles à la petite Min maintenant adulte, des au revoir chaleureux malgré la distance évidente entre Seokjin et le danseur, et les voilà quelque minutes plus tard dans l'appartement du cadet après un court trajet en voiture.

\- Vraiment désolé pour 'Jin, je m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il agisse comme ça.

Défaisant leur veste, Jungkook n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps de s'excuser du comportement de son « père » de substitution. Il n'avait pas su lui même comment réagir en voyant que ça allait trop loin et il ne pouvait que remercier le tatoueur pour son calme et son savoir-faire en matière de contrôle sur Seokjin ce qui démontrait leur complicité et la force de leur relation.

Peut être que Jimin et lui serait ce genre de couple aujourd'hui s'ils ne s'étaient pas séparé … C'était le genre de question qu'il n'avait cessé de se poser au fil des années sans jamais avoir trouvé les réponses.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre … Il tient vraiment énormément à toi et il faut avouer que je n'ai pas été une grande source de bonheur pour toi, donc je comprends ses réticences au sujet de mon retour dans ta vie.

\- Tu me rendais heureux, arrête de dire le contraire.

La tête blonde souriante lève les yeux au ciel devant la moue boudeuse de son ami qui semble loin d'être d'accord avec lui. Certes, ils avaient finis par se faire du mal l'un à l'autre au point que cela cause une rupture pour le moins douloureuse et difficilement surmontable mais … Jungkook ne parvenait pas à accepter que le danseur puisse penser ne jamais l'avoir rendu heureux. Il avait aimé chaque moment en sa compagnie, sa vie avec lui, malgré les disputes quotidienne, malgré les crises de jalousie, malgré les doutes, malgré les moments difficiles, ils avaient aussi beaucoup souris grâce à l'autre, ils avaient beaucoup ris, rêvé, aimé.

\- Le « rendais » est le mot-clé de ta phrase. Aller, je vais me changer et au lit. Tu devrais faire pareil, t'as une sale tête quand t'es crevé ~

Jungkook n'a même pas le temps de réagir que son colocataire s'est enfuit dans la salle de bain pour y retrouver brosse à dent, nettoyant pour le visage et pyjama. Venait il de se prendre une taquinerie sauvage en pleine tête ? Visiblement. Un sourire doux reprend place sur ses lèvres qu'il mord un instant alors que son coeur fond à l'idée du retour de leur complicité passée.

\- Encore aujourd'hui, abruti.

Gonde-t-il dans son coin en s'affalant sur le canapé sans douceur. Quelque chose semble pourtant le gêné et il se tortille pour récupérer ce sur quoi il est assis … le téléphone que Jimin avait vraisemblablement balancée ici-même à son arrivée dans l'appartement. Téléphone portable qui vibre entre ses doigts, dont l'écran s'allume pour laisser voir le nom d'Ana s'afficher sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, montrant le début d'un message qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir, annonçant des problèmes qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

« Jimin … Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Taehyung. »

* * *

Longue absence, je m'en excuse de nouveau !

Seulement, j'ai terminé cette histoire et je compte bien vous la poster ici sous peu

23 chapitre plus un épilogue, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît !

A bientôt


	22. Without this honesty

**\- WITHOUT THIS HONETSY -**

Le paysage défile de l'autre côté de la vitre, montrant un décor fait d'arbre, puis de plaine, d'horizon sans fin, de villages calmes et paisibles, d'un ciel dans lequel la lumière décline et change pour s'habiller d'une couleur rendue rosé par le couché de soleil. La beauté naturel du décor filant à vive allure retient son attention de longues minutes durant lesquelles il oublie totalement de continuer à écrire dans son cahier déjà bien usé par les années et l'utilisation qu'il pouvait en faire. Sa femme le lui avait offert il y a deux ans déjà pour qu'il puisse y écrire ses aventures, ses idées, ses recherches et son avancée personnelles. Une magnifique couverture de cuir entourait alors ce qui était aussi proche du journal intime que d'un manuel de recherche historique. Les pages d'un blanc cassé étaient presque toutes remplit d'une écriture fines, vives et noires sûrement dues à la plume offerte en même temps, un stylo à encre d'imitation ivoire blanche et suffisamment lourd pour tomber à la perfection entre ses doigts.

Dans la poche de son pantalon de lin clair, un téléphone portable vibre en continu détournant son attention de l'extérieur alors qu'un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres fines à la vue du nom sur l'écran lumineux. Il décroche sans attendre, portant le dernier modèle d'une marque connu de téléphone à son oreille pour entendre avec plaisir la voix fluette et agréable de sa moitié, pleine d'énergie et bien trop impatiente.

\- Chou, je te manquais trop pour que tu m'appelles dix minutes avant mon retour ? (…) Je sais ma puce, je rentre tout seul comme un grand à pied. (…) J'ai hâte de te revoir, si tu savais. (…) Comment ça pas toi ?! (…) Je préfère oui. Sinon j'aurais dû préparer une punition pour ton cas. (…) Quelque chose qui ne peut être dit dans un train blindé Chou. (…) Avec plaisir, à tout à l'heure. (…) Je t'aime aussi.

Un soupire de bonheur s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il raccroche et pose de nouveau son regard sur la ligne qu'il n'avait pas terminé d'écrire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il finit de poser ses pensées sur papier et range le tout dans son petit sac de voyage qui l'avait accompagné pour sa semaine passée à Busan en compagnie de ses amis, dont Yugyeom qui par bonheur avait pu se libérer une après-midi tout spécialement pour lui. Et Ana. Ana avec qui il devait avoir une sérieuse discussion de ce qu'avait pu lui dire Jungkook … Une discussion qu'il ne pensait pas devoir avoir et qui allait assurément les mettre mal à l'aise et peut être briser leur toute nouvelle amitié.

« _Tu devrais mettre les choses au point avec elle. Ana est encore jeune et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne se rende pas tout à fait compte de la situation_ » lui avait il dit sur un ton bien embêté, semblant tout aussi désemparé que lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la jeune femme puisse tomber amoureuse de lui. Il ne pensait pas avoir donné de quelconques signaux, de quelconques espoirs. Et cette situation l'attristait plus qu'autre chose parce qu'il ne pourra jamais répondre à ses sentiments. Aussi agréable soit elle, aussi mignonne et gentille pouvait elle être, jeune, déterminée, pleine d'espoir et de rêve … sa vie à lui était déjà faite et il en était plus que satisfait. Il aimait sa femme bien plus que n'importe qui, sa famille représentait tout à ses yeux et il n'avait aucune envie de changer ça. Taehyung était plus qu'heureux et cela depuis de longues années à présent et jamais finalement il n'avait imaginé sa vie sans Yeri, cela depuis leur enfance.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, après avoir parcourut le petit village dans lequel ils habitent, après avoir déposé ses affaires dans l'entrée de la maison qui les abrite depuis quelques années maintenant, ses bras se renferment autour de la silhouette de sa femme qui n'avait pas tardé à débouler tel un boulet de canon contre lui, lui souhaitant un bon retour. Un choc contre sa jambe le fait doucement rire et il se sépare du petit bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante huit pour s'accroupir devant le bambin d'un an qui avait suivit le mouvement d'un pas rapide mais encore maladroit. Son coeur se gonfle de bonheur à la vue de cette bouille ronde aux gazouillements adorables qui demande toute son attention. Il prend son petit garçon dans les bras, se redresse et fait face à une Yeri toute bougonne d'avoir été mise de côté à peine l'enfant était il arrivé.

Pour rien au monde il ne veut changer sa situation, contrairement à un autre homme qui, à des kilomètres de cette tranquillité familiale, quelques jours plus tard, prend une décision qui ne sera pas sans conséquences.

\- Je crois que je suis encore amoureux de toi.

Un silence s'installe en même temps qu'une tension certain prend place. Les yeux sombres de Jungkook ne quittent pas un seul instant le visage stupéfait du danseur qui, visiblement, ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de déclaration.

\- Tu …

\- Je ne te demandes pas de répondre, ni même de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste te le dire.

\- Mais …

Le film sur la télévision venait de perdre tout intérêt soudainement, la bouille blonde se tournant vers l'homme à ses côtés à la recherche de réponses quand bien même ses propres questions soient floues. « Pourquoi ? », « Comment ? » étaient les seules choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit en cet instant. Avait il le droit finalement de lui sortir une chose pareille sans préambule ? Alors même qu'il regardait un film, chaudement installé sous un plaid épais et doux sur le canapé du plus jeune.

Depuis son emménagement chez lui, ils avaient acquis une certaine routine. Ils cuisinaient chacun leur tout quand ils ne le faisaient pas ensemble. Le ménage était lui aussi justement partagé tout comme le loyer et les courses. Ils étaient finalement en colocation équitable et passaient à présent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Les soirées films et séries n'échappaient pas à leur quotidien, tous deux se retrouvant avec plaisir le soir devant une fiction quelconque avec de quoi grignoter.

Ainsi, Jimin pensait passer une soirée comme les autres, dans une tranquillité qui était devenue habituelle, dans le havre de paix que Jungkook lui avait offert.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire …

« Peut être que tu m'aimes aussi ? » ne peut s'empêcher de penser l'artiste qui pourtant tait ses pensées, préférant ne pas aggraver la situation dans laquelle il venait de les mettre sans y avoir plus réfléchit. Égoïstement il venait de lui dévoiler ses sentiments sans penser au mal qu'ils pourraient causer, sans penser au trouble qui pourrait s'abattre sur leur relation. Il en avait eu marre de réfléchir encore et encore à ce qui ne cessait de faire flancher son coeur et son esprit, il en avait eu marre de se taire alors que ses mots menaçaient à chaque instant depuis des jours de s'échapper dans des situations bien plus embarrassantes.

\- Ne dis rien alors, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Jungkook, tu penses vraiment qu'après m'avoir lâché une bombe pareille, je peux rester tranquille et ne rien dire ?

Son coeur lui en tout cas, n'était pas d'accord, ne cessant de battre trop vite et trop fort pour être capable de laisser Jimin en paix. Il venait de recevoir des sentiments en pleine face sans savoir quoi répondre, sans savoir quoi dire, la peur de le blesser se faisant plus forte chaque seconde passant.

\- Écoute, je te l'ai dis parce que je veux être honnête à 100 % avec toi. C'est tout. Pas la peine de paniquer, je n'attends rien de toi et je ne chercherai rien. La relation qu'on a maintenant … je l'aime beaucoup trop pour la mettre de nouveau en péril.

Un silence. Le regard de Jimin qui ne semble pas vouloir le quitter et Jungkook prend peu à peu conscience de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Cette fois-ci l'honnêteté complète n'était apparemment pas une bonne chose à en juger l'air perturber de son colocataire. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais se mentir, de ne plus rien se cacher, de vivre dans l'honnêteté et la transparence la plus totale et … et pourtant, une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas su faire les bons choix, sûrement trop impulsif, trop sentimental, trop bête et rêveur.

\- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, il commence à se faire tard et je me lève demain.

\- Demain c'est dimanche. Et il n'est que 22 heures.

\- Ça n'empêche pas que je suis fatigué.

\- Jungkook …

\- Bonne nuit.

Il se lève, lui décrochant un mince sourire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre d'un pas sûr, bien décidé à aller se coucher et mettre fin à cette conversation qui finalement n'aurait pas du voir le jour.

Mais c'était sans compter le caractère têtu de son ex petit ami qui, non content de voir un Jungkook prendre la fuite, se leva à sa suite pour se glisser rapidement entre l'homme et la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de disparaître dans la pièce, bras écartés de chaque côtés, les yeux levés vers ceux plus sombres où réside alors un début de colère, mécontent de le voir insister de la sorte.

\- On a pas fini de discuter.

\- Nous ne discutions pas. Je t'énonçais juste quelque chose Jimin.

\- Oui ! Et je n'ai pas encore répondu.

\- Parce que tu n'as rien à répondre.

\- Si.

L'air déterminé du blond lui faisant face ne lui dit rien qui vaille et lorsqu'il bouge, s'approchant de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, sur la défensive, bien peu sûr de ce qu'il veut lui faire. Alors, en sentant quelque chose de doux et frais contre ses lèvres, un corps se glissant contre le sien et étreignant ses hanches avec force, il prend conscience de la tournure de la situation. Jimin l'embrassait en s'agrippant à lui par peur de le voir fuir une nouvelle fois, ses mains serrant son t-shirt entre ses petits doigts pendant que ses lèvres, quant à elles, remuent faiblement contre celles bouillantes de son ex-petit-ami.

C'était ce qu'on appelle agir sous le coup d'une pulsion, d'une envie soudaine et d'une cruelle impression que cela semble être la seule solution, la seule et la meilleure de toutes les options. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, à peine avait il sentit son coeur se serrer en le voyant partir, en imaginant l'espace d'un instant disparaître de sa vie comme il avait pu lui même disparaître de la sienne.

\- A-..Arrête.  
\- Non.

Un non directif, grondé contre sa bouche une nouvelle fois prise d'assaut sans se soucier des mains de Jungkook qui tentent de le repousser. Des mains qu'il attrape, enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet pour le pousser à le toucher, posant les mains de l'artiste sur ses hanches avant de glisser ses bras autour de son cou. Le forcer ainsi n'était peut être pas ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était quitte ou double. Soit il se faisait bel et bien repoussé avec le risque de ruiner leur amitié, soit … soit le plus jeune acceptait de le toucher, acceptait ses propres sentiments, acceptait de prendre le risque tout comme lui venait de le prendre.

En sentant un retour, en sentant ses doigts se faire plus dur, remonter sur sa taille, en sentant ses lèvres pousser doucement contre les siennes, s'ouvrir légèrement pour laisser filer leur langue l'une contre l'autre, il eut l'assurance d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Jungkook eut la sensation d'avoir sauté dans le vide, d'être en chute libre totale, son corps parcourut d'une myriade de frissons aussi agréables que douloureux alors que toutes ces sensations n'étaient pas apparut depuis six longues années. Les lèvres de Jimin étaient contre les siennes et il ne parvenait juste plus à le repousser. La peur que le danseur regrette son geste à des années lumières de ses pensées présentes. La possibilité que tout cela ne soit qu'une erreur ne l'effleurant plus, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce corps se blottissant contre le sien, qu'à cette bouche affamée, qu'à ses mains qui le tirent dans sa chambre dépourvue de lumière, sombrant dans une toute nouvelle intimité, sombrant dans un rêve.

Tout semblait aller plus vite tout d'un coup, les vêtements jeté au sol sans protestation de la part de leur propriétaire, des soupirs d'aises, des grondements d'impatience, des rires lorsque les caresses se font chatouilleuses ou que les gestes se font maladroits. Jungkook ne voit que Jimin, n'entends que ses gémissements, sourds à son coeur devenu totalement fou et à cette raison qui lui cris depuis de longues minutes que tout ceci n'est qu'une erreur, que tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Et le danseur quant à lui se perds dans le moment présent, comblé d'un amour qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté, réalisant des désirs inavoués et non assumés, sans se demander un seul instant les conséquences que leurs actes pourraient donner.

\- Plus doucement …

Un souffle rauque qui s'échappe et s'évanouit dans l'atmosphère brûlante du moment, Jungkook protestant contre l'impatience de son ami – amant ? - les mains serrant ses hanches fines avec force si bien qu'y voir naître des bleus ne serait pas étonnant. Il reste là, contemplant le corps sous le sien, un corps qui se donne totalement à lui alors même qu'il s'était refusé à un autre durant des années. Ses doigts ne cessent d'aller et venir sur cette peau douce et tendue par des muscles fins et durs, tiré par le plaisir et l'attente. Son regard coule telle de la lave, bouillonnant et dévorant le visage aux mimiques aussi adorables que sensuelles, ses lèvres malmenées et rougies par leurs trop nombreux baisers, ses joues rosées et ses yeux mi-clos qui l'observe tout courroucé de le voir prendre son temps. Ses cheveux blonds son emmêlés, étalés sur l'oreiller moelleux et ce tableau s'ancre dans son esprit, manquant de peu de le faire chavirer.

\- Jungkook … s'il te plaît …

Une plainte qui bouscule les battements rapides de son coeur, qui interromps son souffle l'espace d'une seconde avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son rythme, le rendant haletant. Sa paume se glissant contre la poitrine de Jimin, il prend conscience de l'état dans lequel il le met, il prends conscience de ses réactions qui font écho aux siennes et il ne peut qu'accéder à sa demande.

Et finalement, tout termine, leur corps tremblant encore sous le plaisir et sous l'adrénaline du moment, s'échangeant un regard où se mêle bonheur et fatigue tant les émotions ont ravagé leur esprit. Un baiser, une étreinte, son front contre le sien, Jungkook laisse une nouvelle fois ses sentiments se faire entendre alors même que le regard de son aîné de ferme et que son sourire se fait guimauve de bonheur. Un « moi aussi » semble se glisser entre les lèvres pleines que l'artiste peine à entendre, persuadé finalement d'avoir rêver lorsqu'il remarque après un court moment que Jimin s'est endormit paisiblement à ses côtés, son corps nu tendrement blottit contre le sien.

Il ne peut retenir un rire attendrit, certain d'être comblé quand bien même le sommeil ne semble pas vouloir venir à lui. Jungkook observe le blond dormir, celui-ci inconscient du tumulte intérieur qui l'empêcher de dormir alors que l'artiste ne cesse de repenser à la soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre et à cette nuit qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer. Il n'aurait en aucun cas cru possible ce retournement de situation. Le danseur l'avait surpris tant il avait su se faire … persuasif et surtout par une réponse plus que positive bien qu'encore floue.

Il lui avait avoué être encore amoureux de lui et Jimin n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre, prit de court avant de simplement lui sauter dessus jusqu'à lui faire totalement lâcher prise. Seulement … Qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Avait il lui aussi des sentiments pour lui ? Voulait il qu'ils se passe de nouveau quelque chose entre eux dépassant le stade de l'amitié ? Comment allait il réagir en se réveillant le lendemain matin et en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Il n'en savait rien et n'était pas sûr de vouloir éclaircir ce point tant la perspective d'un rejet l'effraie. Peut être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il n'était pas réellement entrain de caresser du bout des doigts son bras à portée de main et que la mimine de Jimin n'était pas posée contre son ventre, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration étrangement calme.

Peut être allait il se réveiller seul comme chaque matin pour retrouver Jimin endormi sur le clic-clac du salon à des années lumières d'imaginer son rêve bien trop agréable au goût de paradis, au goût d'interdit.

Il le serre alors un peu plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et du fait qu'il soit profondément endormi pour le noyer d'affection. Si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, autant qu'il en profite, se rassasiant de sa présence avant que cette chimère ne disparaisse. Et alors que ses mains se promènent avec innocence et tendresse sur son corps à portée, un soupire attire son attention, la bouille adorablement joufflue d'un Jimin endormi venant se blottit contre son cou en laissant échapper le nom de l'artiste dans un murmure.

Un murmure qui déclenche chez lui un frisson et une invasion de papillons dans son ventre, une sensation qu'il n'a plus l'habitude de ressentir et qui le grise d'un semblant de bonheur rendu amer par l'incertitude.

Le sommeil vint le cueillir, enfin, dans un repos bien mérité, profond et réparateur. Dans la nuit, aucun deux ne se décolle l'un de l'autre, s'accrochant à leur corps avec une force telle que le désespoir semble faire partie de leurs actes inconscients. Leurs jambes s'entremêlent, leurs mains ne quittent pas l'épiderme chaud de l'autre et leur visage reste proche si bien que leur souffle s'écrase avec douceur et lenteur contre leurs lèvres rendues sèches par leur nuit de sommeil.

Et pourtant, quand Jungkook ouvrira les yeux le matin venu, réveillé par les rayons de soleils devenues bien trop insistants sur son visage à travers ses rideaux mal fermés, Jimin aura déserté son lit, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une place froide sur laquelle sont encore dessinées les dernières traces de sa présence. Tout comme ce matin, il y a six ans, responsable de ses cauchemars et de son enfer.

G

M

T

Détecter la langue Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou

Fonction Sound est limitée à 200 caractères

Options : Historique : Commentaires : Donate Fermer


	23. Without this tiny mom

**\- WITHOUT THIS TINY MOM -**

\- Seigneur ! Jimin ça faisait longtemps !

Une voix féminine se fait entendre et le danseur sursaute vivement à peine était il sortit de la salle de bain après une longue demi-heure passée sous la douche. Et la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu en ce lundi midi était la présence de Yeri, la meilleure amie de son colocataire qui lui l'observait avec un petit sourire moqueur. Son sursaut n'était visiblement pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Jungkook qui ne peut s'empêcher d'en être amusé en plus de le trouver adorable.

La jeune femme ne perd pas de temps, ne s'étant pas défait de ses habitudes extravagantes qu'il lui connaissait déjà à l'époque où ils se fréquentaient encore, celle-ci lui sautant alors dessus avec autant d'énergie qu'il y a six ans.

\- Ne le tue pas, s'il te plaît. Pas alors que ça va mieux entre nous hein. T'aurais fais ça l'année dernière j'aurais rien dit mais là …

Jimin lui fait les gros yeux, n'appréciant pas ce qu'il insinue alors qu'il retourne son étreinte à la jeune femme. Mais quelque chose semble étrange entre eux deux et il ne réfléchis pas avant de lui demander, un « Attends tu … ? » lui échappant.

Il l'éloigne de lui, sourcils froncés tout en la tenant par les épaules à bout de bras, l'observant de haut en bas, son attention passant sur son visage lumineux et souriant, sur son regard pétillant et tombant par la suite sur sa silhouette recouverte d'une robe d'hiver coquette et coloré de tons pastel doux qui ne cache pas son ventre arrondie d'une … grossesse avancée.

\- J'ai encore grossis c'est ça ? Je le savais. Je fais que manger, c'est normal. T'aurais pu être honnête avec moi Jungkook, sérieux … Que Tae' ne me le dise pas, je veux bien, il est trop adorable et trop effrayé par mes humeurs pour vouloir me contrarier mais toi … ça te plais que je me transforme en baleine ?!

Il n'en faut pas plus à Jungkook pour éclater de rire, devant la mine bougonne de sa meilleure amie qui se dépêche de le rejoindre pour le frapper sans aucune douceur, son petit poing rencontrant le ventre contracté de l'artiste qui s'y était attendu. Il se penche, l'air d'être en pleine souffrance, bien mal joué devant la mine haute et digne de la minuscule maman.

\- Je commence à me demander si ton objectif secret est ma mort hein …

\- Pauvre chouchou. Tae' lui au moins il subit sans rien dire.

\- On avait compris que t'étais toujours folle amoureuse de ton homme. Si tu pouvais éviter de me jeter tout ton petit bonheur en pleine tête Minimoys.

\- Jaloux.

Elle lui tire la langue comme le ferait une enfant, retrouvant le sourire tout aussi vite qu'elle l'avait perdu et se retourne vers Jimin, les poings sur les hanches, comme décidé à lui régler son compte sans même qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

\- Et toi là, on va devoir causer un peu ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir disparaître de ma vue pendant six ans et ne rien subir en retour ! Je vais te pourrir de mes histoires tu vas rien comprendre. Aller, viens.

Retournant le chercher, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elle s'installe en prenant un coussin qu'elle serre contre son ventre arrondi, observant l'homme devant elle avec attention. Jungkook quant à lui se faufile dans sa cuisine pour préparer deux café et un verre de thé glacé pour son amie d'enfance qu'il faut éloigné de tout excitant sous peine d'en subir de sérieuses conséquences. L'artiste était au courant depuis quelques jours du souhait de Yeri de venir leur rendre visite. Elle avait déjà du prendre son mal en patience en apprenant le retour du danseur dans sa vie et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait su pour leur soudaine colocation, il n'avait alors pas pu lui refuser une visite, acceptant volontiers qu'elle reste quelques jours pendant que papa Taehyung s'occupe du petit monstre de presque deux ans dans leur campagne paisible. Il n'en avait cependant pas fait part à Jimin sachant pertinemment la réaction qu'aurai eu ce dernier : la fuite, sous l'angoisse du jugement et de la colère qu'il sait dévastatrice de la petite mais terrible meilleure amie de son ex.

\- 'Kook t'en as déjà parlé alors ? De Sanha. On aurait pu rêver de mieux. C'est un enfant adorable. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis sa mère ! Mais parce que c'est la vérité. Il a vite fait ses nuits, il pleure peu et il est aussi énergique que nous. Il met un peu de pagaille mais au moins la maison est vivante avec lui ! Et bientôt, il va avoir une petite sœur. On va l'appeler Saejin, n'est ce pas adorable ?

Jimin détourne un instant le regard du moulin à paroles alors que l'on dépose une tasse de café dans ses mains, remerciant silencieusement celui venu gentiment lui apporté avant d'observer de nouveau la jeune femme passionné par ses petites histoires aussi adorables qu'intéressantes. Dire qu'elle était maman … Le temps passait décidément bien trop vite et il ne peut que s'en vouloir un peu plus de s'être tant absenté, d'avoir loupé ce genre d'événement et il se fait la réflexion qu'il était sûrement l'une des personnes les plus chanceuses sur cette planète. Car malgré son absence, cette fuite, sa lâcheté … ses amis d'autrefois ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Si on omettait le cas de Seokjin.

Un instant, il s'interroge sur ce que Jungkook avait bien pu leur dire pour qu'ils soient tous si accueillant et si peu rancunier et à chaque fois qu'il tente de lui poser la question, il fait demi-tour en se rappelant la situation présente, en se rappelant cette tension devenue bien peu vivable qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux, en se rappelant cette fameuse nuit où il s'était laissé aller au creux de ses bras sans y réfléchir à deux fois pour finalement faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain, préparant leur boisson matinale, parlant de tout, de rien sans oser une seule fois parler de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire. De cet acte aussi agréable qu'intime, de ses sentiments qui l'avaient bousculer sans qu'il n'y comprenne quelque chose. Il avait parlé, encore et encore pour ne rien dire, puis s'était tout simplement enfui dans la salle de bain avant de prétexter une sortie avec un collègue de l'agence, beau mensonge qu'il avait inventer pour ne pas avoir à entamer une discussion bien trop sérieuse et à laquelle il n'était pas encore prêt à s'adonner. Parce que, encore une fois, il n'était sûr de rien.

Et depuis ce fameux week-end, il bossait tard chaque soir, se levait tôt chaque matin, évitait un maximum les moments en tête à tête avec cet homme avec lequel il entretenait une relation qu'il n'arrivait plus à nommé. Il avait été ami, puis amant, puis ex-petit-ami, puis était redevenu des amis, des colocataires et maintenant tout se mélangeait et paraissait si flou.

\- Bon, j'y vais moi, bon après-midi et à ce soir.

\- À ce soir.

\- Bye p'tit cul ~

Après ce surnom affectueux donné par la jeune femme, Jungkook quitte les yeux en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré alors que cet appellation ne date pas d'hier mais de dix ans, bien facilement venant d'une conversation dans leur adolescence concernant les différents fessiers du groupe d'ami et chacun s'était mis d'accord pour dire que l'artiste n'avait pas un fessier forcément très rebondi – voir n'avait pas de fesses du tout.

\- Bon, toi alors. Racontes moi un peu ce que tu as fait tout ce temps.

Yeri avait attendu que son meilleur ami parte travailler pour enfin s'intéresser à Jimin, préférant que celui-ci lui raconte tout avec sincérité sans avoir peur de ce que le noiraud pourrait entendre et penser.

Observant son café encore trop chaud pour qu'il puisse le boire en toute tranquillité, le danseur cherche ses mots et pèse ce qu'il veut et peut lui raconter. Il adorait cette femme mais elle restait avant tout l'une des personnes les plus proches de son ancien petit ami et il connaissait plutôt bien son potentiel de rancune pour ne pas être des plus rassuré. Qui sait ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

\- Je pense que Jungkook t'a déjà tout raconté.

\- Oui mais je veux entendre ton histoire et ta version des événements, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas connaissance de tous les détails.

Jimin laisse échapper un soupire face à l'insistance de la jeune maman, têtue au possible. Celle-ci se rapproche de lui, toute curieuse qu'elle est en lui servant une moue bien trop adorable pour qu'il puisse y résister. Après tant d'années de silence, il lui devait bien ça …

Durant deux bonnes heures, agrémenter de thé et de chocolat, il lui explique ce qu'il a déjà raconté à son colocataire, de la raison de son départ à son emménagement, en passant par les moments durs après sa « disparition » comme sa blessure, son abandon, sa stupidité, puis sa relation avec Seyun ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir durant ces six dernières années. Il lui parle aussi de son travail en tant que professeur de danse, de sa toute nouvelle activité dans l'agence du groupe d'Hoseok et de ses projets d'avenir. Tout cela sous le regard calme et serein de Yeri qui l'écoute avec attention alors qu'elle découvre certaines parties que Jungkook n'avait pas cru bon de mentionner. Elle avait su lire entre les lignes et semblait avoir finalement pu entrevoir dans son histoire quelque chose qu'elle avait espérer trouver sans pour autant y croire.

\- T'as oublié de me parler d'une chose cependant.

Étant partit reposer les tasses dans la cuisine, il lui jette un regard remplit d'interrogation en revenant alors qu'il avait été totalement transparent concernant son passé, son état d'esprit et même concernant les nombreux troubles qui agitent son coeur.

\- Je t'ai tout dit pourtant.

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce qui se passe à présent. En dehors de ton travail je veux dire, avec Jungkook quoi.

\- Et bien … Pas grand-chose ? On habite ensemble, on réapprend à se connaître et c'est plutôt … sympa.

Jimin termine à peine sa phrase qu'il prend conscience de l'absurdité de ses propres propos. « Sympa » disait il et pourtant il n'avait pas eu de discussion ou même un quelconque moment avec son colocataire depuis deux semaines. Leur relation était de nouveau tendue et c'était encore une fois principalement de sa faute parce qu'il n'assumait pas ses actes par peur du rejet, du jugement et par peur de décevoir. Et le silence de Jungkook n'aidait en rien et ne faisait que renforcer cette impression que leur nuit n'était qu'une misérable erreur, devenu simple regret capable de tout gâcher. Il en était même venu à se dire que son ami s'était sûrement leurré et qu'il s'était alors trompé sur ses sentiments.

\- Jimin, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je connais Jungkook depuis toujours et je sais lorsqu'il me ment. Et ce matin même, à peine était-je rentré qu'il m'a mentit ouvertement.

\- À propos de … ?

\- Concernant la possibilité qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre vous.

Le danseur déglutit bien difficilement alors que Yeri met en lumière le coeur du problème de ces derniers jours. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se rasseoir, se retrouvant bêtement debout à côté du canapé duquel la mère de famille se lève avec un sourire tendre, le regard pourtant plus sérieux que précédemment. Des petites mains viennent lui écraser les joues avec douceur, le forçant à baisser la tête pour qu'elle puisse avoir toute son attention, ancrant son regard déterminé dans le sien.

\- Jimin, je t'aimais beaucoup et tu es parti sans prévenir et sans donner de nouvelle à qui que ce soit. On savait de Namjoon que tu étais en vie mais c'était terriblement insuffisant. Je suis prête à te pardonner parce que je comprends ta décision et tes sentiments mais tu as fait du mal à celui que je considère comme mon frère depuis mon enfance, tout comme il t'a fait du mal, je le sais. Je te demande qu'une chose : d'être honnête au moins avec moi.

Ce qu'il voit dans son regard : une sincérité telle qu'il ne peut remettre en doute la véracité de ses propos et de ses sentiments à son égard. Elle était prête à le pardonner. Il était déjà tout pardonné. Si seulement il osait tout lui dire, elle était après tout la plus à même de savoir quoi faire. C'était qui plus est une femme de confiance, il en était conscient mais il avait toujours cette réserve, cette petite voix qui était présente pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait, pour lui souffler toutes les raisons du monde pour que les proches de Jungkook refuse son retour auprès de lui.

\- Dis mois … Il t'a avoué ses sentiments et tu lui a mis un râteau, c'est ça ?

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de secouer faiblement la tête comme elle s'y était attendu, ne comprenant pourtant pas le pourquoi de cette culpabilité dans son regard. Et alors, elle semble prendre conscience d'une chose, finissant par lâcher le visage qui lui fait face pour croiser les bras sur son ventre arrondi par sa grossesse déjà bien avancée.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble c'est ça ?

Le silence de Jimin se poursuit et une fois de plus il détourne le regard, farfouillant d'une main fébrile sa chevelure blonde d'un geste nerveux. Elle comprend alors qu'elle avait vu juste et que finalement, même une fois pleinement adultes et responsables, ils restaient deux idiots, deux beaux boulets qui devaient être guidé au risque de se perdre.

\- Et où est le problème ?

\- C'était une erreur.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. T'as intérêt a avoir une bonne explication pour dire une chose pareille. Je suis sympa, je pardonne mais il n'y aura pas de troisième chance si tu me fais comprendre que tu joue avec ses sentiments, même si tu n'as pas l'air d'être de ce genre, al-

\- Non non, calme toi, s'il te plaît. Juste … Ce soir là, il m'a avoué être encore amoureux de moi sans chercher quoi que ce soit en retour. Et … j'ai cru que si je ne faisais rien j'allais tout gâcher et le perdre une seconde fois.

\- Donc tu t'es dis que sexer avec lui était une bonne solution.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! J'étais totalement perdu, j'ai refusé depuis notre reprise de contact de me laisser aller à de quelconques sentiments surpassant l'amitié le concernant. J'en ai assez fait comme ça. Seulement …

\- Seulement … ?

Yeri buvait ses paroles, sachant pertinemment qu'il était sur le point de résoudre de lui même ses plus grands questionnements et qu'il allait enfin se rendre compte de l'évidence même, de ce qui sautait aux yeux de tout le monde sauf évidemment à ceux qui s'avèrent être les principaux concernés.

\- Seulement après cette nuit-là, quand je me suis réveillé à ses côtés …

\- Tu t'es rendu compte que c'était réciproque et que malgré tout tes efforts, tu l'aimes encore.

Jimin hoche la tête sans rien rajouter, tout ayant été dit tandis que la jeune femme retrouve son grand sourire, prenant la main du danseur dans la sienne pour le pousser à se rasseoir à ses côtés, plus qu'heureuse de ce qu'elle entend. Comme d'habitude, il suffisait de se mettre un peu en colère pour que le danseur passe aux confessions.

\- Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé le lendemain ?

\- Je n'étais plus dans le lit quand il s'est réveillé et lorsqu'il m'a rejoint dans la cuisine, j'ai vu la panique dans son regard et j'ai flippé. Je me suis dit qu'il devait sûrement regretté ou bien qu'on ne pouvait pas recommencer … Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir de nouveau et qu'il ait peur à chaque réveil que je disparaisse de sa vie comme j'ai déjà pu le faire auparavant.

\- Laisse lui le temps de retrouver confiance en toi. Ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain. Mais sois en sûr, ce qu'il t'a dis ce soir là est toujours d'actualité. Ça l'a toujours été. Il t'aime vraiment et s'il n'est pas venu t'en parler c'est peut être parce qu'il attend le bon moment ou parce qu'il appréhende ta réaction après ton silence le lendemain. Il a beau être sûr de lui, sur ce coup là il avance à tatillons par peur de faire tout foirer.

\- Tu penses … ?

\- J'en suis sûre même. Je le connais comme si je l'avais fais.

Le rire grave d'un homme interrompt soudainement leur petit moment plein de réconfort. Un rire qui provient du téléphone portable de Yeri sagement posé sur la table basse qu'elle s'empêche d'attraper alors qu'elle n'avait finalement reçu qu'un simple message, le rire s'arrêtant aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Elle met tout juste quelques secondes à le lire et à y répondre avant de le reposer à sa place, un sourire enjoué étirant ses lèvres.

\- On a la soirée rien que pour nous, sans le maître de maison.

\- Oh ? Pourquoi ?

\- Jungkook voit Mingyu ce soir donc pendant ce temps, on va pouvoir préparer notre stratégie d'attaque. Ça lui apprendra à nous abandonner alors que je viens d'arriver.

Jimin ne l'écoute plus vraiment, ayant lâché la conversation à peine avait elle énoncée le nom de Mingyu qui le ramenait des années en arrière. Honteusement, le danseur avait toujours été jaloux de cet homme qui était l'ancien sex-friend de l'artiste et avec lequel ce dernier avait gardé de très bon rapport même lorsqu'ils ont stoppé cette relation après que Jungkook et lui se soit mis en couple. Ils avaient toujours eu une certaine complicité et Mingyu avait eu le droit à certains côté de Jungkook que celui-ci n'avait pas voulu dévoiler à sa moitié. Et pour ne pas aider, il était grand, terriblement beau, adorable et charmeur, parfait et Jimin avait bien mis du temps avant de calmer sa jalousie excessive à ce propos ce qui d'ailleurs leur avait causé bien des disputes et des tensions.

Au fil du temps il avait réussi à oublier son existence, n'y pensait plus vraiment et pourtant, alors que tout changeait entre son ex-petit-ami et lui, voilà qu'il revenait sur le tapis, comme si le destin tenait à lui rappeler que contrairement à Jimin, cet homme avait su rester à ses côtés en toutes circonstances.

\- Jimin ?

La main minuscule de la jeune maman remue doucement devant son visage dans le but de le sortir de ses pensées, sa voix fluette lui parvenant de nouveau alors qu'il s'était visiblement bien trop profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

\- C'est Mingyu qui te pose problème ?

Les yeux de Jimin s'agrandissent sous la surprise, s'étonnant de sa perspicacité avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait toujours été au courant de tout, Jungkook l'utilisant comme journal intime personnifié d'une grande source de conseils avisés qui plus est. Alors oui, elle était au courant des problèmes qu'il y avait eu vis à vis de Mingyu, il était donc facile pour elle d'en déduire ses pensées … Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit si transparent en plus de ça ?

\- Non non. Il fait ce qu'il veut, avec qui il veut. J'aurais de toute manière du me douter, au vu de leur amitié, qu'ils seraient toujours en contact aujourd'hui.

\- Effectivement, il est libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite.

La franchise de Yeri pouvait être aussi utile que blessante, elle avait le don d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal et de balancer les vérités en pleine tête des gens avec lesquels elle discutait pour être sûre qu'ils comprennent bien le message.

\- Ils ne sont plus qu'amis maintenant, tu sais ? Mingyu et Jungkook n'ont plus rien fait ensemble depuis que tu es arrivé dans sa vie. Puis Mingyu est en couple depuis un moment maintenant. Quatre ans ou bien cinq, ce que je m'en souvient … Mais apparemment il en est dingue.

Jimin ne fait qu'hausser les épaules, donnant l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire alors même que le soulagement envahit son être. Si Mingyu était un homme prit et amoureux qui plus est, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Jungkook cherche du réconfort dans son lit. … pas vrai ?

Le rire de la jeune femme interrompt une nouvelle fois ses pensées divagantes, le faisant sursauter tandis qu'elle serre sa mimine devenue moite de stress dans la sienne.

\- Aller, fais pas cette tête et souris un peu. Maman Yeri est venu vous sauver. Tu n'as plus à t'en inquiéter.

Pourtant, l'étincelle malicieuse traînant dans son regard ne lui dit rien qui vaille et la jeune femme se met alors à lui expliquer son « plan ». Plan qui consiste simplement à pousser Jimin à avoir un peu plus confiance en lui même et à faire le premier pas. Et même si cela l'effrayait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ne pouvant prendre le risque que la situation s'éternise jusqu'à ce que tout se termine d'une bien mauvaise façon, aussi bien pour lui que pour Jungkook qui, à quelques kilomètres de là, en centre-ville, prévoyait sa petite soirée dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses et pourquoi pas, une solution.


	24. Without this strategy

**\- WITHOUT THIS STRATEGY -**

La première phase du plan « Jimin contre attaque » consistait à dormir avec Jungkook pendant toute la durée de la visite de Yeri. C'est à dire une bonne semaine. Après tout, une femme enceinte se devait d'avoir de la place pour dormir et un endroit confortable. Elle prendra donc le lit de Jungkook et les deux hommes dormiront ensembles sur le canapé lit dans le salon. Tout du moins, c'était la théorie qu'ils avaient élaboré durant la soirée, en l'absence de leur hôte, sans compter les protestations de l'artiste qui s'était alors mis à ruminer un long moment lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de Jimin, aux côtés de celui-ci qui avait du alors lui expliquer la situation pendant que Yeri, tranquillement, était profondément endormi dans la chambre de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il était rentré de sa soirée passée avec Mingyu.

\- À peine arrivée qu'elle fait déjà comme bon lui semble, j'hallucine.

\- Tu comptais pas la faire dormir sur le canapé quand même !

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais elle aurait pu dormir avec moi. Mais non, madame a soi-disant besoin de place. Comment elle fait avec Taehyung hein ?

\- Elle dort sur lui peut être ? Le pauvre, ça se trouve il étouffe chaque nuit parce que sa femme lui met son bras dans la tronche.

D'abord angoissé par l'idée de partager son lit avec lui, Jimin relâche toute la pression et se met alors à rire en le voyant de si mauvaise humour pour quelque chose ayant finalement bien pu d'importance. Son visage s'illumine et Jungkook se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, vaincu par les arguments et sans savoir quoi rajouter d'autre. Le silence s'installe entre eux, chacun recouvert de la couette avec quarante bons centimètres les séparant pour être sûr de ne pas toucher l'autre, dans un déni total de cette nuit où il avait fait bien plus que regarde une série et papoter. Et au moment où Jungkook éteint la lumière, la voix de Jimin se fait de nouveau entendre.

\- Du coup cette soirée avec Mingyu, c'était comment ?

Demande-t-il en prenant son courage à deux mains afin de débuter la seconde phase du plan : rétablir leur complicité naturelle tout en douceur et en attention, ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre Jungkook qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette soudaine curiosité. Aux dernières nouvelles- datant pour quatre-vingt-dix pourcent d'entre elles de six ans - Jimin ne pouvait pas encadrer son ami.

\- C'était cool. Petite soirée dans un bar, plutôt tranquille, il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Répondit il alors l'air de rien tandis qu'il maudit la nouvelle obscurité de la pièce qui l'empêcher d'observer les moindres réactions de Jimin. Il avait pensé pouvoir dormir mais le blond semblait d'humeur à renouer un semblant de contact et il n'avait pas le coeur de mettre à mal ses efforts après ces nombreux jours d'un silence presque total.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il devient ?

\- Et bien … il a un boulot tranquille et vit avec son copain depuis bien un an. Ou deux. Je sais plus. Et il a pas mal changé depuis le temps, il a mûri. On peut dire merci à son mec qui a su en faire quelque chose d'autre qu'un cas désespéré.

Le plus jeune part dans un rire amusé en repensant à toutes ces fois où il avait été témoins des moments de tensions et de « punitions », bien malgré lui, assistant alors à la méthode aussi fourbe qu'efficace que Jihoon avait de nombreuse fois utilisé pour rendre son petit ami plus adulte et digne de confiance. Petit le bonhomme, mais effrayant.

\- Je vois. C'est cool alors.

Jungkook ne décèle aucune amertume dans la voix du danseur et il est agréablement surpris par la tournure des événements. Il en avait discuté longuement avec Mingyu quelques heures plus tôt et ce dernier semblait avoir vu juste. Parfois, le temps et la patience permet bien des choses et dans leur cas, Jimin semblait être moins frileux à son sujet et plus apte à parler malgré leur … écart d'une nuit. Un écart qu'il ne regrettait pas, qu'il avait apprécier et qui l'avait rendu heureux alors même qu'il avait eu l'espoir qu'enfin les choses bougent entre eux. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était sûrement le matin suivant lorsqu'il n'avait pas chercher plus loin et qu'il avait laissé Jimin lui échapper sans le rattraper, persuadé à présent qu'il était trop tard et qu'il avait tout bonnement laissé échapper sa chance.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez fait quoi durant mon absence ?

\- Elle a absolument voulu voir ce que je donnais en temps que professeur donc elle m'a accompagné à deux de mes cours avant de rentrer pour faire une petite sieste. Et quand je suis rentré on a commandé chinois et on a regarder la télévision en papotant. Enfin, elle a parlé, j'ai écouté.

Finit le danseur dans un rire attendrit au souvenir tout frais de sa soirée, n'ayant plus aucun doute sur l'immense patience de Taehyung. Ce dernier vivait constamment avec cette femme pipelette à souhait sans craquer – tout du moins en apparence – et il ne pouvait que l'admirer.

À l'écoute de son rire peut être un peu trop communicatif, Jungkook se surprend à en vouloir un peu plus, à vouloir l'entendre plus souvent, un peu plus longtemps, se disant que c'était sûrement l'une des choses les plus agréables qu'il avait pu entendre durant ses presque trente ans de vie.

\- Ça t'as fais plaisir de la voir alors. Je suis plutôt content de mon petit effet de surprise de ce midi. Le bond que tu as fais … sublime !

\- Hé ! Te moques pas de moi comme ça franchement. Vous deux vous faites bien la paire en tout cas !

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?!

Une nouvelle fois, le rire du blond résonne dans le salon assombrit par la nuit et le bruit des draps suivent le mouvement du corps qui se tourne et tente de trouver une meilleure position tandis que l'artiste ne bouge pas, dans une attente qu'il ne saurait définir, frissonnant de surprise lorsque des doigts gelés se glisse sur son bras un court instant, se retenant de sursauter de surprise.

\- Désolé, comme je te vois pas, je voulais savoir à quel distance tu étais, histoire d'être sûr que je n'empiète pas sur ton espace vital.

\- C'est rien …

« Recommence quand tu veux » pense-t-il sans pour autant l'énoncer à haute voix, se tournant à son tour pour lui présenter son dos et mettre fin à la conversation qui ne semblait pas partie pour continuer. Le bonne nuit doux et timide de Jimin lui parvient, le faisant sourire et il lui répond avec tout autant de douceur, dans un chuchotis agréable avant de s'endormir, chacun se plongeant dans un sommeil reposant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Le lendemain matin, Jimin se réveille de nouveau le premier mais contrairement à leur dernière nuit passée dans le même lit, il se panique pas, il ne s'enfuit pas, restant confortablement installé contre le dos de l'autre homme n'ayant visiblement pas bougé de toute la nuit. Un sourire moelleux prend place sur son visage en ouvrant les yeux, ses mains délicatement posées contre le dos face à lui ne quittant pas immédiatement la chaleur contre laquelle elles s'étaient réfugiées. Il l'avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois mais encore aujourd'hui il s'en retrouve surpris, le corps de Jungkook était toujours aussi chaud et réconfortant, plus large que le sien, légèrement plus musclé aussi et ce qui l'avait frappé alors qu'ils lui faisaient l'amour était sa stature plus épaisse alors qu'en plus de son esprit et de son visage, son corps avait lui aussi mûrit d'une bien agréable façon.

Après dix minutes à rêver éveillé, il se décide à se lever en toute discrétion pour ne pas réveiller Jungkook à qui il restait quelques minutes avant de devoir se réveiller à son tour et il se faufile jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer deux cafés.

C'est lorsque le deuxième termine de se faire que le réveille de son colocataire se fait entendre dans la pièce à vivre, suivit d'un grognement de mécontentement et d'une main qui s'abat avec une violence lasse et endormit sur le pauvre téléphone qui ne faisait que faire son travail. Seulement, il avait osé le sortir de son rêve agréable, fait de danse, de rire et de choses bien peu avouables. L'arrivée de Jimin dans son champ de vision armée de deux tasses fait fuir sa mauvaise humeur et il se redresse rapidement pour prendre entre ses mains l'élixir d'énergie qui lui est si gentiment apporté, son regard encore un peu vaseux se posant sur l'homme qui se réinstalle à ses côtés après un bonjour énergique et souriant.

\- … Tu verrais ta tête. J'ai jamais vu autant d'épis sur une seule personne. Comment est-ce possible au juste ?

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, Jungkook se contente de glisser ses doigts sur la cuisse du danseur découverte par un short de pyjama avant de pincer sa peau sans remords ni douceur, se vengeant tout en silence pendant que ce dernier lâche un léger cri de douleur, l'assassinant du regard. Sa bouille outré fait naître un sourire sur le visage du plus jeune qui boit alors une gorgée de son café, lâchant par la suite un « Bien fait » condescendant. Personne ne critique son état au réveil sans se faire punir par la suite. Personne.

Et c'est ainsi que se passeront les réveils des jours suivant, Jimin se levant en premier, offrant un café et autres joyeuseté à celui qu'y s'en retrouve un peu plus attendrit chaque matin qui passe et chaque soir qui s'écoule sous les conversations légères et agréables sur l'oreiller avant de s'endormir, laissant leur corps être honnête pour eux en s'étreignant un peu plus au fil des nuits.

Et Yeri, spectatrice et arbitre de leur rapprochement observe avec plaisir leur nouvelle entente, fière d'elle et de ses idées mais aussi du danseur qui donnait son meilleur ainsi que de son ami d'enfance qui tenait sa promesse et qui ne se fermait plus à la moindre difficulté.

La semaine passe plus vite que prévu et le jour du départ de la jeune maman arrive. Elle avait bien profité d'eux, se faisant offrir le restaurant, accompagnant Jungkook à la boutique et assistant aux répétitions de Jimin, se gorgeant de leur gentillesse et de leur amour avant de retrouver sa petite famille en se faisant la promesse de revenir rapidement. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup trop et cette distance, aussi agréable que ce soit de vivre en campagne, la pesait parfois. Il était bien loin à présent de temps de leur jeunesse où ils se voyaient dès qu'il le pouvait, bien plus souvent que maintenant, faisant les quatre-cent coups sans se soucier de l'avenir et des avis d'autrui.

\- Bon tu n'oublie pas ! L'attaque est la meilleure des stratégies. Dès que tu peux, tu fonces et tu arrêtes de flipper. Sinon je reviens te botter les fesses et elles deviendront aussi inexistantes que celles de Jungkook, pigé ?

\- … je peux savoir pourquoi ça parle de mon cul soudainement ?

D'un signe de main, la jeune femme lui fait comprendre que cette discussion ne le concerne pas tandis qu'il revenait gentiment de lui acheter de quoi boire et manger durant le trajet, créant l'hilarité d'un Jimin qui n'en pouvait plus de leur numéro. Toute la semaine avait été ainsi, pleine de leurs disputes aussi farfelues les yeux que les autres mais dénuées de méchanceté ou de sérieux.

\- Promis.

\- Bien. Mon train arrive, je vous laisse mes petits. Pas de bêtises en mon absence. Et Jimin, vient à la maison un jour, que tu vois notre petit Sanha et sûrement la petite dernière qui sera née d'ici là.

\- Dès que je peux.

Satisfaite de cette réponse, elle l'enlace avec douceur, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus à l'aise avant de faire de même avec le sale gosse qui lui sert de meilleur ami, déposant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue. Elle les quitte ensuite, montant dans le train qui la ramènera chez elle et laissant les deux hommes sur le quai en cette fin de matinée ensoleillée. Il se regarde un instant, quelque peu perturbé de se retrouver seul tout à coup dans un calme nouveau et d'un commun accord silencieux ils sortent de la gare, Jimin réajustant son sac sur son épaule alors qu'il se devait de s'entraîner en cette journée de repos.

\- Dis moi, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- A part relever Ana à la boutique en milieu d'après-midi, rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien … Je voulais savoir si ça te dirai de m'accompagner à l'agence, j'aimerai bien montrer la chorégraphie à quelqu'un avant de la présenter officiellement.

\- Ah, je vois. Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Hoseok plutôt ? J'y connais rien en danse moi, je pense pas t'être d'une grande aide.

\- … d'accord. Tant pis alors.

Jimin lui sert un semblant de sourire, refroidit par la réponse catégorique de son ami, ou ancien petit ami, ou peut être futur … ? Peu importait.

Sa réponse avant été négative et donnée avec un semblant de nonchalance, capable à elle seule de lui faire comprendre son manque d'envie et son je-m'en-foutisme qui lui faisait finalement plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il n'avait cessé de revenir vers lui toute la semaine et il semblait y avoir été plutôt réceptif à sa plus grande, faisant ainsi renaître leur complicité et même plus sans savoir mettre un mort sur ce qui était apparut. Un semblant d'attention, une tension particulière, des regards étranges et une douceur qui ne cessait de se glisser dans leur discussion, dans leurs gestes comme si chacun avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers, comme s'ils avaient peur de tout briser de nouveau. Seulement, il semblait avoir finit par trop y croire au point de se monter la tête sur ce que pourrait ressentir son colocataire et il en vient à penser que Jungkook s'était montré aussi sympa et abordable grâce à la présence de Yeri. Mais une fois celle-ci partit …

Voilà des pensées capables de lui faire perdre tout entrain, ses épaules s'affaissant sous son abattement soudain.

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Si si …

Jungkook n'y croit pas un seul instant, accélérant alors le pas tandis que le danseur avance sans un regard en arrière pour se rendre seul à son nouveau lieu de travail. Il le rattrape rapidement et enferme entre ses doigts le bras légèrement musclé qu'il peut sentir sous la veste épaisse du blond qui semble bien mécontent de se faire retenir.

\- Tu tentes de me semer là, à tout hasard ?

\- Non, je dois juste y aller, pour m'entraîner. Et comme tu ne veux pas venir, j'y vais sans toi.

Oh. Voilà donc la nature du problème soudain, faisant comprendre à Jungkook le pourquoi de son abattement précédent.

« S'il te tend la main, attrape là, qu'importe le nombre de fois où il le fera. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré hein. Crois moi, tu ne seras pas déçu de ce que tu trouvera au bout de celle-ci. » Sages paroles de Yeri qu'il n'avait pas compris sur le moment mais qui prennent finalement tout leur sens à l'instant même.

\- Je viens.

Tu viens de me dire que tu trouvais pas ça utile de venir. Faudrait savoir un moment.

\- Je ne vais pas t'être utile si tu veux un avis objectif et constructif mais tu as l'air de tenir à ce que je sois présent.

\- Pas plus que ça …

Le danseur se défait de sa poigne, observant les passants qui traînassaient en ville en cette fraiche mais ensoleillée matinée alors qu'il vient de faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente dans un regain de fierté bien mal placée qui ne manque pas de faire sourire Jungkook. Celui-ci, totalement conquis par cette moue pleine d'embarras et presque rougissante semblait s'attendrir de plus en plus en sa présence, plus que de raison.

\- J'imagine que ça t'angoisse en plus vu qu'Hoseok est le seul a avoir pu te voir danser maintenant entre tout tes proches et je ne peux même pas imaginer le courage que ça a du te demander de me proposer de venir.

Son sourire se fait plus tendre lorsque les épaules du danseur se soulève comme si ce qu'il venait de lui dire était faux ou sans importance. Il cherche son regard du sien sans parvenir à le capter, ce qui lui fait lâcher un soupir sans se défaire de sa mimique fondante à souhait. Cet homme était né pour le rendre fou et le faire tourner en bourrique, c'était impossible autrement et … il réussissait bien !

\- Bon, je vais prendre ton silence comme je veux. Désolé pour ma réaction un peu froide … j'ai juste mis du temps avant de comprendre que ça voulait dire beaucoup pour toi. Et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Après tout c'était à lui et à personne d'autre qu'il avait demander un « avis », c'était à LUI qu'on avait demandé de venir pour partager un moment important et qui avait une signification particulière pour Jimin. C'était une preuve de confiance indéniable et dire qu'il avait faillit tout foutre en l'air … Quel abruti il pouvait être parfois – souvent.

\- Vraiment ?

Leur regard se croise enfin et Jungkook y lit une surprise qui le rend plutôt fier de lui. Il ne saurait dire quelle expression de Jimin il préférait. Celle qui irradiait de bonheur ? Ou bien cette moue à la fois adorable et totalement illégale qu'il peut avoir lorsqu'ils font l'amour ? Son visage surpris valait lui aussi le détour, ces yeux s'ouvrant grands et ses lèvres pleines formant un « o » presque parfait qui malgré les années ne cessait de l'amuser.

\- Oui. Mais je vais m'arrêter là, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les effusions de sentiments puis … ça te ferait bien trop plaisir.

La surprise fait place à la lumière sur le visage doucement coloré d'un Jimin au sourire si large qu'il en cache ses yeux sombres et fins, faisant fondre sans contrôle possible le coeur de l'homme qui lui fait face.

\- Arrête toi donc oui. Je vais finir par croire que l'homme avec qui je vis n'est pas le vrai Jungkook mais un imposteur.

\- Ça m'apprendra à être sympa tiens …

\- Sympa ?! De la part de celui qui me vanne à longueur de journée, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité.

\- Voyons, qui aime bien châtie bien, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Et bien, aimes moi un peu moins alors, veux tu ?

Un silence troublé s'installe entre eux tandis qu'il prennent le chemin de l'agence. Un trouble causé par cette seule et unique demande qui perturbe chacun d'eux alors qu'elle semble mettre en lumière leurs non-dits les plus profonds. Et après une demi-heure dont quinze minutes passées dans un bus bondé, ils font leur entrée dans une petite salle de danse réservée rien que pour eux afin que Jimin puisse perfectionner son œuvre en attendant la présentation face à ses supérieurs le soir même.

Il invite Jungkook à s'installer sur le minuscule canapé dans un coin de la pièce et le quitte quelques minutes le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus adaptée, remplaçant son jean par un jogging sombre ainsi que sa veste et son t-shirt par un simple débardeur, les salles suffisamment chauffées – à son plus grand damne – pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid ainsi habillé malgré la saison.

\- T'es prêt ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça non ?

Le petit sourire taquin de Jungkook fait mouche et le danseur affiche désormais un air renfrogné qui ne manque pas de le faire rire quand bien même, en plus grand secret, il était lui-même dans une grande appréhension qui lui serrait les tripes. Il n'avait pas vu Jimin danser depuis … depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparé et il se souvient pourtant parfaitement de ce qu'il était capable de lui faire ressentir dans ces moments là. C'est lors d'une séance de danse à l'université qu'il avait observé à la dérobé qu'il était définitivement tombé amoureux de lui. Il avait suffit de deux ou trois mouvements et de la vision du visage de son aîné empreint de bonheur pour qu'il en soi totalement fou. Il l'avait achevé avec une danse neuf ans plus tôt et l'artiste avait bien peur que tout recommence.

\- Tu vas voir …

\- J'attends que ça.

\- Bon, ça suffit ?!

\- Jamais jolie coeur.

Qu'il était plaisant pour Jungkook de l'appeler ainsi, de jouer tout en douceur de cette sensibilité dont pouvait faire preuve le danser en bien des circonstances.

Pourtant, Jimin quant à lui n'était pas bien sûr de vraiment apprécier ce genre de chose. Son coeur faisait es siennes, son corps se réchauffait pendant que son esprit le rendait bien incapable de faire ou de répondre quoi que ce soit de crédible et tout cela à cause d'un foutu surnom, le même qu'il lui avait donné peu après leur rencontre, rien que pour se moquer de lui avant de s'en être prit d'affection.

Il se contente donc de lui tirer la langue en une attitude adulte et réfléchie avant de lancer la musique pour se mettre par la suite au centre de la pièce, tournant le dos au plus jeune.

\- Pas de moquerie.

\- Jamais voyons. Aller, fermes là et épates moi.

Il lui lance une œillade courroucé mais suis son ordre, se mettant en mouvemnet après quelques secondes de concentration tout en s'efforçant de ne plus faire attention à la présence d'un Jungkook observateur. Il sent son regard sombre et attentif sur lui alors même que l'autre ne parvient pas à détacher son attention de cette silhouette toute en souplesse, les gestes se faisant délicats puis plus puissants, collant à la perfection à l'ambiance jeune et dynamique de la musique.

Ce moment ne semble durer que quelques brèves secondes que déjà, la musique se tait pour laisser place au souffle plus rapide de Jimin qui résonne entre les quatre murs, ainsi qu'à un « alors ? » timide et hésitant.

\- … j'en veux encore.

Et une nouvelle musique commence, l'album inconnu du grand public continuant de défiler, couvrant les bruits de pas grinçant contre le parquet lisse tandis que Jimin se remet à danser, heureux. Un bonheur contagieux mais bien moins visible chez l'artiste dont les mains se crispent sur ses cuisses, son regard douloureusement fixé sur la personne mouvante et pleine de bonheur qui évolue dans la pièce.

Comment avait il pu croire que ce qu'il s'était passé il y a neuf ans pouvait recommencer ? Ce tsunami de sentiments qui l'avait envahit dans le passé … c'était bien pire aujourd'hui alors même qu'il se rend compte que rien ne change, qu'avant même de rentrer dans cette salle il en était déjà profondément amoureux et que le voir ainsi danser ne faisait que le confirmer. Parce que son sourire fait écho à ce qu'il ressent, parce le voir ainsi l'affaiblit terriblement et que la seule envie qui le traverse est de se lever, de l'arrêter et de saisir ces lèvres bien trop tentantes qui ne cessent de s'étirer en une moue à en faire pâlir le soleil d'envie, ces lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour laisser filer un souffle rapide, de saisir son corps entre ses bras et de l'enlacer pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

\- J'arrête là ..

Entend-t-il alors avant que la musique ne soit soudainement arrêter pour laisser place à Jimin essoufflé et se massant le genou avec une expression à des kilomètres d'une quelconque gaieté mais plutôt douloureuse. Il avait dansé durant près de quarante minutes sans un arrêt, sans un instant de pause et semblait en payer le prix, preuve indéniable de son incapacité à danser de manière professionnelle et plus poussée.

Grimaçant légèrement, le danseur vient se poser aux côtés de son colocataire qui ne dit mot, se contentant de l'observer relever son pantalon après avoir saisit un tube de crème dont l'odeur envahit son nez une fois ouverte. Il se rappelle alors en voyant une cicatrice sur le côté de son genou la cause de l'arrêt premier de sa passion, cette blessure qui l'avait forcé à stopper toute activité et qui avait écrasé le peu de confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui. Et cette vision lui serre le coeur, comprenant finalement réellement conscience de l'ampleur de sa situation.

\- C'était super.

Fait il parvenir d'une voix douce en plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde en une caresse légère qui se veut réconfortante, surprenant l'espace d'une seconde Jimin tandis qu'il rangeait silencieusement la crème dans son sac et recouvrait sa blessure de son jogging. Il lui répond d'un sourire calme, essuyant du revers de sa main la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes tout en tentant vainement de cacher le trouble qui s'est installé dans son regard en remarquant leur proximité.

\- Merci.

\- J'aurais peut être pas du par contre t'en demander plus. Ça a l'air douloureux …

\- Un peu, mais ça passera rapidement, j'ai l'habitude. Puis … ça m'a fais plaisir.

Ses yeux retrouvent les siens et le sourire de l'aîné se fait timide sans pour autant qu'il détourne le regard – pour une fois – soutenant celui sombre et perturbant de l'homme à ses côtés qui ne peux s'empêcher de sentir un soupçon de culpabilité l'envahir quand bien même la douleur ne semble pas importante aux yeux de Jimin. Ils ne sauraient dire combien de temps ils sont resté ainsi, à s'observer mais tout ce qu'ils retiennent de ce silence est ce baiser qu'il s'échange sans qu'il ne soit prémédité. Leurs lèvres se rejoignant avec une hésitation qui disparaît bien vite pour laisser place à l'envie, les mains du danseur se glissant sur les joues de Jungkook, lui-même ne restant pas sans rien faire, ses doigts se glissant sur la cuisse musclée à portée pour s'y poser, serrant doucement la chair ferme contre sa paume en le rapprochant de lui.

Des soupirs de bonheur leur échappe tandis qu'ils répondent chacun aux questions de l'autre sans un mot, la pièce renfermant leur moment, leur langue se liant et c'est seulement lorsque le besoin de respirer se fait sentir que leurs bouches se quittent pour mieux se retrouver ensuite.

Et si finalement Jimin ne regrettait pas … ? Et si finalement ils s'étaient leurré sur les sentiments de l'autre en pensant des remords, en pensant à une erreur … ?

\- Je t'aime aussi …

Des mots lourds de sens qui s'échappe dans un souffle, frappant de plein fouet Jungkook qui se retrouve envahit d'un bonheur qu'il ne pourrait expliquer, les papillons de son ventre faisant exploser son coeur alors même que ses doutes s'envolent.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours !

Courage, bientôt la fin. Il ne reste que deux chapitres.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin, toute critique - constructive - est la bienvenue, je cherche plus que tout à m'améliorer.

A bientôt ~


	25. Without you, I wan't be happy

**\- WITHOUT YOU, I CAN'T BE HAPPY -**

Leurs mains étroitement liées l'une à l'autre devenaient doucement moites sous le coup de l'émotion et de la chaleur qu'ils partagent depuis un petit moment maintenant, ayant quitté l'agence pour profiter du beau temps de ce début de printemps qui se profile à l'horizon dans le but de ne pas se laisser avoir par la tentation que représentait le canapé sous leur popotin et qui avait manqué d'être traumatisé par une vision bien plus sensuelle de leurs sentiments. Depuis, ils marchaient sans véritable but, chacun profondément plongé dans ses pensées sans pour autant lâcher l'autre.

Le regard de Jimin s'égare un instant sur leurs mains, ses petits doigts serrant avec douceur ceux qui sont entremêlés aux siens, longs et masculins, la chaleur de la paume contre la sienne envahissant son bras puis tout le reste de son corps. Légèrement plus en arrière, il en profite pour observer l'homme devant lui, sa main libre glissée dans la poche avant de son pantalon et durant un court moment, ses yeux dévient sur le fessier soi-disant inexistant et qui pourtant, dans ce pantalon ainsi étiré, est visible à la perfection. Bien vite son regard remonte sur son dos légèrement musclé qu'il devine à travers son pull épais tout comme ses épaules auxquelles il aimait tant se raccrocher dans bien des moments. Un soupire rêveur lui échappe, ce qui ne loupe pas d'attirer l'attention de l'artiste qui vient alors se mettre à sa hauteur avec un petit sourire qui se veut moqueur quand bien même son regard soit habillé d'une tendresse qu'on lui voyait rarement.

\- Tu me matte ?

\- Hm ? Non. Rêve pas.

\- Je suis sûr que tu me regardais. Avec un soupire pareil, ça ne peut qu'être ça. Avoue le.

Le danseur lève alors les yeux au ciel devant ce manque évident de modestie et sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu, son regard tombe sur un endroit qu'il n'avait pas côtoyer depuis des années, preuve même qu'ils se sont égarés bien loin dans la ville sans même s'en rendre compte.

L'université dans laquelle ils avaient chacun étudié leur matière de prédilection, la danse pour Jimin et l'art pour Jungkook. Une université qui avait vu nombre de leurs disputes mais aussi leurs réconciliations, leurs petits moments à deux et leurs maladresses des débuts.

Le plus âgé s'arrête, les souvenirs affluant dans son esprit et d'un signe de tête, silencieux, il pousse Jungkook a remarquer l'endroit, ce dernier lâchant alors une exclamation de surprise, bien vite suivit d'un petit ricanement significatif : une moquerie n'allait pas tarder à venir.

\- Ça te rend nostalgique ? Me dit pas que ça te manque, les cours, les prof' chiants comme pas possible, les devoirs à rendre, les examens, tout ça tout ça.

\- Un peu quand même, pour tout t'avouer.

Haussant un sourcil, il parait plutôt dubitatif face à ses propos qui lui semblent incohérents, il l'observe en attendant plus d'explications. Pour lui, aussi bien l'université que le lycée avait été une période assez ... ennuyante. Ou plutôt des lieux barbants dans lesquels il avait passé bien des épreuves – parfois insolites et inutiles à ses yeux – qu'il avait réussit presque toutes haut la main. Il avait toujours été un étudiant plutôt assidu et même si l'université était de loin l'école la plus intéressante, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait retrouver le stresse des examens et des dates limites de devoirs.

\- J'étais heureux à cette époque. Je dansais tout les jours même si certaines périodes étaient franchement difficiles. Je voyais sans cesse mes amis, je faisais des tonnes d'expériences, je bossais dans le petit supermarché sans me prendre la tête, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ouais ...

\- Puis on sortait ensemble, on était vraiment bien ... C'est l'époque où tu tentais de te faire pardonner tes maladresses avec des cookies qui ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose m-

\- Hé !

\- Mais ! Ils étaient très bons. On déjeunait à l'ombre des arbres. Tu venais me rendre visite pendant mes entraînements. Je vivais presque chez toi. On se disputait tous les jours mais pas un seul instant on s'ennuyait. Pas un seul instant je ne regrettais de m'être lancé dans cette aventure avec toi. Donc ... oui, si je pouvais, j'aimerai y retourner pour tout t'avouer.

Il réajuste son sac sur son épaule en prononçant ses mots, étirant un mince sourire avant de lâcher la main qui tentait de s'agripper à la sienne et le voilà qu'il s'avance dans l'enceinte de l'université, dans cette cour au centre des nombreux bâtiments qui renferment chacun des centaines, des milliers d'heures de cours de disciplines différentes. Il sent le regard de son ancien petit-ami derrière lui, il entend ses pas se rapprocher et il sent sa présence à ses côtés tandis que ses yeux ne semble pouvoir se détacher d'un arbre gigantesque et large dont les feuilles peinent à renaître en ce mois de mars, le printemps débutant à peine.

Comme d'habitude, Jimin restait bien plus sentimental que lui. Là où Jungkook ne voyait en l'université qu'un amas de cours et d'obligation, le danseur lui y voyait de bons moments, des rencontres, des rires et parfois des pleurs, des souvenirs qui rendent le lieux bien plus chargé d'émotions qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Et cette constatation laisse traîner sur son visage un sourire doux et tendre, sa main venant farfouiller avec affection la chevelure blonde et épaisse de ... de cet homme qu'il ne savait plus comment qualifier après ces dernières semaines, après ces dernières heures.

\- Mais Jimin ...

Le regard sombre se pose sur lui, son coeur manquant de s'arrêter alors que ce qu'il y voit ressemble de près à une étincelle d'espoir mais aussi de tristesse, comme si repensait à tout ça était à présent une source de souffrance malgré ce qu'il tentait de lui faire croire. Ce qu'il voulut dire mourut dans sa gorge sans même qu'il puisse le contrôler et un silence étrange flotte autour d'eux sans qu'il ne trouve le moyen, ni même l'envie, de détourner son regard du sien.

Était-il vraiment possible d'être autant attiré par la même personne depuis plus de sept ans ? Comment était-il réellement possible qu'après tant d'éloignement, tant de souffrance, malgré le poids de tous ces souvenirs, il soit toujours profondément touché par lui, toujours profondément amoureux ? Il se souvient de ce qu'il était à l'époque, un jeune adulte d'un ego discutable, un véritable petit con d'une fierté sans nom si bien qu'il n'avouait jamais ses tords, ses faiblesses et bien rarement ses sentiments. Il se souvient aussi de cette difficulté qu'il avait de tomber amoureux, si bien que Jimin avait été le seul et l'unique à l'avoir fait sombrer si profondément dans ces sentiments. Il avait été le seul dont il avait pu tomber amoureux, à qui il avait dit « Je t'aime », le seul homme qu'il avait chéri aussi fort, le seul à être entré dans son esprit, dans son coeur et à n'en être jamais ressortit.

\- On ...

Il déglutit, il se fait violence pour ne pas juste lui dire de laisser tomber, comme si ce qu'il avait à lui partager n'était rien d'autre qu'une idée stupide et saugrenue qu'il vaudrait mieux taire.

\- Maintenant, on est tous les deux. Tu vis chez moi, on partage nos repas, nos soirées, nos journées ... On est de nouveau ... ensemble. Non ?

Jimin l'observe, incrédule tant l'image du plus jeune abandonné par son assurance légendaire lui semble adorable. Lui même était grignoté par une incertitude dérangeante depuis cette fameuse nuit, depuis cette semaine ... depuis leur baiser dans cette salle de danse quelques heures plus tôt.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête» ne cessait de lui dire Hoseok dès qu'il parlait de l'artiste. « Fonce ! » lui avait conseillé Yeri tout au long de cette semaine. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à ce qui ressemblait de près à un moment fatidique, il perdait en assurance, il perdait en volonté, bien moins sûr de lui, bien plus effrayé de faire un pas de travers et de tout gâcher.

\- Seulement si tu me refais tes cookies à ton image, en forme de mouettes.

\- C'était des aigles. Pas des mouettes. Des aigles, jolie coeur. Bien plus majestueux.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

\- Hm ? Tu préfères le surnom que je te donnais avant ? Hm .. c'était quoi déjà ...

\- Chut. Tait-toi.

Jimin pose ses petites mains sur les lèvres du plus jeune dans l'espoir que cela suffise à le faire taire. Mais ce qu'il peut lire dans son regard sombre ne lui dit rien qui vaille, cette insolence si caractéristique de ce gosse qu'il était refaisant surface, preuve indéniable qu'il n'avait pas entièrement changé et c'était sûrement pour le mieux. Il aimait tant cette partie de lui, source bien souvent de leurs disputes mais pourtant ... il aimait ce Jungkook insolent, rebelle, railleur et moqueur, parce qu'il était pleinement conscient que derrière ses ricanements et ses moqueries se tenait une grande affection et de tendres promesses.

Les mains bouillantes de l'artiste viennent prendre ses poignets et lorsqu'il écarte ses mains, ce n'est plus l'air encore frais de ce début de printemps qu'il sent contre ses lèvres entrouvertes mais une bouche qui se glisse contre la sienne dans un baiser qui se veut d'abord agréablement doux. Il ne peut empêcher un frisson de traverser son corps au simple contact de ses doigts chauds contre sa peau, tout comme il ne peut ralentir les battements fous de son corps dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait vainement à en sortir alors même qu'une paire de lèvres légèrement humides malmène les siennes de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Les étudiants passant autour d'eux les observes un instant avant de s'en désintéresser, inconscient de leur passé, de ce présent important et de ce futur meilleur qui semble de dessiner devant eux.

\- C'était « Bébé » non ?

Le rire naissant de Jungkook est bien rapidement étouffé par un nouveau baiser cette fois-ci offert par le danseur qui avait agit bien trop lentement, le surnom résonnant dans son esprit et remuant ses tripes quand bien même soit-il bateau et ridicule. Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, réagissant bien trop violemment à chaque mot doux qu'il pouvait lui dire, c'était pire encore lorsqu'il les lui glissait avec cette voix basse et intime.

Le soir-même c'est d'un pas silencieux que Jimin entre dans l'appartement en plein milieu de la nuit pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire qui doit déjà s'être endormi depuis un moment. Tout aussi silencieusement, il dépose son sac à côté du canapé sur lequel il avait déjà passé de nombreuses nuit mais qui ne lui semble pas aussi accueillant qu'habituellement. Jungkook lui avait préparé, le meuble déplié et recouvert d'une couverture épaisse et confortable ainsi que de deux coussins dans lesquels il aimait se fondre et serrer contre lui. Mais ... ce n'était pas de ce lit qu'il avait cette nuit. Ce n'était pas contre un oreiller qu'il avait envie de se blottir et quand bien même ce soit égoïste, il n'a aucune envie de faire autrement que cette idée qui germe dans son esprit.

Son corps fatigué de toutes ses heures supplémentaires de travail se traîne jusqu'à la seule chambre de l'appartement et tout en se guidant à l'aveuglette il se glisse au côté de l'homme endormit non sans oublier de se défaire de ses vêtements, venant tendrement se coller à ce dos accueillant et chaud.

De nouveau, le silence reprend ses droits dans l'appartement où l'obscurité règne, à peine perturbé par la respiration calme des deux occupants. Le bruit des draps se fait entendre un court instant suivit d'un soupir surprit.

\- Qu'est ce que ... ?

Jimin lâche un doux rire alors que la voix endormit du propriétaire des lieux lui parvient. Un rire qui se meurt bien rapidement lorsque des bras viennent l'entourer pour le ramener contre un torse sur lequel il pose timidement ses mains. Son nez frôle sa gorge et encore une fois, son coeur trouve le moyen de raisonner dans ses oreilles si bien qu'il est persuadé que Jungkook peut l'entendre en étant si proche de lui.

\- Je voulais pas te réveiller, désolé ...

\- Aucun soucis. Tu rentres tard, ça a été ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste du faire quelques ajustements et présenté le tout au tout nouveau groupe avant de commencé à leur apprendre les mouvements principaux. Ça s'est un peu éternisé ...

\- Ça t'a plu de faire ça ?

\- ... Oui, beaucoup.

\- C'est parfait alors.

Leur voix n'est plus qu'un chuchotis doux et presque inaudible. Ce sont de tendres sourires qui habillent leur visage tandis que chacun profite de la présence de l'autre. Et bien que le sommeil guette le moment où ils voudront dormir, ils ne semblent pas vouloir s'y laisser aller, Jungkook profitant du moment pour le combler de caresses aussi douces qu'innocentes sans même être perturbé par la présence nouvelle du danseur dans son lit. L'une de ses mains parcourt le dos nu du plus âgé, l'autre se glissant dans les mèches blondes et légèrement emmêlées qu'il prend soin de coiffer à l'aide de ses doigts. Leurs jambes s'entremêlent et avec douceur, leurs lèvres se retrouvent pour des baisers doux et lents, profitant simplement d'être ensemble sans chercher plus que de simples étreintes.

\- Je me demandais ... t'en as fais quoi du tableau que je t'avais offert ?

\- Il est chez mes parents.

\- Oh, j'ai cru que tu l'avais jeté, vu qu'il n'était pas chez l'autre quand on est allé chercher tes affaires.

Il ne tarde pas à pousser une exclamation de douleur tandis que Jimin trouve le moyen de lui pincer les côtes face à l'absurdité que le plus jeune venait d'énoncer. S'il n'avait pas jeté les nombreux cadeaux qu'il avait pu lui faire, il n'allait pas jeté le plus important de tous. Un tableau que Jungkook avait mis des jours et des jours à lui offrir, éternel insatisfait de son propre travail derrière ses airs sûrs et vantards. Pourtant il l'avait trouvé sublime au premier regard et cette vision n'avait pas changé même après des années à l'observer. C'était une toile sur laquelle était peint leur groupe d'ami réunis un soir, chez l'un d'entre eux, la lumière tamisé des petites lampes et du feu de cheminée éclairant leurs mines heureuses – et blasée pour leur Yoongi national. Certains étaient assis sur le canapé, d'autres sur le tapis qui les protégeait du sol et soutenait la table basse recouverte de nourritures et de boissons. Ce tableau représentait une scène banale, une des nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient pu faire tous ensemble, réunissant les couples dans une ambiance chaleureuse, simple représentation de leur bonheur, de son paradis.

Comment aurait il pu se séparer d'une telle toile ? Il l'avait juste confié à ses parents pour ne pas avoir à la regarder chaque jours qui passent tant au fils du temps, l'observer lui était devenu douloureux.

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi – et il faut le faire hein – accepte que je le ramène ici. On pourrait l'afficher dans le salon. Non ?

\- ... Tu insinues que je suis gros ?

\- Mais tais toi donc.

\- Hé, ça fais deux fois aujourd'hui, tu vas te calmer tout de suite.

\- Sinon ... ? Tu vas me faire quoi ?

Un nouveau rire se fait entendre bien vite suivit d'un soupire d'aise alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvent une nouvelle fois, Jimin ayant trouvé une technique visiblement très efficace – et agréable – pour le faire taire. Bien vite, leur corps se réchauffent, se rapprochent et l'innocence de leurs échanges laisse place à quelque chose de bien moins sage, les soupires remplacés par des gémissements et les draps bien vite repoussés au pied du lit. Les mimines du danseur retrouvent le chemin des épaules de l'artiste, ses doigts se faufilant dans les mèches brunes pour s'y accrocher, le corps ravager par les sensations et les sentiments.

Et tandis que Jungkook profite allégrement de son petit ami – quelle douce constatation pour son esprit – il se dit que cela faisait bien plus de six ans qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux, Jimin étant bien loin de contredire cette délicieuse pensée.

" _Sans notre amour, sans toi, je ne peux être heureux_ "

 **\- F I N -**

* * *

C'est tellement étrange d'écrire ce petit mot après une vingtaine de chapitre et presque neuf mois d'écriture et de publications plus anarchiques les unes que les autres.

J'espère sincèrement que cette fin vous convient, douce et légère après tant de doutes et de douleurs pour eux. Je ne souhaitais pas m'étendre plus alors qu'il n'y aurait pas eu grand chose à dire d'autre. Ils se sont retrouvés, ils se sont pardonnés et maintenant ils s'aiment librement après de nombreuses années à souffrir de leur éloignement.

Un petit épilogue suivra ~

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos votes et vos commentaires vous m'avez donné la motivation de terminer une histoire pour la première fois.

N'hésitez pas, une nouvelle fois, à me faire part de vos impressions


	26. Epilogue : Thanks to this night

**_\- THANKS TO THIS NIGHT -_**

 _Jour 2_

 _15h15_

_ Hello jolie coeur ~

 _15h16_

_ T'es qui ?

 _Jour 1_

Il était déjà vingt-deux heures passées lorsque Jungkook arrive la résidence étudiante bruyante et pleine d'invités. La musique y était forte, les personnes présentes tentaient tant bien que mal de communiquer en criant pendant que d'autres dansent – bougent pour certains – proche de la chaîne hi-fi. L'alcool semble être omniprésent au vu de l'odeur flottante de bière mélangées à celle de pizza et de tabac, donnant un mélange bien peu agréable mais auquel il était habitué. Son regard parcours la masse d'étudiant déjà bien alcoolisé qui vont ici et là, certains le salut, d'autres ne le voient même pas et il s'en moque, cherchant son meilleur ami du regard qu'il trouve en compagnie de personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Il s'approche, évitant un verre remplit d'une substance qu'il ne peut identifier et qui manque de se renverser sur sa superbe chemise toute aussi noire que le regard qu'il lance au pauvre maladroit pour finalement sourire à l'investigateur de cette soirée. Sa chevelure noire est remise en place d'un coup de tête habituelle, mécanique alors que Yugyeom se lève de son fauteuil pour lui sauter dessus, le visage légèrement rouge alors qu'il semble avoir profité des différentes boissons à disposition.

\- Je pensais que tu n'arriverai jamais ! Mais tu es là, c'est parfait. Je suis content tu sais ? Les soirées avec toi sont les meilleures ! Même si la plupart du temps tu restes pas longtemps. Mingyu est pas là ? C'est dommage … mais au moins tu vas pouvoir te trouver quelqu'un sans qu'il ne te mette le grappin dessus avant.

Un Yugyeom pompette était un Yugyeom bavard. Bien plus bavard qu'à l'habitude, bien moins prude, sa langue déliée et capable de dire tous ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit. Le fait qu'il parle de Mingyu en était une preuve suffisante, lui qui était le premier à « désapprouver » cette relation. Ou tout du moins lui dire de faire attention, ayant bien trop peur qu'un jour, l'un des deux tombe amoureux de l'autre sans que cela ne soit réciproque. Le danseur avait toujours été ainsi, pur, pensant que l'amour était la seule chose véritable et qu'avoir un sex-friend était un peu bizarre et malsain. « Parce que le sexe se doit d'être fait avec l'être que l'on aime », lui avait il dit un jour. Ce à quoi il avait répondu « Quitte à sexer avec quelqu'un, je préfère que ce soit avec un pote qui me casse pas les couilles si jamais je veux tâter celles d'un autre que lui » avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, concluant la conversation qui n'avait pas été ré-ouverte depuis lors.

\- Je suis arrivé avec lui mais il s'est barré à peine on est entré pour faire je ne sais quoi. Désolé ~

Il n'était pas sincèrement désolé et même si Yugyeom en est conscient, il se contente de rigoler bêtement et de se rasseoir là où il était juste avant l'arrivée de son meilleur ami, ce dernier le rejoignant alors dans la manœuvre en se posant sur le canapé juste à côté. Il remarque alors un autre étudiant, assis sur le sol et semblant en grande discussion avec une jeune femme qui disparaît peu après avec un air agacé. Il ne semble pas pour autant se défaire de son sourire, ses lèvres pleines s'étirant en une mimique qu'il ne peut que trouver adorable tant son expression semble douce, son regard disparaissant presque entièrement sous ses paupières alors que Yugyeom se moque ouvertement de lui. Il ne les écoute pas, se contentant d'observer le tout nouveau spécimen qu'il vient de découvrir, l'ami de Yugyeom hausse simplement les épaules. Il finit par ailleurs le fond de son large verre en plastique rouge avant de le reposer sur la petit table d'appoint contre laquelle il s'appuie pour se lever, tanguant un instant avant de se mettre en marche après s'être assuré de pouvoir marcher. Il rejoint tant bien que mal l'endroit où tous se déhanche sans grande grâce et alors qu'il entend Yugyeom murmurer un « C'est partit ... » dépité, il le voit se mettre en mouvement. Ses pas sont d'abord bien peu sûr et alors la musique change, plus puissante, faisant réagir le petit monde et particulièrement le petit brun qui semblait dans un autre monde et qui sans en avoir véritablement conscience se met à bouger de lui même, esquissant des pas de danses de plus en plus sûr, de plus en plus sensuels et Jungkook comprend alors qu'il devait être dans la même filière que son meilleur ami, dans la section danse de leur université.

\- Mec … il est en cours avec toi ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Celui qui danse là-bas et qui s'est fais rembarré par une gonzesse juste avant.

\- Oh ! Jimin ? Non, il est plus âgé, on a juste quelques entraînements ensemble et il nous aide parfois. Pourquoi ?

\- … Pour rien.

Un rien que le rictus se formant sur ses lèvres se charge de contredire aux yeux de son meilleur ami qui reconnaît là, le présage d'un fin de soirée comme Jungkook les aime mais qui pourtant risque d'être contrecarré lorsque celui-ci se rendra compte de l'hétérosexualité de sa cible.

 _Jour 2_

 _15h30_

_ J'ai du me planter de numéro.

_ Sûrement.

 _16h05_

_ … Mais comment tu l'as eu ?

_ J'en sais rien.

_ C'est ça ouais … Au pire, dis moi qui tu es, on se connaît peut être.

_ Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.

_ Moi c'est Park Jimin. Et non du coup on se connaît pas, c'est bizarre quand même !

 _16h15_

_ Ouais. Aller salut !

_ Quoi ? Mais non, je suis curieux moi maintenant ! En plus j'ai un mal de crâne d'enfer et j'ai pas pu aller en cours, du coup on peut parler, ça va m'occuper.

_ Moi j'ai cours, alors j'ai pas que ça à faire. Oublie moi ?

 _Jour 1_

Jungkook n'avait jamais été sérieux avec qui que ce soit, restant l'éternel célibataire de sa bande d'amis au plus grand désespoir de ceux-ci qui se demandaient quant il allait enfin pouvoir se poser au lieu de continuer de jouer les Don Juan avec tout les hommes à son goût qui seraient à sa portée. Don Juan qui trouvait toujours le bon mot pour séduire, toujours bien habillé, au regard sombre perturbant et aux mimiques séductrices sans parler de son savoir faire dans l'intimité qui n'était plus à prouvé du haut de ses jeunes dix-neuf ans.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir s'embarrasser d'une relation pleine de promesses, de sentiments et de fidélité, bien trop sérieuse à son goût et lassante. Il aimait le goût du risque, il aimait s'amuser, découvrir de nouvelles choses, jouer et faire comme bon lui semblait. Alors l'idée même de se mettre en couple lui semblait ennuyeuse.

Seuls ses amis comptaient finalement et il croyait dur comme fer que ça n'allait jamais changer, que tout resterait ainsi jusqu'à la fin, parce que c'était ce qui le rendait heureux. Et ce n'était pas cet inconnu aux charmes indéniables qui allait lui faire changer d'avis.

Il l'avait voulut à peine avait il posé ses yeux sur lui, à peine avait il aperçut son regard sombre troublé par l'alcool, à peine avait il connu son sourire chaud et agréable. Il l'avait voulut sans pour autant imaginé scellé ainsi son destin en le désirant si hardement.

 _Jour 7_

 _21h00_

_ Jungkook ? Tu veux toujours pas m'envoyer une photo de toi ? Ça se trouve je t'ai déjà croisé quelque part !

_ Non jolie coeur, tu tomberai sous mon charme sinon et je ne peux pas me le permettre.

_ Ton ego a vraiment une taille formidable, décidément.

_ Toi d'abord alors.

_ Va crever.

 _Jour 1_

La musique semble faire partit de l'arrière plan alors que son regard ne quitte pas un seul instant la silhouette qui se laisse aller un peu plus loin, le visage rougit par l'alcool laissant voir une expression de bien-être et de sérénité complète, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver, comme s'il était seul et faisait ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, la danse représentant ni plus ni moins sa passion, sa vie et son futur. Jungkook ne pouvait mentir, à l'instant même, alors qu'il ne semblait pouvoir détacher son regard de lui, le sourire qu'il aperçoit le fait peu à peu fondre, à la fois adorable et indécent. Son imagination travaille à vive allure alors qu'il devine sous ce jean usé et cette chemise blanche un corps qui ne peut être qu'agréable à regarder, au vu de la tension du tissu, de ses bras finement musclés et de ses clavicules qui dépassent des quelques boutons défaits. Il peut voir de là où il est assis la sueur perler sur son épiderme lisse et parfait, se faufilant dans ses vêtements comme si elle narguait chaque personne qui l'observerait avec trop d'insistance. La lumière tamisée joue de ses couleurs sur la brillance de sa peau, sur l'humidité de ses lèvres entrouvertes et dans ce regard perdu il ne savait où, sûrement dans un endroit qui lui était inatteignable

 _Jour 32_

 _18h22_

_ … Ma copine vient de me quitter.

_ Hein ? T'avais une copine ?

_ Bah ouais … mais je viens de me faire larguer.

_ Ok.

 _21h00_

_ Mais du coup ça va … ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ J'arrive.

 _Jour 1_

Il le regarde danser pendant ce qui semble durer de longues heures. Pourtant il n'en est rien, tout juste un court quart d'heur et lorsque la musique se termine, la danse hypnotisante s'arrête elle aussi, le corps du danseur se tendant soudainement tandis que son visage devient peu à peu trop pâle pour être normal. Il le voit bouger, foncer vers un couloir où il sait se trouve toilettes et salle de bain et alors que quelques uns rigolent, il se décide enfin à bouger pour aller voir ce qui s'y passe, y trouvant sans surprise Jimin entrain de vider l'intégralité de son estomac, l'alcool et sa danse n'ayant visiblement pas fait bon ménage. Lâchant un discret soupire, il se rapproche du malade, sa main se glissant dans son dos pour le prévenir de sa présence et il ne manque pas le gémissement de douleur qui s'échappe de lui alors qu'un haut le coeur semble secouer son corps avec force. Il reste un long moment à ses côtés, le soutenant dans ce qui est certainement l'aspect le moins agréable de l'état d'ébriété outre la perte de contrôle et les étranges sensations que l'alcool pouvait amener.

\- On va l'emmener dans ma chambre, je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça. Deux bières et il est cuit.

\- Sérieux ?

\- … Bon j'exagère peut être un peu. Mais pas beaucoup hein.

Yugyeom venait de les rejoindre et après être sûr que le danseur avait bel et bien terminé de vidé son estomac, ils le menèrent tout deux jusqu'à la dite chambre dans laquelle se trouve un lit simple, recouvert de ce qui semble être mille couvertures alors que les murs de la pièce sont recouvert de tout un tas de poster et de photos diverses et variées, reconnaissant l'une d'elle sur laquelle se trouve leur petite bande, lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Lui, Yugyeom, Yeri et Taehyung, photo prise par Seokjin qui se faisait toujours une joie de les accompagné lorsque ses parents maintenant disparus le lui demandait.

Après une brève discussion sur quoi faire de l'homme malade, Yugyeom s'éclipse, laissant Jungkook et Jimin seul dans un silence qui dure de longues secondes avant qu'une plainte ne se fasse entendre.

\- J'ai mal au coeur seigneur …

\- Tu vas commencer par respirer, et tu verras que ça ira beaucoup mieux.

\- Oh ! Oui ! C'est fou comme ça fait du bien !

Jimin n'avait pas l'esprit très clair, l'air perdu tout en souriant largement et tentant vainement de fixer son attention sur l'inconnu, l'observant de ses yeux vitreux d'ivresse alors que l'autre homme était assis au bord du lit sur lequel il avait été allongé quelques minutes plus tôt. Un main fraîche se glisse contre son front et il ne peut retenir un soupire tandis qu'il ferme les yeux avant qu'il ne lâche un rire incontrôlable.

\- Je vais mourir …

\- Mais non. Parle moi de ce que tu fais. T'es dans la même filière que Yugyeom non ?

\- Oui ! Comment tu as su ?!

\- Je t'ai vu danser …

\- Oh ! Trop fort !

\- Et il me l'a dit. T'es doué. Ça fait longtemps ?

La machine était lancée, Jimin ne cessant de parler durant la demi-heure qui suivit sa question, avec un entrain qu'il n'aurait cru possible au vu de son état quand bien même certaines de ses paroles soient bien peu claires, ses rires venant pimentés d'une bien agréable façon son discours duquel Jungkook ne loupait aucune miette. La demi-heure se transforme en une heure avant qu'il ne puisse résister plus longtemps face à son esprit trop embrumé et la fatigue bien trop présente qui le pousse peu à peu vers les bras de Morphée dans lesquels il finit par se laisser aller, bercé par les paroles de l'homme qui était resté à ses côtés, amusé et … étonnement attendrit.

La diversion avait fonctionné et Jimin ne s'était plus plaint d'un quelconque mal de ventre ou d'une envie de vomir, s'enfonçant paisiblement sans imaginer que l'autre farfouillerait dans son téléphone pour avoir son numéro, sans imaginer un seul instant que cette rencontre chaotique signerait leur destin.

 _Dix ans plus tard._

\- CHATON ! Je suis rentré ! Seigneur, si tu savais comme Hoseok était épuisant aujourd'hui. Tout surexcité tout ça parce que Yoongi sort son nouvel album d'ici deux jours. Va le faire se concentrer sur les répétitions. « Je vais t'aider avec les rookies » disait il hein, il n'a fait que les distraire encore plus. Non mais trente ans passé et toujours un enfant, je n'en peux plus.

\- … Adieu tranquillité.

Jungkook sort de son atelier, l'air au premier abords ennuyé face à ce flot de paroles sortit de nul part alors qu'il peignait jusqu'à présent tranquillement, une douce et inspirante musique en fond. Les bras croisés sur son torse, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte de la pièce, il observer le nouvel arrivé qui se fige, son visage s'habillant d'une moue vexée. Jimin était tout heureux de rentrer et de retrouver son compagnon mais celui-ci semblait bien moins enthousiaste que lui. Haussant le menton, l'air digne, il lui passe devant pour rejoindre leur chambre à coucher et ainsi se changer pour enfiler un pyjama bien plus confortablement que sa tenue d'entraînement, secouant au passage ses cheveux redevenu d'un noir profond et encore humide de sa douche précédente.

\- Je dirais plus rien. Je rentrerai plus non plus. Je vais squatter chez Hoseok et Yoongi tiens. NON ! J'ai mieux. Je vais aller chez Ana, ou même chez Jinnie et Nam'. Tu t'en fiche de toute façon, tant que tu me vois pas ça t'es égal. Je vous jure, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Moi qui me faisais une joie de rentrer. « Tiens, je vais prendre des cookies en passant, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir » ah bah tiens, je vais les manger tout seul mes cook-

\- J'en veux pas si c'est pas toi qui les fais.

Le peintre venait de le rejoindre, l'air cette fois-ci suffisant et provocateur haussant ainsi son sourcil avec son rictus au coin des lèvres. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se jouer de lui, à le taquiner et à le mettre hors de lui. Il faisait le malin alors qu'il était peinturluré de partout, une trace noir barrant son nez, d'autres plus clairs sur son front et ses mains, sans parlé de ses vêtements spéciale peinture qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose.

\- Tu penses pouvoir décider de tout alors même que ta peau est quinze fois plus recouverte de peinture que TOUTES tes toiles réunies ?

Jungkook ne résiste pas plus longtemps et éclate d'un rire grave face à l'exagération de son compagnon, face à ses mimiques outrées et ses grands geste. Un rire qui résonne dans la tête du danseur comme une mélodie bien trop agréable qui faisait fondre ses faibles résistances. Alors, le plus jeune se rapproche, lentement, ses chaussettes toutes aussi tachées que le reste de ses vêtements ne faisant pas un bruit sur le parquet de la pièce. Ses mains se glissent sur ses hanches, venant le rapprocher de lui, sentant les barrières bien trop fines de son petit ami fondre comme neige au soleil devant le sourire qu'il lui offre, lumineux, charmeur au possible, définitivement amoureux et heureux.

\- Toujours dans l'exagération, décidément. Content que tu sois rentré.

\- Je préfère ouais …

Les mimines de Jimin se glisse sur son haut bien heureusement sec du peintre, s'y accrochant pour le tirer à lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes sans même lui laisser le loisir de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il exigeait son baiser de retour et il avait le droit à ceux qui le laisse pantelant, long et exquis, lui redonnant le sourire. Un sourire que Jungkook observe un court moment, ne résistant pas à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus chastement avant de dire quelque chose qui le fera de nouveau sortir de ses gongs, pour son plus grand bonheur, mais pas pour celui de leurs voisins.

\- … Tu prépares quoi pour le dîner sinon ?

\- Tu me prends pour quoi ? Ta bonniche ? Ta femme de chambre ? Ta femme de ménage ? Ton homme de maison ?! On va bouffer ta tête au dîner tu vas voir !

G

M

T

Détecter la langue Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou Afrikaans Albanais Allemand Anglais Arabe Arménien Azéri Basque Bengali Biélorusse Birman Bosniaque Bulgare Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinois (Simp) Chinois (Trad) Cingalai Coréen Créole haïtien Croate Danois Espagnol Espéranto Estonien Finnois Français Galicien Gallois Géorgien Goudjarati Grec Haoussa Hébreu Hindi Hmong Hongrois Igbo Indonésien Irlandais Islandais Italien Japonais Javanais Kannada Kazakh Khmer Laotien Latin Letton Lituanien Macédonien Malaisien Malayalam Malgache Maltais Maori Marathi Mongol Néerlandais Népalais Norvégien Ouzbek Panjabi Persan Polonais Portugais Roumain Russe Serbe Sesotho Slovaque Slovène Somali Soudanais Suédois Swahili Tadjik Tagalog Tamoul Tchèque Telugu Thaï Turc Ukrainien Urdu Vietnamien Yiddish Yorouba Zoulou

Fonction Sound est limitée à 200 caractères

Options : Historique : Commentaires : Donate Fermer


End file.
